


Letra y Música

by CsofiaO



Series: Letra y Música [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Multi, Music, Musicians, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsofiaO/pseuds/CsofiaO
Summary: Cuando el tecladista de su banda escolar independiente sufre un accidente, Tristán y sus amigos no saben qué hacer. Esta es su última oportunidad para dedicarse a la música y él, más que ningún otro, necesita encontrar un reemplazo, o no podrán participar en el concurso nacional de bandas y verán su sueño desvanecerse.Entonces, su profesor de música les sugiere hablar con la obsesionada y dramática pianista de la escuela, que desprecía cualquier otra música que no sea de cámara.¿Podrá convencerla de participar con ellos y unir dos estilos tan distintos?





	1. Primer movimiento - Agitato

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta…

La pelota rompió el vidrio y atravesó la sala de música en segundos, mientras afinaba la última cuerda del bajo y Sebastián, absorto en el diapasón, terminaba de ajustar los arreglos de nuestra canción. Entonces el ruido, el golpe seco, el estruendo, la sangre…

\- ¡Sebastián! – grité, sin sacarme el instrumento y corriendo hacia él junto a los demás.

Nicolás, con el pie aún enredado en el cable de la guitarra, fue el primero en agacharse y levantar a nuestro tecladista y amigo, inconsciente y con un horrible golpe en su frente. Mi madre me había dicho varias veces que esa era una zona exagerada y que tendía sangrar más profusamente de lo normal, pero sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda cuando vi su rostro chorreante e hinchado.

\- ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! – me gritó entonces, con el ceño fruncido y la misma palidez lívida en el rostro. A pesar de pertenecer a una familia de médicos, Nicolás manejaba la sangre mucho mejor que yo.

Mientras me agachaba a recogerlo, uno de los jugadores de béisbol del campo apareció tras la ventana, al principio pidiéndonos perdón por la ventana, luego con el rostro desfigurado de terror por el accidente provocado. En apenas unos minutos todo el equipo nos ayudaba a llevarlo a la enfermería, en el piso de arriba, mientras el chico se deshacía en disculpas.

Llamé a mi hermana mayor inmediatamente.

\- Es raro que me busques a esta hora… - musitó, a modo de saludo.

\- Sebastián tuvo un accidente – solté, observando cómo la enfermera comenzaba a limpiar la zona.

Le conté los detalles oyendo algunos “ajá” por su parte, cada vez más tenso. Nicolás me miró un par de veces con una extraña expresión en su rostro -. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos – terminó, antes de cortar definitivamente.

\- ¿Sara vendrá? – Félix, que se había quedado en la sala de música limpiando los vidrios, llegó hasta nosotros conteniendo el aliento. Su cabello oscuro se pegaba a su frente, perlada de sudor frío por ver a su hermano tendido y quejándose en la camilla.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. Nicolás pareció exhalar algo parecido al alivio cuando Sara, en apenas ocho minutos, cruzaba la puerta de la enfermería y, sin saludarnos si quiera, se dedicó a revisar la herida de Sebastián. Se volvió luego a nosotros, fijando sus ojos verdes en los míos con fastidio.

\- Con ustedes tres mirando no voy a poder concentrarme… - señaló la puerta con un dedo enguantado de látex y le obedecimos en silencio, sentándonos en el piso del pasillo mientras esperábamos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio algunos minutos, mirándonos los cordones de los zapatos y abstraídos de los curiosos que pasaban a preguntarnos lo sucedido. Sólo Félix se revolvía, inquieto por no saber nada de su hermano mayor. Entonces Nicolás, llevándose el flequillo rubio hacia atrás preguntó lo que todos habíamos pensado, pero que nadie se atrevía a decir:

\- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer con el concurso?

Félix, rojo de ira, iba a responderle cuando Sara salió de la enfermería, suspirando de cansancio. Nos miró con su misma expresión fastidiada de siempre y se plantó frente a nosotros, cruzando los brazos en una actitud maternal desagradable.

\- Sebastián está bien, ya recuperó la consciencia – Félix estaba levantándose cuando lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa -. Tuve que hacerle unos puntos en la herida, donde la pelota golpeó la ceja. Su ojo está bien, pero tendrá que llevar una venda por algunas semanas y guardar reposo al menos tres días.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberá llevar la venda? – preguntó Nicolás, evidentemente ansioso.

\- Los días que sean necesarios, Valentino – agregó mi hermana, perdiendo la paciencia -. Apenas pueda iré a verlo, a menos que puedan llevarlo al hospital donde estoy haciendo el internado – pareció deprimirse con esas últimas palabras, así que ninguno insistió -. No lo hagan tocar, por favor, tiene que descansar – agregó, mirando su reloj para marcharse.

Entramos en tropel a la enfermería, donde Sebastián dormía, seguramente por un sedante. Su rostro estaba limpio y vendado, incluido un enorme y feo parche en el ojo izquierdo. Félix se sentó a su lado y reprimió una lágrima.

\- No hay que exagerar tanto – dijo la enfermera, sonriendo -. No ha sido nada grave…

“Quizás”, pensé, pero ella no sabía que los hermanos habían perdido al mayor en un accidente automovilístico hace tres años. Félix, un año menor que Nicolás y yo, había sufrido mucho la pérdida del mayor de los Vera, aferrándose desesperadamente a Sebastián, que pasó por una etapa muy oscura por aquel entonces.

\- Está bien, Félix – Nicolás apoyó una mano en su cabello y lo sacudió, sonriendo -. Llamemos a tu papá para que vengan a buscarlo – me miró -. Tristán, ¿puedes ir a la sala de música a recoger las mochilas?

\- Voy…

Trataba de verme tranquilo, pero en mi mente aparecía una y otra vez le fecha final de entrega del demo. Nos había costado noches de insomnio y meses de práctica creernos lo suficientemente buenos para entrar en el concurso nacional de bandas interescolar. Además, este era el último año de Sebastián en el colegio; era nuestra última oportunidad o nos quedaríamos sin tecladista… ¿Cómo lo haríamos?

Entré al salón sin pensar, con la mente aún ocupada en nuestro escabroso futuro, cuando una voz me llamó la atención desde el otro extremo del salón.

\- ¡Ustedes…!

Elevé los ojos en dirección al sonido, encontrándome con una chica sentada en el banquillo del piano, con expresión notablemente molesta, fulminándome con sus enormes ojos color avellana. Entendí su enojo cuando me di cuenta que nuestras mochilas, fundas y hasta una botella de agua goteando, estaban apoyadas sobre la cola del piano, manchando la impecable pintura negra.

\- Lo siento, nuestro tecladista…

\- La sala debía estar desocupada a las cuatro de la tarde – prosiguió, frunciendo el ceño y gesticulando con sus manos mientras hablaba -. ¡Ni siquiera recogieron sus cosas!

\- Nuestro tecladista tuvo un accidente y tuvimos que llevarlo a la enfermería – respondí, cargando con todo lo más rápidamente posible, sin atreverme a mirarla -. Sólo dame unos minutos para…

\- No puedo concentrarme con todo el ruido que sale de tu boca – negó con la cabeza, moviendo su cabello corto y desordenado en todas direcciones.

Me dirigió una última mirada gélida cuando volví a entrar para desenchufar los instrumentos y guardarlos en sus respectivas fundas. Se volvió a sentar, acomodándose en la silla y comenzando a tocar algo simple, como si calentara sus dedos. Me volví para mirarla una vez más cuando el sol entraba por la ventana, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con una rapidez apabullante en lo que parecía ser Beethoven, alternando los ritmos y la fuerza de sus notas, con una cierta tensión que no la abandonaba mientras sus brazos alcanzaban los extremos de las escalas. Su silueta pequeña se tiñó del oro del atardecer y yo, torpemente, dejé caer el bajo, que aterrizó con un estrepito de cables, aún no desconectados del amplificador aún en funcionamiento. Sus dedos inmediatamente se detuvieron, clavándose en notas disonantes al tiempo que me miraba con odio. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia mí con un dedo acusador.

\- ¡Ustedes, los ruidosos sin respeto! – hasta que no quedamos frente a frente no había percatado lo bajita que era -. ¡La guitarra eléctrica y su cableado inoperante ni siquiera eran un sueño cuando el piano y el violín ya estaban perfeccionados y dominados por los grandes maestros de la música!

\- ¡Hey, no es necesario…!

\- Esperando que te dignases a aparecer, he perdido media hora de mi tiempo – su dedo, largo y fino, chocó con mi pecho mientras hablaba -. No sé si ustedes, que ni siquiera saben leer una partitura decentemente, saben lo que significa tocar un instrumento de verdad, pero todo es tiempo valioso.

\- ¡Ya te dije que nuestro tecladista sufrió un accidente, debíamos llevarlo a la enfermería! – sentí mi rostro enrojecer (cosa que odiaba, porque me hacía ver más rojo aún en conjunto con mi cabello)-. Lo siento si no has podido practicar, pero lo nuestro era más urgente.

\- ¡¿Y no podía ir por su cuenta?! – prosiguió, cada vez más irritada. Me parecía irrisorio que, apenas hace unos minutos, la había encontrado casi bonita contra la ventana.

\- ¡No, porque le llegó una pelota en la cabeza!

\- Por favor… - un profesor ingresó a la sala, con expresión severa -. Estoy intentando hacer mi clase, paren de gritar.

\- Lo siento – murmuró ella, desviando la vista y girándose hacia el piano. Una vez el profesor hubo desaparecido volví a sentir su voz, mucho más baja-. Sólo vete, por favor.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, volviendo a oír el compás de la música de Beethoven a mi espalda. Nicolás venía hacia mí por el pasillo, apurando el paso cuando notó el peso que arrastraba.

\- Gracias – solté, más molesto de lo usual. Ante su expresión intrigada le conté lo sucedido con la chica del piano.

\- ¡Ah! Conque la conociste… - ahogó una risa que contribuyó más a mi incipiente molestia -. Yo tuve la “suerte” de verla hace unas semanas mientras ensayaba. Había olvidado mi chaqueta, entré sin tocar y casi me lanzó el banquillo del piano por la cabeza.

\- Es una pesada.

\- Sin duda, pero todos los músicos clásicos son así.

Oímos la música detenerse de la nada, unos pasos apresurados y la puerta abrirse.

\- No es clásico, es de cámara – y cerró la puerta con un golpe brusco.

\- Ok… - Nicolás se encogió de hombros -. ¿Nos vamos? O el espíritu de Chopin nos perseguirá hasta la muerte.

\- Era Beethoven, creo.

\- No empieces tú también.

* * *

 

La casa me recibió en el más absoluto silencio cuando abrí la puerta. Sara me había enviado un mensaje avisándome que tenía turno en su residencia y que mamá no llegaría sino hasta medianoche, pidiéndome que revisara los libros que había dejado en mi habitación, seguramente de preparación para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Apenas reparé en ellos cuando entré, dejando mis cosas en un rincón y recostándome en la cama, sacando el teléfono y llamando a Sebastián.

\- ¿Hola? – Félix contestó con una voz extraña. Me pregunté si había estado llorando otra vez.

\- ¿Llegaron bien?

\- Es Tristán… - le oí susurrar a alguien -. Si, gracias por recoger nuestras cosas, Nicolás nos contó que te habías encontrado con la loca del piano.

\- ¿También la conoces?

\- Sólo la he visto algunas veces. Sebastián la conoce más porque creo que tomaron clases de piano juntos o algo así, pero dice que no es normal – oí una risa al otro lado y me relajó saber de quién provenía -. Mi hermano quiere hablarte.

\- Tristán – su voz sonaba cansada, pero firme, lo que me alegró enormemente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Aún mareado; no sé qué me habrá dado tu hermana, pero ni siquiera sentí la aguja.

\- Ella tiende a exagerar con las anestesias y por eso nunca aprueba los cursos – me reí con él, contemplando el cielo nocturno por la ventana -, pero me alegro que ahora estés mejor.

\- Tristán, ¿qué haremos con el demo? – soltó, sin atender los gritos que se oían de Félix -. Tenemos tres semanas para enviarlo al concurso.

\- Lo sé, deberíamos juntarnos en tu casa y hablar de esto. Quizás…

\- No, no hay un quizás, este es mi último año en el colegio, he querido participar desde primero.

\- Lo sé…

\- Me recuperaré de aquí a la fecha del concurso, pero sin el demo no podemos participar.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Estoy pensando en una solución.

\- Hay que buscar a otro tecladista para la grabación – determinó, con una voz seria que nunca le había escuchado.

\- No hay que apresurarse tanto, Sebastián. Es mejor que este fin de semana nos juntemos en tu casa y lo hablemos con calma.

\- No hay mucho más tiempo, Tristán, debemos buscar una solución rápido.

\- Ok, hablaré con el resto del grupo mañana e iremos a verte.

Corté la llamada con una extraña sensación de inquietud creciente en mi pecho. Para mí, perder a nuestro tecladista era más que no participar en el concurso. ¿Sería el destino? Imaginé a mi madre, notablemente complacida, cuando se entere de la noticia; después de todo, esta era mi oportunidad para demostrar que podía dedicarme a la música y no estudiar medicina o algo similar – si es que algo similar existiera, en sus propias palabras -. Todos lo sabían, y agradecía enormemente el empeño de Sebastián de continuar, pero no veía cómo podíamos solucionar el problema.

\- ¡Tengo la solución al problema! – me saludó Nicolás en la mañana, cuando nos encontramos fuera de la estación de metro.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – me acomodé los lentes mientras andábamos, torcidos por haber salido del tren a golpes y empujones.

\- Hablemos con el profesor de música, el colegio es enorme, ¡tiene que haber otro tecladista!

\- Pero, ¿tan bueno como Sebastián?

\- Bueno, la canción está casi lista, podremos hacer los arreglos entre nosotros, ¿no estabas trabajando en tu propia canción?

\- Yo… - quizás mis composiciones no fuesen tan malas, pero mis letras eran pésimas. No se me ocurría otra alternativa que rimar “gato” con “plato”.

\- Me gustaba esa que decía – y su sonrisa se ensombreció de malignidad -. “Vamos por el camino de la soledad…”

\- ¡No era así!

\- Vamos, Tristán, que lo tuyo no es escribir canciones – rio con ganas -. Además, sólo con tu bajo es difícil componer.

\- No creas que no lo sé – fruncí el ceño, sacándome su brazo de encima -, pero no tengo dinero para comprar una guitarra o un teclado, mi madre no me pasará dinero jamás y tampoco me deja trabajar por los estudios.

\- La vida del pobre rico – se burló mi mejor amigo, mientras yo hervía de ganas de darle un trompazo frente a la escuela -. Algún día nos compadeceremos de ti y te compraremos un piano de juguete entre todos.

\- Lo apreciaría mucho…

\- Bueno, ahí está Javiera – sonrió a la muchacha, que imitó el gesto con picardía, ahogando una risa colectiva de sus demás amigas al pasar junto a nosotros -. Nos veremos…

\- Si, por supuesto.

Lo observé dirigirse hacia ella y coquetearle con libertad, mientras las demás chicas se alejaban, aún riendo. No era para menos, supongo. Objetivamente hablando, Nicolás era de esos chicos que a todos les caía bien, incluidos los profesores, a pesar del cabello teñido de rubio y el piercing en la oreja; era popular con el sexo femenino, incluso de otros colegios, y siempre sonreía con franqueza. Todo lo contrario a mí.

Una de ellas me miró de reojo, pero yo desvié la vista. Mi novia no estudiaba en este colegio, igual que ninguno de los hijos de los contactos y amigos de mi madre. Cuando le dije que quería entrar en un liceo de excelencia subvencionado en vez de uno privado, no quiso hacerme caso. Sara tuvo que intervenir, arguyendo que este tipo de establecimientos me abrirían la puerta al mundo, a la tolerancia y la interacción de los que, en el futuro, “serían mis pacientes”. Yo odiaba eso, más incluso que el hecho que mis amigos se burlarán de mi condición social.

Sin embargo, el colegio en el que estaba era muy bueno. Siempre destacaba en los rankings de pruebas estandarizadas, tenía una escuela de teatro prestigiosa y años de tradición e inclusión social, pues aquí venía de todo. Yo no le veía el problema, al menos.

Al final de la segunda hora nos reunimos con Félix en el pasillo, dirigiéndonos al despacho del profesor de música. Ninguno estaba del todo convencido, pero era la única opción que teníamos por el momento, aunque todos secretamente esperábamos que Sebastián se recuperase milagrosamente de su lesión.

\- Bueno – dijo el maestro de música, una vez le contamos toda la situación -, la verdad es que no hay muchos tecladistas a quién podamos pedir ayuda, déjenme pensar…

El profesor Rodríguez era muy joven, se llevaba bien con todos los estudiantes y se encargaba de los dos planes de música de la escuela, tanto popular como clásico, aunque su forma de ser y vestir evidenciaba cuál de los dos estilos prefería: con el cabello largo, un tatuaje en el brazo y botas militares, siempre causaba la admiración de sus alumnas. Él fue el que nos entrenó estos años para ingresar al concurso, corrigió nuestras letras y canciones.

\- Sino me equivoco, el concurso tenía límite de edad, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, de primero a cuarto medio.

\- Hum… - frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mientras nosotros conteníamos el aliento. Lo observamos mirar los registros de estudiantes y los libros de clases, mientras él anotaba en un papel murmurando “no, éste no” o “quizás, si es que…”. Al cabo de unos minutos la moral del grupo estaba desinflada, preparándonos para buscar otra solución, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

\- Disculpe…

La loca del piano ingresó al despacho del profesor con una carpeta rebosante de partituras mientras hablaba.

\- Traje las partituras de las cuales le hablé ayer; estaba pensando en tocar una variación de Rachmaninov para… - su voz se detuvo en cuanto nos vio.

\- Ah, Adara, eres como una aparición – comentó el profesor, haciendo que ella se sonrojara -. Justo estábamos hablando de algo que quizás podría interesarte.

\- Profe, ¿no estará diciendo…? – comenzó Nicolás, temeroso.

\- Los caballeros aquí presentes tienen un problema muy grave y quizás tú puedas ayudarles.

Nos miró ahora con detenimiento, reparando en mí y fijando sus pupilas en las mías con una expresión similar al terror, que muy probablemente era la misma que nosotros teníamos en aquel momento. Sin notarlo, el profesor Rodríguez continuó su discurso.

\- El tecladista de estos jóvenes ha sufrido un accidente muy grave la tarde de ayer y no será capaz de tocar durante una buena temporada mientras se sana de sus heridas, y ahora se encuentran buscando a alguien que pueda reemplazarlo para grabar un demo y enviarlo al concurso por el cual han trabajado mucho tiempo. La canción que compusieron es muy buena – agregó, volviendo a sonreír -. Pensaba que, quizás, ya que usted es una pianista tan talentosa y una joven tan amable…

\- ¿Amable? – susurré a Nicolás, que ahogó una risa.

-… Podría ayudar a sus compañeros, sólo para grabar el demo. De ahí en adelante, esperamos que el joven Sebastián Vera se recupere y pueda tocar sin problemas.

La loca del piano nos miró una vez más. Se veía aturdida, como si no hubiera entendido del todo la petición del profesor Rodríguez, quien mantenía su implacable sonrisa.

\- ¿Usted quiere… que yo toque con ellos? – nos señaló como si tuviésemos alguna enfermedad incurable y contagiosa.

\- Sería un honor tanto para usted como sus compañeros que junten fuerzas en este momento. Un demo para un concurso siempre es bien visto en su hoja de vida.

\- Pero no es música docta… - susurró lentamente.

\- ¡Especialmente porque no es música docta! Sus buenas notas, acompañadas de este acto, les mostrarán a sus evaluadores que usted es capaz de tocar un amplio espectro musical. Ya le he dicho que debe tener la mente un poco más abierta para poder ingresar al conservatorio de música.

\- Pero…

\- Profe – me levanté de la silla, intentando calmarme -, creo que tenemos estilos muy distintos y nos será imposible poder congeniar. Para nosotros este concurso es importante, por lo tanto, exigimos compromiso del tecladista que se nos quiera unir. No es que no quiera tocar contigo – agregué, dirigiéndome a ella -, pero no creo que sea lo más prudente.

\- Bueno, si lo ven así… - suspiró y se encogió de hombros -. Veré que puedo hacer por ustedes. Lamento la situación.

\- Gracias por todo.

Nicolás y Félix se adelantaron por el pasillo, comentando a viva voz la descabellada idea, riéndose y bromeando. Me volví para cerrar la puerta, mirando por una última vez a la muchacha, con los puños cerrados y un ligero estremecimiento. ¿Estaba llorando?

\- ¡Vámonos, Tristán, me muero de hambre!

Les hice caso y me fui, contemplando la expresión seria del profesor y la espalda de Adara mientras cerraba la puerta.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado tres días y no habíamos resuelto nada. Habíamos ido la tarde anterior a hablar con Sebastián, para comentarle los últimos acontecimientos, esperando la misma reacción que nosotros tuvimos. Nicolás incluso imitó la voz de la muchacha, acompañado de las risas de Félix, que siempre celebraba sus bromas. Sin embargo, para nuestra sorpresa, el hermano mayor se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos.

\- Tristán, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal – su ojo fue acusador, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios -. Adara podría haber sido una buena posibilidad y ahora debe odiarnos.

\- ¿La conoces? – Nicolás se sentó en la cama, mientras hablaba por mensajes con alguien.

\- Sí, cuando estudié piano de niño nos conocimos, íbamos a la misma academia y nos topamos en algunos concursos – sacó su computador portátil y empezó a escribir -. Vean esto.

Era un vídeo de la chica en cuestión, algo más joven, pues su cabello estaba más largo y ordenado, al igual que su expresión era menos severa. Era una pieza de Debussy, interpretada magistralmente, con una limpieza y rapidez exorbitante. El público de la grabación se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral mientras ella interpretaba la pieza a la perfección. Sin embargo, su expresión de tensión y melancolía era palpable incluso allí.

\- Yo ni si quiera llegué a la preselección del concurso – añadió, deteniendo la imagen justo antes de los aplausos -. Ella llegó a la final, pero no ganó; nunca lo ha hecho.

\- ¿Por qué la estamos viendo? – Félix se apoyó en la cama.

\- Ella es un prodigio musical, hermano – puso otro vídeo, donde aparecía aún más pequeña, tocando el violín, si bien no con tanta destreza, aún era impresionante -. Hace arreglos, une piezas de compositores en base a una cadencia de nota, hace versiones en piano de piezas para otros instrumentos… Es muy capaz.

\- Pero ella no quiso tocar con nosotros – me defendí, sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- Por lo que ustedes me contaron, ella sólo preguntó, tú fuiste el que se negó – volvió a adoptar esa expresión severa en su rostro -. Por eso, creo que deberían hablar con ella, disculparse y pedirle que los ayude con el demo.

\- ¿Eh? – Nicolás apartó su rostro de la pantalla del teléfono para mirarlo -. ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, así que hay que actuar lo antes posible.

Mi teléfono vibró. Lo saqué, era un mensaje de Sebastián con un teléfono y una dirección.

\- Su familia tiene una tienda de instrumentos camino a tu casa, según recuero. Además… - y me miró con molestia -, tú fuiste el que la cagó, así que ahora ve a hablar con ella y trata de convencerla.

\- Sí, eres el más adorable e inteligente de todos nosotros – Nicolás se echó a reír.

\- Te damos todo nuestro apoyo moral – Félix elevó su pulgar desde la cama, sin siquiera levantarse.

\- Ok, ya entendí…

Tomé mi mochila, les lancé unos insultos y salí rumbo a la estación de metro. Si tomaba el tren, estaría ahí en veinte minutos, en los cuales me dediqué a pensar como rayos iba a invitarla a participar sin que me asesinara.


	2. Primer movimiento - Sostenuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música de este capítulo:  
> \- Frédéric Chopin: Étude in A minor Op. 25 No. 11 ~ "Viento de Invierno"  
> \- Maurice Ravel: Pavanne pour unne infante defunte  
> \- Richard Wagner: Tristan und Isolde ~ Prelude (por Wilhelm Fürtwangler)

La página web que Sebastián me había compartido decía que cerraban en media hora, así que corrí por las escaleras hasta la avenida, agradeciendo que al menos la tienda estuviera cerca de la estación.

Entré por un pequeño callejón, al fondo del cual, tímidamente iluminada, una vitrina pintada a mano leía “Aguilar e hijos”. Un piano, antiguo, pero brillante e impecable, era toda la decoración que la vitrina necesitaba.

Me asomé al oír un piano sonando con una rabia desatada. “Chopin”, pensé, habiendo oído antes esa melodía en casa, cuando niño. Adara, aún con el uniforme de colegio puesto, el cabello despeinado a más no poder y el rostro rojo de rabia, golpeaba el piano en un “Viento de Invierno” como nunca antes había oído. Parecía que sus dedos empujaban las teclas hasta su límite, alargando el sonido hasta que se hacía casi insoportable, como si le fuera difícil trasladar sus dedos de una nota a la siguiente. Estaba tan abstraída en su propia música que no notó cuando un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con una escoba y una pala, se acercaba tras ella, diciéndole algo. Ella no respondió hasta que hubo terminado la última nota, volviéndose hacia él con las mejillas encendidas y acomodándose el cabello negro hacia atrás. Le sonrió, pero ese gesto parecía no ser suyo, como si aún estuviera batallando con el piano en su cabeza. El hombre de pronto reparó en mí, volteándose e inclinando la cabeza, invitándome a pasar.

\- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Yo…

La miré de reojo, acomodándome los lentes mientras buscaba las palabras correctas, olvidando por completo mi ensayo mental. El hombre pareció notarlo, porque se rio por lo bajo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Adara, que enrojeció de enojo y vergüenza.

\- Adara, ayuda al muchacho, parece que está un poco perdido – tomó la escoba -. Yo me encargaré de limpiar.

\- Ok – sus ojos me atravesaron, mirando un punto en el vacío más allá de mí -. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Vengo a disculparme – volví a acomodarme los anteojos en un acto reflejo -. No debí decir lo que dije aquel día, herí tus sentimientos y te falté el respeto como pianista, lo lamento.

\- ¿Y acaso eso no te dejaba dormir, que vienes tres días después? – se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda, guardando las partituras y cerrando luego la tapa del piano.

\- No es sólo eso…

\- Entonces, ¿vienes a decirme que lo pensaste y ahora quieres que te ayude con tu demo?

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre nosotros, interrumpido de pronto por la melodía de un piano proveniente de un equipo de música. Ella murmuró algo y se volvió en dirección a la música.

\- Sé que me comporté terrible contigo, pero te lo pido en nombre de todo el grupo.

\- Los mismos que me dicen “loca del piano” y se ríen de mí – el brillo de sus ojos desapareció en esta última frase, mientras la música nos envolvía en una profunda tristeza.

\- ¿Qué compositor es este? – pregunté, intentando desviar el tema.

\- Maurice Ravel, la pavana para una princesa muerta – respondió, sin mirarme.

\- Oh…

Nuevamente el silencio. El hombre apareció de pronto, con dos tazas de café, que nos entregó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Acepté el café y lo bebí con la misma lentitud que la pavana que resonaba en mis oídos, sin querer aceptar mi derrota todavía.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Nuestro tecladista nos mostró unos vídeos tuyos de un concurso, eres realmente buena.

Se miró las manos, de uñas quebradas y dedos finos, sosteniendo la taza de café, sin dar crédito a mis palabras. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos por primera vez, ahora con menos desconfianza, estudiándome.

\- Él te conoce… - desvié la vista, haciendo como si estudiara la tienda de instrumentos y antiguos discos, que al parecer había visto tiempos mejores -. Te ha visto en concursos y esas cosas.

\- ¿Quién es su tecladista?

\- Sebastián Vera, va en último año, por eso el concurso es tan importante para él, le dedicó mucho tiempo a la composición de la canción y todo eso.

La melodía cambió a otra más conocida de Ravel. Dejé la taza vacía sobre un estante y me acomodé la bufanda con lentitud, mientras ella leía la misma partitura una y otra vez.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme. Disculpa de nuevo si herí tus sentimientos – tomé el picaporte y salí a la fría calle invernal, deseando haberla llamado, antes de venir y hacer el ridículo.

\- No hay problema.

El camino a casa se me hizo eterno en el bus. Cuando por fin llegué a la entrada, el frío me calaba los huesos y salían volutas de vapor de mi respiración, por lo cual me di una ducha hirviendo antes de acostarme, nuevamente en el más completo silencio. Mientras me daba vueltas en la cama no podía dejar de pensar en mi hermana, que una vez quiso ser profesora y ahora tenía turnos imposibles en un hospital, que siempre odió. ¿Podré yo hacer lo mismo? ¿Olvidar lo que quiero y dedicarme a una carrera que no me gusta, sólo por darle el gusto a alguien más?

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Mi hermano no ha dejado de llamarme en toda la mañana – reclamó Félix, sentándose a mi lado en la hora de almuerzo. A pesar que era un año menor, siempre almorzaba con nosotros.

\- Me fue… - me quité el tenedor de la boca, meditando cómo dar la nefasta noticia.

\- ¿Tan mal? – presionó, comprendiendo el silencio. Asentí con la cabeza y él suspiró, llevándose el cabello castaño hacia atrás -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Lo arreglaremos de alguna manera, te lo prometo.

\- Sí, claro – Nicolás, sacando su almuerzo de la mochila, se sentó entre nosotros con pesadez, dejando caer los pies en la silla de una compañera ausente -. ¿Podremos presentar un demo sin teclado y luego agregarlo mágicamente?

\- No sé si sea buena idea… Podrían descalificarnos por eso.

\- ¡Argh! – Félix se echó sobre la mesa, en actitud pesarosa, sin dejar de suspirar ni lamentarse -. Lo siento especialmente por ti, Tristán, tu mamá dijo que era tu última oportunidad para intentarlo con la música.

\- No la última, sino la única – le corrigió el guitarrista, preocupado por primera vez.

Los miré, sentados y abrumados, comiendo sus almuerzos en silencio. ¿Era el destino?

\- No – me dije a mí mismo, levantándome de la silla de golpe.

\- ¿No? – ambos me miraron confundidos -. ¿Dónde vas?

\- Ya vengo.

Salí de la sala de clases y corrí por los pasillos rumbo a la sala de música. A cada paso que daba oía más claro la melodía melancólica de un piano, lento y triste. La vi por la ventana, llevándose un mechón rebelde hacia atrás mientras anotaba algo en un papel y volvía a probar en el piano. No me detuve a tocar la puerta, sino que simplemente entré. Ella erró la nota por el sobresalto y me miró, entre asustada y enojada, a medio camino a levantarse y continuar sobre la silla.

\- ¡Adara! – exclamé, llamando aún más su atención.

\- ¡Tú! - farfulló, con los dedos encogidos.

\- ¡Por favor, Adara, ayúdanos a grabar nuestra canción!

\- ¿Eh? – ella estaba visiblemente azorada, ocultando el rostro entre las manos y empezando a desviar la vista.

\- ¡Por favor! – me acerqué a ella y la obligué a mirarme, aún con esa extraña expresión en su rostro -. Yo sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero esta es mi única oportunidad.

\- ¿Oportunidad de qué? – al notar que algunos compañeros se habían puesto a espiar, intentó recobrar su compostura fría y alejada, pero yo me acerqué aún más, sentándome junto a ella.

\- Si no participo este año, no podré volver a tocar música nunca más – tomé su mano al pillarla desprevenida; una mano pequeña y fría. Me sorprendió lo seca y descuidada que estaba, siendo que los pianistas suelen ser muy preocupados por ellas -. ¡Por favor!

\- Este… - para mi sorpresa no retiró su mano, sino que sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

\- ¡Por favor, Adara del piano! – gritó Nicolás a mis espaldas. Me volví, para verlo con expresión divertida, apoyado en una de las ventanas.

\- ¡Sólo serán dos semanas! – agregó Félix, imitando a nuestro amigo, con expresión un tanto más desesperada -. Luego dejaremos de existir para ti.

\- ¿Qué dices? – ella se volvió a verme, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Aunque lo intentó, no me atreví a soltar su mano.

\- Está bien – murmuró, después de unos segundos -. Lo haré, pero si se disculpan conmigo y no vuelven a llamarme “loca del piano” o algo así.

\- ¿De verdad? – la solté de pura impresión, ante lo cual ella se alejó de mí, como si pudiera volver a tocarla en cualquier segundo -. ¿Lo harás?

\- Tengo que escuchar la canción, obviamente, y acostumbrarme a tocar un teclado porque nunca lo he hecho y…

\- ¡SI!

Nicolás y Félix saltaron de alegría, abrazándose entre ellos y luego a mí, finalmente a Adara, que no devolvía el gesto con la misma emoción.

\- ¿Cómo sabían que vendría?

\- Era obvio que vendrías.

\- A pesar que intentas, con todas tus fuerzas, ser una buena persona, querido amigo, a fin de cuentas, eres un cuico egoísta que cumple con su _noblesse oblige_ – añadió Nicolás -. Si pulsábamos los botones correctos, vendrías corriendo a hablar con la lo… pianista en cuestión.

\- En todo caso, al final resultó todo bien y podremos enviar el demo en dos semanas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Adara nos miró como si hubiésemos dicho que comíamos gatitos por diversión -. ¿Dos semanas para entregarlo?

\- Claro, Tristán te explicó eso, ¿cierto? – Félix me miró de forma acusatoria.

\- Bueno, bueno, esos son detalles – antes de poder decir algo, Nicolás sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y sacó una foto -. Le enviaré esto a Sebastián, para que no muera de dolor.

\- Tenemos que ir a verlo esta tarde, ¿puedes acompañarnos?

Ella asintió, sin mirarnos. Se despidió secamente y salió de la sala de música a toda velocidad.

 

* * *

 

No lo recordé hasta no haberlo visto frente a mí. A pesar del parche en el ojo y la expresión ligeramente cansada, podía reconocer al niño moreno y de ojos verdes que intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, interpretar a Mozart años atrás. No pude evitar preguntarme qué había causado tal cambio en él, de la música docta a tocar en una banda de rock del colegio.

A pesar de mi disgusto inicial y del resto de su banda, Sebastián era atento y amable. Me agradeció la ayuda con una sonrisa y apenas nos hubimos saludado, sacó las partituras de su canción y el teclado, ya instalado junto a su cama.

\- No es una canción tan difícil, Adara, podrás tocarla en treinta minutos… Chicos, ¿podrían?

Nicolás sonrió y sacó su guitarra de la funda, sin enchufarla al amplificador. Le agradecí en secreto por no tener que oír ese terrible sonido. Me mostró los acordes y cantó unas líneas muy vagas, demostrando que aún les faltaba componer la letra y algunos acordes aún no funcionaban correctamente. Me senté frente al teclado, sin embargo, éste era pequeño y su sonido artificial me sacaba de quicio. Félix, el hermano menor, me miraba aún con un poco de desconfianza.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de los hermanos Vera, me tomé mi tiempo para observarlos con el detalle que no permiten los pasillos del colegio ni la sala de música. Nicolás era, con mucho, el más guapo y popular del grupo: con su cabello aclarado rubio y el piercing en su oreja derecha, mostraba una confianza desbordante, si bien era de altura media y ojos castaños. Al menos el color de pelo le quedaba mejor que a mis vecinas. Félix era más bajo, moreno y con los mismos ojos verdes que su hermano mayor. Sus brazos estaban torneados por la batería y, seguramente, en un par de años crecería y dejaría ese aspecto infantil que lo caracterizaba para sus dieciséis años. Tristán era el más extraño, desde su nombre que me recodaba a la ópera de Wagner, hasta su cabello rojizo y sus ojos de un castaño muy claro, casi ámbar.

Él me miraba con algo similar al miedo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, podía notar la ansiedad reflejada en sus pupilas. No podía evitar preguntarme si aquello que me había dicho sobre su última oportunidad era verdad.

\- Bien, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó Sebastián, después de un tiempo de silencio incómodo por parte de los cinco.

\- Hay mucho que hacer aún – declaré, sin mirar a ninguno en específico -. Me gustaría intentar algunas cosas, pero no me siento capaz de trabajar en tu teclado todavía, me gustaría intentarlo en el piano primero, si fuera posible

\- ¿Mucho que hacer? – el baterista frunció el ceño, molesto con el comentario -. Yo considero que suena bastante bien.

\- Pero la letra aún no está completa, hay arreglos extraños, como esta parte de aquí, antes del coro, donde la guitarra no se complementa bien – miré el teclado con frustración -. De verdad me gustaría tener mi piano conmigo. Puedo volver más tarde, o mañana con mis ideas.

\- La idea de crear una canción en grupo es que todos participemos y demos ideas, excepto Tristán, que es pésimo con las letras.

\- ¡Hey!

“Es por esto que tenías que negarte” dijo una voz burlesca en mi cabeza. La idea de huir y dejarlos solos me pareció tentadora, pero la deseché inmediatamente. Si mi tío o Diego estuviesen aquí, seguramente sabrían mejor que hacer con todo esto.

\- Tengo una idea – Sebastián se acomodó en la cama con algo de dificultad, tocándose la cabeza por unos segundos, de forma inconsciente -. Adara, ve con Nicolás y Tristán a tu casa, y Félix y yo nos quedamos aquí. Nos conectaremos por vídeo llamada.

\- Pero la calidad del sonido… - comencé a protestar, pero él elevó su mano.

\- Estaremos bien. Vayan.

Nos disponíamos a marchar, cuando el teléfono de Tristán sonó, el cual contestó inmediatamente, con las mejillas encendidas. Con un gesto nos pidió que nos adelantásemos mientras él se detenía a hablar junto a la entrada de la casa. Me sentía especialmente incómoda con Nicolás cerca, así que intentaba mirar hacia atrás reiteradamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta? – preguntó el guitarrista, riendo luego al ver mi expresión -. Lo siento, era una broma de mal gusto.

\- Mucho – declaré, alejándome lo más posible de él sin ser grosera.

\- Seguramente es su novia – volvió a reírse -. Verás, Tristán es… extraño. Viene de una familia con mucho dinero, que vive por allá arriba, así que no entiendo muy bien qué hace estudiando en un colegio subvencionado. Trata de pasar desapercibido, pero no lo logra muy bien, con su familia doctora y su novia de colegio privado.

\- Ugh…

\- Exacto - el sonido de su risa grave tenía algo de encantadora, pero me sentí repentinamente irritada al relacionarme de un día para otro con tanta gente desconocida.

Caminamos un momento más en silencio, con el atardecer sobre nuestras cabezas. Las nubes grises comenzaban a inundar el cielo crepuscular y no pude evitar preguntarme si mañana por fin llovería. A lo lejos se oía el tráfico de la avenida y de las casas se desprendía el olor de la cena combinada. El viento comenzó a helar y Nicolás se detuvo unos instantes para acomodarse una bufanda verde oscuro.

\- No es que sea mala persona – continuó, como si yo siguiera interesada -. Pero no lo veo hacer nada para cambiar esa situación, ¿me entiendes?

\- No entiendo por qué me cuentas esto – respondí, demasiado incómoda -. Sólo los estoy ayudando a grabar una canción.

\- Ja ja ja, tienes razón, perdón, perdón – me guiñó un ojo antes de volverse, esperando a Tristán, que corría para alcanzarnos.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Tranquilo, galán, que te estábamos esperando.

\- Deja de molestarme de una vez.

El resto del camino fue corto. Nicolás y Tristán hablaban del colegio y cosas sin importancia, mientras yo intentaba grabarme la canción de su banda en la cabeza. Personalmente, no la encontraba buena, pero éramos de estilos tan diferentes que dudaba mucho que llegase a gustarme alguna vez. Además, ni siquiera tenía letra.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de mi tío, las nubes habían cubierto completamente el cielo, dándole un triste tono gris oscuro, anticipando una lluvia. El viento levantaba el toldo y sacudía las gotas que habían quedado de la llovizna matinal mezcladas con el smog.

\- ¡Tío! – les abrí la puerta para que pasaran, agradecida de la temperatura tibia, calentando mis manos al instante.

\- Ada… - levantó la cabeza de su libro, mirándonos con una expresión de sorpresa, seguida de una sonrisa -. No me habías dicho que traías amigos a casa.

\- Es una emergencia – me saqué la chaqueta y la colgué con rapidez, sin dejar de frotarme las manos -. Los ayudaré a componer una canción.

\- Me alegro, Ada – los miró, con aquel brillo amable de sus ojos oscuros que tanto me gustaba -. A ti te recuerdo, joven, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

\- Sí, soy Tristán, y él es mi amigo Nicolás – ambos le dieron la mano, lo que cual me alivió -. Es un gusto conocerlo, señor…

\- Rodrigo Aguilar hijo, para servirle – se volvió a la colección de discos y, como esperaba, sacó un vinilo antiguo de la ópera de Tristán e Isolda, su versión favorita, dirigida por Willhem Furtwängler -. Su nombre es el de un caballero de triste mirada, condenado por una poción a enamorarse de la esposa del rey que había jurado proteger.

La obertura, trágica y apasionante, como toda la obra de Wagner, llenó el pequeño espacio de la tienda. Los clientes adoptaron esa expresión seria de un asistente de ópera al momento de aplaudir. Tristán le sonrió con timidez, algo incómodo.

\- Conocía un poco la historia.

\- ¿Ha encontrado ya a su Isolda? – sin dejar de conversar, sacó tres tazas azules de la despensa, sirviendo café recién molido en ellas -. ¿La enredadera de su árbol, pues no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro?

\- ¡Tío! – exclamé, sonrojada de vergüenza al ver el rostro azorado de Tristán -. Tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿podemos ocupar el piano de la bodega?

\- Por supuesto, recuerda dejarlo limpio porque en cinco días vienen a buscarlo, Ada.

\- No te preocupes – los tomé por el brazo a ambos, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de agarrar su café antes de desaparecer por la puerta lateral

La bodega tenía los instrumentos del taller de lutier al que mi tío se dedicaba cuando no vendía instrumentos o daba clases en la Universidad, especializado en violines, violas y violonchelos, algunos en proceso de maqueta, otros barnizados, secándose sobre la caldera. Por otro lado, los instrumentos de la tienda: oboes, trompetas, arpas y un piano Steinway serie D, que me moría por tener. Por supuesto, no podía pagarlo, sólo se trajo una vez por encargo de un reconocido pianista nacional, y que había dejado en el taller para su mantención anual. Me encantaba deslizar los dedos por su brillante cola, que levanté con cuidado antes de sentarme.

Nicolás comenzó a mirar de un lugar a otro, estudiando la variedad de instrumentos en la habitación.

\- En verdad no hay nada eléctrico aquí, Adara, estoy sorprendido.

\- Si quieres algo eléctrico, puedes ir al centro comercial, donde está lleno de instrumentos chinos, baratos y brillantes – apoyé las partituras y comencé a tocar los primeros acordes, primero lentamente y luego con más rapidez, tratando de hilar los saltos de ritmo con la armonía de la canción.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que toques en un instrumento como este sin titubear y no en un teclado, obligándonos a venir hasta acá? Me parece algo snob – murmuró Tristán, sentándose en un banquillo a mi lado para apoyar su computador portátil sobre un montón de cajas.

\- Odio como suenan – declaré, sin mirarlo, corrigiendo una corchea especialmente disonante en el último cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo lo harás cuando grabemos? No puedes tocar en esta cosa.

\- Ya verás, señor caballero de la triste mirada – contesté, intentando no prestarle más atención de la debida.

\- Guau, ése es un sobrenombre muy largo, Tristán – rio Félix, apareciendo al otro lado de la pantalla. Acomodó la pantalla para quedar junto a Sebastián.

\- Es un Steinway hermoso, Adara – sonrió el hermano mayor, apenas tuvimos señal.

\- Gracias, ojalá fuera mío – acaricié su suave estructura intentando no dejar marcas -. ¿Empecemos?

\- Por supuesto

\- Nicolás, si te molesta tocar sin amplificador, puedes ir y pedirle una guitarra de estudio a mi tío – él obedeció, saliendo raudo por la puerta.

\- ¿Y qué vine a hacer yo aquí entonces?

\- Tú eres nuestro internet gratis – Sebastián se rio de su propia broma -. Además, ya que no estaré en la grabación, tú cantarás.

\- ¿Qué? – retrocedió hasta volver a quedar sentado en el banquillo -. Yo no puedo cantar, ya habíamos adaptado la melodía a tu registro.

\- Estoy segura, Tristán, que serás un gran barítono, así que no debes preocuparte por eso – mencioné, terminando una corrección final del coro -. Listo, esto es sólo un ritmo inicial.

 

* * *

 

Inevitablemente, mis ojos se deslizaron a sus manos cuando comenzó a tocar, con la misma solemnidad con la cual la había visto interpretar a Beethoven, nuestra canción: primero tocando las notas principales, señalando cada vez que ella generaba un cambio. El sonido que, si bien era nuestro, y algo áspero y forzado en algunos cambios de ritmo, ahora fluía con una cadencia distinta. Nicolás entró mientras Adara les explicaba los cambios del coro a Sebastián y Félix, discutiendo con el compositor la rapidez de algunas notas.

\- Pero eso hará aún más abrupto el cambio del coro a la melodía inicial, no entiendo.

\- Al contrario, la hace más fresca y dinámica – volvió a tocar -. ¿Tienen al menos la letra del coro? ¿Es sobre un tema en especial?

\- El demo podía ser enviado sin la letra, así que no lo priorizamos, si bien entre todos hemos tratado de armar lo que nos gustaría decir – Nicolás sacó la guitarra y la afinó según los acordes sugeridos por Adara, con una fuerte tendencia a los sostenidos.

\- Yo no sirvo para escribir canciones, pero me gustaría mostrarles cómo sería en voz, si bien mi escala es muy distinta a la de ustedes.

Su voz era suave como un susurro, con mucho aire al respirar por la nariz. Podía saber mucho de música, pero no tenía nada de técnica vocal, lo cual me hizo sonreír, sin saber por qué. De alguna manera, era extraño tener una chica entre nosotros, tocando y cantando como si siempre hubiera sido parte del proyecto, especialmente si no quería ser parte de esto. ¿Qué la habrá convencido a ser de pronto tan participativa? Rio cuando desafinó en el pre-coro y por el brillo en los ojos de Nicolás, habría jurado que estaba pensando en cómo volver a hacerla reír con esa desenvoltura. Incluso Félix parecía emocionado con los cambios que ella había propuesto, con un rostro más relajado que hace apenas una hora. Y no era que no desconfiara de ella, pero algo me molestaba, sin saber qué.

\- Igual tengo que trabajar más en ello, son cambios inmediatos y que tienen que discutirse con detalle.

\- De todas maneras, Adara, ya te estamos muy agradecidos por tu intervención, si es lo que eres capaz de hacer en tan sólo unos minutos.

\- Los había oído tocar con anterioridad, así que el ritmo no es tan nuevo para mí, tuve tiempo para pensar en esto – su sonrisa de pronto se había vuelto más cálida que al principio. ¿Qué había generado este cambio? -. De todas maneras, les sugiero que envíen su demo con alguna letra, por provisoria que sea, para que no les quiten puntaje en la revisión.

\- Por eso Tristán debe ponerse a cantar cuanto antes.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Veo que tienes experiencia en esto de los concursos musicales – rescató Nicolás, volviendo a afinar la guitarra.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro en un instante. Bajó la cabeza en dirección a la partitura, ocultando su rostro en su cabello negro, titubeando una vana respuesta sobre su participación años atrás. El resto de la jornada, si bien sonreía, su expresión era tensa y poco natural, transmitiéndose a un piano tratado con la misma rigidez. Aunque seguía sonando mejor que antes, ahora era una melodía triste y apagada.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y el tío de Adara entró con su misma expresión calmada, trayendo café y galletas, que apoyó en un montón de cajas.

\- Está bien que hoy sea viernes y no tengan clases mañana, pero ya son más de las diez de la noche y algunos pueden tener problemas para regresar a su casa.

\- ¡Es cierto! – Nicolás miró su reloj -. Yo vivo muy lejos de aquí…

\- Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche, sólo estará mi hermana – solté.

\- ¿No ibas a hacer algo con Magdalena?

\- No, sus padres tenían una cena de exalumnos y ella debía asistir.

\- Entonces avisaré a casa.

\- Yo también estoy cansado – añadió Sebastián, frotándose los ojos -. Igualmente, esto es agotador para mi cabeza.

\- Lo siento mucho – Adara se llevó el cabello tras la oreja -. Fui muy insistente con las correcciones.

\- No te preocupes, había mucho qué hacer.

\- Bueno, entonces nos despedimos. ¿Hablamos mañana? – tomé el computador para cerrarlo y meterlo en la mochila. Ya quería volver a casa.

\- Sí, mañana hablamos – se despidió Félix, saliendo de la habitación con su portátil en la mano -. ¡Ah! Mi hermano dice que, por favor, agreguemos a Adara al chat del grupo.

\- Ok – me volví hacia Adara, que limpiaba el piano con esmero antes de volver a envolverlo con la lona. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero su evidente molestia me detuvo. Esperaría a más tarde.

\- Bien, ¿nos vamos, Tristán? – Nicolás se acomodó la mochila a la espalda.

\- Sí, estoy casi listo.

\- Ada, ve a dejar a tus amigos a la estación.

\- Ok – salió de la bodega rumbo al colgador junto a la entrada de la tienda, ya cerrada -. Salgamos por la cocina, es más directo al metro.

Salimos en silencio tras despedirnos de su tío, que nos pidió que volviésemos siempre que pudiéramos. Le agradecimos su hospitalidad y salimos disparados a la estación, antes de que cerraran. Una vez pasamos el umbral de la estación, casi enrejado, me volví a la muchacha, que se había despedido de nosotros vagamente con su mano.

\- Necesito tu teléfono, Adara.

\- ¿Eh? – levantó la cabeza, mirándome directamente -. ¿Por qué?

\- Para que podamos organizar nuestras futuras reuniones. Generalmente nos juntamos los fines de semana.

\- ¡La estación va a cerrar! – anunció un guardia a viva voz.

Me lo dictó rápidamente. Inmediatamente la llamé desde el mío.

\- Ese es mi número, por cualquier cosa.

\- Ok, bueno – se encogió de hombros, volviendo a despedirse -. Nos vemos pronto.

\- Adara – volví a llamar, obligándola a voltearse -. Gracias por tu ayuda.

\- Mmm… - sonrió, como cuando tocó con nosotros, de forma sincera y dulce -. Agradécele a la música, caballero de triste mirada.

Y su pequeña silueta se perdió entre los transeúntes.

 

 


	3. Primer movimiento - Sostenuto (parte II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, a todos los que han leído los primeros dos capítulos de "Letra y Música". No es que no quiera escribir (de hecho tengo muuuucho más avanzado), pero lo había olvidado completamente... :P
> 
> Música de este capítulo:
> 
> \- Beethoven: Sonata N° 14 ~ Luz de Luna - Adagio y Agitato 
> 
> Más notas al final <3

_Nicodemus† ha entrado al chat._

 

Nicodemus†: Hola, hola :)

Gato Félix: ¿Por qué escribes tan tarde? T.T

Nicodemus†: Depende del punto de vista, puede ser muy temprano lololololol

Sebah⁓: Deberías poner en silencio tu teléfono cuando es de noche… ¿Estás en casa de Tristán?

Tristán: Acá estoy y acá está…

_Tristán ha compartido una foto_

Gato Félix: ¿Están acostados juntos? XD ¡Qué fome tu usuario, Tristán!

Tristán: ¿Quieres que me ponga una estrellita o un corazón, como este de acá? ¬¬

Nicodemus†: Nos puedes mandar corazones cuando tú quieras… Mi cama es tu cama! O, al revés? :3

Tristán: Ok…….

Gato Félix: Tristán, no lo niegas?????? *o*

Sebah⁓: Recuerden que ahora Adara va a leer esto, porfa

Nicodemus†: Cierto… No se anden pelando, cabros! :1313:

_Adara♪ ha iniciado sesión._

Adara♪: ¿Por qué hablan a las tres de la mañana?...

Gato Félix: Es todo culpa de Nicolás

Nicodemus†: Es cierto, no puedo dormir…. Tan cerca de Tristán y a la vez tan lejos…

Tristán: Córtala DX

Nicodemus†: Te dedico esta canción

_Nicodemus† ha compartido un vídeo._

Gato Félix: Argh, qué canción es esa?????

Tristán: Es como una horrible mezcla entre reggeton, bachata y todas esas mierdas que suenan hoy en la radio DX

Sebah⁓: *canta* “Y tu eres mía, sólo mía”

Gato Félix: Hermano, noooooooo

Adara♪: ¿En serio? O.Ó

Nicodemus†: Pertenecer a nuestro grupo implica participar de todas nuestras conversaciones :D

Tristán: Por eso llegamos tarde al colegio…

Gato Félix: Habla por ti! Como nuestro papá trabaja cerca, nos deja en la puerta del colegio a las 7… A LAS 7!!!

Sebah⁓: Pero hacemos las tareas en la mañana para no perder tiempo

Nicodemus†: Qué tristes sus vidas! Se supone que somos hijos del rock, no podemos llegar a las 7 al colegio.

Tristán: ¿Hijos del rock? :/

Nicodemus†: Y ahora hemos sido visitados por una musa de la música clásica para perfeccionar nuestro sonido

Adara♪: Docta, de cámara, selecta, pero por favor, no clásica…

Nicodemus†: ): No entiendo

Tristán: La música clásica pertenece al período clásico

Adara♪: :)

Nicodemus†: Me siento aweonao ._.

Sebah⁓: Nada que hacer, cada uno se siente como puede XD

Adara♪: Hum… ¿Esta reunión es por algo en particular? Tristán me dijo que hablaban de ensayar y esas cosas…

Nicodemus†: Pero es lo menos, generalmente son conversaciones como esta :)

_Nicodemus† ha compartido una imagen._

Adara♪: Es… un gatito

Nicodemus†: Es para levantar la moral del chat lololololol

Tristán: Te juro que voy a empujarte de la cama y sacarte la cresta, déjanos dormir, porfa

Gato Félix: Aprovechemos que estamos todos y organicémonos para mañana :D

Sebah⁓: Mañana termina mi reposo, ¿dónde nos vemos?

Nicodemus†: Acá :3

Tristán: No creo, mañana mi mamá tiene libre y va a estar en la casa. No me va a decir que no, pero igual me odiará 

Sebah⁓: Yo no quiero ver mi pieza en una semana de tanto estar acostado…

Adara♪: ¿No podemos en el colegio temprano?

Gato Félix: Sábado y temprano no van en la misma oración T.T Además, tengo práctica.

Adara♪: ¿De qué?

Nicodemus†: Félix es la promesa del basquetbol nacional :D

Gato Félix: Ojalá…

Tristán: Volvamos al punto… Adara, ¿podemos ir a tu tienda?

Adara♪: Yo no tengo problema, pero a mi tío no le gustan los instrumentos que ocupan electricidad.

Nicodemus†: Ahí está la base del problema… Sino, serías una diva del rock

Adara♪: Ja

Tristán: Va a tener que ser en tu casa otra vez, Seba

Adara♪: Podría ser en mi casa, que está en el segundo piso. Desde la tienda no se escucha nada lo que sucede arriba.

Nicodemus†: Nada de nada? :1313:

Sebah⁓: Gracias, Adara, ¿a qué hora entonces?

Tristán: Almuerzo familiar DX ¿Puede ser después de las 4?

Adara♪: Hablaré con mi tío y les confirmo mañana.

Sebah⁓: A las 4 entonces.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Para quién te arreglas tanto?

La voz de Rodrigo, algo burlesca, me hizo soltar el delineador que había intentado aplicarme por casi treinta minutos, sin poder dejar igual las líneas de los ojos. Me miré al espejo con frustración y me lavé la cara por quinta vez.

\- No puedo hacer más… - resoplé, llevándome el flequillo tras la oreja.

\- Eres una joven hermosa, Ada, no necesitas maquillarte – apoyó una cálida mano en mi hombro.

\- Dile eso a mis compañeras de clase – solté, inspeccionando una vez más mi elección de ropa. ¡No debería estar tan nerviosa!

\- ¿A qué hora vendrán tus amigos?

\- No son mis amigos, sólo los estoy ayudando con su concurso – salí del baño y me acerqué a la ventana del pasillo, atisbando la calle por el visillo. Una fina lluvia había caído desde la mañana, otorgándole a la capital ese aire triste y melancólico que me tentaba a tocar a Schubert por horas.

\- Sea como sea, Ada, me hace feliz ver que tienes personas de tu edad alrededor.

Me volví para sonreírle. Yo era muy consciente que Rodrigo Aguilar no era mi padre, pero estaba segura si fuera mi tío sanguíneo de verdad, porque me cuidaba y era todo para mí. No conocía completamente la historia, pero era hermano de una talentosa cantante lírica, que antes de terminar su carrera se había ido a Italia a perfeccionarse y de la cual perdió todo contacto al poco tiempo. Unos meses más tarde, aparecí yo.

Oí el ruido de un auto estacionando frente al callejón, así que volví a asomarme. Nicolás fue el primero en bajar, riendo por alguna razón desconocida. Félix lo siguió para ayudar a su hermano, que venía de copiloto. Su rostro se veía más compuesto y relajado que ayer, lo cual me alegró; quizás hasta podía grabar el demo con sus compañeros.

El último fue Tristán, que bajó la batería de Félix con apuro, tratando de que no se mojara. Algo dijeron, porque su rostro se descompuso por un instante en una expresión azorada e incómoda. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la ventana del segundo piso, encontrándose con mi mirada. Retrocedí por instinto.

\- ¡Yo les abriré la puerta, Ada! – exclamó mi tío, desde la cocina del primer piso.

\- ¡Ok! – me miré en el espejo del pasillo una vez más, sin saber por qué.

\- ¡Hey, Adara! – Nicolás subió las escaleras de dos en dos, trayendo el bombo consigo -. ¡Qué raro es verte sin uniforme!

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo de todos ustedes – repuse, guiándolos a mi habitación, donde ya había acomodado todo para el ensayo.

\- Permiso… - Sebastián entró con el pedal, seguido de su hermano y Tristán, que acarreaban el resto del cuerpo de la batería.

\- Aquí también tienes un piano – notó el bajista, fijando sus ojos en él una vez estuvo dentro de mi habitación.

\- Este es el único piano que es realmente mío – acaricié su caja vertical, un tanto gastada y opaca -. Los otros son de la tienda.

\- ¿Has acomodado todo para nuestro ensayo? – Félix se sentó en la cama, arrinconada y con el velador encima. Extendió la mano para que Sebastián lo acompañara, pero éste lo rechazó.

\- No estoy inválido – susurró, incómodo.

\- Bueno, empecemos – me senté frente al piano y alcé la tapa, haciendo una escala rápida para calentar -. Mientras enchufan sus… instrumentos, les mostraré lo que estuve practicando.

Esta mañana había escuchado a Bach mientras hacíamos un inventario de partituras para vender. Haber escuchado tantas fugas me había dado la idea de hacer una introducción de notas rápidas como obertura, reemplazando la entrada de ritmo de la batería. Sabía que Félix podía enojarse, así que le pedí que me diera el ritmo apenas su instrumento estuvo ensamblado, ingresando apenas terminado el primer cuarto.

\- Es extraño que tengas tanta facilidad para trabajar con ritmos tan… modernos – recalcó Sebastián, una vez hubo escuchado la obertura e introducción, hasta el coro, donde me detuve.

\- No vivo debajo de una roca tampoco – repliqué, con el ceño fruncido -, intento estudiar todo tipo de música, aunque debo decir que nunca había escuchado este estilo entre rock, pop, indie que tocan ustedes.

\- Entonces, ¿reconoces que lo nuestro también es música? – Nicolás alzó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado -. Porque recuerdo perfectamente que hace unos días era sólo ruido.

\- Bueno, yo… - me volví hacia el piano, tocando escalas repetidamente -. Los estoy ayudando, ¿no?

El resto de la práctica fue medianamente productivo. Mientras Sebastián y Tristán intentaban trabajar en la letra, Nicolás y Félix me ayudaron con sus respectivos instrumentos a armar la pieza final. De vez en cuando intercambiaban una broma por un estribillo especialmente malo o un coro que no rimaba correctamente. La risa de Nicolás era tan contagiosa que todos olvidaban sus tareas con rapidez, uniéndose a la broma y perdiendo la concentración. Tenía que regañarlos para volver a trabajar, pero el ritmo no duraba mucho tiempo.

Los rayos de un tímido sol de invierno se colaron entre las nubes de lluvia, iluminando la habitación con un suave tono anaranjado. Me detuve un momento para mirarlos reír, compartir ideas, tocar sus instrumentos. Había una cierta complicidad en ellos, en sus gestos, el brillo de sus ojos, que me despertaban una enorme envidia. La música de cámara era sin duda solitaria, especialmente en el piano. A veces podías acompañar a un violinista o ayudar en una banda sinfónica, pero no era igual.

De pronto recordé aquella vez, hace un año, cuando decidí no volver a competir en un concurso. Las manos me temblaron inconscientemente al evocar esa horrible mañana de mayo, esa habitación oscura, el sonido de una puerta chirriando, las risas...

\- Adara, ¿estás bien?

Mis ojos se toparon con los castaños de Tristán, que se había acercado a mí y apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros. No había notado que sus dedos eran tan torneados, con unas manos masculinas, aptos para tocar el bajo, hasta que me hubo aferrado.

Un sollozo involuntario llenó mi garganta, mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría mi mejilla, sin poder evitarlo. Quise voltearme hacia el piano, pero los brazos de Tristán, más fuertes de lo que pensaba, me retuvieron.

\- ¿Me llevas a la cocina? – preguntó, con voz grave.

\- Pero estamos ensayando – replicó Sebastián, aún enfrascado en la letra.

\- Tengo sed – mintió, levantándome y llevándome fuera de la habitación antes que otro lo notara.

Su mirada era intensa e interrogante tras el vidrio de sus anteojos, pero no preguntó nada. Apenas cerró la puerta liberó mis brazos, sin dejar de mirarme con esa misma fuerza. Rehuí de él, negando con la cabeza, limpiándome la mejilla y tomando una respiración honda antes de volver con el grupo y ensayar, con total normalidad.

 

* * *

 

El resto del ensayo salió más o menos bien, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza todas las extrañas situaciones por las que habíamos pasado durante estos últimos días, desde aquel fatídico accidente. Aunque Sebastián repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien, generalmente se le veía cansado y ojeroso, incluso pálido, acentuado por su único ojo verde despejado, lo cual era preocupante. No podía evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si la pelota lo hubiera golpeado tan sólo unos milímetros más abajo, o si mi hermana no hubiera estado disponible para curarlo. Sus padres habían sido tan comprensivos, que podía imaginar a la mía, haciendo escándalo y demandando al colegio si a mí me hubiera sucedido algo remotamente similar, aprovechando la ocasión de sacarme de ahí y ponerme en alguno de esta comuna, donde asistían los hijos de sus amigos y sus conocidos.

La simple idea me dio escalofríos.

Tampoco me quedaba muy clara la posición de nuestra reemplazante. A veces era amable y se dejaba llevar, viéndola incluso sonreír un par de veces ante las gracias de Nicolás o cuando comenzaba a escribir los arreglos de la canción, pero de pronto se tornaba tensa y desagradable, insultando nuestro estilo musical y nuestro talento, especialmente cuando intentamos hacerla tocar el teclado. Lo miró con tal expresión de fastidio que supe inmediatamente que Sebastián se había sentido mal y que Félix le había tomado un odio indecible por su personalidad altiva y quejumbrosa, haciendo drama por todo. Esa noche, después de habernos ido, Nicolás y Félix la habían apodado "la reina del drama", haciéndonos reír a todos en la van.

\- ¿De nuevo escuchando eso? Has estado muy clásico este fin de semana.

Magdalena se sentó a mi lado, junto al reproductor de música y los discos antiguos que mi madre aún conservaba en casa, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Había revisado los títulos aquella mañana mientras ordenaba unos libros de la biblioteca, encontrando la Sonata 14 de Beethoven entre ellos. No me detuve a pensarlo y lo puse en el reproductor, escuchando el adagio con una atención que no había sentido antes.

\- Es para una tarea del colegio – mentí, sin saber por qué.

\- Vaya – acercó su pálida mano a la mía, recorriendo mi palma con uno de sus dedos.

\- Si te incomoda puedo detenerlo – estiré mi mano libre hasta el botón de stop, pero ella me detuvo, sujetándome con más fuerza.

\- No importa – su sonrisa siempre me había cautivado, así que me dejé llevar por su gesto amable y la tibieza de su compañía -. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu canción?

\- No es mi canción, es de todos nosotros – recalqué, a lo que ella ahogó una risa -. Ha sido… Agradable, supongo, aunque es mucho trabajo.

\- Me habías contado que el tecladista de tu grupo sufrió un accidente, ¿encontraron un buen reemplazo?

El Presto agitato irrumpió entre nuestra conversación, dejándonos sin palabras por unos instantes. Reconocí el movimiento inmediatamente, pues era el mismo que Adara estaba tocando cuando Sebastián sufrió su accidente. Sus dedos se deslizaban con ligereza sobre el piano, aunque al mismo tiempo con una intensidad sin igual, como si lo castigara por no tocar correctamente. Me impresionó la complejidad de la pieza, ahora que la oía con atención, imaginando como se vería ella tocándola en otra instancia más profesional que la sala de música.

\- Tristán, te estoy hablando – movió su larga y ondulada cabellera castaña, apartándose apenas unos centímetros de mí.

\- Lo siento, me distraje – volví a mirarla, aferrando su mano al mismo tiempo.

\- Te preguntaba si habían encontrado otro tecladista – repitió, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Si, algo así.

\- ¿Algo así? – sus ojos me escudriñaron con curiosidad.

\- Es una pianista de nuestro colegio, que va en uno de nuestros cursos paralelos. Es muy talentosa para su edad.

\- ¿Una?

\- Es una chica – respondí de la forma más casual posible, reconociendo ese tono agudo de su voz -. El profesor de música nos la recomendó.

\- ¿Y es bonita?

“¡Cuidado!” gritó una voz en mi cabeza.

\- No me he fijado; hemos estado demasiado ocupados con los ensayos como para mirarla – ante su suspicacia, proseguí -. Siempre lleva la cara tapada con el pelo y anda un poco agachada, por inclinarse tanto sobre el piano y…

\- Ya entendí – se aferró de mi brazo, molesta -. No tienes que esforzarte tanto.

Me reí de su reacción, seguido de ella, un tanto avergonzada. Mi celular empezó a vibrar a toda velocidad, indicándome que alguna sala de chat estaba abierta en este momento. Lo revisé de mala gana, apenas leyendo una discusión entre mis compañeros para correr la fecha de una prueba. El chat de nuestra banda también tenía algunos mensajes sin leer, pero nada más que fotos de gatos de Nicolás y un par de audios de Félix.

Mi madre entró a la biblioteca en ese momento. Se veía ojerosa y cansada, pero siempre se esforzaba por mantener una imagen impecable, aunque no se maquillara. Nos sonrió con su distancia característica mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros.

\- ¿En qué están ustedes?

\- Hablábamos del colegio, señora Blest – la forma que tenía para suavizar su voz siempre me sorprendía. Me fascinaba la facilidad que tenía para cambiar de humor, de tono, de personalidad -. Tristán me hablaba de una tarea.

\- ¡No me hables de ese colegio, Magdalena! – exclamó mi madre, en un falso acto dramático -. Ya no sé cómo pedirle a mi hijo que se cambie al Galway contigo y sus amigos.

\- Mis amigos… - iba a replicar, pero la mano de Magdalena me detuvo, dirigiéndome una mirada significativa.

\- Pero es un buen colegio, señora Blest, siempre sale en los diarios y lo destacan como uno de los mejores del país.

\- Lo sé, querida, pero el estudio no lo es todo – su expresión gélida siempre me provocaba, esperando que intentara revelarme para después decirme que ella controlaba mi vida -. Es bueno que sea relacionarse con otra gente también.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando, milagrosamente, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- Tengo que atender esto – solté, sin siquiera mirar la pantalla -. ¿Hola?

\- Tristán, ¿puedes cantar un La4 para mí?

\- ¿Adara? – me levanté de golpe, saliendo de la habitación en un instante.

\- Creo que eres barítono por el tono de tu voz, pero tengo que confirmarlo para acomodar la canción a tu escala y no arruinarlo – su voz era tan suave por teléfono que era como hablar con otra persona.

\- No sé… No sé cómo suena un La4.

\- ¿Cómo? – la oí moverse -. Espera, déjame abrir el piano.

\- Bien… - su voz comenzó a sonar distinta -. Estás en el altavoz, para poder tocar. Puedes cantar con “ah”, “mi”, como quieras, son seis notas, ascendente y descendente.

\- Espera…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No puedo cantar ahora mismo – susurré, sabiendo que Magdalena y mi madre estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Perdón, ni siquiera te pregunté si estabas ocupado – tocó unas notas al azar, mucho más agudas de lo que yo podría llegar a cantar en mi vida -. ¿Cuándo podrías hacerlo?

\- ¿Mañana, en el colegio? – la voz de Magdalena, curiosa, me llegó a lo lejos.

\- Mañana el salón de música está pedido todo el día, lo consulté. ¿Puedes venir?

\- Tristán, ¿quién es?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Ok, entonces te dejaré seguir ocupado – un bufido salió de sus labios antes de cortar, como si estuviera molesta.

\- Tristán, ¿quién era? – me interrogó mi novia, más curiosa que de costumbre -. ¿Quién es esa “Adara”?

\- Ah, es una compañera del colegio, la pianista que te contaba.

Su mirada fue inquisitiva, estudiándome con cuidado. Negué con la cabeza, acariciando su cabello, haciéndola sonreír.

Después de todo, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- El chat: ¡Sí! Como estamos en el siglo XXI y somos bombardeados con tecnología, era imposible que estos cinco chicuelos no estuviesen conectados a las redes sociales. La verdad, se me ocurrió porque recientemente había empezado a jugar Mystic Messenger (te amo, Seven) y lo encontré interesante. Espero en el futuro, cuando se compartan imágenes y cosas, poder subir eso o dejar un registro, para que se imaginen mejor las situaciones. Igual, se supone que esto empezó como el guion de mi propio cómic, así que en el futuro debería ser todo imagen... Teóricamente, al menos :P
> 
> \- Barítono: Como sabrán, existen distintos registros vocales para hombres y mujeres en el estudio del canto, sea lírico o popular :) En las mujeres están las soprano (más altas), mezzosoprano (que alcanzan algunos tonos de soprano y algunos de contraalto) y las contraalto, que cantan en una escala más baja. Adara, por ejemplo, sería soprano, y yo creo que incluso sopranino, porque aún es adolescente (las sopranino o sopranos ligeras cantan alto, muy alto, como los Ave Maria). En los hombres, en el mismo orden sería: tenor, barítono y bajo, aunque tienen sus propias subdivisiones, pero eso sería sólo agregar información innecesaria. La mayor parte del habla latinoamericana y de los grandes cantantes de ópera son tenores, pero los barítonos tienen un tono de voz muy especial, con unos agudos muy oscuros <3 Algunos ejemplos conocidos son Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley y Eddie Vedder, entre otros... ¿Mi favorito? Brendan Perry, cantante de un grupo de los '90 llamado Dead Can Dance (si quieren buscar una canción de ellos, que sea Rakim, que es mi favorita. Su voz es hermosa y me imagino a Tristán con un registro similar, ya que ambos son de ascendencia irlandesa).
> 
> Espero que la información les haya servido :) De ahora en adelante quiero ir agregando datos y cosas relacionadas con esta historia, que he aprendido a querer mucho <3
> 
> Nos vemos ~


	4. Primer movimiento - Andante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Aquí estoy yo, actualizando esta historia <3
> 
> En este capítulo no hay música, pero les contaré qué me inspiró para escribir este coso, así que atentos a los comentarios finales :)
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten ~

Era un mal presagio que la tarde estuviera demasiado fría para tocar.

La molestia había comenzado en la mañana, pero durante la tarde el dolor de mis dedos se había hecho casi insoportable, recogidos en una suerte de rigor mortis; así que me vi forzada a usar los guantes que me había regalado mi tío para los dolores articulares todo el día si quería llegar a tocar más tarde.

Habíamos hablado tímidamente con Tristán el día anterior, aunque al recordar nuestra conversación telefónica me sentí terriblemente demandante y, por lo mismo, culpable de doblegar así su tiempo libre, pero si pensaba en música, simplemente no podía parar y ya me veía en casa tocando escalas, esperando que las voz del chico fuera lo suficientemente buena. Me hubiera gustado usar el Steinway hoy, pero iban a buscarlo mañana y no podía arriesgarme a ensuciarlo, o Rodrigo me colgaría junto con los violines de su taller.

Me froté las manos despreocupadamente, con la mochila colgando del hombro y mirando el cielo gris de invierno.

\- Adara...

Me volví al oír la voz grave de Sebastián, que hoy comenzaba a asistir al colegio después de su accidente. Le habían cambiado el parche recientemente, ahora apenas cubriendo su ojo derecho, pero aún así seguía viéndose pálido y cansado, como si el esfuerzo de ver por el ojo izquierdo lo agotase constántemente. Le sonreí y él hizo lo propio.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo usual sería preguntar “cómo estás” – apuntó, sin señal de enojarse -, pero si me lo preguntas así, es porque no debo verme muy bien.

\- ¿Estás cansado?

\- La verdad es que sí – se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Por primera vez noté la razón por la cual no se había acostumbrado al piano: sus dedos eran cortos. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para que alcanzar notas disímiles fuera todo un problema -. Mi mamá vendrá a buscarme en auto por esta semana.

\- Espero que te recuperes pronto, preferiría que tú grabarás la canción con tus compañeros que yo.

\- Vas a tener que enseñarme bien las variaciones que hiciste para poder reproducirlas cuando quedemos seleccionados.

\- Así será – no había evaluado ese problema. Tendría que volver a hacer algunas correcciones si quería que la canción fuera perfecta -. Sebastián, ¿crees que podríamos juntarnos esta semana para practicar la canción en el teclado? Tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a usarlo.

\- Te escribiré en la semana, pues tengo control en el hospital y retomar las clases para la prueba de solicitud académica - esa última frase pareció decepcionarlo aún más, suspirando con los hombros caídos y la moral igual de baja.

\- ¡Verdad que estás en último año! - me llevé una mano a la boca, sintiéndome estúpida por señalar lo obvio -. Si estás muy ocupado, podría hablar con el profe Rodríguez o quizás...

\- No te preocupes, lo resolveremos – agregó, antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano y avanzar hasta la salida, donde se encontró con su hermano menor, perdiéndose tras el muro blanco.

\- ¡Lamento el retraso!

Tristán apareció en la puerta, conteniendo el aliento. Se acomodó los anteojos de marco negro y se abrochó la chaqueta azul marino con apuro, reparando en mí de vez en cuando. Cuando ya me sonrió, listo para salir, lo detuve, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

\- Tu cuello…

\- ¿Qué tiene mi cuello? – preguntó, tocándoselo.

\- Tienes que cuidarlo si vas a cantar – me quité mi bufanda blanca y la envolví a su alrededor, poniéndome de puntillas. Odiaba ser tan pequeña, especialmente en situaciones como esta, irracionales e incómodas. Él se sonrojó tanto o más que yo, inclinándose ligeramente para facilitar mi trabajo.

\- Gracias… - murmuró, azorado hasta las orejas.

\- Ok, vamos.

 

* * *

 

Su casa quedaba a unos cuantos minutos desde la parada de autobús, así que hicimos el trayecto entre conversaciones triviales y silencios incómodos. Cuando tomaba aire, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello en el tejido de la bufanda, poniéndome más y más nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo, pensando todo el tiempo en quitármela. Ella podía sentir mi irritación, haciendo una mueca con sus labios y frunciendo el ceño, pero sin hacer ningún comentario desagradable al respecto, quizás por sútil educación.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, su tío atendía a una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, de cabello recogido y completamente vestida de negro. Tenía entre su cuello y su mano un violín de madera rojiza, preparándose para tocarlo, detenida por la campanilla de la entrada y abriendo los ojos con placer cuando la reconoció, liberando la parte superior de su cuerpo, donde noté un extraño bulto sobre la clavícula.

\- Señora Pascale – saludó Adara al entrar, luego de besar en la mejilla al vendedor -. ¡Qué gusto verla!

\- Quiero comprarle un violín a mi hijo para su cumpleaños – contestó, con una voz profunda -, y me encantan los que fabrica tu tío, son geniales para empezar.

\- Lo sé, yo aprendí a tocar con uno de ellos. ¿Ya lo probó?

\- ¿No hay problema? – miró al señor Aguilar, que le hizo un gesto de aprobación y apagó la música que flotaba en el ambiente.

La expresión de la mujer cambió totalmente cuando hubo llevado el arco a las cuerdas del violín, interpretando una pieza sencilla, pero magnífica, que no me vi capaz de reconocer con mi limitada experiencia. Adara se acercó a mí, sin dejar de verla con fascinación, comenzando a murmurar rápidamente.

\- La señora Pascale es violinista de la orquesta sinfónica – me informó, tan cerca de mí que era como si el aroma de la bufanda fuese aún más fuerte, comenzando a sentirme mareado -. Estudió en Alemania varios años antes de erradicarse aquí y es muy talentosa. Este año queremos tocar en la Iglesia antigua cerca del colegio y hacer un concierto de navidad, aunque le propuse que interpretáramos el Kreutzer.

\- Ya veo… - respondí, sin saber qué significaba eso, pero debía ser importante.

La mujer dejó de tocar después de unos instantes, agradeciéndole al señor Aguilar por su tiempo y depositando el instrumento en un estuche negro, que entregó al vendedor para envolverlo. Mientras pagaba, Adara se despidió y le avisó a su tío que iríamos a su habitación a practicar, para no ser molestados mientras durase el ensayo. Él sonrió como lo hacía usualmente, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero con una extraña mirada en sus ojos oscuros. ¿Acaso no le creía? No parecía mostrarse disconforme con nosotros los días anteriores, invitándonos a escuchar música y probar sus instrumentos; ahora parecía receloso y taciturno, fijándose en mí mientras su sobrina cerraba la puerta y me invitaba a pasar. Traté de no pensar en ello mientras subíamos la escalera y nos encerrábamos en su habitación, con ella sentándose inmediatamente en su piano vertical.

\- En este tiempo que nos conocemos, creo adivinar que tu registro es de barítono Martin, quizás barítono lírico con el suficiente entrenamiento – me miró un rato más antes de tocar varias notas graves -. Creo que este podría ser tu registro, incluso un poco más alto, ya que eres joven. ¿Puedes cantar esto?

Tocó un arpegio de seis notas, que traté de imitar, pobremente. Ella rio – no de forma burlesca, sino de emoción – y lo repitió, esta vez más lento.

\- No cortes las notas, Tristán, trata que sean continuadas, como el piano.

\- Nunca había hecho esto antes – respondí, tocándome la garganta por instinto.

\- Es natural que estés nervioso, pero trata de que tu voz no tiemble – se levantó y apoyó sus manos en mis costillas -. Cuando tomes aire, respira por la boca, sin subir los hombros, sino que expandiendo las costillas. Respira.

Obedecí, consciente de sus indicaciones y del calor de su tacto en mis costados, afirmándome con fuerza. Percatándose de ello, cambió la posición de éstas a mis hombros, empujándolos hacia abajo.

\- Perfecto, ahora mantén el aire un poco, no lo botes inmediatamente – continuó, sin mirarme a la cara -. Puede que te sientas un poco mareado, pero es natural.

\- Tengo ganas de bostezar – respondí, con una voz más grave de lo normal.

\- Eso significa que lo estás haciendo bien – sonrió, quitando sus manos -. Si tomas aire, expandiendo tu caja torácica, elevas tu paladar, por lo cual tu voz más profunda, pero también sucede eso porque tocas el mismo punto que produce el bostezo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de música? - pregunté, reprimiendo un nuevo bostezo y aún con una voz ronca que yo mismo no era capaz de reconocer, como si fuera otra persona, más madura.

\- Bueno, mi tío es profesor de violín y violoncelo en la universidad. Siempre crecí con esta música y a veces lo acompañaba a que diera sus clases, fue algo natural - comentó, alejándose de mí lo suficiente para estar aún demasiado cerca-. Lo único que no sé es cantar – añadió, con los ojos nublados.

\- Pero conoces la técnica.

\- Lo sé porque mi madre era cantante lírica – contestó con dureza, dando el asunto por zanjado.

Regresó al piano, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Volvió a enseñarme la escala, que intenté repetir de forma menos deplorable esta vez, subiendo de nota en nota hasta alcanzar mi límite vocal, poco entrenado y cansado de respirar de aquella forma. Además, las confesiones y acciones de Adara me sacaban de quicio: primero era intratable, luego extremadamente amable y, finalmente, había un quiebre que la hacía lejana otra vez, como si dijera o hiciera algo mal. Su rostro permanecía indescifrable mientras tocaba, pero la rodeaba un halo de tristeza enorme, como si sufriera cada vez que pulsaba una nota y que me hacían pensar que, en lo profundo de su ser, odiaba aquel instrumento.

Las campanillas de un reloj lejano nos detuvieron. Miré por la ventana, donde el cielo ya se había teñido de azul y violeta, corroborando la hora en mi propia muñeca y volviéndome hacia ella, que me miraba con los dedos rozando las teclas.

\- Ya tengo que irme, tengo prueba esta semana y tengo que estudiar.

\- Discúlpame por retenerte tanto tiempo. Creo que me he emocionado más de la cuenta con esto – se encogió de hombros, adoptando una sonrisa tensa -. Te iré a dejar a la estación.

\- No es necesario, puedo irme solo.

Sin esperar su respuesta salí de la habitación y bajé la escalera a toda velocidad, casi chocando con su tío en la salida.

\- ¡Perdón!

\- Llevas mucha prisa, ¿todo está bien? - parecía divertidamente sorprendido, a pesar de la mirada que me había dirigido anteriormente.

\- Sí, pero tengo que ir a estudiar. Gracias por todo, señor Aguilar.

\- ¡Tristán!

Adara bajó las escaleras tan impetuosamente como lo había hecho yo, deteniéndose unos escalones más arriba para quedar a mi altura. Llevaba una bufanda en sus manos, esta vez negra, que ató en mi cuello.

\- Ya perdieron a su tecladista, no puedes ser tan descuidado – me regañó, terminando de anudarla en mi cuello -. Está limpia, así que no te preocupes por eso.

\- Perdón…

\- Devuélvemela cuando puedas, pero no arriesgues tu voz así o definitivamente no podrán participar, porque yo canto realmente horrible.

\- Gracias, Adara – le sonreí, aliviado de no sentir su olor como en la otra.

Caminé hacia la puerta, volviéndome antes de salir para despedirme de ambos una vez más. Ella, aún en la escalera, me sonrió.

\- Nos vemos mañana…

Salí disparado, corriendo hasta llegar a la estación, pasando el boleto sin darme cuenta y entrando al tren mientras se cerraban las puertas, con una repentina jaqueca que me obligó a quitarme los anteojos durante el trayecto hasta mi estación, respirando normalmente y soltando el bostezo que había contenido durante toda la tarde, prometiéndome a mí mismo que nunca volvería a ir solo a esa casa.

 

* * *

 

_Sebah⁓ ha ingresado al chat._

Sebah⁓: Cómo les fue hoy en el ensayo, Tristán?

Tristán: Todo bien, acabo de llegar a mi casa.

Sebah⁓: Qué hicieron?

Tristán: Ajustamos la canción a mi registro… Tenemos que armar una letra pronto, ¡nos quedan como 10 días!

_Nikola Tesla† ha ingresado al chat._

Nikola Tesla†: Hubo ensayo??????

Sebah⁓: No, sólo Adara y Tristán

Nikola Tesla†: QUÉ????? O.O

Tristán: Adara está tan motivada que me siento culpable por no practicar más.

Sebah⁓: Tenemos que aprovechar sus conocimientos para que todo salga perfecto. Estaba haciendo cálculos y tenemos que grabar este fin de semana a más tardar.

Tristán: El lunes que viene es feriado, así que pensaba que podríamos aprovechar ese día, estoy hasta el cuello con pruebas y trabajos... Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo estarás tú, Sebastián.

Sebah~: T.T

Nikola Tesla†: Pero cómo es eso que te juntaste con la musa clásica a ensayar???

_Adara♪ ha entrado al chat._

Adara♪: Te dije que no es clásica O.Ó Y además, quería practicar con él, tiene algo de malo?

Nikola Tesla†: Y cuando ensayas sólo conmigo? :1313:

Adara♪: Y por qué tendríamos que ensayar tú y yo, si ya tienes los acordes?

Tristán: Veo que todavía no conoces al súper galán de 3°, Adara... Más te vale mantenerte alejada de él.

Nikola Tesla†: Si ensayamos juntos podríamos llegar a conocernos mejor...

Sebah⁓: ESO JAMÁS SUCEDERÁ

_Félix da Firenze ha entrado al chat._

Félix da Firenze: La hago corta porque estoy entrenando, quería saber cómo les había ido.

Nikola Tesla†: Félix, vamos a grabar el lunes que viene.

Félix da Firenze: Por fin!!!

Tristán: Nos juntamos a ensayar el fin de semana? De lunes a viernes está difícil para todos con el calendario de exámenes que tenemos…

Adara♪: La sala de música está pedida completa, igual no íbamos a poder vernos.

Félix da Firenze: El profe Rodríguez dijo que podía conseguirse un lugar donde grabar, cierto?

Nikola Tesla†: Vamos mañana en la mañana a hablar con él sin falta!!!

Tristán: Mi mamá tiene turno todo el fin de semana, podemos ensayar acá para no abusar del tío de Adara

Nikola Tesla†: Sábado y domingo?

Sebah⁓: No queda otra, aún estamos atrasados y tenemos que sacar una letra, por mala que sea…

Félix da Firenze: Me llama el entrenador de básquet, hablamos más rato...

_Félix da Firenza ha abandonado el chat._

Tristán: Nos vemos en el colegio mañana.

Adara♪: Adiós ~

 

* * *

 

\- Ahí está…

Me había paseado toda la mañana, aprovechando que el profe de física estaba enfermo y no teníamos clases durante la primera hora. Me había dicho a mí mismo que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero el ocio fue mayor y me encontré vagando por los pasillos durante casi una hora, sin ganas de estar con Javiera o hablar con mis otros compañeros. Tristán, por supuesto, se había enchufado a sus audífonos y se quedó repasado para la prueba de biología de la tarde. Yo aún esperaba un aviso de bomba, la colisión de un avión o un milagro similar. No era que no supiera o que no hubiese estudiado, pero odiaba regirme por el sistema de calificaciones, responder pruebas de selección múltiple y todo lo que implicaba estudiar ciencias, en vez de la magia interpretativa de las ciencias sociales, que nada tenían de científicas.

Estaba frente a la sala de 3° B cuando la vi, sentada y con la cabeza gacha. Adelante, el profesor demostraba una compleja ecuación matemática, enseñando límites que todos copiaban como locos. Adara en cambio, justo frente a mí, estaba conectada a un audífono, moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente y deslizando una mano como si tocara el piano, perdida en su propio mundo. De pronto frunció el ceño y borró furiosamente el papel, con expresión de frustración y una mueca chistosa que me hizo reír. Levantó la vista lo suficiente para copiar la ecuación del pizarrón y volvió a sumergirse en su propio estudio.

De pronto sus ojos se desviaron y nos encontramos. La saludé con la mano vagamente; ella me respondió sacando la lengua y volviendo a su trabajo. Unas chicas prestaron atención, riéndose y saludándome, siendo luego reprendidas por el profesor, así que huí de allí rápidamente, antes que el profesor saliera a llamarme la atención por distraer a su clase. Llegué hasta mi salón y encontré a mi amigo, leyendo con absoluta dedicación, solo en la sala, mientras los demás seguramente estaban en el patio distrayéndose.

\- ¿Calentando materia? – le quité un audífono a Tristán, que me miró con furia -. No vas a aprender nada más.

\- Muérete – ladró, desviando la vista hacia su cuaderno.

\- Si no hubieras ensayado ayer, ahora no estarías dando pena – me senté frente a él.

\- Era necesario – cerró el cuaderno, obligándose a fijar sus ojos en mí al hablar -. Adara en verdad sabe mucho de música.

\- Ahora la vi en clase de matemáticas; pensé que era una alumna obediente que prestaba atención a todo, pero estaba escuchando algo y trabajando en una partitura, ¿no es sorprendente que todo en su vida gire en torno a la música? Qué suerte.

\- Quizás ella no es tan feliz – la mirada de Tristán era grave y extraña, impropia de su marcado desinterés en los demás.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No sé, ella es un poco extraña – negó con la cabeza, como si intentara formular una idea -. Pero no quiero hablar de ella, me aburre.

\- Ok – hojeé sus apuntes por hacer algo, mientras Tristán retomaba sus estudios.

\- Nicolás - unos compañeros con los que solía hablar se acercaron -, ¿salimos después de clases?

\- Pero el miércoles tenemos prueba de inglés – me excusé -. No he estudiado casi nada, así que lo veo difícil.

\- ¿Por qué tan aplicado? Vamos – Javiera se sentó frente a mí, tomando mi mano -. Después podemos ir a mi casa.

\- Les dijo que no, cállense – la voz de Tristán se elevó entre la multitud, recibiendo miradas hostiles de parte de los demás.

\- ¿Quién hablaba contigo, cuico de mierda?

\- Sí, no te metas, a nadie le importas – le increpó Javiera, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Hey! – me zafé de la mano de Javiera, alzándome y situándome junto a Tristán -. No es necesario gritar así, hablemos después…

Todos se fueron, incluida Javiera, que le dirigió una mirada de odio a mi amigo antes de marcharse. Tristán elevó la vista, contemplándome de una forma extraña a través de sus anteojos, al tiempo que yo volvía a sentarme, sintiéndome extrañamente acusado de algo que no sabía que había cometido, aunque intentando seguirle el juego para verme lo suficientemente inocente ante él.

\- Estás rodeado de gente falsa, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Eres popular, pero qué importa si no son tus verdaderos amigos – continuó, con su atención de vuelta en el cuaderno -. Te uniste a la banda por eso, porque nosotros no te abandonaríamos como ellos.

\- No debería importarte con quién me junto – le contesté, sorprendentemente molesto, sabiendo que era verdad, en el fondo -. Si tanto te molesta, me voy de la banda y listo.

\- Como quieras…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo que podía irme? Ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin la guitarra eléctrica, las reuniones, los chats hasta tarde, los ensayos…

\- No lo decía en serio, Tristán, no tienes que ponerte tan grave.

\- Lo sé – me sonrió, con ese aire de suficiencia que siempre me molestaba -, después de todo, somos amigos, Nicolás.

El timbre del recreo sonó a lo lejos, anunciando que faltaba cada vez menos tiempo para la evaluación de biología, aunque me sentía más pesaroso por la conversación reciente que por una calificación mediocre. Félix apareció tras la puerta del salón entonces, seguido de Sebastián, que conversaba animadamente con Adara sobre algo que no alcancé a oír, pero ella se veía contenta por ello.

\- Vamos a hablar con el profe Rodríguez, ¿nos acompañan?

\- Claro – me levanté de un salto, esperando a Tristán -. ¿Vienes?

\- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré acá terminando de repasar – su voz sonaba turbada, mirando de reojo a la pianista, que no se percató de ello, aún  enfrascada en la conversación con Sebastián -. Avísenme si algo sucede.

\- Ok… - los acompañé a la salida de la sala, volviendo la vista hacia él antes de salir. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, sujetando con una mano una bufanda negra que nunca le había visto. Ni siquiera lo ocultó: su mirada era evidente, fija y atenta, deslizando sus pupilas al ritmo del andar de la chica, desvaneciéndose tras la puerta hasta que mi amigo suspiró con una extraña expresión en su rostro, casi angustiosa. Me detuve un momento para verlo retornar a su cuaderno, aún con la mano acariciando el tejido.

¿Acaso ella le empezaba a gustar?

Primero que todo, Tristán tenía una novia hermosa. Si bien nunca la había visto en la vida real, una vez me mostró unas fotos de ella: de cabello largo, ojos claros, bella sonrisa. De hecho, no sabía qué hacía ella con alguien como él, que si bien en conjunto era atractivo (en el no homo sentido de la palabra), no era ni por asomo tan guapo como ella. Adara, por otro lado, tampoco estaba tan mal, pero nada llamaba la atención en su físico o su forma de ser… ¿o sí?

El despacho del profesor Rodríguez estaba desocupado cuando llegamos, si bien yo seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ver, deseoso por saber qué había pasado en el ensayo de ayer, mirándola de soslayo tocando la puerta. A los pocos minutos apareció él con un café en la mano, saludándonos e invitándonos a pasar.

\- Adara, veo que ha decidido unirse al grupo, eso me alegra mucho - ella pareció dichosa ante la sola mención de su nombre, sonriéndole y asintiendo con  la cabeza.

\- Ha sido muy acertado de su parte, profe – agregó Sebastián, con la diplomacia que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿Cómo se siente por volver a clases?

\- Bien, aunque es sólo presencial, ya sabe que no puedo ver bien todavía y no puedo escribir en clases.

\- Espero que pronto se reponga, señor Vera – se volvió hacia mí -. Señor Valentino, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

\- Profesor, usted nos había dicho que podía ayudarnos a grabar nuestra canción, así que hemos venido a cobrarle la palabra. Tenemos que grabar en unos días o no podremos enviar el demo.

\- Por supuesto que si – sacó su teléfono -. Me comunicaré con un compañero de universidad y les hablaré apenas tenga una respuesta.

\- Sería ideal hacerlo después del fin de semana – añadí -. Sé que su amigo y usted tienen la mejor de las voluntades, pero aún nos queda ensayar en conjunto y arreglar los detalles que se presenten, especialmente porque estamos en semana de pruebas de final de semestre.

\- Haré lo posible. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos con sus pruebas finales. Nos vemos el miércoles en clase, señor Valentino.

Ya terminaba el recreo cuando Sebastián y Félix se despidieron de nosotros, yendo a sus respectivas salas, en el cuarto y segundo piso, viendo al mayor de los Vera ascender con lentitud por la escalera. Ella y yo llegamos al pasillo, acompañándola en el corto tramo que separaba su salón del mío, antes de despedirnos.

\- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? ¿Prestarás atención o seguirás con tus partituras? - ella pareció ofenderse ante mi tono burlesco, cruzándose de brazos por saberse descubierta.

\- Es cierto, me viste – reprimió un bufido -. Me gusta escribir canciones, para no perder la práctica. En mi casa, mi tío no aprueba mucho otra música que no sea de cámara o el jazz hasta los años ’70, así que aprovecho de escuchar lo que pueda aquí en el colegio… - abrió la boca para señalar algo más, estudiándome un momento antes de decir lo siguiente -. Aquí puedo escuchar música actual, si es que le podemos decir música.

\- ¿Eres tan selectiva? - me reí con su expresión sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- Es sólo que es admirable como la cantidad de notas se ha reducido con los éxitos de los últimos años; por eso es más fácil de reproducir en una partitura que una canción de Chick Corea, por ejemplo.

\- Bueno, estamos de acuerdo con que la música actual no es la mejor, aunque no es que sea para escucharla, sino para bailarla y todo eso.

\- A veces hay cosas no tan malas, pero yo no sé mucho así que no podría opinar.

\- ¿No sabes mucho? Estás todo el día rodeada de música: tocando, vendiendo, escribiendo, componiendo… Es como si no hicieras otra cosa.

\- Es cierto...

Su sonrisa fue triste, lo cual me descolocó un poco. Poder vivir así, pendiente y dependiendo de la música, debía ser una alegría más que una obligación... ¿Cómo había dicho Tristán hace un rato, cuando estábamos conversando?

“¿Quizás no la hacía feliz?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unas aclaraciones mínimas antes de terminar...
> 
> \- ¿Por qué Tristán bosteza cuando canta? El canto lírico, si bien es un ejercicio complejo, porque precisa de muchos músculos, en verdad es casi todo imaginación. Cuando el cantante respira por la boca, expandiendo las costillas, cierra las membranas que conocemos como "cuerdas vocales", lo que impide que la voz suene con aire (como algunos cantantes populares, que toman aire antes de cantar). Para proyectar la voz sin micrófono, el cantante literalmente eleva el paladar (ustedes pueden intentarlo), conocido como "el velo". El velo está muy cerca de los receptores del bostezo, así que cuando el cantante comienza a cansarse, bosteza no por el cansancio, sino porque el velo comienza a interactuar con esos receptores.   
> Si quieren, pueden intentarlo en casa... Yo estuve semanas practicando cuando estudiaba canto lírico.
> 
> Si bien escribo hace muchos años, esta historia nació hace muy poquito a partir de una canción que me encanta, llamada "Koi no uta", del anime Tamako Market. Una noche la escuché, después de mucho tiempo, leí la letra y se me ocurrió inventar a estos personajes, que quiero tanto a pesar del poco tiempo. No he tenido tiempo de dibujarlos, pero si quieren imaginarlos... (justo esa semana estaba viendo muchos animes de Kyoto Animation, así que ya saben)
> 
> \- Nicolás es una versión más madura de Mochizou, del mismo anime que ya mencioné.  
> \- Tristán es una extraña mezcla entre varios personajes. Pueden buscar a Hotaro Oreki, de Hyoka y ponerle anteojos :P  
> \- Para Félix, me basé en el diseño de Naruse Shou, del manga Namaikizakari, pero versión moreno.  
> \- Sebastián es como el hermano mayor de Kou, de Ao Haru Ride.  
> \- Adara, finalmente, está basada en la protagonista de Honey so sweet, Nao Kogure.
> 
> Obviamente no son iguales, pero pueden imaginarlos más o menos así... Y si los imaginaban diferente, por favor díganme, porque me encantaría saber.
> 
> Saludos ~


	5. Primer movimiento - Furioso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, otra vez <3
> 
> No hay canciones para este capítulo, así que atentos a las notas finales :)

 

_Zar Nikolái† ha ingresado al chat_

Zar Nikolái†: Estoy hecho mierda…

Tristán: Me fue pésimo en química ><

Zar Nikolái†: Siempre dices la misma wea y después te sacas un 7, así que apiádate en silencio de ti mismo y ruega por nosotros, pecadores, que sacamos la vuelta y tendremos el medio rojo.

Félix Felice: Pero ya es viernes… Y mi cuerpo lo sabe :D Tengo entrenamiento de básquet mañana temprano, pero es mil mejor que tener que ir al colegio

Ada⁓Rara: ¿Aún está en pie lo de mañana?

Zar Nikolái†: Así es! Por qué el curioso nick, Adara?

Ada⁓Rara: Así me dicen mis compañeros de curso :P

Sebah⁓: Uf!!!! Si te contara... Toda esta semana he sido pirata, corsario, tuerto, casimiro…

Zar Nikolái†: Casimiro… Lolololololol XDDDDD

Ada⁓Rara: No entiendo

Zar Nikolái†: Porque casi-miro…

_Ada⁓Rara ha abandonado el chat_

Félix Felice: ¿Qué pasó? ._.

Tristán: Adara murió por lo fome de la broma y ahora tendremos que buscar otro tecladista *enojado*

Sebah⁓: …

Zar Nikolái†: D:

Félix Felice: O.O

_Adara♪ ha ingresado al chat_

_Adara♪ ha enviado un audio_

\- ¡Estaba tomando té, me reí y derramé todo en el mostrador porque estoy sola en la tienda y todo el mundo se rio de mí y tuve que venir a la cocina y ahora no quiero volver de vergüenza!

Tristán: … Esos fueron muchos conectores…

Zar Nikolái†: lolololololololol

Sebah⁓: XD

Félix Felice: Cambiemos de tema mejor :D ¿A qué hora nos vemos en tu casa, Tristán?

Tristán: Vengan después de almuerzo, como siempre.

Félix Felice: ¿Va a estar tu hermana? <3 <3 <3 <3

Zar Nikolái†: Tiene diez años más que tú, Félix, acéptalo!!!

_Sebah⁓ ha compartido un vídeo_

Félix Felice: ¿Qué mierda de canción es esta???? ADSDAFDSAFSDAFFA

Sebah⁓: Un clásico de finales de los '90, cuando el pop nacional adolescente conoció su apogeo y emergieron los boybands, después del éxito de las chicas de Nebulosa. "Atrévete y acéptalo" aún se escucha en algunas radios si sabes dónde sintonizar :)

Zar Nikolái†: Creo que es la peor canción que has compartido hasta el momento, Seba…

Sebah⁓: Ya conocen mi lema, “para cada momento hay una canción”

Tristán: Dios, mis tímpanos acaban de explotar, creo que soy sordo

Zar Nikolái†: Creo que Adara volvió a morir y ahora si vamos a tener que buscar un nuevo tecladista :(

Adara♪: El vídeo no me cargaba en el celular, así que lo puse en el computador del mostrador, sin saber que estaba conectado a los parlantes de la tienda. Creo que acabo de matar la reputación de mi tío y me desheredará T.T

Félix Felice: Qué trágica… ¬¬

Zar Nikolái†: Si llega algún reclamo, como zar de Rusia, rey de Polonia y gran duque de Finlandia, me haré responsable.

Adara♪: Siempre quise preguntarte... ¿Por qué esos nicks?

Zar Nikolái†: Ah, la pregunta... La eterna búsqueda de todos los grandes Nicolás de la historia... Si quieres podemos juntarnos en privado y te explico en detalle :1313:

Tristán: No perdamos el hilo de la conversación. Nos vemos mañana después de almuerzo. Traigan sus instrumentos, excepto Adara, obviamente, y mañana pedimos pizza o algo así en la noche… Y no, Félix, Sara también tiene turno mañana.

_Félix Felice ha cambiado a Félix Tristis_

Sebah⁓: Nico, ¿llegas a la casa antes? Para cargar la batería y el teclado

Zar Nikolái†: Okas <3

Félix Tristis: Vamos a cenar, hermano, así que apúrate.

Sebah⁓: Nos vemos mañana.

Félix Tristis: Ahí se ven!

_Sebah⁓ y Félix Tristis han abandonado el chat_

Zar Nikolái†: Yo también me voy, tengo una tertulia que requiere mi asistencia inmediata

Tristán: No llegues con caña mañana o duermes afuera.

Zar Nikolái†: Ok :)

Zar Nikolái† ha abandonado el chat

Tristán: Bueno, adiós.

Adara♪: No olvides enviarme tu dirección!

Tristán: Ok, te la envío mañana.

 

* * *

 

Creo que ese ha sido el día más helado de toda mi vida. A pesar de abrigarme y ponerme los guantes negros de pianista para proteger las articulaciones, los dedos me dolían tanto que pensé que no iba a poder tocar en muchas horas. Me los llevé a la boca y me calenté como pude, observando la enorme casa de la esquina en la cual vivía Tristán.

Había tomado el metro y luego un bus que se dio mil vueltas antes de dejarme a cuadras del lugar señalado en el mapa del teléfono. En vez de callejones, las calles eran amplias, con pasto verde cortado uniformemente y rejas con tanta seguridad que no pude evitar sacarle una foto y enviársela a mi tío.

La casa de Tristán era hermosa y enrejada, con altas vallas que terminaban en un alambre de púas y un enorme cartel de “cercado eléctrico”. También tenía perros ruidosos y un timbre con una pequeña cámara encima. También le tomé una foto después de tocar el botón.

La reja se abrió automáticamente (saludé a la cámara, segura que alguien podía verme) y casi corrí hacia la puerta de entrada, esperando que el interior estuviera más cálido que el fuerte viento que comenzaba a azotar las copas de los árboles, colándose bajo mi abrigo, demasiado delgado para el clima que arreciaba. Mis piernas temblaron y me reprendí por ponerme falda en vez de pantalones.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido metálico, sin que nadie me recibiera del otro lado. La impresión de entrar sin ser invitada me produjo un escalofrío en la espalda mientras ingresaba y cerraba la puerta tras de mí, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su ocupante. A total diferencia de mi casa, la decoración de los muebles y paredes era fría y práctica, de colores neutros, apagados y grises. La sala de estar, pintada de beige y con sillones blancos, daba una falsa apariencia de sobriedad que me pareció de revista de decoración que te venden al costado de la caja del supermercado. Las fotos familiares estaban colocadas de forma estratégica, alrededor de un florero con un lilium color naranjo como toda fuente de color en aquel aburrido espacio. Era chistoso, por lo demás, compararlo con el mínimo salón de mi casa, donde las cosas se agolpaban sin orden ni sentido del gusto, mezclando fotos, flores, tejidos, telas y estampados acumulados a lo largo de los años, aunque siempre nos decíamos con mi tío que limpiaríamos el lugar; al final, nunca lo hacíamos.

Dejé mi mochila en el piso y me senté, sin saber dónde podría encontrar a Tristán. El reloj de la pared indicaba que eran las cuatro recién pasadas, así que no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que los demás llegaran. Me quité los guantes, estirando mis dedos para que se acostumbraran al calor del ambiente, sintiendo un calambre cada vez que los extendía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había vuelto a cuidar de mis manos, hasta hace poco secas y de uñas quebradizas, pues nuevamente tenía un motivo para tocar en público, y no sólo en la comodidad de mi habitación o en la quietud de la sala de música, donde nadie se metía conmigo. Volver a preocuparse de ellas, sin embargo, implicaba volver a sentir ese miedo estúpido a recibir un pelotazo, que se cierre la puerta del autobús de improviso o quemarse con agua hirviendo; todos miedos irracionales que me hacían sentir estúpidamente frágil y dependiente de los demás, cosa que había jurado no volver a hacer por el resto de mi vida.

Pasaron los minutos, acompañada tan solo por el segundero del reloj, que comenzaba a taladrarme los oídos con su preciso movimiento. Me levanté del sillón y, tímidamente, empecé a recorrer la casa, sin saber dónde podría haber ido su dueño. Revisé la cocina, abrillantada y pulida, donde seguramente nada se cocinaba, pues el acero inoxidable del horno brillaba producto de la luz halógena; un baño pequeño de invitados, un closet de hermosos abrigos y la logia, sin resultado. Avancé por el pasillo hasta una puerta cerrada, que empujé con cuidado por si había otra persona además del bajista.

Había un cuerpo tirado en el piso. Ahogué un grito, con el sudor frío recorriéndome la frente y retrocediendo. Después de superado el impacto, me di cuenta que era Tristán, que dormía sobre la blanca alfombra de pelo largo, encerrado en la biblioteca. Di un rodeo hasta quedar frente a él, viéndolo mucho más joven de lo que usualmente se mostraba, con el cabello revuelto y sin sus anteojos habituales. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, con el celular entre sus manos, que no dejaba de vibrar intermitentemente, quejándose entre sueños por el ruido que provocaba el aparato.

Me acerqué para quitarle el teléfono, reparando en sus manos una vez más. Recordé una vez, cuando era niña, a un pianista holandés que había sido invitado por la universidad de mi tío para hacer una cátedra especial a sus alumnos de música. Nos invitó luego a un concierto en el auditorio y yo, con apenas ocho años, no había podido quitar mis ojos de sus manos mientras hablaba y tocaba el piano. No es que sus manos fueran iguales, ni por asomo, pero de alguna manera sus dedos, de uñas cortas y limpias, de piel pálida y con una cicatriz apenas perceptible en el anular, me dieron esa misma impresión de manos de músico; las mismas que tenía mi tío y las que esperaba yo tener algún día. Por fin, logré quitárselo con suavidad, alejándome rápidamente de la habitación y saliendo otra vez al recibidor, aún con el aparato en la mano, pensando que podía ser alguien del grupo que avisaba su llegada y necesitaba entrar.

Me sonrojé al máximo cuando descubrí que los mensajes provenían de un usuario de nombre femenino (seguramente su novia) y me volví rápidamente para devolvérselo. Sólo que él ya se había levantado y estaba justo detrás de mí.

\- ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? – preguntó, con el rostro sombrío.

“¡Está furioso!”, pensé, estirando mi mano hacia él, que me lo arrebató con una fuerza que no conocía.

\- Estabas durmiendo y pensé…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué podías hurgar en mis cosas sin que me diese cuenta? – su voz no era fuerte, pero golpeaba las sílabas, haciéndome sentir más culpable con cada palabra.

\- Pensé que era Nicolás, pidiendo entrar o algo así, no quise despertarte y por eso lo hice – me volví para evitar mirarlo y así volver a la sala de estar, tomando mi mochila y colgándola en mi hombro -. Perdón, pero no era mi intención.

\- ¿Y entonces te vas? Eres tan rara - comentó, mesándose el cabello rojo.

\- Yo, no… - inercia. Siempre que discutía con mi profesor de piano, en vez de enfrentar el problema, me sentía culpable, tomaba mis cosas y me iba, lo que ciertamente era peor porque mi tío se sulfuraba cada vez que eso pasaba. Dejé la mochila en el suelo en el acto, desconcertándolo.

\- De verdad eres muy rara – añadió, mirando su teléfono y contestando un mensaje -. Lo siento, no debí portarme así contigo. Es que tengo problemas de sueño y no logro dormir bien de noche, así que aprovecho los fines de semana para dormir.

\- Pero, ¿no es peor dormir en la tarde porque así no puedes dormir en la noche?

Me fulminó con la mirada, molesto con lo obvio. Emitió algo así como un bufido y caminó hacia la impoluta cocina, poniendo agua en el hervidor.

\- ¿Quieres un té? – me preguntó, dándome la espalda.

\- Eso me recuerda... Traje este, para ti – le deposité una caja de té con miel y limón en la mano -. Lo hace una vecina que vende productos naturales y como está haciendo mucho frío, pensé que así podías despejar tu garganta.

Miró el envase hasta que el agua hirvió, junto con mi incomodidad. Le sonreí, esperando alguna reacción, pero no la hubo. Un timbre, milagroso, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Por una pantalla, al lado del comunicador de la cocina, el rostro alegre de Nicolás saludaba. Tristán apretó un botón de su teléfono para abrir el portón y la puerta de la entrada hizo ese mismo ruido metálico que escuché cuando llegué.

\- ¡Por eso se abrió la puerta! – exclamé, emocionada.

\- ¿Ah? – su mirada fue aún más inquisidora -. Estaba durmiendo, sentí el timbre, eran las cuatro, asumí que eran ustedes, seguí durmiendo.

\- ¡Pero podría haber sido cualquier persona! Cualquiera podría haber pasado por aquí y pensar “perfecto, vamos a entrar a esa casa” y tocar el timbre, entonces tu les abrirías la puerta y…

\- Cuando te conocí eras malhumorada, callada y extraña. Ahora eres habladora y aún más extraña.

Salió de la cocina hacia el recibidor, saludando al resto del grupo, que llegaba media hora tarde, dejándome sola y en silencio con mi caja de té.

* * *

 

Instalamos la batería, el teclado y los amplificadores bajo la atenta mirada de Adara, que estaba sentada en el sofá de la biblioteca con una taza de té en las manos, calentándoselas antes de empezar. Noté inmediatamente que se veía un poco perdida sin su piano, así que una vez el teclado estuvo instalado, me acerqué a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que empecemos ya a practicar?

\- ¿Estás seguro que no puedes hacerlo? – preguntó, quejándose -. Siento que no podré lograrlo…

\- Ven, deja que ellos vean su parte de la partitura.

Lo miró como quién mira la silla del dentista. Pasó su índice por la cubierta, analizando los botones y manillas sin entender bien cada función.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, yo me encargaré del sonido una vez hallamos grabado la base en el sintetizador.

\- Ok…

Tocó una escala de teclas, primero lentamente, luego con la fluidez que la caracterizaba. La forma en que levantaba la muñeca era casi antinatural, tan elevada que jamás podría rozar el piano ni por asomo. Recordé aquel horrible profesor de piano que me golpeaba en las muñecas cada vez que las bajaba, sin darme cuenta. O aquella que ponía alfileteros en el piano. ¿Ella también habrá pasado por ese tipo de torturas para llegar a ese nivel?

\- Es como tocar en un piano de plástico – murmuró, con una expresión cada vez más frustrada -. Sebastián, ¿por qué dejaste el piano?

\- ¡Vaya, qué directa! – eludí su mirada -. Supongo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para tocar como tú.

\- Yo no soy tan buena – respondió, tocando los acordes principales de la canción en una escala un poco más grave, seguramente adaptado para el tono de voz de Tristán.

\- ¿Estás bromeando?

\- Por supuesto – me sonrió, llevándose la taza a los labios.

\- Bien, empecemos – gritó Nicolás, ajustándose su guitarra eléctrica -. Veamos cómo sale en nuestro primer ensayo con la musa clásica.

Adara rodó los ojos, sin agregar nada más y siguiendo mis indicaciones. Al principio le era sumamente difícil, viéndonos obligados a parar varias veces mientras ella se acostumbraba al tacto y al sonido. Las piezas del teclado eran más resistentes y duras que las de un piano, por tanto, algunas veces no sonaba cuando lo tocaba muy suavemente.

Pasaron dos horas al menos hasta que la melodía hubo sonado completa, aunque no totalmente perfecta. Los arreglos que Adara había hecho, si bien más profesionales, eran algo difíciles de comprender; y una vez perdido el ritmo, no había forma de recuperarlo. Mientras los demás repasaban los detalles en las partituras, la pianista se forzaba por tocar cualquier cosa de cámara, como si las manos se le contaminaran por tocar con una banda de música actual.

Una hora más tarde, la tensión y el desánimo eran tan palpables que sugerí un descanso, el cual todos aceptaron de buena gana. Mientras Félix apagaba los amplificadores, Tristán y Nicolás llamaron para pedir comida.

Afuera granizaba. Era un alivio saber que podíamos quedarnos aquí esta noche, además que la camioneta estaba guardada bajo el techo del estacionamiento, o mi papá iba a matarme.

\- Las pizzas llegarán tarde por culpa del tiempo – anunció Tristán, guardando su teléfono -. Estarán aquí en una hora aproximadamente.

\- ¿No tienes algo más que comer? Me muero de hambre… - Félix se tiró dramáticamente contra un sillón de la sala de estar.

\- Siempre tienes hambre – le regañé, sacando una barra de cereal que devoró en tres segundos.

\- Es el básquet – repuso, una vez acabada la barra -. Gastar mis energías me obliga a comer más.

\- Si sigues así vas a pasar a tu hermano – Nicolás, que a pesar de su atractivo no era tan alto, se sentó en el otro sillón, junto a una Adara tan silenciosa como siempre. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad mientras ella no prestaba atención, mirando distraídamente su teléfono.

\- Va a llegar a un centímetro menos y se detendrá – respondí, bromeando. La expresión de Félix fue impagable.

\- Cómo sea – se encogió de hombros, molesto -. Si logro llegar a 1.80 seré feliz.

Habríamos hablado de algo más, pero la presencia femenina nos tenía a todos demasiado nerviosos, sin la libertad de bromear como teníamos acostumbrado. Por la expresión de fastidio de Adara, sabía que ella era perfectamente consciente de la situación, pero no podíamos hacer nada si los ensayos no salían bien y teníamos apenas dos días antes de la grabación.

\- Voy a la cocina – anunció, abandonando la sala de estar rápidamente. La vimos marcharse y todos, casi al unísono, liberamos un suspiro general.

\- Esto ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba – repuso Nicolás, tras unos minutos de silencio, menos pesado -. ¿Creen que tendremos esto listo para el lunes?

\- Por eso estamos aquí – Félix se tiró al sillón, con expresión cansada.

\- Todo saldrá bien – agregué, intentando levantar los ánimos -. Hemos ensayado mucho y tenemos una buena canción.

\- Pero no podremos enviarla con letra si seguimos así – la voz de Tristán fue casi un susurro, con la mirada perdida en cualquier parte -. Ojalá nos tomen en consideración igualmente.

\- ¡Argh, esto es deprimente! – nuestro guitarrista se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente irritado -. ¿Cuándo empezamos a pensar tanto las cosas? ¡Antes parecía todo tan fácil!

\- Supongo que eso es madurar… - suspiré, volviendo la vista a la ventana, observando el granizo caer con mayor intensidad.

Pasó un buen rato, en el cual nuestra conversación se fue aligerando, desde el ansiado fin de semestre, vacaciones y otros temas. Nicolás se había inscrito en un curso de historia sobre revoluciones que hace tiempo quería tomar; Félix se iba con su equipo de básquetbol a un campamento especial; Tristán seguramente saldría con la familia de su novia un fin de semana.

\- ¿Qué harás tú, Sebastián?

\- Bueno, yo espero recuperar mi ojo de aquí al segundo semestre, porque esto de tener un parche y que la gente te mire es horrible… Pero, además de eso, tengo que estudiar para el examen de ingreso y ver qué opciones tengo con mis calificaciones actuales.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar? – interesado, Nicolás se volvió hacia mí.

\- Aún no estoy muy seguro, pero me gusta mucho la arquitectura, así que podría ser una opción, aunque mi papá prefiere que estudie ingeniería civil.

\- Obvio, siempre quieren que subas tus estándares lo más posible – añadió Tristán, con un tono de amargura en su voz.

\- Lo tendré más claro una vez tenga los resultados.

"Resultados que me aterraban", pensé, sin contarles eso a los demás. Si bien tenía buenas calificaciones – después de todo era un colegio de excelencia -, a veces sentía que no tenía idea de qué hacer con mi vida. Desde la muerte de mi hermano, todo había sido un cúmulo de experiencias y devenires que me llevaban hasta donde estaba, como si fuera un espectador de mi propia vida. Es cierto que Félix y los demás me habían ayudado a salir de momentos oscuros hace un par de años, pero de alguna manera me sentía igual de inerte que cuando me drogaba, como si fuera un muerto en vida que simplemente se sentaba a esperar lo que pudiera llegarle.

De alguna manera, la música me había salvado, pero no sabía que sería de mí una vez este curso acabara. ¿Seguiríamos viéndonos? ¿Sacaríamos más canciones? ¿Nos olvidaremos los unos de los otros?

\- Oigan, ¿no creen que Adara lleva mucho tiempo en la cocina? – preguntó de pronto Nicolás.

\- Quizás se perdió, ¡con lo grande que es esta casa! – ya había notado que Félix no era muy amable con nuestra sustituta, pero a veces me daban ganas de golpearlo -. Pero no es que la necesitemos ahora…

\- Félix – mi voz fue cortante y clara. Su expresión culpable dio cuenta de su inmadurez, sonrojándose y sacando su teléfono como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- Iré a ver – Tristán se levantó del sillón.

\- No, yo iré.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ruido, encontrándola sentada en un banco, tomando un té y con una partitura a su lado. Su mirada, sin embargo, estaba detenida en las gotas de hielo que golpeaban la ventana, con el lápiz en la mano, dando vueltas sin escribir nada en el papel a su lado. Su celular vibró y lo contestó sin reparar en mí, apoyándolo en su oreja y despegando por una vez la mirada del cielo tormentoso.

\- Tío… - un momento de silencio -. Lo sé, pero, ¿no puedes inventar algo?... No sé, ¿decir que tu sobrina está encerrada con cuatro peligrosos delincuentes y tienes que venir a rescatarme? O decir la verdad, que tu sobrina fue estúpida y aceptó ayudar a cuatro personas que, en realidad, no la consideran en absoluto, así que ella está triste y deprimida, y necesita que vengas a recogerla – más silencio, moviendo el pie nerviosamente bajo el asiento -. Sí, pero tú y Antonio habían terminado, ¿y ahora quiere que vayas a su departamento para consolarlo por no querer salir del clóset? Me decepcionas, Rodrigo Aguilar, pensé que eras un hombre de convicciones más firmes y no te dejarías llevar por un rostro bonito con una billetera rebosante… Sí, bueno, diré que estás enfermo y tomaré un taxi, ya voy para…

Se volvió de la silla y se encontró con mi mirada. Su rostro se puso pálido y su expresión estaba aterrorizada.

\- Tío, tengo que colgar, hablamos más tarde – me miró, con le culpa asomando de sus ojos castaños -. Lo siento por eso.

\- No, está bien… - me llevé una mano al cuello, más nervioso que ella -. Tu tío…

\- Está en una cena de la facultad de música ahora, porque un caballero, de esos eméritos con mil triunfos y cosas, ganó otro premio que añadir a su vitrina – su mirada rehuía de la mía -. Mi tío es especialista en instrumentos de cuerda, profesor de violín y contrabajo avanzado, toca como nadie y es tan inteligente, pero es pésimo con sus relaciones, siempre le digo que no se valora lo suficiente, y ahora nuevamente…

Se quedó callada, evidentemente azorada con la situación. Cerré la puerta de la cocina a mi espalda y me quedé allí, esperando que terminara de hablar. Sus ojos, de una extraña mezcla de colores, entre verde y castaño, me evitaban a toda costa, pero finalmente suspiró y los dirigió hacia mí, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y bajando los hombros, en señal de rendición sin que yo se la pidiese.

\- Disculpa por lo que dije sobre ustedes – declaró, tras unos segundos -. No son delincuentes ni tampoco desconsiderados conmigo, es sólo que no tengo experiencia con…

\- ¿Chicos? – sugerí, sin saber porque me sentía tan avergonzado en su presencia.

\- ¡Personas! Siempre he vivido con mi tío, dedicada al piano y a la música, nunca tuve muchos amigos y los concursos de música de cámara son feroces, no puede tener amigos y… - se calló repentinamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de frustración en el rostro que le había visto pocas veces, cuando éramos niños y recién nos conocíamos.

\- ¿Y? – la miré fijamente.

\- Ustedes son tan unidos que me siento incómoda – suspiró y pareció sentirse sumamente culpable por sus palabras -. Yo sé que nuestra relación es solamente de reemplazo, que sino hubiese sido por tu accidente yo no estaría aquí, en una casa de cuico tomando té mientras me vuelvo loca pensando en cómo podría tocar mejor el teclado.

\- Lo sé.

\- Siento que la mayor parte del tiempo me obligo a ser antipática y distante porque es lo correcto, porque después de la grabación del lunes yo no estaré más con ustedes, pero… Estos días, a pesar de todo, he sido muy feliz.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya… - ahora fue mi turno de sentirme incómodo y azorado.

\- Gracias, Sebastián, por pensar en mí para reemplazarte - me sonrió con timidez, pero de forma sincera, incluyendo sus ojos en aquel gesto.

Aunque hubiese querido, no tuve palabras en ese momento para responderle. Estaba de pie, como un idiota, mirándola sonreír y sin saber qué responderle a su confesión. Yo suponía que ella no era tan desagradable como parecía, pero esto no me lo esperaba.

\- Adara… - comencé. Entonces oí que la puerta se abría de golpe, volviéndome hacia el sonido. Tristán, con el rostro impasible, entró a la cocina.

\- Las pizzas ya llegaron. Vine a buscar platos.

\- Claro… - había algo en su expresión que me desconcertó.

\- ¡Platos! – Nicolás entró tras él, tomando unos vasos y servilletas -. ¿Quién come pizza con plato? Es como comer con cubierto.

\- Bueno, Nicolás, tú no comes nada con cubiertos ni con plato, así que verte de forma civilizada sería una novedad, para variar – le respondió.

\- ¡Hey! – su risa alegre resonó por el pasillo mientras abandonaba la cocina.

Los vimos desaparecer hacia la sala durante un instante; Tristán volvió casi inmediatamente, sacando un cuchillo de un cajón. Nos miró, aún serio.

\- ¿No van a comer?

\- ¿Vamos? – le pregunté entonces, sonriendo y extendiendo la mano hacia ella, que la tomó, al principio insegura -. Bienvenida al grupo, Adara - le susurré, antes de salir. Ella emitió un ruido ahogado por la impresión, riéndose luego por mis palabras, feliz y aferrada aún a mi mano.

* * *

 

Abrí un ojo, sintiendo los rayos del sol golpeándome directamente en el rostro. Me restregué los ojos, obligándome a abrirlos, y poco a poco comencé a recobrar la conciencia y chequeando a cada uno del grupo: Sebastián dormía sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca ligeramente abierta. Félix estaba literalmente tirado sobre la alfombra, tapado con un par de mantas que alguien había traído, hecho un ovillo en el piso, a pesar de su tamaño. Nicolás estaba en el sillón largo, tapado hasta arriba con un saco de dormir, con su nariz apenas asomando y respirando pausadamente, como solía hacer cuando dormía profundamente. Odiaba eso, porque tenía que revisarlo constantemene y, a veces, sacudirlo para que volviera a respirar con mayor frecuencia.

Me estiré, levantándome del piso. No supe en qué momento, después de las pizzas, los juegos y los ensayos, nos habíamos quedado dormidos. El sol se colaba por el visillo de la ventana, iluminando la habitación con un brillo frío y nostálgico que deja la lluvia, así que corrí las cortinas para oscurecer la biblioteca y que los otros pudieran seguir durmiendo.

Abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo con los anteojos torcidos y la garganta seca, rumbo a la cocina, recordando sólo entonces a nuestra pianista faltante. Recordé que anoche la habíamos enviado a dormir a la sala en vez de que se quedase con nosotros, a lo cual accedió de mala gana. Algo habían conversado ella y Sebastián, que de pronto su actitud había sido distinta, más sonriente y más bromista. Hasta su forma de tocar el teclado había cambiado, ejecutando un último ensayo perfecto, donde todos los instrumentos se acoplaron perfectamente y pudimos, por fin, respirar tranquilos y sentirnos seguros para la grabación.

Me sorprendió ver las mantas dobladas cuidadosamente en una torre. ¿Se había ido?

Oí un ruido en la cocina, yendo directamente hacia allí. Sirviéndose un té, de la caja que ella había traído, Adara sostenía el hervidor. Su rostro se veía somnoliento y cansado, pero sonriente. Elevó sus ojos hacia mí.

\- Buenos días, ¿un té? ¿O eres un snob que toma café? ¿O un niño y aún tomas leche con chocolate?

\- Buenos días – farfullé, aún aturdido. Caminé hacia la cafetera y la encendí.

\- Snob, entonces – se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo ruidosamente de la taza.

\- ¿Por qué es snob tomar café? Que yo sepa puedes tomarlo instantáneo.

\- Puede ser, pero no es tu caso, señor que toma café en grano.

\- Hey, no sé qué te habrá dicho Sebastián sobre unirte al grupo, pero no puedes bromear conmigo así – me volví bruscamente, enojado -. ¡No es que me guste esta situación, tener que cumplir con tantas reglas, sentir que mi vida no depende de mí! – como un volcán, la ira explotó dentro de mí -. ¡No me conoces, no somos amigos, no tenemos nada en común además de este demo, y me alegra mucho que después del lunes no volvamos a vernos!

Su expresión de dolor y sorpresa fue evidente. Traté de disculparme inmediatamente, balbuceando unas palabras sueltas, pero ella dejó la taza sobre la encimera, saliendo de la cocina y tomando su mochila, sin siquiera mirarme una sola vez. Escuché el portazo y de pronto el tiempo, que parecía detenido en ese instante, volvió a moverse. Nicolás se asomó a los pocos minutos, revolviéndose el cabello y murmurando un “buenos días” que no respondí.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Tristán? Te ves preocupado.

\- Adara… Se fue – le contesté, dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho, otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Los nicks de Nicolás: A estas alturas ya debieron darse cuenta, pero Nicolás es un loco por la historia. Aunque no lo cuenta abiertamente, está obsesionado con todos los personajes que llevan su mismo nombre, así que siempre que encuentra otro Nicolás en la historia, cambia su nick. Es un ególatra, pero es mi ególatra favorito :)  
> \- La canción de Sebastián pertenece a un grupo chileno (muy malo) llamado Stereo 3. El verdadero nombre es "Atrévete a aceptarlo" y pueden atreverse a buscarla en youtube, aunque no me hago responsable por las repercusiones XP
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo ~ Puede que este capítulo haya sido un poco aburrido, pero el próximo es emocionante!


	6. Primer movimiento - Pizzicato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música de este capítulo:
> 
> \- Franz Liszt: Liebestraum ~ Love dream.  
> \- Pyotr Tchaikovsky: La Belle au bois dormant, Op. 66 ~ Act I. Las quatre fiancés de la Princesse Aurore (El waltz de Garland)

_Adara♪ ha ingresado al chat_

Adara♪: Tuve algo que hacer y no pude quedarme a ensayar. Confirmen la hora y el lugar de la grabación. Nos vemos allí. Adiós

_Adara♪ ha abandonado el chat_

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Qué pasó, Tristán? – me incliné sobre el sillón en su dirección, con el teléfono aún en la mano después de leer el mensaje -. ¿Ella te dijo algo antes de irse? Se fue muy apurada.

\- Ehm, no… - tenía la mirada perdida, observando la biblioteca, ahora limpia y vacía de la música que la había invaddido hace algunas horas. 

Sebastián y Félix se habían marchado temprano, después de que su padre llamara necesitando la camioneta. Ya que Sebastián aún no veía del todo bien, Félix tenía que manejar, por supuesto ilegalmente y a una velocidad que daba risa, así que habían preferido partir antes de lo previsto. Los ayudé a cargar los instrumentos y pensé en irme con ellos, pero algo en la sombría expresión de mi mejor amigo me obligó a quedarme un rato más antes de partir a casa. Después de todo, Lucía estaba con mamá y no tenía que llegar a cocinar tan temprano.

\- ¡Ese último ensayo salió increíble! Aunque me moría de sueño, porque eran como las tres de la mañana, quedé impresionado, especialmente por nuestra musa - agregué, esperando alguna reacción o un comentario, que nunca llegó. Sentí deseos de romperle los lentes, pero me remití a suspirar -. De verdad tenemos posibilidades de ganar.

\- ¿El profe confirmó la hora y el lugar para mañana? - Tristán volvió a revisar la pantalla, reflejada en el cristal de sus anteojos.

\- Félix y Seba se están encargando de eso – cerré los ojos, agotado -. Por eso se llevaron los instrumentos en la camioneta. Nos van a avisar más tarde.

\- Genial… - echó la cabeza hacia atrás, viéndose extrañamente irritado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien, sólo es el cansancio tras la semana de exámenes.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - él asintió en silencio, así que me levanté de un salto -. Bueno, iré a lavar los platos, no vaya a llegar tu mamá y te encierre durante todas las vacaciones.

\- Gracias, Nicolás.

\- Somos amigos, ¿no?

\- Sí – me sonrió, levantándose y acompañándome durante el corto trayecto hasta la cocina. Por sacarle alguna reacción ante su mutismo, pensé en lo más hiriente que se me ocurriera en ese momento.

\- Aunque, en realidad, tengo muchos amigos, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Tus amigos de mentira con tu novia de mentira? – activó el interruptor de la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de café negro y humeante, aunque por un instante puso una extraña expresión que volvió a nublar su rostro -. Si es así, en realidad somos lo único que tienes.

\- ¿Por qué insistes con eso? - al final había salido yo herido con aquel comentario, pero traté de ocultarlo, desviando mi atención hacia la torre de platos y vasos sucios.

\- Nada, olvídalo, es la envidia del chico impopular…

\- Hoy estás más insufrible que de costumbre – me burlé. Él hizo un extraño bufido y se llevó la taza a los labios.

El timbre sonó de pronto, desviando nuestra conversación e interrumpiendo su mutismo cuando él miró hacia la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose repentinamente. Dejó la taza con un golpe seco sobre la encimera, carraspeando y apretando rápidamente el botón del intercomunicador, sin dejarme averiguar quién había entrado.

\- ¿Qué? - lo miré, intrigado.

\- Es…

\- Oh, no estás solo – exclamó una voz femenina grave, pero alegre.

Era muy distinto verla en persona que en una foto, aunque guardaba la misma expresión perfecta y estudiada que en todas las "selfies" con las que anteriormente lo había molestado cuando le robaba su teléfono. La novia de Tristán era indudablemente hermosa, como una muñeca: de nariz fina, claro cabello largo y piel blanca. Sus labios eran delgados, sus ojos de un celeste acuoso y estaba dotada de todo el resabido prototipo de chica de barrio alto, vistiendo con buen gusto, aunque algo formal para su edad, haciendo que luciera mayor que nosotros.

\- ¡Magdalena! – exclamó Tristán, inesperadamente nervioso -. No te esperaba.

\- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Ayer te envié un mensaje avisándote que vendría – respondió sin molestarse por el olvido de su novio, dejando unas bolsas de compra sobre la encimera y reparando en mí por primera vez. Mi amigo también notó esto, haciendo un extraño gesto de indecisión que me hizo sentir extrañamente incómodo.

\- Él es mi amigo Nicolás, del colegio – me señaló, nervioso; no sabía si por ella o por la situación.

\- Tu eres del grupo, ¿verdad? Tristán me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Espero que sean cosas buenas – bromeé, sin perder mi humor de siempre, aunque sintiendo que no era bienvenido en ese momento.

\- Me alegra que todos sean buenos amigos – había algo condescendiente en su sonrisa que me molestaba, como si se burlara secretamente de nosotros. No sabía la razón. ¿Por ser sus amigos? ¿Por nuestra clase? ¿Por tocar música?

\- Claro – me reí, falseando mi sonrisa lo mejor posible, mirando a Tristán, que rehuía de mí, hiriéndome sin saber exáctamente por qué -. Voy a buscar mis cosas, ya vuelvo.

Dejé la última taza limpia en su lugar y salí de la cocina, borrando el gesto amable de mi rostro y con deseos de arrancar de allí lo antes posible para escapar de esa chica. Cuando volví a entrar, con la mochila al hombro y mi chaqueta puesta, listo para despedirme, ella le narraba animadamente de una reunión con sus compañeros que había tenido anoche, riendo porque se habían conseguido identificaciones falsas para entrar a un club nocturno y poder bailar hasta la madrugada. Tristán la oía distraídamente, asintiendo y bebiendo intermitentemente de su taza de café, mirándome de soslayo cuando me escuchó venir.

\- Ya me voy a casa – anuncié, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a la estación? – Tristán comenzó a levantarse, pero se lo impedí, negando con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario, tomaré el autobús. Apenas sepa algo de la grabación, te avisaré.

\- Que te vaya bien – se despidió ella, con esa misma sonrisa artificial que me pareció tan molesta.

\- Nos vemos después – continuó nuestro bajista, chocando la mano conmigo y dejándome en la puerta. Me despedí una última vez, bajando por la calle hasta la parada, viendo con impotencia la calle vacía.

“¿Falsos amigos?” pensé más tarde, subiendo al autobús y apoyando la cabeza en la ventana, observando el cielo nublado del invierno, “prefiero tener amigos falsos que ser completamente falso”.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Levanté la vista del teléfono, que había llevado silencioso todo el domingo y parte del lunes feriado, mirándolo insistentemente como si algo mágico fuera a suceder, como que Tristán llamara para disculparse o hubiera alguna noticia sobre la grabación del demo, del que cada vez me sentía menos parte. Miré a mi tío, que se dedicaba a armar unos violines en el taller junto a la hoguera de la antigua casa; su presencia y el calor del fuego me había arrastrado a quedarme a su lado, leyendo un libro recostada de espalda sobre el piso, cerca de su mesa y del concierto de Liszt que oía en ese momento.

\- No – mentí, intentando retomar la lectura -. Estoy cansada y quiero que se termine el semestre, eso es todo.

\- Esta es tu última semana de clases, ¿cierto?

\- Es una semana corta – señalé, arrastrándome hasta apoyar mi espalda contra sus piernas, como cuando era más pequeña y dependía de él todo el tiempo, irritándolo.

\- Ya no tienes seis años, Ada; y yo ya no tengo treinta, como para estar aguantándote – agregó, mirándome con sus ojos azules a través de sus anteojos de trabajo -. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí… - desvié la vista -. Tío…

\- Sobrina.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando era niña y tomaba clases con ese profesor yugoslavo?

\- El maestro Brncic era croata, Ada, y sí, lo recuerdo, porque fue el causante de tu lesión a los dedos - volvió a despegar la vista de su trabajo, con un brillo doloroso en su mirada -. Cada vez que te gritaba, tomabas tus cosas y te arrancabas en un segundo. Él me llamaba, furioso por tu falta de dedicación y luego yo tenía que buscarte durante horas, hasta que te atreviste a contarme que bajaba la tapa del piano cuando te equivocabas y buscamos otro profesor para ti - le abracé las pantorrillas, esperando transmitirle que no tenía resentimientos por ello -. ¿Por qué lo recordaste tan de repente?

\- ¿Tú… crees que soy una buena persona?

\- Adolescentes… - murmuró, quitándose los lentes y negando con la cabeza -. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? No veo relación alguna entre tu profesor de piano y lo que acabas de decirme.

\- Durante el ensayo en casa de Tristán, el chico con anteojos, me sentí muy fuera de lugar, así que hablé con Sebastián, el accidentado, sobre eso y me dijo que podía ser parte del grupo. Sin embargo – me sonrojé, nerviosa por la forma en que Rodrigo me miraba, casi esperando que me equivocase -, creo que se me pasó la mano con Tristán y me gritó. Me sentí tan avergonzada que me fui de ahí sin despedirme y me acordé de lo mucho que te preocupabas por mí.

\- Ay, Ada – se sacudió el cabello negro, suspirando -. Yo sé que para ti ha sido difícil hacer amigos y estaba contento de verte interactuar con gente de tu edad, si bien son todos chicos y eso me preocupa un poco.

\- No sé relacionarme con las personas - musité -. Quizás tengo autismo altamente funcional.

\- No eres asperger, sólo eres lenta y un poco raro – declaró, extendiendo su mano para levantarme del suelo y quedar a su altura pues, a diferencia de mí, él era excepcionalmente alto -. No creo que seas una mala persona, Ada, pero debes aprender a relacionarte con los demás. No me malinterpretes, me encanta que seas tan dedicada a la música, pero deberías hacer más cosas, conocer a otras personas fuera de nuestro círculo, escuchar otros ritmos.

\- No me dejas escuchar otra música - repuse, elevando una ceja.

\- No desvíes el tema, jovencita - él parecía serio, así que asentí -. ¿Le dijiste o hiciste algo?

\- Me burlé de él porque vive en una casa grande y toma café en grano – admití, sonrojada.

\- ¿Y ellos no se burlan de ti porque tocas piano y no escuchas nada posterior a 1900? Es muy fácil reírse de lo que no entendemos, Ada, pero reconocer tus errores es parte de crecer. Lo que no implica que ese muchacho tenga que disculparte si fue rudo contigo.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cuándo iban a grabar ese demo?

\- Supuestamente era hoy. Quizás Sebastián se sentía mejor y no fue necesaria mi presencia…- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude continuar hablando. Ahogué un sollozo, sintiendo mis ojos nublados de lágrimas, mientras mi tío me acariciaba la cabeza, cosa tan inusual en él que sólo sentí deseos de llorar aún más, apoyando la frente en su hombro para sollozar.

\- Tranquila…

\- Los conozco sólo hace unas semanas, ¿verdad? No es posible que esté llorando por tan poco tiempo.

\- Todos sentimos la amistad y el tiempo de maneras diferentes.

\- No debería haber aceptado practicar con ellos – hipé, intentando secarme inútilmente las lágrimas con la manga del chaleco.

\- Quién sabe...

\- No he tocado nada para mí últimamente – proseguí, sin dejar de llorar -. No he ensayado para el conservatorio lo suficiente.

\- Basta, no te vas a morir por no tocar por unos días – me tomó de los hombros, apartándose de mí – No hagas una tormenta de nada.

Asentí, limpiándome las lágrimas una vez más. Rodrigo se levantó de la silla y se ausentó unos momentos, volviendo con dos tazones de té que reconocí como ahumado Lapsang, el que encontraba francamente repugnante, pero me obligué a tomarlo mientras lo miraba encajar el talón del mango a la caja de resonancia, concentrado en su trabajo. Frunció ceño hasta que hubo comprobado que ambas partes estaban correctamente unidas, sorbiendo de su taza, como si yo no existiera en ese espacio de creación.

Acerqué una silla y me senté a su lado, aspirando el aroma a barniz y pegamento combinado con té y cigarrillos, sumida en una suerte de sueño, atontada por la música de fondo, resonando por todo el taller y echándome sobre la mesa en el pequeño espacio libre que él había reservado para mí. Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, el cielo anaranjado se colaba por la ventana del sótano, iluminando el mesón de trabajo de mi tío. La taza de té había desaparecido, al igual que los violines en construcción, ahora situados en unos soportes en las vigas, esperando que se secaran para ponerles las cuerdas, en varios días más. Mi tío tampoco se veía por ningún lado, así que volví a apoyar la cabeza en el escritorio, notando por primera vez el brillo parpadeante de mi teléfono.

Una llamada perdida de Sebastián. Lo llamé inmediatamente de vuelta, pues la llamada no había sido hacía mucho.

\- Adara – saludó, con una nota de alivio en su voz -. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Finalmente grabaron sin mí? – sentí que mi voz volvía a quebrarse.

\- No, Adara, tenemos un gran problema, ¿podemos vernos en tu casa como reunión extraordinaria?

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? – casi exclamé, apretando el teléfono con fuerza.

\- No, nada todavía… - su voz sonaba tan afligida que mi corazón se encogió.

\- Los estaré esperando – exclamé, cortando precipitadamente y saliendo disparada por la escalera hacia el piso de la tienda.

En cuarenta minutos estuvieron todos aquí, con expresiones sombrías y hombros caídos. El más deprimido era Sebastián, que parecía inconsolable, suspirando de vez en cuando y obviando el pie de limón que había comprado en la pastelería de la esquina mientras los esperaba, reprimiendo mi ansiedad mientras los miraba, esperando.

\- Bueno, Adara, esta es una pésima noticia – comenzó Nicolás.

\- De verdad lamentamos todos los esfuerzos que hiciste – agregó Félix, que hasta había perdido su brillo deportista.

\- Quizás era el destino – continuó el guitarrista -; habían sido demasiados accidentes como para no tomarlo en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Díganme de una vez…

\- El profesor Rodríguez no pudo conseguirse la sala de grabación. No podemos grabar la canción.

\- Tristán estuvo todo el día de hoy llamando a diferentes estudios, pero es imposible conseguir uno disponible en estas fechas, además de ser carísimos.

\- Nos habríamos conseguido el dinero – manifestó el bajista por primera vez, mirando fijamente el pastel intacto, con el ceño fruncido y expresión dolida.

\- Podríamos grabar en casa, pero no sonaría igual. Serían demasiados arreglos y nuestros conocimientos en sonido son mínimos.

\- No puede ser – susurré, pensando en una posible solución.

\- Yo puedo ayudarlos…

Todos nos volvimos hacia la puerta de mi habitación, donde mi tío se apoyaba, con los brazos cruzados y expresión triunfal, contemplándonos con minuciosidad en sus ojos azules.

\- ¿En verdad? – los cuatro se levantaron al mismo tiempo, de pronto esperanzados, mientras yo no apartaba la mirada de él.

\- Pero antes necesito saber… - y mantuvo un dramático silencio, generando expectativa -, ¿están preparados para tocar esta noche?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esta noche? – repitió Tristán, aturdido.

\- Vengo inmediatamente.

Salió de la habitación, mientras nosotros nos mirábamos con nerviosismo y expectación, especialmente Sebastián, que movía su pierna frenéticamente. Al cabo de unos minutos mi tío volvió, abrochándose su chaqueta de lanilla color café, que le daba ese aire intelectual y bohemio que le encantaba mostrar a sus alumnos cuando se iba temprano a la universidad. Para ser sincera le quedaba excelente, junto a su cabello negro y su bufanda de cuadros rojo y verdes, que uno de sus amigos músicos le había traído de Escocia.

\- Ok, niños, les doy una hora para que traigan sus instrumentos, uniformes y todo lo que necesiten para quedarse aquí.

\- ¿Grabaremos en la bodega? – preguntó Nicolás, incrédulo.

\- No, muchacho, iremos a la universidad - hizo un gesto raro con su cabeza, tanteando en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un cigarro, que se llevó a los labios, pero sin encenderlo.

\- ¿Universidad? - ahora Sebastián era el perplejo, mirando a mi tío como si acabara de descubrir la cura para el cáncer-. Pero, ¿no está cerrada?

\- Por eso es bueno ser profesor de la universidad – acotó, jugando con el encendedor en la otra mano libre -. Ahora, corran; el guardia que nos dejará pasar está hasta las 22.00 y después de eso no podremos salir hasta las 06.00 – al ver nuestras expresiones aturdidas, repitió las indicaciones, esta vez con más fuerza, perdiendo la paciencia -. ¡Avisen en sus casas que se quedarán fuera, pueden darles mi número a sus padres si necesitan contactarse conmigo!

\- Se los mandaré por el chat – anuncié, haciendo vibrar los bolsillos de los otros chicos, que salían disparados hacia la calle hacia la camioneta de los Vera, perdiéndose en la esquina a toda velocidad.

Contemplé a mi tío, que en ese momento hacía unas llamadas telefónicas, seguramente al guardia en cuestión y al chico de sonido, porque le pedía instrucciones para saber cómo grabar una canción, anotándolas en un papel mientras iba asintiendo de vez en cuando. Una vez hubo cortado me miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro, asomando una sonrisa de sus labios delgados.

\- Gracias – le dije, con los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas de emoción.

\- Eres mi sobrina después de todo – respondió, intentando quitarle importancia -. No quería verte triste después de todo lo que tú y esos chicos han trabajado.

Le sonreí, reteniendo las lágrimas para no volver a llorar y alterarlo. Él apoyó una mano en mi hombro y bajó la escalera hacia la tienda, anunciando que iba a fumar mientras esperaba a los demás. Yo asentí y corrí a mi habitación, metiendo mi uniforme y mis cuadernos en la mochila rápidamente, planeando lista mental de lo que necesitaba para las clases de mañana. Finalmente tomé las partituras, estudiando los arreglos una vez más antes de guardarlas en mi bolso.

“Hoy será la última vez que toquemos juntos” pensé.

“La última vez…”

 

* * *

 

El tío de Adara condujo a toda velocidad, pasando por las calles casi despejadas a esa hora de la noche. Su auto era antiguo y había que pisar el freno a una distancia considerable, así que cada cierto tiempo nuestros hombros terminaban chocando. Teníamos tan poco tiempo para llegar a la facultad de música que el hombre se había negado a llevar a su sobrina adelante por el riesgo de ir tan rápido, yendo todos juntos y apretados en el asiento trasero, sin mirarnos ni hablarnos. A veces, por casualidad, sus dedos rozaban los míos, pero ambos nos separábamos como si nos hubiera dado un choque eléctrico.

No podía culparla. Una vez más había sido un idiota con ella, gritándole y poniendo una distancia innecesaria ante aquella chica que nos había salvado, tanto con su participación como tecladista como por la vital ayuda de su tío. Apenas terminásemos esta locura tenía que disculparme con ella. ¿Ella aceptaría mis disculpas otra vez?

El automóvil disminuyó su velocidad repentinamente, doblando por una calle lateral hasta llegar a un antiguo edificio pintado de blanco y con el enorme logo de la universidad nacional justo en la torre central; un escudo donde se unían las cuatro disciplinas: humanidades, ciencia, matemáticas y artes. Era la mejor universidad del país para estudiar lo que fuera, de prestigio internacional y, obviamente, el mejor lugar para estudiar música, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido que el talento de Adara no estuviera relacionado con todo ello, si prácticamente respiraba música?

\- Profesor… - un hombre mayor se acercó a la ventanilla para saludarlo y él comenzó a narrar una historia bastante disfrazada de por qué nosotros estábamos aquí acompañándolo. Mientras ellos hablaban me atreví a mirar a Adara, que fijaba sus ojos en algún punto muerto, demasiado preocupada de no reparar en mí en lo más mínimo como para que fuera simple casualidad.

\- Perdón – le susurré, avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué? – ella se volvió para fijar sus pupilas en las mías, oscilantes entre el castaño y el verde claro.

\- Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, yo…

\- Ah, odio esta versión de “La Bella Durmiente” – se quejó, pendiente de la música de la radio e interrumpiéndome -. Más que una melodía es como si alguien tocase notas al azar, jugando con el piano.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Parece que un niño estuviera tocando – negó con la cabeza, como si ella hubiese sido la intérprete.

\- No sabía que la música de la película era la misma que compuso Tchaikovsky – le dije, al reconocer las notas con la canción de la película que mi hermana había visto tantas veces que yo había llegado a odiarla.

\- No soy muy fan de Tchaikovsky, pero esta versión… - parecía tan concentrada en la música que no quise interrumpirla -. Además, ¡detesto esta historia! Odio que los personajes se conozcan y se amen tan rápido, “como si fuera un sueño” – citó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo debiera ser, según tu ilimitada experiencia, Ada? – preguntó su tío, logrando entrar al recinto y guiando a la camioneta de los hermanos hacia el estacionamiento.

\- El comentario era innecesario, tío – repuso ella, molesta -, pero… el amor debería tomar su tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

Me sonrió y desvié la vista, repentinamente incómodo. Mi relación con Magdalena había sido todo menos lenta. Nuestras madres nos presentaron, salimos un par de veces, comenzamos nuestro noviazgo. ¿Cómo debía ser, sino?

Su tío estacionó, ayudando inmediatamente a bajar los instrumentos de los demás. Nicolás tenía una expresión de felicidad casi comparable a la de Sebastián, que parecía saltar de emoción, seguido de Félix, que miraba con evidente interés el edificio tenuemente iluminado y vacío de la facultad de música. Yo me sentía como si fuera parte del comienzo de una película de terror al notar la oscuridad y la penumbra del patio y la entrada, a la vez que un nudo se atascaba en mi garganta, temblando de emoción.

\- Por aquí, síganme – avanzamos por los pasillos desolados, sensibles al movimiento, iluminándose y apagándose detrás de nosotros -. Recuerden, las puertas vuelven a abrirse a las seis de la mañana, así que no podrán salir hasta dicha hora. Tenemos en total ocho horas para ensayar, ajustar detalles y grabar. Como estamos cortos de tiempo grabaremos todo acoplado, no podemos hacer un demo de cada instrumento, ¿de acuerdo?

Iba repartiendo órdenes mientras avanzaba, mientras revolvía un manojo de llaves. Nosotros asentíamos torpemente, mirándonos entre nosotros de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa cada vez más ancha en nuestros rostros, respirando aceleradamente y aguantando la expectación. Sebastián se acercó a mí, apurando el paso.

\- Tristán, ¿qué haremos con la letra?

\- Grabemos el fondo primero, después nos preocupamos de lo otro.

\- La noche que nos juntamos a tocar me dijiste que habías escrito algo, ¿lo trajiste?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Ya estamos aquí – anunció el hombre, abriendo la puerta de la sala de grabación.

Era, de alguna manera, impresionante. La sala era enorme, con un revestimiento especial para preservar el sonido y aumentar la calidad de la grabación, con una enorme bandeja de grabación al otro lado provista de audífonos, luces y todo lo que habíamos visto en las películas y habíamos soñado cuando decidimos conformar este grupo. Adara parecía especialmente nerviosa, contemplando la tornamesa sin comprender nada. Su rostro se había puesto ligeramente pálido y noté que se limpiaba frenéticamente el sudor de sus manos con la tela de su falda.

\- Tranquila – le susurré, acercándome a su oído -. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia mí, ligeramente asustada. Tragó saliva y asintió.

\- Lo sé.

Y aferró mi mano con la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada que explicar en el capítulo de hoy, excepto que las cosas por fin se están poniendo emocionantes~
> 
> Agradezco una vez más a quienes se pasan por aquí a leer mi historia <3 ¡Y atentos, porque estoy planeando una sorpresa! :3


	7. Primer movimiento - Tempo giusto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lectores ~ 
> 
> A partir de ahora tendré una nueva modalidad y subiré capítulos los lunes y viernes, porque antes los subía cuando quería (o me acordaba) y bueno, era desconsiderado de mi parte con aquellos que siguen esta historia... Así que, desde ahora, tendrán dos capítulos nuevos a la semana, que escribo con mucho amors <3
> 
> ¡Más notas al final!

Capítulo 7

\- Ok, chicos, una vez más: Nicolás, estás entrando muy tarde en el estribillo; Félix, le falta fuerza a la batería inicial; Adara, no tengas miedo de tocar – les repetí por el micrófono, después del sexto o séptimo intento. La herida del ojo me dolía y sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar, pero no éramos capaces de parar. Sabíamos que no tendríamos otra oportunidad como esa: debíamos aprovechar al máximo lo que esta experiencia nos estaba otorgando.

\- Ya oyeron al líder, muchachos, así que espero que esta vez sí les salga bien – recalcó el tío de Adara, con el rostro cansado.

Miré el reloj para distraerme momentáneamente, distrayéndome de las indicaciones restantes: era casi la una de la mañana. Reprimí un bostezo y les hice la señal acordada previamente para que volvieran a empezar. Podía ver el agotamiento en el rostro de cada uno de los integrantes de nuestro grupo, pero me enorgullecía verlos intentarlo una y otra vez, sin quejarse. Al principio me había sentido ansioso por el desempeño de Adara que, si bien parecía aterrada, no había dado paso al miedo, tocando la partitura perfectamente. Su tío nos había hecho otras correcciones mientras probaba el equipo de grabación, ayudándonos aún más a hacer de ésta la canción perfecta... O al menos, eso me permitía pensar.

\- Después de esto tendremos un descanso de quince minutos – anunció el profesor -. Necesito un café y un cigarro en este instante – me dijo, tapando el micrófono.

\- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad – le respondí, mirando a Nicolás, que había conseguido entrar a tiempo.

\- Es lo que me has repetido las últimas dos horas.

\- Perdón.

\- No necesitas disculparte, Sebastián. Adara me contó lo que hiciste por ella y te lo agradezco.

\- Soy yo quién debería estar agradecido, señor Aguilar, ella ha sido fundamental desde que entró a reemplazarme. Antes la canción no era ni la mitad de buena…

\- Para ella ha sido difícil esto de crecer – me confesó, haciéndole un gesto positivo a su sobrina tras el vidrio -. Y siéndote sincero, como tío sobreprotector que soy, no me gustaría que la olvidaran después de esto - parecía extrañamente incómodo con esto último, llevándose la mano al cabello de la misma forma en que Adara lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- No lo haremos – afirmé, sonriendo para enfatizar mi intención. Tendría que hablar con los demás, pero, exceptuando tal vez a Félix, no creía que ninguno tuviese inconveniente en hacer de ella una más del grupo.

\- Te recuerdo, ¿sabes? De los concursos de piano – aquello me sorprendió, volviendo a verlo fijamente -. Eras el niño amable que miraba a los otros concursantes con admiración y nunca sentía envidia de nadie. Fuiste compañero suyo también, por un tiempo.

\- Nunca fui muy bueno para el piano – admití, avergonzado por mis intentos infantiles de convertirme en pianista -. Mi profesor me regañaba porque no era lo suficientemente rápido o no tenía la dedicación necesaria. Además, comprar un piano implicaba un dinero que mis padres no tenían. Y después…

No quise contarle más, pero tras la muerte de mi hermano mayor había perdido el interés en todo. En un acto de desesperación, mis padres me habían regalado el teclado que ahora tenía, con la esperanza de que la música me sacara de ese estado de hastío, intensificado por el consumo de drogas y una vida que pasaba ante mí como un torbellino de colores que no lograba comprender, limitándome a existir. La música y mis amigos habían logrado traerme de vuelta, pero eso era demasiado íntimo para contárselo a un extraño en una sala de grabación a la una de la madrugada.

\- Entiendo – respondió después de un rato, respetando mi silencio. Subió el tono de voz y habló por el micrófono -. Tomemos un descanso, este último ensayo salió muy bien.

Los otros salieron de la sala con los rostros pálidos y arrastrando los pies, sentándose en el suelo con alivio. Félix sacó unas galletas de la mochila, que compartió con los demás en silencio, mientras el tío de Adara repartía vasos desechables con café para mantenernos despiertos. Entonces encendió el audio y oímos el último ensayo que había sonado casi perfecto, con sonrisas de alivio evidentes en nuestros rostros, pero especialmente de Rodrigo, que se notaba cansado.

\- Creo que después de este descanso podríamos grabar el definitivo e irnos a dormir al auditorio.

\- Eso sería genial – Nicolás se echó en el piso, quejándose persistemente por un dolor en su espalda -. No entiendo cómo es posible salir de fiesta toda la noche y al otro día estar como si nada, y ahora, que no es tan tarde, sentirse tan agotado.

\- Es la presión – Tristán estiró su cuello, masajeándose los hombros mientras hablaba.

\- Tío, ¿dónde están los baños? Necesito mojarme la cara.

\- Te acompaño – él también se levantó, abandonando juntos la habitación.

\- Estoy muerto – volvió a mascullar Nicolás, cerrando los ojos -. No puedo creer la suerte que tenemos, pero de verdad siento que si cierro los ojos, voy a quedarme dormido para siempre.

\- Hemos tenido mucha suerte con Adara, ¿cierto, hermano? - para mi sorpresa, Félix parecía emocionado y hasta contento con la situación.

\- Sabía que no me equivocaba con ella.

\- Y su tío es genial – prosiguió.

\- No ha ayudado mucho, deberíamos agradecerle apropiadamente después de la grabación final – miré al bajista, que bostezaba disimuladamente -. Tristán, la letra, ¿la tienes?

\- No… - su rostro se ensombreció.

\- En las bases dice que no se descontarán puntos por no tener letra – apunté, revisando el documento en mi teléfono -, pero eso implica adjuntar, además del demo, la partitura con estrofas y coros señalados, anunciando las partes vocales y las instrumentales. Ya sabemos cómo armaremos la estructura de la canción, así que eso no debería ser tan difícil.

\- Yo pasé en limpio las correcciones finales de Adara – Nicolás nos enseñó un pendrive, como si pudiéramos ver a través de él -. Las digitalicé y bajé un programa para enviarlas en el formato que piden.

\- No puedo creer que nos falte tan poco – se alegró mi hermano, imitando al guitarrista y echándose al suelo alfombrado, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes -. Será extraño estar sin Adara cuando esto termine.

Para su sorpresa, Tristán, Nicolás y yo desviamos la mirada.

\- Después de lo que nos ha ayudado no sería justo sacarla del grupo – manifesté, esperando la aprobación del resto -. Ella mejoró nuestra canción y su tío nos está ayudando con la grabación.

\- Sí, pero eso no implica que esto fue sólo un reemplazo – Félix frunció el ceño, de pronto molesto -. El mismo Tristán dijo al principio que nuestros estilos eran muy distintos.

\- Igualmente sería injusto sacarla de nuestro proyecto – se defendió el aludido, quitándose los lentes para restregarse los ojos.

\- Bueno, habría que preguntarle a ella qué es lo que quiere – planteó Nicolás, levantándose y apoyando la espalda en el muro, con el rostro inexpresivo, así que no podía saber si estaba realmente de acuerdo o no –: si quedarse con nosotros o volver a ser una musa clásica.

\- No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas ahora mismo – terminé, al ver que Félix iba a abrir la boca para volver a protestar -. Grabemos primero y lo hablamos después.

Oímos los pasos de Adara y su tío acercándose por el pasillo, así que nos quedamos callados, comiendo y bebiendo café en silencio. Tanto su tío como ella volvieron con unas mantas raídas en sus brazos, que dejaron en un rincón de la sala, cuidadosamente dobladas.

\- El auditorio es un témpano, no hay calefacción alguna, así que lo mejor será que durmamos aquí.

\- Nos conseguimos esto para taparnos, así que no deberíamos tener problemas en pasar la noche – Adara se tomó lo que quedaba de café en su vaso. Luego hizo un gesto de asco, dejándolo sobre una repisa que juntaba polvo -. Esto es tan malo.

\- ¿Quién es la snob ahora por tomar café? – preguntó de pronto Tristán, con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Es instantáneo – replicó, sonriéndole de vuelta -, así que sigues siendo el más snob.

\- Ok, haremos un ranking después – cortó el tío de Adara, molesto -. Ahora, a tocar por última vez, como si se les fuera la vida en esta grabación.

\- Así será – le dije, mirando a mis amigos. Todos sonreímos.

\- ¡Una última vez! – gritó Nicolás, entrando primero a la sala -. Podría hacer esto toda la noche.

\- Bueno, ojalá que no – la única chica del grupo se estiró antes de situarse ante el teclado. Sus ojos brillaban de expectación.

\- Por favor, que esto salga perfecto – Tristán se ajustó el bajo, apoyándolo en la cadera con cansancio.

\- Tú nos dices, hermano – Félix me guiñó el ojo, con las baquetas listas para aporrearlas contra los tom y acomodando el pie en el pedal del bombo.

\- Bien entonces – me ajusté los audífonos y los miré a todos, sintiéndome emocionado y agradecido -. Grabamos en tres, dos, uno…

 

* * *

 

\- No puedo dormir…

Aquel susurro, por imperceptible que fuera, me sacó de un sueño incómodo y ligero que me había tenido en trance durante varias horas, agradecida al fin de poder reaccionar y abrir los ojos, agotada. Despegué la cabeza del abrigo que había enrollado como almohada y fijé mis ojos en dirección de la voz, apenas perceptible por la oscuridad de la habitación, sin poder ver nada, pero luego un suspiro agitado me hizo levantar la cabeza cuando una mano familiar rozó mi frente. Mi tío se había adueñado del sillón mientras nos distrajimos oyendo la grabación final del demo, extasiados con el ritmo y el perfecto acople que Rodrigo había creado de los instrumentos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, no hubo forma de sacarlo de ahí, así que los demás nos extendimos en el piso y nos acomodamos como pudimos. Ahora parecía ser el único que descansaba, tan plácido que su brazo colgaba del asiento y las yemas de sus dedos me tocaban con suavidad. La sensación fue tan incómoda que lo devolví a su torso, volviéndome para estudiar a los demás ahora que me había acostumbrado a la falta de luz.

Sebastián y Félix se habían adueñado del espacio bajo la tornamesa de grabación, el lugar más cálido de la sala porque de allí se filtraba el aire acondicionado, durmiendo como me los hubiera imaginado: el mayor encogido en posición fetal; el otro con sus largas piernas estiradas, respirando con fuerza. Nicolás y Tristán se acurrucaron juntos en el rincón contra la ventana, junto a la puerta, dejándome sola en el centro, junto al sillón que ahora ocupaba mi tío.

El frío se coló por el cuello de mi chalecó y tirité. A pesar de la cantidad de mantas y frazadas que mi tío había conseguido de la enfermería del segundo piso, no podía entrar en calor; por tanto, mi sueño era un estado constante de despertar de frío, acurrucarme e intentar volver a dormir, sin éxito.

Por eso la voz de Tristán me había parecido tan clara entre la quietud de susurros y respiraciones descansadas de los demás.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – le pregunté, ocupando el mismo tono bajo que él, lo que pareció sobresaltarlo.

\- Te desperté, lo siento.

\- Tengo demasiado frío – me excusé.

\- Pero tienes tres mantas más que nosotros.

\- Bueno, no es suficiente para mí – alcé el torso para estudiarlo, más acostumbrada a la oscuridad que antes. Ahora podía ver su perfil recortado por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, deteniéndome en la forma de su nariz y sus labios entreabiertos -. Y tú, ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

\- No lo sé, los nervios, supongo – contestó. Aunque su voz era baja, aun así su tono era frío y cortante -. Me cuesta creer que estamos aquí…

\- ¿Durmiendo en el piso de la facultad de música? – me atreví a preguntar, tratando de reírme lo más silenciosamente posible. Lo oí bufar y agradecí que intentara reírse al menos.

\- Es una oportunidad para mí, ¿sabes? – su tono de pronto sonó melancólico, así que me acerqué un poco para oírlo mejor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mi madre no está muy contenta con esto de la música. De hecho, lo único que quiere es que lo deje… Me dio la oportunidad de participar en este concurso: si gano, me dejará seguir tocando, pero si pierdo… - su voz volvió a apagarse, sumido en un silencio incómodo que me hizo sentir lástima por él.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Es como si quisiera que falle – agregó, volviendo el rostro hacia mí (o al menos eso creía, porque su nariz desapareció, reemplazada por su pómulo marcadp y su mejilla) -. Incluso mi hermana me está diciendo que debo empezar a ser más responsable con mi futuro y dejar de soñar con esto.

\- Somos tan distintos, Tristán – le susurré, después de un silencio largo -. La especialidad de mi tío son los instrumentos de cuerda frotada, y le encanta que la música sea mi objetivo, pero siempre me recuerda que puedo hacer otras cosas. El piano fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y no me arrepiento de ello, pero a veces tengo curiosidad por otras disciplinas también.

\- Tienes mucha suerte – la luna se despejó en el cielo y pude ver su rostro con claridad. No supe en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto. Si extendía mi mano, estaba segura de poder tocar su mejilla. Ese pensamiento me sacudió el estómago por dentro.

\- Pero la vida de un músico es muy difícil, Tristán. Tú tienes una casa bonita, tomas café de grano y las calles de tu barrio están limpias y despejadas. Mi tío, además de hacer clases en la universidad, heredó la tienda de sus padres y es lutier de instrumentos de cuerda; nuestra casa queda sobre la tienda para ahorrar y desde que recuerdo tenemos el mismo auto. Y no es que me esté quejando… - me apresuré a decir, por si mi tío estuviese despierto y escuchándonos -, soy muy feliz, pero veo que se esfuerza tanto que me preocupa defraudarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

No fue necesario seguir hablando pues, para mi total alivio, Nicolás se revolvió en sueños, arrebatándole a Tristán la manta que compartían. Él trató de quitársela, sin éxito, así que le estiré una de las mías en silencio, mientras lo oía maldecir por lo bajo.

\- Me dijiste que tenías frío.

\- Sí, pero no puedo dejarte dormir así o te enfermarás y no podrás cantar.

\- Si quieres… - y a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver un brillo encendido en sus mejillas – podemos dormir juntos.

\- Ah… - yo también sentí que mi rostro ardía, pero acepté su propuesta. Él se acercó, sutilmente, con cuidado de no tocarme ni siquiera por error, cada uno apostado frente al otro, hasta que quedamos lo suficientemente cerca para compartir cada extremo de las frazadas, incómodos y extremadamente callados.

\- Gracias – murmuró, evitando mirarme.

\- De nada – respondí, dándole la espalda y tratando de conciliar el sueño -. Buenas noches.

\- Descansa – lo oí decir, dándome la espalda a su vez.

No supe en qué momento pude, por fin, quedarme dormida, oyendo el ruido acompasado de nuestras respiraciones al unísono, ambos en paz.

 

* * *

 

La alarma del despertador, como cada mañana, me había traído de vuelta mi consciencia, perdida en el mundo de los sueños desde hace pocas horas. Estiré mi mano para apagarla y poder dormir cinco minutos más, cuando noté la áspera alfombra bajo mi cuerpo, el suelo duro y las mantas que me cubrían. A pesar de la incomodidad y el dolor, no me sentía capaz de abrir los ojos, pesados y cansados en extremo, incluso más que lo usual.

Las respiraciones de otras personas me hicieron pensar en nuestra práctica ¿Había tenido un sueño muy largo, donde habíamos grabado en la universidad? ¿Aún era domingo? ¿O todo había sido verdad?

Me atreví a abrir un ojo, invadido por la curiosidad. Acurrucada junto a mí, con el cabello negro desordenado y tapada hasta la nariz, estaba Adara. Mi primera reacción fue alejarme, pero luego recordé nuestra conversación de anoche, acordando dormir juntos sólo por frío y casualidad. Volví la cabeza para no mirarla tan fijamente, pero no me moví de donde estaba, cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la consciencia una vez más.

 

* * *

 

Desperté cuando sentí el primer rayo de sol pegándome en la cara, invadiendo mis tranquilos sueños después de una noche tan agitada como la que acabábamos de pasar. Bostecé y me estiré, restregándome los ojos antes de decidirme a abrirlos.

La puerta abriéndose me alteró los sentidos, obligándome a despertar de golpe. Tristán entró, con el rostro pálido y cansado, avanzando entre los cuerpos hasta echarse cerca de mí, quitándome parte de la manta y recién percatándome que era toda mía. ¿Él habría dormido destapado y muerto de frío?

\- ¿Son las seis? – pregunté, con la voz rasposa.

\- Sí, debemos irnos a la escuela – respondió, igual de apagado que yo.

\- No creo que pueda ir hoy, me duele todo – me quejé -. ¿Qué tenemos en la primera hora?

\- Es martes, así que física.

\- La mejor forma de comenzar el día – miré a los demás: Félix y Sebastián en un rincón, el tío de Adara en el sillón, ella sola y cubierta en mantas, casi a nuestros pies -. ¿No podemos hacernos los enfermos y faltar?

\- Es nuestra última semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

\- Por eso lo digo.

\- Nos van a entregar las notas de los exámenes y las tareas de las vacaciones de invierno.

\- Otra razón más para faltar – insistí, esta vez en un tono más alto, despertando a los demás integrantes del grupo con mi voz. Los oí quejarse, murmurar, bostezar y estirarse con un quejido prolongado.

\- Creo que nunca había dormido tan mal en mi vida – declaró el menor de los Vera, levantándose inmediatamente. “Poder deportivo”, pensé, ahogando las ganas de reírme de su cabello despeinado y las bolsas azules bajo sus ojos verdes.

\- Pero tenemos nuestro demo – prosiguió Sebastián, más pálido que todos nosotros. Su parche se veía teñido por una aureola rosácea que inmediatamente nos preocupó.

\- Seba, deberías ir a casa – Tristán se levantó, ya del todo despierto.

\- ¡Tanto ruido! – el tío de Adara exclamó, incorporándose con el cabello negro revuelto y expresión furiosa. Miró su reloj -. Ya son las seis, debemos irnos.

-Adara... – Sebastián se inclinó a su lado y la sacudió con gentileza -. Despierta.

Ella hizo una serie de gruñidos sin sentido que a todos nos sacaron una risa, logrando despertarla del todo. Se acomodó el cabello como pudo y se levantó, estirándose y envolviéndose en las mantas nuevamente.

\- Tenemos que irnos – repitió su tío, tomando los bolsos y todo lo que habíamos ocupado. Sacó un disco de la grabadora, extendiéndolo ante Sebastián -. Aquí está su canción, no la pierdan.

Él lo tomó como si fuera la joya más preciada del mundo, guardándolo en una caja en su mochila. Igualmente, todos habíamos hecho copias digitales y los hermanos Vera, mejores para la tecnología que los demás, se encargarían de hacer los arreglos necesarios antes de enviarlo al concurso.

\- Bueno, vámonos…

Nos escabullimos con el mismo silencio con el que habíamos llegado hace ya varias horas, siguiéndolo en silencio por el laberinto de pasillos y puerta sin ventanas, donde cualquiera se perdería si no conocía el lugar. Cuando por sin salimos al estacionamiento, con las estrellas recién apagándose en el cielo del amanecer, nos separamos: los hermanos Vera en su camioneta, junto a los instrumentos, pues Sebastián se iba a casa a descansar y limpiar su herida; y nosotros tres, que iríamos al colegio después de pasar por la casa de Adara para ducharnos y parecer un poco más humanos que los seres que éramos en aquel momento.

El viaje en el auto fue igualmente silencioso y sólo podía pensar en apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir. Por la expresión de los demás, ninguno dimensionaba todavía lo que habíamos hecho, en un estado de aturdimiento que no se pasaría en lo que quedaba del día; o, al menos, así lo sentía yo, contemplando el despertar de la ciudad con la cabeza de Adara apoyada en mi hombro, descansando un momento más del permitido. La tibieza de su cuerpo también me afectó, empezando a cerrar los ojos para dormir, siendo luego sacudido por Tristán, que me miró con una extraña advertencia en sus ojos. ¿Era por nuestra cercanía? ¿O sea que si le pasaban cosas con ella? 

Más tarde, en el colegio, los tres fuimos regañados por dormir en clase, Félix castigado por no asistir al entrenamiento de básquetbol y Sebastián por no ir a su curso de preparación de la prueba de admisión. Sin embargo, esa tarde, mientras el sol se ponía, iluminando con un brillo naranjo los edificios de la ciudad, nos reunimos los cinco frente a la estación de trenes, en silencio. Caminamos por la calle hasta llegar a una casa blanca restaurada, con mamparas de vidrio y pisos brillantes. Allí, Sebastián sacó un sobre color café, que entregó a la mujer del mesón de informaciones mientras ella le entregaba papeles que se dedicó a llenar con su habitual concentración.

\- ¿Integrantes? – preguntó, levantando la vista hacia nosotros.

\- Nicolás Valentino.

\- Félix Vera.

\- Sebastián Vera.

\- Tristán Blest.

Miramos a Adara, mientras la mujer nos inscribía en el listado. Sebastián asintió, Félix levantó el pulgar, Tristán sonrió y yo apoyé una mano en su hombro.

\- Adara Bellini – musitó, casi en un susurro, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas de emoción.

\- Falta el nombre de la banda – señaló, mostrándonos con el lápiz el espacio en blanco.

Nos miramos, nerviosos y angustiados. Nunca habíamos pensado en ello, aunque habíamos pasado algunas noches comiendo pizza y tirando nombres estúpidos al aire, riéndonos de nuestras propias ocurrencias. Ahora, en cambio, todo se volvía serio de pronto. Además, el tiempo corría en contra nuestra.

\- Por favor, señores Vera, Valentino, Blest; señorita Bellini, que cerramos en cinco minutos - nos regañó, después de un incómodo silencio.

\- Ésas son muchas “B” y “V” – señaló Félix, intentando aliviar la tensión del momento.

\- Puede ser, pero nada cuerdo saldrá de esa combinación de letras – señaló Tristán.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Venir mañana?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Adara se puso de puntillas para poder encaramarse al mesón de la recepcionista. Frunció el ceño y nos miró a todos, casi gritando -. !Somos Lado B!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es dejar las V de lado!

\- Pronúncialo, Félix – le retó ella, cruzando los brazos.

\- Lado B… Lado V…

\- Gracias, Andrés Bello, por la asimilación lingüística y la sonorización latinoamericana – celebró nuestro bajista, sarcásticamente -. Podemos escribirlo de ambas maneras igualmente.

\- No – Adara se volvió hacia nosotros -, porque en la escala musical, B corresponde a un “si”, que puede ser bemol o sostenido y...

\- Entendimos el concepto – la interrumpió Tristán, reprimiendo la risa.

\- ¿Decidido entonces? – Sebastián parecía satisfecho, así que todos accedimos.

\- Entonces, señorita, somos Lado B – repetí, con una sonrisa que no pude quitarme del rostro en toda la tarde, mientras celebrábamos en la tienda de Adara por nuestra participación, tomando café instantáneo y comiendo pie de limón, esperando que los dioses de la música nos fueran favorables y lograramos cumplir nuestros objetivos, por las razones que fueran.

Nunca nos hubiésemos imaginado lo que sucedió después de eso...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Terminé el primer arco de la historia! *corre, baila y es feliz*
> 
> Pero aún estamos muy lejos del final, así que no se preocupen, que tenemos niños musicales para rato :D
> 
> Aprovecho de comentar que me hice una página en Facebook, donde podrán ver los hermosos fanarts que algunas amigas han hecho con mucho cariño para mí, mis horribles dibujos, música que me inspiró y más, así que pueden pasarse por ahí si quieren. Búsquenlo como C. Sofia y aparecerá.
> 
> Por último, quiero volver a agradecerles a todos los que se pasan por aquí. Escribir es mi sueño desde que tengo memoria. Puede que esto no sea James Joyce ni por asomo, pero me hace muy feliz poder compartir esto con ustedes y leer los comentarios que me escriben. Muchas gracias por hacerme creer que mi sueño aún es posible :)
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes ~


	8. Intermisión - And all that Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es más cómodo: poner las canciones de cada capítulo al principio o al final? o.ó
> 
> Porque a veces pienso que ponerlas al principio es spoiler, pero ponerlas al final implica perder el hilo de la lectura...  
> No me hagan caso u.ú
> 
> Música de hoy:  
> \- Ludwig van Beethoven: Sonata No. 29 en Si Mayor ~ Hammerklavier.
> 
> Resto de las canciones y explicaciones al final ~

 

Había una especie de quietud al final de las vacaciones de invierno, como si el tiempo se detuviese en esas dos semanas grises y lluviosas. Podía pasar tardes enteras encerrado en casa, viendo las gotas caer y golpear la ventana, pensando si tendría la suerte de quedarme así todo el día, envuelto en ese ambiente de quietud y silencio que hacia que las horas se arrastraran hasta que la noche cayera. A pesar de ello y de todas mis ganas de quedarme echado en el sillón y no levantarme nunca más, debía seguir entrenando. Después de todo, el campeonato interescolar estaba demasiado cerca.

Las prácticas oficiales de básquetbol se habían cancelado durante el receso por el mal tiempo... Un muy subjetivo mal tiempo, porque en realidad creía que el invierno era la mejor época del año. Esa mañana gélida y nebulosa me había despertado temprano, saliendo a correr por las calles vacías y aprovechando que la lluvia había amainado, de modo que las gotas que chocaban contra mi rostro refrescaban el sudor de mi frente.

Sebastián se burlaba por mi empeño en el equipo y por madrugar voluntariamente, pero yo no era como él, al menos no en lo mental: no tenía opción a una beca universitaria por mi participación cívica o mis calificaciones, bastante regulares por lo demás. La única manera que tenía de estudiar sin que mis padres se desvivieran por matrículas exorbitantes y mensualidades estratosféricas era a través de una beca deportiva. Cuando la asistente social del colegio me habló de esa posibilidad, inmediatamente me inscribí en un taller del colegio cuando iba en primero medio, aprovechando mi estatura y mi dedicación. En muy poco tiempo me había convertido en titular del equipo y aún tenía dos años más para mantener ese puesto, destacándome como alero por mi facilidad de lograr tiros de tres puntos.

En verdad, mi hermano había tenido mucho que ver en esa época: una vez estuvo recuperado de sus problemas de adicción, Sebastián me insistió a hacer algo fuera de cuidarlo, ya que parecía que no era necesario estar atento todo el tiempo a lo que hacía, recalcando además que tenía que hacer algo por mí mismo. Poco a poco el botiquín volvió a estar lleno de medicamentos y las salidas a estar menos controladas por parte de mis padres, de modo que, poco a poco, nuestros caminos se fueron distanciando cuando él volvió al colegio y a sus miles de ocupaciones, entre el consejo estudiantil, la música y su futuro. Mis padres recuperaron la confianza en Sebastián y una tarde, esperando a Tristán en su sala de estar, su hermana Sara me advirtió que tenía que volver a preocuparme por mí, que mi hermano ya había salido adelante... Ahora era mi turno de pensar en qué hacer con mi vida, y el deporte se presentó como una vía rápida mientras pensaba en algo mejor que fuese capaz de definirme.

Me detuve una vez llegué al final de la calle, mientras recuperaba el aliento por la difícil subida, especialmente por el frío que quemaba la nariz. La lluvia ya había parado del todo y las nubes oscuras habían dado paso a una niebla ligera que hacía más intensa aquella sensación de soledad que a veces embargaba mi corazón y enviaba mi mente lejos mientras corría. La temperatura descendió dramáticamente, obligándome a recuperar el calor en forma de marcha acelerada durante 200 metros más antes de lanzarme en picada hasta la casa, como siempre hacía.

Me detuve una cuadra antes, aprovechando que la panadería estaba abierta, para comprar en pan que me había comido la noche anterior. Mi mamá siempre me regañaba por ello, alegando que el día que dejara el deporte sería obeso... "Como si fuera posible", le dije esa vez, zampándome un tercer pan con queso, jamón, palta y tomate.

La casa aún estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcrar cuando giré la llave y abrí la puerta, como si entrara a esas casas zombies de los videojuegos que me desvelaban los fines de semana. Nuestros padres se habían ido a trabajar unos minutos después de mi rutina de ejercicios y Sebastián aún debía estar durmiendo, descansando todo lo que no pudo desde su accidente. Había retomado con seriedad sus estudios para los exámenes de admisión y, por el resquicio de la puerta de mi habitación, siempre podía ver la luz encendida hasta altas horas de la noche, acompañado de la música tranquila de alguna película.

Cuando revisé mi teléfono, que vibraba sobre la cómoda, vi un mensaje de Tristán, avisando que hoy volvía de su casa en la playa y preguntando si nos juntaríamos a ensayar o componer nuevas cosas en este último fin de semana antes de volver a clases. Le contesté que no tenía inconveniente en reunirnos más tarde, pero que le preguntaría a mi hermano, porque al parecer tenía clases de reforzamiento pendientes por recuperar.

Me eché sobre la cama, junto a mi gata manchada que aún dormía enrollada entre las frazadas. Emitió un quejido cuando la puse sobre mi pecho, volviendo a acomodar sus muchos kilos mientras seguía conversando con él por el chat, al parecer el único despierto del grupo. Pirata, pues no era el niño más creativo hace seis años atrás, me miró con sus ojos amarillos, como si me juzgara digno de ella al acariciarla sin siquiera haberme bañado primero. Después de una larga deliberación, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, ronroneando e hincándome sus uñas al masajearme como hacía desde que tenía dos meses y la encontramos los tres, en el terreno baldío tras nuestra casa.

Adara nos dio los buenos días a los pocos minutos, avisando que tenía que hacerse cargo de la tienda ese día, pues su tío tenía cosas que hacer, pero que tenía algo que contarnos, así que esperaría que los demás se conectaran. “Pasará un largo rato” le contesté, “Nicolás no se levanta antes de mediodía”.

\- Buenos días – bostezó Sebastián, entrando sin avisar y sentándose en mi cama. Me alegraba ver su rostro ya sin el enorme parche en el ojo, sino apenas un par de centímetros de gasa sosteniendo los puntos sobre la ceja -. Loco, apestas.

\- Tengo que bañarme, pero aun así Pirata me quiere – le hice cariño en su lomo blanco y negro, sin que ella reaccionara -. ¿Tienes clase hoy?

\- Iba a ayudar a una compañera del preuniversitario – y al decirlo se sonrojó, lo cual me hizo reír con interés -, pero es un par de horas, después de almuerzo - volvió a bostezar y me miró, cambiando la expresión de su rostro - Félix…

\- Dime – su boca hizo esa mueca de culpabilidad que yo ya lo conocía, así que esperé pacientemente mientras hilaba sus ideas.

\- Tú estabas de acuerdo con incluir a Adara en el grupo, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno… Si tengo que ser completamente sincero, al principio ella no me caía muy bien, la encontraba creída y desagradable – reconocí, sin dejar de acariciar a mi gata, que resopló en mi hombro -, pero supongo que era necesario incluirla, pues nos ayudó mucho con la canción y la grabación. Quizás hasta no hubiéramos podido participar de no ser por ella, así que no puedo ser un pendejo idiota y reclamar.

\- Lo sé, y le estoy muy agradecido por ello.

\- Pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo sé, simplemente creo que no podemos llevarnos bien, somos muy diferentes – evalué su mirada y continué, molesto por sentir que lo había contradecido de alguna manera; después de todo, es mi hermano -. Estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de todos ustedes, no crean que me iré o algo así.

\- Claro que no puedes irte – se levantó de la cama, tirándole la cola a Pirata para molestarla, haciéndola bufar y levantarse de golpe -. No podría buscarte un reemplazo – salió de la habitación, estirándose una vez más -. Anda a bañarte, en serio apestas, no sé como Pirata te aguanta.

\- ¡Antipático! - grité, oyendo su risa que me llegaba desde la escalera.

 

* * *

 

El lunes fue volver a empezar: despertar, levantarse temprano y volver a planchar el uniforme para luego partir al colegio, después de dos semanas tranquilas y maravillosas que podrían haberse convertido en un mes. Con la corbata aún torcida y el cabello revuelto, salí de casa terminándome la tostada del desayuno, después de pelear demasiado con mi hermana para que se terminase su avena, como todas las mañanas. Mi papá se había ido a trabajar antes esa mañana y no había podido llevarme de todas formas, así que me monté en la bicicleta, sintiendo el aire frío de la mañana calándome la nariz y obligándome a subir mi bufanda verde hasta las mejillas para no morir congelado. En el camino noté algunos árboles que comenzaban nuevamente a brotar y llenarse de verde, atisbando una incipiente primavera en medio de las nubes y el aire frío de la mañana.

Me crucé por la calle con el equipo de fútbol, que daba la vuelta a la manzana para calentar antes del entrenamiento. Saludé a algunos compañeros de curso al pasar y crucé el portal unos minutos antes que sonara el timbre, subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de dos en dos entre risas y empujones.

\- ¡Lo logré! – exclamé, entrando a la sala y sentándome un puesto delante de Tristán, que revisaba su tarea de matemáticas antes de entregarla.

\- Si sigues así, quizás de aquí a fin de año logres llegar antes que suene el timbre - musitó, sin molestarse en mirarme.

\- Seré elegido el estudiante más puntual del año, ya verás. Siempre en el momento preciso - agregué, guiñándole el ojo y riendo de mi propia broma, recibiendo por su parte apenas un bufido que no significaba aprobación ni molestia.

El profesor entró a la sala y la clase comenzó tardíamente, esperando que los gritos cesaran antes de dignarse a hablar, con su voz aburrida que lo caracterizaba. Fue el primero de muchos discursos que recibimos a lo largo del día, repitiendo eso de “ya están en tercero, les falta poco para estar en cuarto y dar los exámenes para la universidad”. Algunas sonrisas se apagaban instantáneamente, pero otras sólo se intensificaban por la expectación. Después de todo, el Cuarteto Latino era uno de los tres mejores colegios de excelencia del país, así que el acceso a la universidad y carreras de prestigio, como medicina o derecho, era relativamente alto.

Sin embargo, a mí no me importaba nada de eso; yo iba a ser historiador, fuese donde fuese.

Aprovechando que la temperatura comenzaba a ser agradable, en el receso de la tarde acordamos de juntarnos los cinco en el patio para almorzar. Nosotros cuatro, como siempre, nos habíamos visto bastante en estas dos semanas de vacaciones, pero de Adara no habíamos tenido noticias, ocupada en ayudar en la tienda de su tío y otras cosas… O al menos eso nos habíamos dicho, aunque la verdad era que, más bien, no la habíamos llamado después de la grabación, olvidándonos un poco de su dramática presencia.

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – preguntó cortésmente Sebastián, sacando el termo de su bolso y mirándola con total atención en sus ojos verdes.

\- Bien, mucho trabajo – contestó cortante mientras enterraba el tenedor en un trozo de algo irreconocible -. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Nos habíamos preparado previamente para esa pregunta, demasiado culpables para decirle la verdad. 

\- Estudiar - dijo Sebastián, mirando a su hermano.

\- Básquetbol - prosiguió éste, siendo luego el turno de Tristán.

\- Playa.

\- ¡Dormir! - terminé, a lo que Félix levantó el pulgar.

\- Ya veo… - volvió su atención a la comida, con expresión algo sombría. Pareció recordar algo, porque de pronto su rostro se iluminó, mirándonos una vez más -. ¿Tienen algo que hacer el viernes en la noche?

\- ¿Por?

\- Mi tío tendrá una sesión de música junto a su grupo y me dijo que los invitara, para conocerlos mejor.

\- ¿De música clásica? – preguntó Félix, que arrugó la nariz, sin preocuparse en ocultar su desagrado. Adara iba a contestarle, pero Sebastián se avalanzó sobre él.

\- Si vas, quizás te vuelvas más inteligente – bromeó su hermano mayor, revolviéndole el pelo.

\- ¡Hey! - se liberó de la mano del otro, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas llenas de pan, masticando furiosamente como cada vez que herían su orgullo adolescente.

\- No es clásico, es… - Adara suspiró, cerrando los ojos como si se regañara a sí misma.

\- ¿Barroco, romántico, expresionista, medieval? – sugirió Tristán entonces, soltando épocas al azar.

\- ¡No! No puedo con ustedes… - negó con la cabeza y su melena negra se sacudió con ella.

\- Es parte de nuestro encanto – sonreí, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo estrecha que era su espalda y que, aún así, pudiese ser capaz de tocar un piano de tantas escalas. Ella se puso tensa ante el contacto, pero no se movió.

\- En fin, mi tío quiere saber si podrán para reservarnos un lugar.

\- Yo no tengo problema – dijo Tristán, antes de mascar su sándwich.

\- Yo puedo ir después de entrenar – siguió Félix, mientras que los demás asentimos.

\- Ok, entonces le escribiré un mensaje para reservarnos un lugar; ahora debe estar en clase – sacó su teléfono -. ¿Nos juntamos en la estación del Barrio Antiguo a las nueve de la noche?

\- Eso es muy tarde, ¿cómo lo haremos para volver?

\- Podríamos ir en auto - sugirió Sebastián, aprovechando que había cumplido años en junio y tenía su recién estrenado permiso para conducir.

\- Pero si es en el barrio antiguo, no hay donde estacionar - agregué.

\- Entonces – sugirió Félix -, ¿nos iremos a casa de cierta persona con una bella hermana y una madre ausente?

\- Ok – suspiró el aludido, acomodándose los anteojos -, le preguntaré a mi madre si tiene turno. Si no, igualmente podrán quedarse.

\- Todo arreglado entonces – mi mano resintió su falta cuando ella se levantó, acomodándose la falda y mirándonos con una inusual sonrisa de emoción -. Me iré a la sala de música ahora, a tocar un poco. Nos vemos después.

Se alejó y se perdió dentro del edificio, mientras nosotros nos desviábamos hacia otros temas hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Nos despedimos de Sebastián, que tenía educación física y subimos junto con Félix hacia nuestra sala, junto a los laboratorios de química al que le tocaba asistir.

\- ¿Qué tipo de música será? – se preguntó Félix en voz alta, fijando sus ojos verdes en nosotros.

\- Aceptamos sin saber, movidos por el sentimiento de culpa, y ella lo sabe, por la forma en que nos miró cuando le dijimos sobre nuestras vacaciones – añadió Tristán.

\- Pero no estamos obligados a ser sus amigos por algo de unas pocas semanas. No es que sea mala persona, pero es un poco reina del drama – prosiguió el menor de los Vera, llevándose el cabello hacia atrás, que comenzaba a estar demasiado largo -. Siento que todo el tiempo está sufriendo por algo y termina apareciendo demasiado en nuestras conversaciones.

\- Bien, entonces olvidemos a la reina del drama – sugerí, intentando ser conciliador con ambos y muy atento al interés que mi amigo intentaba ocultar por ella, pues frunció el ceño ante mi idea.

Esto iba a ponerse bueno.

 

* * *

 

Se notaba que nadie ocupaba el piano de la escuela en semanas, porque perdí casi todo lo que restaba del receso en limpiarlo y afinarlo. Cuando por fin pude sentarme a tocar, el timbre había vuelto a sonar, así que decidí ser irresponsable por esta vez y no asistir a clases de biología, mirando las partituras acumuladas en el casillero junto al piano y decidiendo cuál tocar.

Como cada vez que me sentía perdida, Beethoven vino a mi cabeza, agarrando el cuadernillo del "Hammerklavier", la obra con la cual Beethoven dijo, totalmente sordo, que había por fin aprendido a componer. Sujeté las páginas frente al piano y comencé con el allegro del primer movimiento, mientras mi mente se ocupaba de esas otras cosas que nublaban mi estado de ánimo, a pesar de estar encerrada tocando.

Esa mañana, mientras tomábamos desayuno en la cocina, mi tío me había planteado esa posibilidad con una sonrisa vaga en sus labios. Sabía que, en el fondo, lo hacía para que no tuviera que ir sola y encontrarme con el desagradable de Antonio, el dueño del antro donde mi tío y su grupo se reunían a tocar, y a quien, personalmente, detestaba con todo mi ser por todo el daño que le había causado. También era consciente que le molestaba que hablara demasiado con Diego, pianista y alumno suyo de la universidad, desde esa vez que me descubriera mirándolo demasiado; no había una razón romántica en ello, sino que se debía a mi frustración por no poder tocar con la soltura y la improvisación propias de él.

 “Llama a tus amigos”, dijo de pronto, ampliando la sonrisa como hace mucho tiempo no lo veía. Asentí y le devolví el gesto, más que otra cosa para tranquilizarlo, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar… ¿Podía considerarlos mis amigos?

Ciertamente me habían incluido en su grupo y habíamos pasado por varias cosas desde que nos habíamos conocido, pero, después de enviar el disco al concurso, nos habíamos visto muy poco. Almorzábamos juntos un par de días, nos peleábamos por la sala de música, hablábamos de juntarnos en las vacaciones, intercambiábamos un par de bromas por el chat del grupo, pero nada más.

Quizás Sebastián, podría ser Nicolás, definitivamente Félix no… ¿Y Tristán? Nuestra relación era muy inestable: a veces podíamos hablar de todo y reírnos juntos, pero si uno se atrevía a cruzar esa delicada línea existente entre llevarse bien y ser amigos, el otro se molestaba y volvíamos a empezar de cero. ¿Por qué era así de difícil entre nosotros?

Tampoco podía evitar reparar en el hecho que, inconscientemente, yo no podía sentirme totalmente cómoda ellos. Si bien fui muy feliz cuando me habían ofrecido ser parte de su grupo y firmamos con nuestro nombre en la inscripción del demo, ser integrante no tenía por qué ser, al mismo tiempo, amiga de ellos; quienes tenían su propio pasado e historia, de los cuales yo no sabía nada y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. A veces los observaba reírse y trataba de contentarme con eso, pero dentro de mí, cuando los escuchaba rememorar el pasado, deseaba sentirme así de integrada con alguien de la misma forma en que ellos lo eran. Había pasado tantos años sola, con mi tío y la música como únicas compañías, que ahora conversar con gente de mi edad se empezaba a volver una necesidad imperiosa, dado del fracaso que había tenido en el pasado, entre los concursos de música y los estudiantes de los muchos profesores de piano que había tenido. Al empezar el segundo semestre, había intentado hablar con unas compañeras de curso que no me prestaron mucha atención, pues para ellas siempre era la “rara”, además de la fea y sin gracia, por tanto, mis compañeros masculinos tampoco me hicieron mucho caso. Una vez, en vacaciones de invierno, fui un par de veces a la facultad de música a dejar unas cosas, pero cuando los alumnos de mi tío me hablaron, sorprendidos de mi existencia, me puse tan nerviosa que no les pude contestar apropiadamente y salí corriendo de la sala de ensayos.

No me quejaba de mi vida hasta ahora, pero…

Suspiré, dejando de tocar al inicio del Scherzo, dejando a medias el assai vivace del segundo movimiento, cerrando la tapa del piano y apoyando la cabeza en la madera fría y abollada del viejo yamaha.

\- De verdad soy la reina del drama… - murmuré, avergonzada de mi propia inmadurez.

 

* * *

 

Llegó la noche del viernes, después de una semana ocupada de vuelta a clases, donde habíamos puesto todo de nosotros para retomar los estudios después de las vacaciones, donde sientes que tu cerebro se ha vaciado de pronto, incapaz de recordar lo visto hace menos de un mes. Fue tan exigente que ni siquiera nos habíamos juntado a ensayar, si bien eso se debía aq ue teníamos que esperar los resultados de la selección programados para septiembre; de modo que el chat del celular estuvo especialmente silencioso, excepto por un par de vídeos y fotos que alguno compartía para amenizar las horas de estudio.

\- ¿Dónde vas, hermano? – Sara, quien estaba en casa de milagro, entró en mi habitación si avisar, sentándose en mi cama y pausando mi disco favorito mientras terminaba de vestirme.

\- Con mis amigos del colegio – contesté, sacando mi abrigo negro y los guantes -. Vamos a ver a un grupo de música.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con tus amigos del club? - cruzó sus piernas enfundadas en el pijama de franela, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, más por la curiosidad que por algún sentimento hostil -. ¿Has visto a Magdalena últimamente?

\- Sabes que apesto en el tenis y en cualquier deporte, a menos que sea en distancias largas. Con respecto a lo otro, veré a Magdalena el sábado, he tenido muchas cosas en el colegio y he estado especialmente ocupado estos días.

\- ¿Volverás con ellos? - y recalcó -. ¿Con tus amigos del colegio?

\- Sí, le pregunté a mamá y dijo que no tenía problema.

\- Tristán – Sara desvió la mirada, de pronto incómoda. Yo me preparé para lo que vendría a continuación con un suspiro de fastidio -, mamá nunca te va a decir que no, pero tú sabes que le molesta mucho tu amistad con ellos.

\- Lo sé, pero somos amigos desde séptimo básico, cuando decidí entrar a ese colegio, Sara. Están conmigo todos los días, tenemos un grupo de música, ¿por qué es tan malo? - su tono acusatorio me extrañó, dado que ella solía se amable con ellos, incluso bromeando de vez en cuando, especialmente con Félix y Sebastián.

\- Magdalena me dijo que ahora hay una chica con ustedes, está preocupada.

\- No tiene por qué – empezaba a perder la paciencia, así que me terminé de abotonar el abrigo y saqué una bufanda del armario -. Adara sólo nos ayuda con la música.

\- ¿Se llama Adara?

\- Es una genio de la música de cámara – continué, sin prestarle atención -. Toca el piano como nunca había oído en mi vida, es muy talentosa y tiene un tío que enseña música en la Universidad Nacional.

\- Sabes muchas cosas de ella - me instigó, ceñuda.

\- Sólo porque tú me estas preguntando mucho sobre ella – salí, seguido de cerca por mi hermana -. No te preocupes, mis notas siguen siendo las más altas del curso, sigo siendo responsable y sigo queriendo a Magdalena.

\- Lo sé – de pronto pareció triste -, pero has sido tan maduro e independiente desde que papá se fue de la casa que mamá tiene miedo.

\- No te preocupes, Sara – abrí la puerta después de despedirme de ella -. Nos vemos más tarde.

El viaje en metro fue silencioso y tranquilo, a una hora en la que ya los usuarios habían disminuido, con la cabeza hecha un lío por la reciente conversación con mi hermana, que me había obligado a cortar de golpe para no pasar de las voces a los gritos y de eso a una pelea mayor, como solía suceder entre nosotros, especialmente ahora que su nivel de estrés había aumentado considerablemente. No me di cuenta cuando estuve en la estación, así que decidí dejar todo atrás y subí la escalera rápidamente.

\- Por fin llegas… - Nicolás alzó el brazo, haciendo más evidente su posición. Sebastián y Félix estaban junto a él, conversando animadamente sobre algo, sin poder evitar envidiarlos por lo cercanos que eran en su relación fraternal.

\- ¿Llegué muy tarde? – miré el reloj, comprobando la hora.

\- Aún falta Adara – Sebastián sacó su teléfono para llamarla. Levantó la vista antes de empezar a marcar, guardándolo casi inmediatamente y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa -. Ah, ¡ahí está!

Adara bajó las escaleras casi a tropiezos, cerca de chocar con nosotros por lo rápido que venía, conteniendo un jadeo que liberó tras apoyarse en el pilar. Se veía distinta, con su cabello negro bien peinado, maquillaje y un abrigo rojo del que sobresalía un vestido negro bastante más arriba de las rodillas que lo acostumbrado por la falda de la escuela. Fue la primera vez que noté que, a pesar de lo baja que era, no parecía una niña.

\- ¡Lamento la tardanza, pero tenía que cerrar la tienda y ayudar a mi tío a descargar los instrumentos! – juntó las palmas, en actitud de disculpa.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté, desviando la vista hacia la multitud de personas que bajaban en esa estación, la más cercana al barrio bohemio de bares y discotecas.

\- Es un par de calles más hacia el centro – anunció, mientras subía la escalera hasta la fría calle iluminada por los faroles nocturnos y los automóviles que pasaban por allí -. Es un bar muy de moda, últimamente, aunque a mi me parece algo artifical y pomposo.

\- ¿Bar? Pensé que habías dicho que era un concierto – Félix la miró sorprendido.

\- Creo que el término correcto fue sesión de música – corrigió su hermano, igual de interesado por nuestro destino.

\- Bueno, pensé que era una forma de siútica de decir concierto – se excusó, mientras cruzábamos la calle y nos deslizábamos por un oscuro callejón de adoquines, junto a un antiguo edificio pintado de rojo colonial.

\- Mi tío tiene una banda de jazz y… ¡woah! – tropezó con una de las piedras del camino, perdiendo el equilibrio y aferrándose de mi brazo. Nuestra miradas se cruzaron apenas un instante, antes que ella volviera a levantarse y se acomodara los zapatos -. Lo siento, Tristán.

\- No hay problema…

\- Nunca imaginé que tu tío fue tan… moderno – terminó Nicolás, con una sonrisa. Había prestado especial atención a lo sucedido recientemente, con ese mismo brillo suspicaz en su mirada que cuando nos molestaba.

\- Su especialidad son los instrumentos de cuerda frotada. Está especializado en violín, violonchelo y contrabajo, pero el último es el que más le gusta. Incluso tiene uno para música de cámara y otro para tocar jazz, que construyó él mismo - pareció orgullosa cuando se refirió a lo último.

\- ¿Contrabajo, son esos violines gigantes? – nuestro baterista parecía especialmente perdido, así que su hermano lo actualizó un poco en nuestro corto trayecto, ayudado por la chica, obviamente más informada en el tema que el resto de nosotros.

Caminamos un par de cuadras más, hasta llegar a un bar pintado de rojo brillante por fuera y de paredes negras con cuadros abstractos de colores suaves, iluminado tenuemente por pequeños faroles y velas en cada mesa metálica y de sillas de diseño. Nos disponíamos a entrar, aún charlando despreocupadamente, cuando un hombre se apostó en la puerta, cruzándose totalmente e impidiéndonos la entrada. A pesar del frío, usaba un traje blanco vistoso e impecable, que hacía juego con sus zapatos y su camisa a rayas. Él y Adara se dirigieron una mirada gélida y me vi tentado de saber cuál era la razón de ese odio visceral que se tenían.

\- Los niños tienen prohibida la entrada al bar – ladró, con una voz pastosa y desagradable -. Documentos, por favor - prosiguió, con la mano extendida y revelando un anillo de matrimonio gastado en su dedo anular.

\- Antonio… - el tono de Adara fue amargo, dejando expuesta su molestia ante aquel sujeto que la miraba con una expresión de superioridad y una sonrisa torcida.

\- Adara, Rodrigo no me dijo que venías – bramó, si moverse de su posición.

\- Me parece extraño, ya que él me lo confirmó ayer por la tarde – contestó, posicionándose frente a él con las manos en las caderas, imponente a pesar de su escasa altura -. Si quieres, podemos preguntarle, ahí viene.

\- Qué bueno que llegas, Ada – saludó su tío, acercándose a la entrada y haciendo caso omiso de la situación, a pesar de la expresión molesta del otro y la sonrisa triunfal de su sobrina -. Me alegra que ustedes hayan podido venir también, pasen.

\- Gracias – el sujeto llamado Antonio se hizo a un lado, haciendo una mueca como si hubiera chupado un limón, mientras ella chocaba su hombro contra él. Sólo por belicosidad, Félix la imitó, empujándolo varios centrímetros tras casi alcanzar el metro ochenta de estatura.

Ingresamos al bar, ya casi lleno a esa hora, avanzando entre las mesas ocupadas hasta llegar a un enorme sillón rojo con una mesa al centro y un cartel que decía “reservado”. Nos señaló el lugar y lo ocupamos entre todos, acomodándonos como pudimos entre el mueble y unos sofás al frente.

\- Aunque hayan entrado, no les venderé alcohol – replicó el otro al pasar a nuestro lado, lo bastante fuerte para que lo oyéramos.

\- ¡No vinimos a tomar, vinimos a escuchar música! – contestó Adara, sumamente molesta.

\- ¡Hey, pero si es la pequeña Ada! – un hombre de contextura gruesa, vestimenta excéntrica y cabello ondulado se acercó a nosotros, sonriendo. A pesar de la oscuridad  noche, usaba lentes de sol de modelo aviador.

\- El mejor MC de la historia – saltó ella, abrazándolo.

\- ¿Y estos jóvenes acompañantes que te rodean hoy? - nos evaluó con interés, bajando ligeramente las gafas para enfocarnos.

\- Ah, ellos son Sebastián, Félix, Nicolás y Tristán, compañeros de colegio. Él es Pablo, el MC de la banda de mi tío.

\- ¿MC? – pregunté, sin entender.

\- Maestro de ceremonias de nuestra banda, niños – contestó, con una sonrisa amplia y enseñando sus dientes -. ¿Nunca habían venido a un concierto de jazz anteriormente?

\- La verdad es que no – reconoció Sebastián, ruborizándose -, ni siquiera sabíamos qué veníamos a escuchar.

\- ¿Eh? – otro hombre, de cabello casi rapado, alto y de ojos rasgados, se acercó a nuestro grupo -. ¿Adara tiene amigos?

\- Y no sólo eso – contestó su tío, atajándola por los hombros -, tienen una banda de música indie, ¿cierto, Ada?

\- ¡Quién lo diría! – el MC rio a mandíbula batiente, agarrándose el estómago -. ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? – preguntó, mirándonos con curiosidad.

\- Oh, es que somos muy buenos – Nicolás se levantó orgulloso -. Fue inevitable que sucumbiera a la tentanción de unirse a nuestras filas.

\- Sí, claro… - el tío de Adara alzó una ceja, escéptico -. Son los muchachos que te comentaba el otro día, Eduardo.

\- ¿Ustedes fueron los que se escabulleron en la sala de grabación? Soy Eduardo, un gusto conocerlos a todos – el casi calvo nos estrechó la mano a todos, revolviendo el cabello de Adara al final antes de marcharse.

\- Ya vamos a empezar – una mujer de rostro cuadrado y melena extremadamente cuidada y brillante, se abrió paso entre nuestro grupo -. Adara, estás muy bonita esta noche – añadió, sonriendo.

\- Gracias.

\- No me había fijado, querida sobrina – y la hizo dar una vuelta al tomarla de la mano -. Estás usando tu abrigo rojo. ¿La dedicación se debe a alguno de los jóvenes aquí presente? – preguntó, guiñándonos un ojo -. ¿O a nuestro extremadamente talentoso e irresponsable pianista?

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Se cruzó de brazos y cayó sentada entre Nicolás y yo.

\- ¿Diego aún no llega? Adara… - el MC la miró a través de sus anteojos.

\- No, no sirvo para tocar jazz – se excusó ella, que negaba con la cabeza mientras el hombre la tomaba por el codo para levantarla del sillón.

\- ¡Perdón! Ya estoy aquí – exclamó una voz masculina, acercándose a nosotros. Era un hombre mucho más joven que el resto de adultos que nos rodeaba, vestido de negro, delgado y con su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con cuidadoso estilo.

\- Diego, voy a matarte si esto vuelve a pasar – murmuró la mujer, tomándolo del brazo -. Vamos, a tocar.

\- Hola, Adara – saludó tranquilamente, sin esperar respuesta. No era como si ella pudiera responderle tampoco, nerviosa como nunca la había visto antes.

Reclinó la espalda en el asiento, observando atentamente como el grupo de su tío se instalaba en el pequeño escenario del bar, detrás de los instrumentos ya dispuestos. Eran seis personas: el tío de Adara, sujetando un enorme contrabajo; el MC, al micrófono; el alto, con el saxofón; la mujer, sosteniendo una trompeta. Atrás había otra mujer, en la batería, y finalmente, el joven, parado frente al piano.

\- Buenas noches – saludó Pablo, con un tono de voz alegre -, nosotros somos… ¡El club de la serpiente!

Un estallido de batería, bronces y cuerdas resonó en mis oídos, como un shock eléctrico que recorrió mi cuerpo. Al instante se detuvieron y el MC gritó el nombre del grupo una vez más, antes que el ritmo ecléctico del jazz nos envolviera por completo. Eduardo, el hombre del saxofón, se movía rítmicamente, aprovechando su altura para doblarse sobre su instrumento, seguido de la mujer, que bailaba con él y movía los hombros, al ritmo de la trompeta. El MC mientras, se movía entre el público, sacando a bailar a hombres y mujeres por igual. Nos guiñó un ojo al pasar, deteniéndose dramáticamente con los cambios de ritmo de la canción.

El tío de Adara era realmente espectacular, manteniendo un aire misterioso e intelectual, mientras pulsaba las gruesas cuerdas del contrabajo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la melodía. No pude evitar reparar en sus manos, de dedos largos y delgados. “Manos de bajista”, pensé, comparándolas con las mías por un instante antes de pasar mi atención al pianista, que ahora ejecutaba un solo improvisado, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de su propia canción, como si sus dedos bailaran sobre las teclas. Su soltura y su alegría mantenía cautivado a todo el público, pero en especial a Adara, que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de admiración. La baterista, por otro lado, usando un rodete hecho con baquetas al estilo princesa Leia, aporreaba los platillos, uniéndose al ritmo del piano. Poco a poco, el resto de los integrantes se sumó al ritmo en una nueva explosión que retumbó en mi pecho.

Miré a los demás: todos estaban igual de cautivados que yo, expectantes a la melodía y la voz del MC, que tiraba frases al azar, bailando hasta que todos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

No hubo tiempo de aplaudir: otra ola de sonidos, disonantes y más agresivos que la melodía anterior, irrumpían en nuestros oídos. La batería, furiosa, marcaba el ritmo de los bronces, al tiempo que el maestro aplaudía y nos hacía participar a nosotros, aplaudiendo también. Se movió al ritmo del twist, sacando a una joven de la barra y haciéndola girar para volver a sentarla. Era imposible no moverse al ritmo de la música, sacudiendo la cabeza y balanceando los hombros rítmicamente.

\- ¡Son increíbles! – exclamé, emocionado, al oído de la chica, que me sonrió con el orgullo reflejado en sus ojos color avellana.

\- ¡Lo son! – me contestó, con una expresión radiante.

La canción se detuvo abruptamente y todos aplaudimos con efusividad, sin saber lo que vendría a continuación. Félix chiflaba, absolutamente entregado a la música, al igual que Nicolás, que gritaba “¡otra!” repetidamente. Éramos, con mucho, los más ruidosos del bar, pero no nos importaba.

Ahora era un piano suave, decadente, misterioso, seguido por el contrabajo, que marcaba un ritmo grave y melancólico. El joven del piano era realmente sorprendente, variando los ritmos y las escalas con una libertad que jamás le había visto a Adara, hija de las partituras y la precisión. Me volví nuevamente para ver su expresión, una mezcla de admiración y algo más, que no podía atisbar. Su canción se fue alentando hasta que terminaron en una extensión de la nota final, tan larga que fue un alivio cuando finalmente cesaron, todos al mismo tiempo. Fueron recibidos con una nueva lluvia de aplausos, que el Mc aprovechó para hacer florituras con la mano y una reverencia exagerada y graciosa.

Pararon un par de canciones más tarde, anunciando que se tomarían un receso antes de continuar, agitados y jadeantes. Caminaron hasta nuestra ubicación y se sentaron en el sillón del frente, desparramados sobre los cojines con poca gracia, pero felices.

\- ¡Eso fue impresionante! – exclamó Nicolás, con los ojos brillantes.

\- Nunca había escuchado algo así – siguió Sebastián, igualmente emocionado.

\- Es la magia del jazz – respondió el MC, con un hilo de voz -. Me alegra que los estés guiando por el buen camino de la música, Adara.

\- ¿También tocan música de cámara? – preguntó el más joven, sentándose frente a nosotros. Sus dedos estaban repletos de anillos y los estiraba de la misma manera que le había visto a ella cuando tocaba durante mucho rato, si bien sus manos no temblaban tanto como los de la pianista, algo que no dejaba de llamarme la atención desde que la habíamos conocido.

\- Llegaste tarde a la historia, como siempre – le regañó la trompetista -, tocan música indie.

\- ¿Y qué haces tú en un grupo así? – preguntó él, mirándola fijamente. Ella escondió la cabeza -. Pensé que eras fiel a un solo estilo.

\- Está expandiendo sus horizontes – respondió su tío por ella, mirándonos con calidez a pesar de su aparente distancia -. Me alegra que sea capaz de tocar lo que se proponga.

\- Pero el jazz es completamente distinto – musitó ella entonces, recobrando su confianza -, la improvisación me saca de quicio.

\- Es lo bello del jazz – exclamó el MC -, porque la música es libre, sin reglas ni partituras.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Fue demasiado sorprendente! – volvió a exclamar Nicolás, en plena calle. La presentación había terminado y salimos antes que Antonio empezara a molestarme por estar ahí sin consumir nada.

\- ¿De verdad nunca habían escuchado jazz? – pregunté, apurando el paso para pasar el frío que se colaba por mis piernas.

\- No así – Sebastián también parecía extasiado, como si la música aún resonara en sus oídos -. La música era totalmente distinta de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Los conoces hace mucho? – preguntó Félix, con las mejillas y la punta de nariz rojas.

\- Eduardo y Pablo eran compañeros de universidad de mi tío, aunque no estaban en el mismo año. Pablo es profesor de canto lírico en la universidad, Eduardo enseña música en el liceo N° 9 y Fernanda, esposa de Eduardo, es antropóloga. Los otros se fueron uniendo con el tiempo, pero mi tío me contaba que, en su juventud, tener una banda de jazz ecléctico en el conservatorio de música era como un crimen. Eran muy rebeldes.

\- Muchas gracias por habernos invitado – mencionó Tristán, bajando a la estación de trenes.

\- Me alegra que hayan venido – confesé, aún un poco nerviosa de estar con ellos -, a mi tío le hacía mucha ilusión que vinieran.

\- Pero el dueño del bar no era muy amable, ¿verdad? – recordó Félix.

\- Lo odio – reconocí, sulfurándome de pronto -. Cuando se conocieron, Antonio era supuestamente hetero, con familia bien constituida y todo. Pero mi tío es tan guapo que, ya saben, se enamoraron y claro, la familia de él no encontró nada mejor que responsabilizar a mi tío por todo. Tienen una relación autodestructiva, lo cual me molesta porque Rodrigo es una gran persona y merece a alguien mucho mejor que un tipo que no es capaz de salir del clóset, llamándolo a las tres de la mañana porque extraña a sus hijos o se arrepiente de ser lo que es. Luego termina con él y mi tío queda realmente destrozado, fumando y tomando café sin parar mientras…

Había soltado todo esto sin pensar, pero al ver las expresiones de los demás me sentí sofocada. ¿Acaso eran homofóbicos? No parecían alterados u horrorizados, pero de alguna manera se veían incómodos. Pensé en suavizar la situación, pero inmediatamente me reprendí a mí misma, sabiendo que ni mi tío ni yo teníamos de qué avergonzarnos.

\- Es una pena que tu tío pase por eso – declaró Sebastián, después de un rato en silencio mientras esperábamos el último tren de la noche.

\- No es que ande publicando en todas partes los romances de mi tío – contesté -, pero…

\- No tienes por qué decir nada más, Adara – la detuvo Nicolás, adoptando una expresión seria.

\- Cada quién decide a quién amar y no debería ser distinto para nadie – agregó Tristán.

\- Además, tu tío es una persona genial – finalizó Félix, subiendo último al tren -. Fue increíble cuando hizo ese solo, acompañado por el piano.

\- Cuando sea grande quiero ser MC – bromeó el guitarrista – y sacar a bailar a todas las mujeres hermosas.

\- Ya eres como nuestro MC, Nicolás. No diriges la banda, pero te andas pelando por ahí con todas nuestras compañeras de curso.

\- Me ofendes, Tristán – y se cruzó de brazos, exagerando un gesto trágico.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, pero tranquilo y agradable, pues aún nos envolvía todo ese jazz. Un par de estaciones más adelante avancé hacia la puerta, preparándome para volver a casa.

\- Bueno, me bajo aquí – anuncié, agitando el brazo en señal de despedida.

\- Adara – dijo Félix, adoptando de pronto una expresión seria que nunca le había visto, así que me detuve en la puerta del tren, esperando que volviese a hablar -, tu tío es realmente genial y se nota que te ha cuidado muy bien.

\- ¿Eh? – me sonrojé hasta combinar con mi abrigo.

\- No deberías preocuparte por lo que pensemos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? – prosiguió su hermano, sonriendo.

\- Así que no dejes de invitarnos al siguiente concierto – terminó Tristán. La intensidad de su mirada me otorgó una extraña sensación de paz y desasosiego al mismo tiempo, apretándome el pecho.

\- Gracias, Tristán – le contesté, mirándolo nuevamente antes de bajarme del carro.

\- Puedes confiar en nosotros – declaró, acercándose a las puertas antes de que éstas cerraran -, porque somos amigos ahora.

El timbre sonó y las puertas se cerraron, sin poder terminar lo que iba a decirle. Lo observé alejarse, al tiempo que él me devolvía la mirada, perdiéndose en el túnel que lo llevaría hasta su casa.

 

* * *

 

\- Te veías tan genial que me emocionaste – reconoció Nicolás, volviendo a molestarlo por enésima vez – “Somos amigos ahora” – lo imitó, aguantando la risa.

\- Tristán también tiene sentimientos – ahora fue Félix, que le había pasado el brazo por el cuello, sin parar de reír.

\- Me sentí mal por ella, eso es todo – respondió, tan rojo que era imposible no reír.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por tener un tío fleto?

\- No, Nicolás, porque nos invitó al concierto de su tío y, al parecer, para ellos era muy especial y nosotros no le prestamos atención después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

La culpabilidad apareció en todos nuestros rostros, silenciando al instante nuestras risas.

\- Bueno, nadie la obligó a ayudarnos.

\- Pero su actitud cambió un montón, Félix – le reprendí.

\- Hey, Tristán, hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte – comenzó Nicolás, poniendo una expresión seria -. ¿Adara te gusta?

\- ¿Qué? – casi saltó del sillón ante el cuestionamiento.

\- Siempre te preocupas por ella.

\- Sebastián también lo hace – me señaló, intentando obviar el tema.

\- Lo mío es admiración.

\- Y hoy, cuando la viste, te pusiste nervioso.

\- Bueno, es raro verla sin el uniforme.

\- Pero tú ya tienes novia – insistió Nicolás, cada vez más insistente.

\- Lo sé – Tristán frunció el ceño, tan serio como el guitarrista -. Sinceramente, creo que Adara es especial y sí, es un poco reina del drama, pero nada más. De verdad, no me gusta – y agregó -. Y si les queda alguna duda, que otro salga con ella.

\- ¿De verdad? – Nicolás adoptó una expresión pensativa, sonriendo para sí.

\- ¿Qué? – a Tristán se le cayeron los anteojos de la impresión.

\- Nada - pero miró hacia el techo del salón con malicia.

\- Nicolás, ella, ni ninguna mujer, es un objeto por el que decides si te gusta o no, y menos forzarla a que le gustes – le recalqué, preocupado por el giro que estaban tomando las cosas.

\- ¡No he dicho nada! – levantó los brazos, en señal de rendición -. Cambiemos de tema…

Pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro en todo lo que quedó de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de hoy fue largo, ¡pero tiene sus razones! Mi objetivo con esta historia no es simplemente mostrar música de cámara y rock indie, sino ir agregando otros estilos musicales (además, Rodrigo es mi tío favorito). Así que, a partir de ahora, otros estilos, rítmos y melodías se irán incorporando a la vida diaria de estos chiquillos.  
> Ahora sí, con las notas...
> 
> \- El Club de la Serpiente: Si saben de dónde viene, mis felicitaciones <3 Sino, les cuento que me inspiré en el insano grupo de amigos inventado por Julio Cortázar en "Rayuela"... ¿No lo ha leído? Por favor, hágalo.  
> Hay muchos tipos de jazz, pero para ellos me basé en el grupo Soil & Pimp Sessions, un grupo japonés que me fascina. Sus canciones son muy energéticas y alegres, distanciándose del jazz que conocemos, principalmente de los '40 a los '60 (como Coltrane y Miles Davis, por ejemplo). Mi canción favorita de ellos es "Summer Goddess", aunque me encanta Pop Korn y Black Widow y Suffocation y... En fin, son un grupo muy bueno, así que escúchenlos si quieren, no se arrepentirán.
> 
> Recuerden que pueden ver los dibujitos y fichas de personaje en https://www.facebook.com/Csofiaov/. Si creen que alguien puede interesarse en esta historia, compartan y difundan :)
> 
> Nos vemos el lunes ~


	9. Segundo movimiento - El rito de la primavera

 

Como cada día, la alarma sonó demasiado temprano. Abrí un ojo con dificultad, sintiendo el peso de la gata de mi hermano en los pies y dándome vuelta para evitar el haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana. La tela de la almohada pasó a llevar la herida que surcaba mi ceja y parte de mi frente, lo que me trajo inmediatamente de vuelta hacia la realidad. Aunque aún ardía, con el tiempo el dolor se iba haciendo cada vez más imperceptible hasta que desapareció.

Sentí el portazo de Félix al entrar a casa de su rutina de ejercicios matutina. Eso significaba que empezaría la pelea por el baño, porque claro, él juraba que era el único ser humano que tenía que bañarse en casa, así que me levanté rápidamente, oyendo un maullido quejumbroso ante el movimiento fortuito de la colcha. Acaricié la cabeza manchada de Pirata al tiempo que tomaba mi toalla y corría al baño, cerrando la puerta mientras atisbaba a mi hermano subiendo la escalera, que reprimió un grito y aceleró a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Seba! – exclamó, golpeando la puerta.

\- Lo siento, hermano, toma desayuno mientras tanto – grité.

\- No me gusta comer después de correr – se quejó -. Apúrate, que después le toca a papá.

\- ¡Lo sé!

Una hora más tarde nos subíamos al auto: papá, como siempre, atrasado; nosotros con mucho tiempo. Félix siempre se quejaba por llegar temprano, pero para mí no era tan malo: aprovechaba de hacer la tarea o de estudiar cuando había tiempo, incluso de avanzar con el trabajo del Consejo Estudiantil, donde me había desempeñado como secretario en los últimos dos años consecutivamente. Lamentablemente por esos días el tiempo ya no me sobraba, incluso sin ensayos ni reuniones con el grupo agendadas, al menos hasta que nos entregasen los resultados, que yo esperaba que fueran positivos. No sólo por la oportunidad de Tristán o porque éste era mi último año, sino por el sueño de hacer algo juntos que fuera capaz de perdurar en el tiempo.

Para nuestra suerte, el colegio ya estaba abierto cuando llegamos, no como otras veces, que teníamos que esperar afuera, muertos de frío. Nos despedimos de papá y entramos mientras el encargado terminaba de pegar un anuncio en el tablero de la entrada, con letra grande y colorida. Llamé la atención de Félix, pero éste ya estaba lejos, volviendo perezosamente cuando lo obligué a volver.

\- ¿Qué es? – Félix se acercó junto a mí.

“Al electivo artístico-musical de la comunidad:

Por problemas internos con la diagramación de salones, los niveles de 3° y 4° medio, de ahora en adelante se unirán como un sólo curso para cada nivel. Los horarios a partir de la segunda semana de agosto serán los siguientes:

-3° medio (cursos A – B – C – D): Miércoles, de 14.00 a 17.30

-4° medio (cursos A – B – C): Martes, de 08.30 a 11.00

-Común: Viernes, de 14.00 a 16.00 (clases prácticas y ensayos)”

La primera semana de clases había visto muy complicado al profesor Rodríguez, llegando tarde a clases y confundiendo los temas de los cursos hasta el punto del agotamiento y la comprensión por su difícil situación. Era una lástima que, a pesar del prestigio del colegio, tanto en las carreras académicas como en las artísticas, tuvieran solamente un profesor de música, que además trabajaba en otra escuela, tan buena como esta y que le restaba más tiempo aún.

Le saqué una foto con el teléfono para enviárselo a los demás, cuando sentí una presencia junto a mí. La música, ruidosa y con unos bajos fuertísimos, resonaba aún desde sus audífonos, así que me volví para saber quién se estaba matando los oídos a tan temprana edad.

Con sorpresa, reconocí a Fátima Díaz, transferida a este colegio en último año, proveniente del Liceo Francés de niñas; ejemplo de educación y buenas maneras, con un prestigio casi tan bueno como nuestro colegio. Nunca había hablado con ella (de hecho, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera la había mirado con atención), pero todo en ella parecía aceptable: su tono de voz era suave, hablaba correctamente y tenía excelentes calificaciones, mucho mejores que las mías.

Había oído varias veces que su ingreso había sido difícil: nunca ninguna chica quiso relacionarse con ella, así que generalmente andaba sola y se pasaba los recreos sentada en las bancas, mirando el cielo y con los audífonos puestos, incluso los almuerzos. Ningún compañero le habló porque siempre se vio cortés, pero fría e inaccesible, a pesar de lo hermosa que ahora me daba cuenta que era. Su piel era trigueña, casi tostada e iluminada por el sol de la mañana, dándole un brillo nacarado a sus pómulos y a sus ojos, castaños y maquillados con pesado delineador negro.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que era de mala educación mirarla de aquella manera, reparando en la forma de su boca o en su cuello estilizado. ¿Siempre había sido así de bonita? ¿Era la primavera, que comenzaba a afectar mis hormonas?

Sus pestañas se sacudieron, desviando sus pupilas hacia mí y reconociéndome, con un ligero rubor que atribuí a mi mala educación.

\- ¡Sebastián! – sonó tan impresionada que eso no hizo más que hacerme sentir más inseguro.

\- ¡Perdón, Fátima! – dije, atropelladamente, mirando al suelo mientras hablaba -. Fue rudo de mi parte mirarte así, es que… Me impactó el color nuevo de tu cabello, es muy bonito.

 Era cierto, al menos en parte. Hasta fines del primer semestre lo tenía negro, incluso más oscuro que el de Adara, pero al retorno del segundo semestre había hecho su entrada luciendo una melena larga y ondulada de un intenso color turquesa, con algunas vetas más claras y oscuras, como si fuera una sirena. A pesar de la tintura, se veía sedoso y suave y no pude evitar preguntarme como sería tocarlo. Seguramente mi rostro debía estar rojo y sudoroso, pero ella no dijo nada, pues volvió su vista hacia la información.

\- Gracias – se tocó una hebra que enmarcaba su rostro -. ¿Sabes quién soy? – sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro, con una extraña expresión de desconfianza y reticencia que me resultó innecesaria, casi dolorosa.

\- Somos compañeros, ¿no? Sería una falta de respeto no saber quién eres.

Ella sonrió quedamente ante el comentario y yo me sentí el estúpido más grande del mundo, cada vez más humillado por su ajeno comportamiento.

\- ¿También vas al electivo de música? – siempre me sentaba adelante, así que me vi forzado a preguntar, avergonzándome de haberle prestado tan poca atención en los meses anteriores, tanto como compañeros como por mis otras responsabilidades, como los exámenes de admición y ser parte del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Bueno, recién me inscribí este semestre, pero antes estaba en el curso de danza moderna – su comentario me obligó a posar mi vista en ella y casi vuelvo a quedar sin aliento. Supuestamente, las bailarinas debían ser delgadas hasta los huesos, pero el cuerpo de Fátima, aún enfundado en el abrigo reglamentario azul marino, se revelaba suave y curvilíneo, con un busto y unas caderas anchas ceñidas a la tela que me dieron un escalofrío -. Entonces seremos compañeros de electivo de ahora en adelante.

\- Eh… Sí, claro... - intenté salvar la conversación diciendo algo más para que no se marchara todavía al cuarto piso -. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad con la música?

\- Es un secreto - su inexpresividad me llegó profundamente cuando elevó la vista hacia al cielo, sin reparar en mí en lo más mínimo.

Volví a sentirme imposiblemente estúpido, mirando el suelo y rascándome la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que la estaba incomodando, así que me forcé a mover los pies y salir de ahí antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo.

\- Bueno, voy a la sala, te veo arriba.

\- Claro, nos vemos en un rato… - ella pareció un poco desconcertada, pero no perdió un ápice de su educación.

Aunque caminaba por el pasillo y subía la escalera mecánicamente, saludando a mis compañeros al encontrarme con ellos, algo me obligaba a repasar ese momento, estudiando su perfil, sus largas pestañas, la sonrisa educada que se dibujó en sus labios cuando le dije que sabía su nombre…

No cabía duda. Era el idiota más idiota de todo el planeta.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Viste el anuncio? – me dijo Nicolás, tirando su bolso en el asiento frente a mí.

\- ¿El del electivo? - asentí y él sonrió con su animosidad característica.

\- Eso significa, querido Tristán, que seremos compañeros de nuestra Adara del Piano - añadió, dirigiéndome una mirada significativa que preferí dejar de pasar mientras me regañaba por no haber pensado en ello antes.

\- ¿Quién es Adara del Piano? – preguntó una voz femenina, con tono burlesco, pero un tanto curioso por sobre todo. Javiera, extendiendo sus brazos y rodeando la cintura de Nicolás, le besó la mejilla con un ruido extraño que me hizo arrugar la nariz cuando no estaban mirando.

\- Es de uno de los paralelos, está con nosotros en el grupo - respondió él, después del contacto. Luego, cerró un ojo en actitud cómplice.

\- ¿La loca del piano?

\- ¡Exacto! Sólo que no la llames así – le aconsejó, con su típica sonrisa que le conocía bien en estos años de amistad. Era el gesto “me estás aburriendo” que le dedicaba a sus parejas casuales después de unas semanas de andar merodeando en los rincones oscuros del colegio. Por lo general, odiaba esa actitud narcisista y de objetivación femenina, pero debía reconocer que esta vez era un alivio, pues la actitud que estaba adoptando Nicolás últimamente era más vana y superficial que antes, demasiado compenetrado con su etiqueta de "chico popular" que me ponía de los nervios, especialmente cuando pasaba de nosotros, sus verdaderos amigos, para salir con otros que sólo se aprovechaban de su posición.

\- Ok… - un tanto molesta, ella se alejó hacia sus amigas -. Te veo luego, entonces.

\- Deberías dejar de hacer eso; no te ayudaré si te vuelven a pegar un puñetazo cuando cortes con ella – le aconsejé, mientras él buscaba el cuaderno para la primera hora.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo dices por Javiera? Bueno, Tristán, primero que todo, aún nos llevamos bastante bien y no hay razones para terminar. Por otro lado, y en eso puedes considerarte dichoso, no todos encontramos el amor tan rápido como tú.

\- ¿El amor? – dudé. ¿Magdalena me hacía pensar en el amor? -. O sea que, ¿estás buscando el amor? Recuerdo claramente que me dijiste que eso sucedería después, en la universidad y ahora sólo estabas experimentando.

\- Yo sé que la elegida -o el elegido, quién sabe- existe por ahí, pero eso no impide que pruebe a ver si la encuentro antes de tiempo.

\- El amor debería tomar su tiempo, ¿no crees? – le contesté, recordando las palabras de Adara aquella noche.

\- Yo creo que el amor lo vive cada uno como puede - Nicolás me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que no pude descifrar en ese momento -. Será lo que tenga que ser, mientras lo sientas.

\- ¡Buenos días! - gritó la profesora suplente de matemáticas, obligándonos a dejar nuestra conversación a medias.

 

* * *

 

Nunca había tenido clases en el auditorio de música, aunque había tocado allí un par de veces para algunas presentaciones del colegio. Había llegado temprano, mucho antes de la hora de almuerzo, ya que ahora tendríamos clases compartidas con los demás y no quería sentarme atrás, pues no vería nada por ser tan bajita, así que, apenas llegué, lancé mi mochila en uno de los asientos de la segunda fila. Miré el piano y sonreí, con la necesidad imperiosa de soltar los dedos, algo rígidos desde mi intensiva práctica de anoche, desde que decidiera empezar con la partitura desde ya para ir entrenando la rapidez de mi interpretación, ya que, con mi capacidad actual, me era imposible poder ejecutar el primer movimiento a cabalidad. Esa sensación me recordaba a mí misma a los trece años, llorando de frustración por no poder avanzar tan rápido como quería. Ahora, casi cuatro años más tarde, me sentía igual de frustrada y angustiada, sólo que con una obra diferente.

Fuese como fuese, no podía decirle a nadie el por qué de mi empeño.

Aprovechando la soledad, corrí al escenario y me senté frente al mejor piano de la escuela: un Yamaha algo abollado a un lado, pero perfectamente afinado, retomando el estudio de mi nueva partirura una vez más, hasta que me vi obligada a parar por mis fallos sucesivos. Sin la ejecución dominada, me atreví a parar y sacar las hojas que llevaba hace dos semanas en mi mochila, secretamente guardadas. Las contemplé durante un segundo, pasando mis ojos por el Allegro agitato inicial, estudiándolo como tantas otras veces, durante la noche en la quietud de mi habitación, volviendo a tocar con su guía.

Me senté en el banquillo y coloqué las partituras, apreté el pedal del bemol e intenté tocar más lentamente esta vez, analizando el movimiento de los dedos y calculando la distancia antes de intentarlo con la velocidad real. Ni siquiera fui capaz de llegar al crescendo, deteniéndome ante la complejidad de corcheas y notas que poblaban el pentagrama hasta hacerlo completamente imposible de tocar.

Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta diez, veinte, treinta, y lo que fuese necesario para evitar llorar. Me rendía demasiado fácilmente, lo sabía, pero no quería tocar otra canción. Esta era la elegida, así que debía aprender a lidiar con la frustración que se apoderaba de mí y lograr tocarla de principio a fin.

¿Cinco meses serían suficientes?

Una risa me obligó a levantar la cabeza y me encontré con Nicolás, que estaba apoyado en la entrada del auditorio, con los brazos cruzados y gesto relajado. Su sonrisa logró tranquilizarme el tiempo suficiente para recomponerme, así que le devolví el gesto, que él tomó como una invitación a entrar. Se sentó a mi lado en el pequeño banquillo, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero como ya conocía su carácter, preferí no decirle nada.

\- Te tiemblan las manos – reparó, mirándolas fijamente.

\- Me pasa cuando toco demasiado – las apoyé en mi regazo para minimizar su movimiento -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Nada, sólo pensé que podía distraerte un poco, te veías muy estresada hace un rato.

\- ¿Me estabas espiando?

\- Claro que no, sólo estaba prestando atención – respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Rehuí de su coquetería, amagando una sonrisa.

\- Está claro por qué eres tan popular, Nicolás – volví a deslizar los dedos por el piano, tocando una melodía más suave que la verdadera intención de mi práctica. Su presencia, al lado mío, no me dejaba estirar el brazo libremente, rozándole el torso cada vez que quería llegar a las escalas más altas. Él parecía ser completamente consciente de ello, pero aun así no se movió, lo que comenzaba a irritarme.

\- Sólo digo lo que quieren oír y hago lo que ellas quieren que haga – agregó, con una expresión extrañamente seria.

\- ¿Y si quiero que te vayas?

\- Ah, pero es que tú eres una excepción, Adara.

\- ¿Eh? – perdí la concentración durante un segundo, errando una nota que resonó en el aire demasiado tiempo, aunque intenté corregir el error inmediatamente -. ¿Por qué?

\- Eso… No puedo decírtelo, a menos que salgas conmigo este sábado.

Se volvió para mirarme fijamente y noté que sus ojos oscuros tenían un leve brillo dorado en su pupila. Estaba segura que la intensidad de su gesto debía derretir a muchas, pero yo no me sentía de ánimos para ser conquistada por nadie de tanta tensión que se agolpaba en mi cabeza. Menos por un engreído que cambiaba de pareja constantemente y que tenía el ego demasiado grande para interesarse realmente por alguien que no fuera él y sus amigos. Y, por si fuera poco, la simple idea de pensar en que alguien como él invitara a alguien como yo, me hacía reír.

En ese momento, el murmullo de voces empezó a aumentar y nos separamos antes que el resto del electivo artístico-musical de nuestro nivel apareciera, seguido del profesor Rodríguez, que parecía un poco menos cansado que la semana pasada. Bajé la escalera y me senté en la segunda fila, con Nicolás aún demasiado cerca. Tristán llegó en ese momento, acomodándose junto a él y saludándome vagamente al pasar.

Mientras el profesor ordenaba sus papeles, miré hacia atrás, presa de la curiosidad, pues en mi curso casi nadie estaba en el electivo de música y generalmente tenía la sala para mi sola. El grupo no era demasiado grande, pero era realmente diverso: desde chicas con flauta traversa, violines, guitarras y otros con instrumentos folclóricos. Me preguntaba cómo sería el viernes, cuando el otro nivel se incorporase al auditorio y la diversidad fuera mayor aún.

\- Buenas tardes, gracias por venir – se sentó en el taburete del piano -. Disculpen este abrupto cambio de horario, pero me encuentro haciendo mi tesis doctoral en este momento y si no hacía esto, posiblemente iba a morir de agotamiento – la sala se llenó de risas, demostrando lo popular que era nuestro maestro de música.

Comenzó a pasar lista, curso por curso hasta completar todo el 3° nivel. Éramos aproximadamente 30, y no pude evitar pensar si alguien más tocaba el piano o si tendría que pelearme con alguien por su uso, lo que me puso repentinamente nerviosa. Bajé la cabeza y aferré mi falda con fuerza mientras terminaba con los últimos estudiantes.

\- Dame tu respuesta – susurró de pronto Nicolás, acercando su boca a mi oído mientras el profesor seguía hablando del programa del semestre, que incluía una composición musical propia de carácter grupal y que definiría la nota final del curso.

\- Eres tan extraño – bufé, con la paciencia cercana a mi límite.

\- ¿Por qué? – parecía verdaderamente intrigado.

\- No sé qué haces aquí, sentado conmigo, invitándome a salir.

\- Tristán dijo que todos éramos amigos, ¿cierto? Es sólo una salida de amigos, ¿o crees algo más?

Lo miré de reojo y parecía sincero. Yo aún no entendía del todo esas palabras, a pesar que en el último tiempo nuestra relación se había hecho mucho más estrecha. Aun así, no eran personas en las que pudiera confiar con tanta rapidez. Y no dejaban de ser hombres, como me recordó mi tío al día siguiente del concierto, preocupado por verme sentada entre Tristán y Sebastián durante demasiado tiempo.

\- La mayor parte del curso está interesado en el rock o en instrumentos que llamaremos “populares”, aunque un par de ustedes toca música docta. Entonces en este último grupo, tenemos un piano, dos violines, una flauta traversa, una guitarra clásica y una trompeta, aunque Tomás está enfermo de momento y no podrá venir – prosiguió. No supe en qué momento había nombrado los otros grupos de instrumentos, pero me alegré de que el piano fuera todo mío y no pude ocultarlo.

\- ¿Sonríes por mí? - insistió y me dieron ganas de golpearlo con su guitarra eléctrica.

\- Claro que no – respondí, dejando de fantasear y cada vez más irritada -. Entonces, ¿saldremos los cinco?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Cállense – nos regañó Tristán, anotando todo lo que el profesor decía.

\- Está bien – dije finalmente, después de un largo silencio entre nosotros.

\- ¿En serio? - elevó las cejas, tan sorprendido como yo enojada. ¿Para qué insistía tanto si no lo decía en serio?

\- Si no quieres, entonces no…

\- ¡No, no! - se obligó a bajar la voz antes de que Tristán volviese a regañarnos. Entonces me miró con la misma intensidad de hace un rato -. Es una promesa...

Se levantó por fin, mientras el profesor nos pedía que fuéramos a buscar nuestros instrumentos y salté de mi asiento, nerviosa por estar tanto tiempo a su lado. Me senté en el piano y contemplé a los otros alumnos, aprovechando de acomodarme de tal forma que nadie pudiera sentarse a mí lado y siguiendo con la mirada a Tristán y Nicolás, que desenfundaban sus respectivos amplificadores. Unas chicas que pasaban por ahí lo saludaron, riendo y pavoneándose, una con un violín y otra que seguramente cantaba, pues no tenía nada en la mano. Aunque hablaba con ellas, Nicolás aún estaba mirándome.

* * *

 

\- ¡Lo he conseguido!

Nicolás estiró los brazos al salir de clases de música, mientras el sol iba ocultándose a nuestras espaldas, tras los edificios. Guardé mi teléfono para prestarle atención, sin saber con qué estúpidez me saldría ahora.

\- No vas a creerme, Tristán, pero adivina con quién voy a salir el sábado – su sonrisa era tan amplia que parecía tener un secreto oculto y que todos podían ver, menos yo.

\- Con… ¿alguien? – lo miré, aburrido.

\- Nuestra musa clásica ha demostrado tener un corazón bajo esa armadura musical y ha aceptado salir conmigo el sábado.

\- ¿Qué? – no supe qué expresión puse, pero él parecía al borde de la risa.

\- Eso no debería molestarte, ¿cierto? Tú tienes a tu novia – señaló mi teléfono con un gesto.

\- No sé por qué se te ha metido en la cabeza que Adara me gusta – fruncí el ceño, harto de sus burlas.

\- Son tus palabras, no las mías.

\- ¡Adelante! Si ella te ha dicho que sí… Pero…

\- ¿Pero? - no sé por qué parecía obsesionado con el tema, así que me obligué a cortarlo de raíz antes de que fuera más desagradable para todos.

\- ¿Sales con ella porque te gusta? Recuerda que si la cagas, nos vamos todos al carajo con nuestra canción.

\- Tranquilo, es sólo una salida de amigos - conocía sus palabras, así que no confiaba en él.

A veces sentía que Nicolás no era capaz de tomar en serio a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, burlándose de los demás para que nadie fuera capaz de ver la realidad que ocultaba tras esa máscara alegre y superficial. Me pregunté si Adara, más sincera y profunda, sería capaz de lograrlo y sentí una punzada en el corazón, extrañamente disgustado con todo esto. Sólo esperaba que esto no le trajera problemas al grupo, sucediera lo que sucediera, y que todo saliera bien de aquí al final del concurso, por más meses que faltaran.

 

* * *

 

_Sebah⁓ ha ingresado al chat._

Sebah⁓: Nico, ¿es cierto que vas a salir con Adara el sábado? O.O

Félix (entrenando): QUÉ??????

Niccolo Machiavelli†: Por supuesto <3

Félix (entrenando): Por qué? Ella es…

Sebah⁓: Félix… ¬¬

Félix (entrenando): Inusual, iba a escribir inusual.

Niccolo Machiavelli†: No me malinterpreten tampoco, sólo iremos al cine y hablaremos… El idioma del amor <3 <3 <3

Tristán: ¿No que iban a salir como amigos?

Niccolo Machiavelli†: Loco, era broma :) Si te preocupa tanto, puedes ocupar mi lugar.

Sebah⁓: Aunque no fuera broma, Adara es muy distinta de las personas con las que sueles salir, así que te pido que tengas cuidado.

Niccolo Machiavelli†: Bueno, pero es que no es la misma situación, porque no tengo interés alguno en conquistarla. Ella es nuestra amiga y quiero que se sienta mejor.

Félix (jugando): No sé por qué no te creo…

Tristán: Sea como sea, Nicolás, no te mandes una cagada.

Niccolo Machiavelli†: La cagaron con su poca fe.

_Sebah⁓ ha compartido un audio._

Niccolo Machiavelli†: NOOOO, las canciones de Seba XD

Sebah⁓: Ya saben… Hoy en "una canción para cada ocasión"... “Hombre de poca fe” fue un éxito en los años sesenta, en un momento en que la música estaba claramente influenciada por los italianos y las baladas románticas. La canción pasó el olvido hasta hace poco, que se puso de moda nuevamente por salir en un disco de “música para hacer el aseo” :D

Tristán: ¿Te das cuenta que podrías ocupar ese tiempo en estudiar en vez de aprenderte eso?

Félix (entrenando): Últimamente le cuesta mucho concentrarse…

Niccolo Machiavelli†: Por qué? O.O

Félix (entrenando): Por qué será... >:)

Sebah⁓: No tienes idea de lo que hablas, pendejo ignorante. Te voy a rapar tu gata.

Félix (entrenando): NOOOOO T______T

Tristán: Llegó mi mamá, tengo que ir a cocinar. Adiós

_Tristán ha abandonado el chat._

Félix (entrenando): Me llama el entrenador :D

Sebah⁓: Ni se te ocurra volver hoy, traidor.

Félix (entrenando): Bueno, me iré a casa de alguien del equipo <3 Chao.

_Félix (entrenando) ha abandonado el chat._

Niccolo Machiavelli†: Te gusta alguien?

Sebah⁓: …

Niccolo Machiavelli†: O.O!!!

Sebah⁓: Oye, Nico, cambiando el tema, y sólo porque me considera un poco responsable de todos ustedes, de verdad ten cuidado con Adara el sábado.

Niccolo Machiavelli†: Bueno, puedes dedicarme una canción de advertencia :)

 

* * *

 

Esperé por el viernes con una extraña sensación en el estómago, mitad nervios y ansiedad que llegaron a su máximo después de la hora de almuerzo, cansado por una semana demasiado agotadora entre las clases, el preuniversitario y las reuniones del consejo. Corrían extraños rumores sobre cambios drásticos por parte de la dirección escolar que parecían afectarnos a todos, pero además de los dichos, no sabíamos mucho. La presidenta del Consejo siempre llamaba a la calma, pero igualmente rondaba una inquietud que nos tendría así hasta noviembre, que por fin terminaríamos el colegio.

Miré a mi hermano, sentado en el suelo terminando su almuerzo y con su ropa de deporte, pues tendría entrenamiento de basquetbol más tarde. Reía por alguna broma de Nicolás junto a Tristán, que intentaba no atragantarse con la comida. Adara leía unas partituras, moviendo la mano derecha en el aire y frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando, murmurando algo y volviendo a empezar. Parecía abstraída en su propio mundo, pero de vez en cuando sonreía y miraba a los demás de reojo.

Iba a extrañarlos mucho a todos.

Entonces la vi nuevamente, después de toda una semana esforzándome por no mirarla demasiado. Sentada frente al jardín, aún yermo por la época del año, con sus enormes audífonos, bebiendo agua y con los ojos fijos en un libro, mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, o eso al menos suponía. No se veía particularmente triste por estar sola – suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada -, pero me pregunté qué pensarían los demás si la invitaba un día a almorzar con nosotros. O sea, en el caso que aceptara. Que no iba a pasar. Pero si pasara. Pero igual…

Me era extraño esforzarme tanto para no ser consciente de una persona que había estado la mitad del año sentada unos cuantos puestos detrás de mí. No sabía nada de ella, además de su nombre y que su apellido materno era extranjero, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo pronunciarlo. Tampoco podía evitar preguntarme por qué se había cambiado de electivo, ni qué instrumento sabía tocar, o por qué se había teñido el cabello de ese color, ahora de un tono un tanto más decolorado que el lunes, cuando sucedió el fatídico encuentro entre nosotros.

No pude soportarlo más y suspiré.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Félix, mirando en mi dirección, pero sin saber qué exáctamente.

\- Nada…

\- ¿La razón de tu falta de concentración anda por ahí? – Nicolás se volvió y empezó a buscar lo que fuera frenáticamente.

\- No.

\- Pero suspiraste, ¿no sabes lo que dicen sobre los suspiros? – su expresión divertida comenzaba a molestarme, pues hasta el momento yo había estado fuera de su radar de bromas, en tanto aún tenía un aura de protección por mi pasado.

\- No, ¿qué dicen sobre los suspiros? – había caído en su trampa sin remedio, pero prefería librarme de ello lo antes posible.

\- “Aire que te sobra porque alguien te falta” – y se apoyó contra mi hombro, en una melosa y falsa actitud romántica.

\- Eres detestable… - murmuré, sonrojado hasta las orejas y desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte que no fuera en su dirección.

\- ¿Eso le dices a tus conquistas? – Adara por fin despegó los ojos de la partitura en las que había estado enfrascada durante gran parte de la hora de almuerzo, mirándolo por encima de las hojas, obviamente escéptica por la salida que tendrían el fin de semana.

\- No, generalmente es peor – agregó Tristán -. Hubo una en una fiesta de fin de curso el año pasado, que le dedicó la canción más rancia que he escuchado en mi vida.

\- Ah, eso fue con la ayuda del conocimiento infinito de Sebastián, que me permitió conocer a esa chica de otro liceo - yo suspiré mientras los demás lo miraban con una mezcla de lástima, risa y vergüenza.

El timbre sonó y nos levantamos pesadamente, rumbo al auditorio. Era extraño ir todos juntos al mismo lugar y compartir un espacio común, pero me agradaba la idea de estar juntos antes de que mi año escolar se acabase. Félix se despidió de nosotros y corrió a la cancha, así que nosotros seguimos avanzando hacia la sala, que ya estaba abierta, con varios puestos ocupados. Éramos bastantes, pero la sala era tan grande que pudimos sentarnos todos juntos sin dificultad, esperando al profe Rodríguez, que siempre llegaba como si se hubiera jalado recién, demasiado animoso y energetico, a pesar que después del almuerzo nadie nunca quería hacer nada más que fuera dormir. Recordaba esa sensación de felicidad y euforia, seguida de un mutis oscuro y angustiante que te obligaba a consumir nuevamente, o no podrías ser feliz nunca más. Odiaba volver a esos días, aunque fuera para castigarme por mi inconsciencia; me hacían sentir vulnerable y estúpido por haberme dejado absorber por algo así.

Fátima entró a la sala con su portátil en brazos y buscando con la mirada donde sentarse. Me vi tentado a hacerle alguna señal para que se sentara con nosotros, pero no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde aquella vez, aunque vaya que lo había intentado durante toda la semana, aunque ella parecía demasiado abstraída en su mundo para darse cuenta de mi frustración y de las burlas que comenzaba a recibir por parte de nuestros compañeros de curso. Al verme parpadeó lentamente y sonrió con educación, avanzando hacia nosotros, pero sentándose una fila más delante, justo en el asiento paralelo al mío, lo que me permitió contemplar su nuca y su cuello desnudo por llevar el cabello recogido en un rodete muy elaborado para el colegio.

\- Buenas tardes, espero que les haya gustado su almuerzo – el profesor irrumpió como siempre, sentándose sobre la mesa y mirándonos a todos -. Me encanta tenerlos a todos juntos hoy, y espero que nos llevemos todos bien. Recuerden que hoy es el día de práctico, así que todos deben traer su instrumento y las partituras con las que van a trabajar. Para que no nos saturemos de ruido, pueden trabajar en cualquier lugar que les acomode: el patio, el auditorio o la sala de música del primer piso, siempre que avisen dónde van a estar y traigan algo avanzado para el final de la hora. Por hoy haremos una excepción, ya que estamos empezando, pero…

No podía seguir escuchándolo, absorto como estaba entre el cansancio y el sopor de la tarde, sumado a la falta de sueño acumulada y la tensión del segundo semestre. Los asientos del auditorio, blandos y suaves, invitaban a dormir y sentía que los ojos se me cerraban solos, sin darme cuenta de las indicaciones del profesor, al frente de todos nosotros y hablando sin parar mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos, más emocionado que nosotros por la clase. Los ojos finalmente se me cerraron, oyendo a lo lejos el murmullo, las risas y algunas notas musicales sueltas por ahí.

\- Sebastián – susurró Adara, luego atreviéndose a zamarrear mi hombro -. Te va a tocar…

\- ¿Qué? – abrí los ojos, oyendo claramente a una chica dar su nombre y enseñarnos su violín, del cual sacó unas pocas notas con cierta habilidad, detrás de mí.

\- Gracias por su intervención, señorita Sánchez. El que sigue…

Nicolás se levantó del asiento, presentándose a los demás – juré que unas chicas rieron cuando guiñó el ojo con galantería – y luego enseñando su guitarra eléctrica, que en ese momento estaba desenchufada. Siguió Tristán y luego yo, aún algo somnoliento, arrastrando las palabras al decir mi apellido y sacando risas por parte de los asistentes y el profesor. Luego vino Adara, tan baja que cuando se levantó no había mucha diferencia. Todos ya sabían cuál era su instrumento, así que no le pidieron una interpretación, lo cual la irritó.

\- Reina del drama – le susurró Tristán, haciéndola enojar aún más.

Fue el turno de la fila siguiente y contuve la respiración mientras Fátima se presentaba ante los demás.

\- Nunca la habíamos tenido antes con nosotros, señorita, así que me encantaría saber cuál es su instrumento.

\- Es este – señaló su portátil, dándome la oportunidad de verlo mejor -. Quiero ser dj y componer música electrónica.

El auditorio completo fue una seguidilla de “oh” y “ah”, incluido el profesor, que parecía encantado de tener otro tipo de música entre nosotros, exigiéndole una interpretación en su debido momento, pues en aquel momento no contábamos con los parlantes necesarios para oírla bien, pero terminó recalcando su felicidad por tener a alguien tan interesante en la clase.

Algo la hizo volverse antes de volver a su asiento, mirándome fijamente y adoptando esa expresión habitual que había aprendido a reconocer durante esa semana cuando un profesor la felicitaba, un compañero adulaba sus calificaciones o cualquier situación donde ella pudiese destacar. esa tenue sonrisa que todos interpretaban por humildad y educación, pero que ahora sabía interpretar y que no era nada de eso, sino de autosuficiencia por saberse mejor que todos nosotros aquí dentro.

Y, extrañamente, eso sólo me hizo admirarla más.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de estar prácticamente a la mitad de agosto y que la primavera ya comenzaba a notarse en el aire cálido y los árboles en flor, aquel sábado cayó una fina lluvia durante la mañana que no me esperaba y que tampoco había sido anunciada por el reporte meteorológico. Me quedé en silencio, sintiendo el vapor del té caliente sobre el rostro mientras oía la llovizna golpear contra la ventana, en absoluta paz y tranquilidad por el día que se avecinaba, sin bien aún tenía mis dudas al respecto.

Mientras tomaba desayuno, mi tío se acercó a la mesa, con su periódico enrollado en la mano y apestando a cigarrillos y café. Estaba segura que había otros olores también, pero que él sabía ocultar muy bien ante mí, pues tenía el cabello húmedo por una dicha reciente, si bien estaba usando la ropa más cómoda que tenía y que indicaba "hoy no saldré por nada del mundo". Su expresión, por todo lado, era de odio puro, así que prefería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

\- Hoy estás bonita, ¿dónde irás? – me saludó, pálido por un dolor de cabeza y sin prestarme atención, enfrascado en la lectura de la sección de arte y cultura.

\- Al centro – respondí, un poco herida por su actitud cortante. Me terminé el té de un trago y dejé todo en el lavaplatos -. Volveré más tarde.

\- Ok, sobrina – se quedó ahí impasible mientras leía, evidentemente molesto, así que volví sobre mis pasos, le di un beso en la frente y le alcancé una tira de aspirinas. Él me sonrió cuando le pasé luego un vaso con agua, un poco menos malhumorado que hace unos segundos atrás.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

\- Viajar por el mundo, tener una banda de música exitosa, una casa más grande, una pareja estable…

\- Ok, que te vaya bien - dejó el vaso en la mesa después de beberlo de un trago -. Avísame si te independizas mientras estás fuera, para empezar a hacer todas esas cosas.

\- De acuerdo...

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y revisé mi celular una última vez, esperando que Nicolás cancelara por cualquier cosa. Aún no podía creer que saldría con él, no porque me gustara o algo así, pero aún no lograba entender las razones de su petición. Lo único que me quedaba claro es que no tendría por qué hacerme ilusiones de ningún tipo, pues yo no era de su tipo ni del tipo de nadie, si bien el cuento de los amigos tampoco terminaba de calzarme del todo. Ayer, sin embargo, después de clases y mientras salíamos a la calle, me retuvo el tiempo necesario para confirmar y reconfirmar, con voz bien alta para que Tristán y los demás pudiese escucharlo, que hoy nos veríamos fuera del multicine del centro, dejándome serias dudas cuando sus ojos castaños brillaron con malicia al girarse hacia sus amigos. Algo en mí no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba ansiosa por verlo y descubrir por qué razón había actuado de tal forma.

Me miré en el reflejo de la ventana del tren mientras avanzaba a mi destino, preguntándome si alguna vez lograría ser bonita como mi mamá. No pensaba mucho en ello, pero a principios de este año, revolviendo unos cajones en busca de unos documentos había encontrado una foto donde aparecía mi tío, muy joven, junto a una mujer un poco mayor que él, de cabello negro y ojos azules, sonriendo a la cámara. Estaban en el aeropuerto, abrazándose, con los ojos enrojecidos, pero alegres. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que era mi mamá, aunque no me parecía en nada a ella, a excepción del pelo enredado y el color del mismo, pues ella tenía los ojos azules, como el resto de la familia Aguilar, era más alta y morena que yo. Pensé que mi tío se enojaría cuando me descubrió mirando la foto, pero su rostro adoptó una expresión muy triste al verme con ella. Al día siguiente había comprado un marco y la instaló en nuestra sala de estar, junto a los otros retratos familiares. Ahora podía verla cada día, preguntándome si con el paso del tiempo lograría tener su bella sonrisa o su gesto amable al sonreír, aunque cada vez lo ponía más en duda, sin poder evitarlo.

Salí de la estación mientras las últimas gotas de lluvia cesaban de caer, con el sol iluminando la calle y abriéndose paso entre las nubes que se disipaban en el cielo con el rumor sordo de la brisa de primavera. Pensé que sería la primera en llegar dado el tiempo extra que había ahorrado por el viaje en tren, pero Nicolás ya estaba ahí, usando su bufanda verde oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero que, obviamente, le sentaba muy bien, porque parecía ser objetivo de varias miradas hormonales y adolescentes. Me sentí un poco absurda con mi vestido de lunares y mis botines viejos, mientras él parecía tan preocupado de su estilo para salir conmigo.

Se volvió en dirección a la calle, encontrándose con mi mirada y me sonrió con una calidez que me era desconocida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos lectores :)
> 
> ¡Empezó el segundo movimiento! A partir de aquí la historia será un poco diferente, pero espero que aún les guste <3  
> Los títulos de cada capítulo, por otro lado, serán distintos, ya no representano movimientos o cambios de ritmo, sino canciones o impresiones que sientan los personajes. Para este capítulo pensé en "El rito de la primavera", de Igor Stravinsky, si bien es una obra que siempre me ha dado un poco de miedo... Es más por lo que implica el cambio de estación en la vida de mis personajes.
> 
> Saludos, nos vemos el viernes~


	10. Segundo movimiento - Rondo Capriccioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: una ida al cine, una tarde de libros y música, una actitud inmadura y caprichosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título:  
> \- Camille Saint-Saëns: Introduction and rondo capriccioso ~ Op. 28
> 
> Música de este capítulo:  
> \- Kaikhosru Shapurji Sorabji: Opus Clavicembalisticum: Adagio - Vivo e pesante molto

Mi plan no había funcionado exáctamente como lo planeé, a pesar de tenerlo todo fríamente calculado (es lo que pasa cuando haces experimentos con sujetos vivos; debes estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad). Primero, esperé que Adara cancelara durante la semana por alguna excusa comprensible sólo para ella o, en su defecto, que Tristán actuara lo bastante molesto como para evidenciar que le gustaba; después de todo, casi lo estaba haciendo para que sincerara sus sentimientos, en vez de andar suspirando como un tonto por una chica que también parecía sentirse atraída por él. Sin embargo, ninguni puso reparos, exceptuando por Sebastián, cuya única preocupación fue que no la cagara con ella, cosa que, obviamente, no pasaría porque todo era una farsa.

Esa mañana me desperté y revisé el teléfono esperanzado, molesto luego por tener que ir. Incluso, mientras me vestía, había pensado en cancelar y dejarlo estar, pero ya que la trampa estaba hecha, lo mejor era disfrutar del día y luego regodearme frente a Tristán para que pudiera armarse de valor e invitarla a salir también. Sólo quedaba ser un idiota durante todo el día y así asegurarme que ella posara sus ojos en nuestro bajista.

Sin embargo, no pude dejar de sentirme incómodo y nervioso una vez llegué a la entrada del cine, el lugar que habíamos acordado para vernos. Sabía que no estaría jugando con sus sentimientos, porque ella tampoco sentía nada por mí, pero tenía el pulso acelerado y jugaba nerviosamente con la pulsera de mi muñeca, súbitamente ansioso por el inminente encuentro.

El sol iluminó el reflejo de las pozas de lluvia de la calle, en el preciso momento en que ella apareció por la esquina, usando un vestido vintage de lunares y un lazo rojo en su cabello. Le sonreí al verla – no mi sonrisa de conquista, sino la que usaba con el resto de mis amigos -, para calmar mis propias inseguridades mientras ella me devolvía el gesto y apuraba el paso para llegar hasta mí.

\- Creí que llegaba a la hora.

\- Un caballero nunca hace esperar a una dama - respondí, antes de hacer el amago de una reverencia burlesca. Pensé que ella se enojaría, pero me miró divertida.

\- Yo no veo ninguno por aquí – se rio ante su propio comentario y avanzó junto a mí hacia la boletería del cine -. ¿Qué vamos a ver?

\- Bueno, puede ser la de acción con muchos efectos especiales o la de terror con muchos efectos especiales o la romántica sin efectos especiales.

\- Ninguna suena muy tentadora, en verdad – comentó, revisando la cartelera por enésima vez -. ¿Tú ya has visto alguna de éstas?

Claro que sí, las chicas amaban ver las de terror y tomarte de la mano cuando aparecía el monstruo de turno. Ya había visto “La voz del callejón” al menos tres veces durante el último mes, pero suponía que no era del tipo de cosas que a Adara le gustaría ver. Aunque...

\- No, ninguna – respondí, arrepintiéndome luego, pues no tenía por qué usar mis métodos con ella -. Puedes elegir la que quieras, menos la romántica, que me parece extremadamente pastosa. Tristán, en cambio, es un mamón, así que podrías verla con él.

\- ¿En serio? - su desinterés era palpable mientras seguía atenta a la lista publicada en el muro. De pronto sonrió y señaló a la pantalla pequeña a nuestra derecha -. ¿Por qué no vemos esta? – era una adaptación de una novela histórica, sobre un gremio de asesinos de la ruta de la seda. Había leído ese libro hace tiempo y a mi papá le había encantado -. A ti te gusta la historia, ¿no es así?

\- Eh, sí… ¿Segura que quieres ver eso? Puede ser aburrido para ti.

\- Puede ser, pero el compositor es Austin Wintory - señaló, como si esa fuese explicación suficiente -. Además, si hubiera algo que no entiendo, tú puedes explicármelo, ¿verdad? - me sonrió y asentí finalmente, sin deseos de discutir con ella. 

"Es tan rara, que su apodo ya no me extraña" pensé, mientras caminábamos hacia la interminable fila para comprar las entradas.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡La peor adaptación de la historia! – exclamó Nicolás al salir de la película, verdaderamente irritado.

\- ¿Por qué? - la música había sido bastante buena, si bien todo lo demás me había parecido predecible.

\- ¿Viste la forma en la que encuadernaron esos libros? ¿O el supuesto mapa de la "ruta"? Ni siquiera era geográficamente correcto, por Heródoto - negó con la cabeza para enfatizar aún más su molestia.

\- Soy una total ignorante, así que no sabría qué opinar.

\- Además, ¿qué es eso de la mujeres usando burka hasta el piso? Hasta el siglo XIV, las mujeres podían ser poetas, fundar universidades, estudiar medicina. ¿Sabías que incluso podían divorciarse si su marido no las satisfacía sexualmente?

\- Ok, no quería saber eso - le corté, pero la verdad es que era divertido verlo así, tan exasperado por una mala producción hollywoodense.

Siguió quejándose un par de cuadras más, mientras yo me aguantaba la risa. Ciertamente, era extraño ver derribada su imagen de galán seguro de sí mismo, reemplazado por este chico fanático de la historia que pocas veces se dejaba ver, a excepción de sus sobrenombres del chat, sobre los cuales siempre quise preguntarle, pero que ahora lograba entender un poco más, porque él realmente era apasionado por ese tema.

\- Hay muchos vacíos en la historia anterior al siglo XIV, por eso no me gustan estas adaptaciones que… - se volvió hacia mí, reprimiéndose de pronto -. Disculpa, te debo estar aburriendo.

\- Claro que no, es sólo que me impresiona verte así, tan distinto a como eres usualmente – le contesté, tratando de no sonar demasiado divertida con la expresión que puso una vez hablé, al parecer algo ofendido con mi apreciación que, en realidad, no tenía malas intenciones.

\- Yo no sé qué imagen tienes de mí – responidó secamente, al tiempo que se quitaba la bufanda verde oscura, con las mejillas súbtiamente sonrojadas por el calor repentino de la tarde. 

Me reí una vez más, secretamente agradecida porque se quitara esa imagen de conquistador colegial conmigo, pues de nada servía sino había interés entre nosotros, sino que una amistad en potencia que me parecía más que probable en aquel momento, caminando por la calle y conversando de temas triviales, ajenos al grupo de rock y otras cosas que no sabíamos que teníamos en común. A pesar de ello, como pensé entonces, Nicolás no dejaba de ser bien parecido, observado por algunas chicas de nuestra edad al caminar con la suficiente distancia para que nadie pensara otra cosa de nosotros. Por lo mismo, no podía evitar sentirme fuera de lugar a su lado, si bien dudaba que él se diera cuenta de ello, como si yo no fuera apropiada para salir con alguien como él y sin saber cómo quitarme esa incomodidad de encima. Él parecía completamente abstraído a la atención de otros, revisando su teléfono de vez en cuando o contando otras referencias fallidad de la película, sin alejarse mucho de los temas que serían cómodos entre nosotros; cordial, pero distante. ¿Acaso lo estaría aburriendo? ¿O era algo más?

\- Ay, no – lo oí murmurar, tomando mi hombro con rudeza para que no siguiese avanzando. Sus cejas se unieron en actitud ceñuda mientras miraba hacia adelante.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - intenté atisbar hacia el frente, pero no vi nada excepcional.

\- Javiera… - murmuró, señalando con la cabeza.

Una chica de cabello oscuro y rostro atractivo caminaba hacia nosotros, al parecer sin reconocerlo todavía, pues se reía junto a una amiga y otro tipo, tan centrada en ellos que Nicolás aprovechó el momento para tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme a la primera tienda que tuvimos cerca, sin dejar de vigilar la puerta. Ella pasó de largo y él suspiró, sin darse cuenta que había contenido al aliento hasta ese momento. Su cálida mano aún estaba aferrada a mi muñeca mientras los vigilaba, así que me incliné a su lado desde la puerta, curiosa por el tipo de chica que hacía a un hombre ocultarse con otra en un rincón.

\- ¿Es tu novia? – pregunté sin poder aguantarme, acechando junto con él.

\- No… - respondió, pero había un asomo de duda o quizás dolor tras su negación -. Nunca fuimos nada concreto, en verdad.

\- ¿Fuimos? - parpadeé y volví a mirar su espalda angosta, pensando que se ocultaba conmigo para no crear conflictos en su relación -. Entonces, ¿por qué terminaron? ¿Aún te gusta?

\- Haces muchas preguntas - me cortó, irritado. Sin embargo, tomó aire antes de responder -. No es que hayamos terminado oficialmente si nunca empezamos nada; y, bueno, me gusta lo suficiente que puede gustarte alguien para decidir coquetear con esa persona – se volvió hacia mí, siendo consciente de su mano aferrando la mía. La liberó con delicadeza y se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose -. Sea como sea, no terminó muy bien que digamos.

\- ¿Por qué te escondiste entonces?

\- Si ella nos hubiese visto, no habría parado hasta que todo el colegio lo supiese. ¿Quieres ese tipo de rumores sobre ti, saliendo conmigo?

\- Oh, bien pensado…- le concedí, si bien sentía que había algo más que no quería decirme. Después de todo, a mí no me conocía nadie, pero él tenía a sus amigos y una reputación que cuidar. Después de todo, salir conmigo no era precisamente algo de lo que enorgullecerse; menos si estábamos solos.

Suspiré y me volví hacia la tienda en la que nos habíamos escondido, que más bien parecía un laberinto polvoriento de estantes llenos de libros y vinilos dispuestos sin ningún orden, mezclando temas, autores e idiomas que se arrimaban sin orden alguno y dando una sensación mayor de ahogo mientras más tiempo contemplaba los estantes y las torres apiladas junto a ellos. Avancé hasta un estrecho pasillo donde, al final de todo y en una mesa, junto a otra pila de libros, encontré una máquina de café que despedía un olor intenso que se entremezclaba con el aroma de los libros viejos y la antigüedad propia de esos espacios detenidos en el tiempo.

Pasé mi mano por una caja repleta de discos gramafónicos, de bordes desgastados y cartón carcomido. Me hinqué frente a ella y saqué un vinilo al azar, escrito completamente en ruso, así que no entendía nada de lo que allí decía. Sin embargo, por la imagen del compositor de la portada, podía adivinar que se trataba de algún concierto de Vivaldi. Oí los pasos de Nicolás acercándose, así que me volteé hacia él antes de seguir buscando.

\- No podríamor habernos escondido en otro lado - musitó, mientras sus ojos recorrían la tienda y se detenían en mí con una sonrisa -. La música te encuentra a donde quiera que vas.

\- Es el destino – le contesté, rbuscando hasta sacar un compilado de rocking blues de 1949, al parecer muy bueno, porque la superficie del disco se veía muy utilizada.

\- No me digas...

Me volví hacia él cuando oí su voz, exalando casi sin aliento. A Nicolás de pronto le brillaron los ojos, avanzando hacia un librero junto a mí y extendiendo el brazo hasta uno de los estantes superiores, alcanzando a rozar y sacar una edición en tapa dura y de cuero de un libro gastado y antiguo. Lo abrió y pasó las hojas amarillas con una paciencia infinita, sentándose luego en un viejo sillón donde dormía un gato para estudiarlo con mayor atención.

\- Pueden mirar con libertad – dijo un anciano, saliendo de la trastienda con paso lento al oír nuestras voces -. Hay café ahí y pueden oír los vinilos en el gramófono que está en la mesa de allá.

\- Gracias – contesté alegremente. El hombre se sentó en una silla desvencijada mientras yo seguí revisando portadas al azar, dejando en una pila las que podían ser interesante y que mi tío aún no tenía en la tienda.

Elevé la vista para fijarme en Nicolás, que aún parecía extremadamente concentrado en el libro, leyendo con el ceño fruncido y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. El estómago me rugía de hambre, pero él se veía tan interesado que preferí no desconcentrarlo. Me levanté y me serví un café para llenarme con algo mientras tanto, repasando una lista de vinilos apilados en desorden junto a la máquina. Uno llamó particularmente mi atención mientras dejaba el vaso desechable en la mesa.

\- Ah… - Sorabji. El temido _Opus Clavicembalisticum_ , interpretado por Medge, estaba en mis manos, después de haberlo buscado por mucho tiempo cuando era más joven, recorriendo un sinnúmero de tiendas para encontrarlo, sin resultado. Mi tío parecía feliz, puesto que odiaba los movimientos excesivamente largos y complicados del compositor vanguardista, al cual no encontraba realmente memorable.

Levanté la aguja del garmófono cuando llegué hasta él y coloqué el primero de varios discos, emocionada, escuchando las primeras notas de lo que parecía un adagio sencillo. Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas y giré la cabeza, encontrándome con Nicolás, que había abandonado su libro y ahora miraba mi elección musical con genuino interés y haciéndome sentir un nudo en el estómago por su repentina cercanía.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - me quitó la caja de las manos -. Kai... Kaiko...

\- Es la obra más larga y más difícil compuesta en la historia del piano, del maestro Kaikhosru Sorabji - me reí ante sus intentos de pronunciar el nombre del compositor -. Dura más de 4 horas, dependiendo del tempo de cada pianista intérprete, y sólo cinco personas la han tocado a lo largo de la historia desde su composición.

\- ¿Y tú pretendes ser la sexta acaso?

\- Claro que no – negué con la cabeza, escuchando el potente initiato que comenzó de pronto -. Esto es imposible para mí, aunque me encantaría poder tocar a Islamey alguna vez.

\- ¿A quién? - pero se encogió de hombros, sin esperar mi respuesta y alejándose hacia otro de los estantes -. Tristán entendería de esto mucho más que yo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿En serio? Puede ser - sonreí -. Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo, así que no tiene caso hablar de él, ¿no crees?

Sus ojos castaños me estudiaron un momento antes de asentir, lentamente como si le fuera difícil, antes de decidir cambiar de tema. Pasamos gran parte de la tarde revisando discos y encontrando libros extraños, sin darnos cuenta de la hora que avanzaba, hasta que recibí una llamada de mi tío para pedirme que volviera. Cuando por fin salimos de la tienda, con tres vinilos y dos libros bajo el brazo, el cielo del atardecer había vuelto a cubrirse de nubes grises y amenazantes, obligándonos a apurar el paso para volver a la estación de trenes y regresar a casa.

\- ¿Voy a dejarte hasta tu casa? – me preguntó, volviendo a enfundarse su bufanda.

\- No es necesario – acomodé los vinilos como pude en mi mochila, demasiado angosta para el tamaño del disco -. No querrás mojarte y perder tu encanto o derretir tus habilidades de galán.

\- Siempre te estás burlando de mí – de pronto pareció herido con mi comentario, aunque en ese momento lo vi como una representación un tanto dramática.

\- Tú también te burlas constantemente de los demás y no parece afectarte mucho lo que piensen.

Llegamos a la estación, ocultándonos bajo el techo que nos proporcionaba la entrada a la boletería. Un rayo de sol naranja se coló entre las nubes e impactó directamente contra nosotros y me di cuenta, por primera vez, que su mirada albergaba un brillo dorado, mirándome de una manera más juiciosa y extraña que antes.

\- Lo pasé muy bien, Nicolás, gracias por invitarme hoy, aunque aun no entiendo para qué.

\- Sí… - su ánimo había menguado considerablemente y su mirada había perdido ese brillo característico de él. Pensé que podía deberse al encuentro fortuito con su ex, así que intenté una última broma.

\- ¿Estás bien? - y me apuré a añadir -, si quieres puedes intentar coquetear conmigo. Te corresponderé, lo prometo.

\- No sabes de lo que estás hablando – murmuró, fulminándome con la mirada y dando la media vuelta -. Nos vemos el lunes.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

La voz de Sebastián fue de genuino, pero educado interés. Una vez hube llegado a casa, con ropa seca y la cabeza nublada, fue al primero a quien quise llamar. Aunque era sólo un año mayor a nosotros, parecía ser más adulto y saber más, incluso que mi padre, a quién no podía contarle sobre estas cosas de todos modos, pues él había sido hombre de una sola mujer, como me decía cada vez que hablaba de mamá con nosotros, quizás con la esperanza de mejorar su imagen después de dejarnos.

\- Bien – mentí, aún desanimado y sin saber por qué.

\- Eso no suena a bien – detestaba que fuéramos tan amigos y nos conociéramos tanto -. ¿Pasó algo?

\- Es… difícil de explicar – suspiré, intentando articular las palabras que me sacaran de esta situación.

\- Entonces inténtalo - admiraba su paciencia infinita hacia nosotros.

\- Siento que te vas a enojar.

\- Quizás no lo haga – fue toda su respuesta, aunque yo sabía que iba a regañarme. Ya me lo había advertido antes, en casa de Tristán aquella noche.

\- De acuerdo… - volví a suspirar -. Hace unas semanas conocí a la novia de Tristán, una niña muy bonita y cuica, pero no logré entender por qué están juntos.

\- Deben tener sus razones - arguyó por el teléfono, esperando que prosiguiera.

\- Y no puedes negar que Tristán actúa raro cuando Adara está con nosotros.

\- Yo también me había dado cuenta, pero puede ser simple nerviosismo y no lo que crees.

\- Entonces pensé que, quizás, si demostraba interés por ella, Tristán aclararía su cabeza y decidirse por Adara. No puede estar jugando a dos bandos.

\- Nicolás – la voz de Sebastián fue inicialmente severa, pero pareció meditarlo durante un instante, porque repitió mi nombre con una voz mucho más tranquila -, Nicolás, no sabes lo que debe estar pasando Tristán en estos momentos. La relación que él tiene con su novia no es como la que tú tenías con tus novias y, puede ser, que para él sea más difícil decidirse por una o por otra. Además, son sólo suposiciones.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedes vivir engañándote a ti mismo.

\- Pero aún no sabes si en verdad Tristán siente algo por ella. Él lo ha negado cada vez que se lo has preguntado.

\- ¡Por eso lo estoy ayudando! Es mi amigo y…

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si Adara se enamora de ti? – me interrumpió.

No me esperaba esa pregunta porque era algo que simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza. Éramos amigos, bromeábamos y nos llevábamos bien, dentro de lo posible, pero ella nunca se enamoraría de mí. Éramos demasiado distintos. Sin embargo, esta tarde sus continuas alusiones a no tomarla en serio me hirieron profundamente, sin saber exactamente el por qué, pero me había molestado con ella y su actitud arrogante.

\- O peor, Nicolás, ¿qué pasaría si tú te enamoras de ella?

\- Eso no va a pasar jamás – le contesté, con ganas de darle un puñetazo.

\- Ese “bien” de tu cita no me lo confirma – podía verlo reír al otro lado de la línea, poniéndome aún más furioso.

\- No sucederá porque ella es rara y no es bonita – contesté, dando por zanjado el asunto.

\- ¿De verdad consideras que no es bonita? Porque yo podría rebatir eso…

\- Ok, tienes los peores gustos en mujeres del planeta – habría jurado que oí una risa contenida -, no sé por qué te llamé. Hablamos y nos vemos el lunes.

\- Nos vemos el lunes. Y Nicolás… De verdad ten cuidado.

Me quedé viendo la pantalla negra durante unos minutos, frustrado y molesto por la conversación que tuvimos recién. Pensé en llamar a Tristán, pero por alguna razón me sentía tremendamente culpable de contarle y no me sentía con ánimos para inventar una historia creíble sobre el día de hoy. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de olvidarlo, de enterrar esas dos horas en el cine, mirando de reojo si reía en las mismas partes que yo, si comía, si estaba aburrida o revisando su teléfono; de hacer como si esas horas en la tienda, leyendo y escuchando música, hubiese sido tiempo para otra persona. Pero no…

El teléfono volvió a sonar al minuto de haberlo dejado en el velador. No era el ringtone para mis amigos, así que cuando vi el nombre, tomé aire y fingí mi mejor sonrisa antes de contestar.

\- Me tenías abandonado, ¿nos veremos esta noche?

 

* * *

 

Me sentía emocionada ese lunes en la mañana, después de lo que yo consideraba, había sido una salida éxitosa de fin de semana. Necesitaba disculparme con Nicolás por mi broma final, pero al mismo tempo sentía que nos habíamos vuelto amigos y eso me alegraba, segura que en un tiempo más lograría ser amiga de los demás. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de llevarme bien con Félix y todo sería perfecto.

“Quizás podríamos salir todos juntos la próxima vez” pensé, bajando del autobús y doblando la esquinahacia la calle que me llevaba a la puerta de la escuela.

Divisé a Nicolás en la entrada, apoyado en el muro y conversando con dos chicas que no conocía, pero que parecían encantadas con él. Preferí no molestarlo en su momento de gloria, pero agité la mano en señal de saludo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Pareció no reconocerme, porque volvió la cabeza bruscamente y siguió hablando con ellas, así que no le di mayor importancia, si bien cuando pasé cerca de ellos la risa de él fue demasiado escandalosa e impropia de su tono natural, como si fuese impostada.

“¿Qué le pasa?” pensé, con su carcajada taladrándome los oídos. Me volví para verlo y me sentí extrañamente avergonzada por su actitud.

¿Acaso me estaba evitando?

Mi emoción se desinfló, pero intenté no tomarle mayor importancia, mientras subía la escalera hacia el tercer piso y me refugiaba en mi salón, esperando que fuera mi obsesión por dramatizar todo y no la realidad, pues no podía comprender que había hecho mal. Volví a levantarme y salí antes de que sonara el timbre, encontrándome con Tristán y Nicolás que aún andaban por el pasillo rumbo a su salón. El bajista me saludó apenas me vio, pero el otro me dirigió una mirada desinteresada, saludándome con un gesto débil antes de entrar a su salón sin esperar a su amigo. Tanto él como yo lo miramos con sorpresa, pero decidí no insistir, ante la mirada curiosa e insistente de Tristán.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Supongo... - lo miré conversar con sus compañeros con risas y aspavientos de superioridad, incluida la chica que nos habíamos topado el fin de semana, que ahora se arrimaba con coquetería correspondida.

\- ¿Todo bien el sábado? – prosiguió, también notando la frialdad de su amigo y mi reacción.

\- Sí, estuvo bien… - “no hagas drama, no hagas drama” me repetía, tratando de sonreírle -. Tengo que irme ya a clases, pero nos vemos después.

No alcancé a oír su respuesta, porque me alejé rápidamente y volví a entrar, dejándome caer en mi puesto con la cabeza baja y el corazón en silencio.

“¿Qué estabas pensando?” exclamó esa voz cínica dentro de mí, regañándome, “¿un par de sonrisas, unas mariposas en el estómago y ya te vuelves una más?”. No, no podía, ni quería ser una más. Éramos amigos; eso era lo más importante para mí. ¿Cómo iba a perderlo tan rápido por una tarde? ¿Qué había sucedido para obtener esta reacción de su parte? Realente, no podía entender por qué me estaba evitando, si es que era así y no estaba haciendo una tormenta de nada, como siempre, y en realidad había sobredimensionado su amistad.

Me levanté justo después que tocasen el timbre al final de la clase, muerta de sueño por la aburrida clase de matemáticas y yendo al baño para mojarme la cara antes de empezar la hora siguiente, mucho más interesante que el estudio de los límites, si bien tenía que aprender a ponérmelos a mí misma y saber que no podía creeme más de lo que era para los demás. Mientras me acercaba pude oír risas y murmullos desde la puerta, así que comprobé en mirar antes de entrar, pues a veces las chicas fumaban en los baños y, si el inspector las descubría, se llevaba a todas las presentes, estuviesen fumando o no. Prefería aguantarme que tener que darle explicaciones a mi tío de por qué mi uniforme olía a humo.

\- Te juro que puso una cara que me dio mucha pena – dijo una voz que no conocía, después del sonido típico de la calada.

\- ¿Por qué? Después de todo, ellos son amigos, ¿o no?

\- Yo creo que pensó que tenía una oportunidad con él, como la invitó a salir el sábado y todo… Pero cuando lo llamé, me dijo que quería verme y volvimos ayer, súper cariñoso y todo, diciéndome que haberlo pasado tan mal con ella le hizo ver que quería estar conmigo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué salió con ella?

\- No sé – alguien se rio -. No es fea ni nada, pero Nico dice que es súper rara y un poco loca.

\- ¿Cómo rara y loca? Aunque de esos está lleno - su tono fue hiriente y lento, como si alguien que cupiese en esas descripciones estuviese ahí.

\- Porque Nico me contó: no tiene amigos, sólo escucha música clásica y vive con su tío, que es medio raro, parece… - se rieron con ganas -, pero me dio hasta pena verla con los ojos todos llorosos cuando él pasó a su lado, sin mirarla, como si…

\- Oigan - bramó de pronto una voz femenina, pero severa y grave -, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar mal de otras persona y fumar en el baño?

\- ¡No te metas!

En ese momento, una chica salió del baño furiosa, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando nos encontramos. Reconocí su cabello teñido y su rostro maquillado de forma perfecta; era la estudiante que quería ser Dj y que había ingresado este semestre al electivo de música. Iba a hacerme a un lado para que ella pudiese pasar, pero cuando ella me miró y escuchó las risas, al parecer ató cabos demasiado rápido.

\- Es mejor que no entres ahí, está pasado a humo – exclamó, lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención del inspector, que hacia guardia en el tercer piso en ese momento. Antes de verlo venir, ella me tomó de los hombros y me dijo con voz apremio: - Vamos.

Le obedecí, oyendo el timbre del inicio de la segunda hora y sin saber qué más decir. A los pocos segundos los gritos de las alumnas y del inspector inundaron el pasillo, atrasando el comienzo de las clases por el interés suscitado y haciendo que los alumnos se asomaran por las ventanas interiores o juntándose alrededor del pasillo, sin disimular su interés por lo que sucedía en el baño del tercer piso. Ajenas a lo que sucedía, ella seguía con sus manos, blancas y frías, pero firmes, aferrada a mis hombros, caminando sin saber hacia dónde, pero dejándome llevar por lo aturdida que me sentía.

\- ¿Acaso ellas estaban hablando de mí? - le pregunté, volviéndome para mirarla, aunque ella era demasiado alta para notar su expresión de evidente molestia por lo sucedido.

Fue en ese momento que vi a Tristán y Nicolás asomarse por la puerta corredera, interrogando a los demás al pasar. El bajista siguió de largo, pero el otro se detuvo a mirarme cuando yo me detuve bruscamente, haciendo que la chica casi se tropezara por mi impulsivo acto. Di un paso hacia él y, antes incluso de darme cuenta, lo estaba increpando con más fuerza de la que me hubiese gustado.

\- Entiendo que haya sido un fracaso salir conmigo, pero, ¿qué les dijiste sobre mí? – exclamé, empezando a perder la paciencia -. ¿Tan terrible y humillante fue que tuviste que ponerte a hablar de mí o de mi tío, siendo que ni siquiera nos conoces?

\- Adara, yo...

\- Olvídalo, Nicolás. No necesito ser amiga de idiotas como tú - me giré sobre mis talones y me fui, sin detenerme a escuchar su respuesta.

A pesar del foco de atención hacia el otro lado, pude sentir sus ojos sobre mi nuca mientras la desconocida y yo nos alejábamos por el pasillo, aún sin saber dónde. Llegamos al final del pasillo y subimos al cuarto, encontrando la puerta hacia la escalera de emergencia, que luego daba hacia el techo del colegio, donde los del curso de botánica tenían un invernadero autosustentable. Ella me tendió la mano para salir y nos sentamos, dándome cuenta en ese momento de lo que había dicho y sintiendo una opresión tan grande en el corazón que pensé que me pondría a llorar en cualquier momento en frente de esa desconocida.

\- Adara, ¿verdad? – me preguntó ella, sentándose junto a un conjunto de cactus de colores verde y azul grisáceo -. Puedes gritar si quieres, o romper los maceteros. Yo lo hago a veces, cuando estoy molesta.

\- Disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre - su sinceridad me llegó de golpe cuando me miró de frente, con unos ojos claros y brillantes, a pesar del delineador y la máscara excesiva en sus largas pestañas.

\- Fátima – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa educada, pero pronto suspiró, perdiendo esa máscara que le había visto en las pocas ocasiones en las que nos habíamos encontrado en el pasado.

\- Gracias por sacarme de ahí - me apresuré a decir, sin saber qué otra cosa agregar.

\- No es nada. Eso de encerrarse en los baños a hablar de otras era tan común en mi liceo anterior que lo odiaba – acarició una de las hojas del cactus más cercano a ella, en actitud pensativa que me hizo meditar a mí también, en busca de algo más que conversar -. Las alumnas se destrozaban entre ellas y aprendí que es mucho mejor estar sola. Es una pena que aquí sea igual, pero supongo que es lo bueno de ser rara.

\- Yo también… - “soy así” iba a decir, pero los rostros de los cuatro vinieron a mi mente, obligándome a callar. O quizás simplemente no quería reconocer que era simplemente rara.

Sabía que las clases ya habían empezado hace un rato, pero era apacible estar ahí, sintiendo el viento fresco de la mañana en tu rostro y contemplando el colegio en silencio. La ansiedad por lo recientemente sucedido comenzó a apoderarse de mí y sentí que mis dedos tiritaron, desenado poder tocar con todas mis fuerzas, olvidándome de todo y entregándome a la música, como hacía siempre que tenía un problema. Las manos me picaban y estaba a punto de excusarme e ir al aula de música, cuando ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

\- La primera regla para sobrevivir a estas cosas es no creerles, ¿sabes? – apoyó la barbilla en su mano, sin dejar de estudiarme -. Se nota que no tienes idea que cómo funciona.

\- No entiendo…

\- Tú tienes que determinar si lo que esas chicas dijeron sobre ti era verdad.

\- No lo sé, pero… - recordé lo que dijeron sobre mi tío y sentí mi corazón encogerse -, él realmente dijo esas cosas.

\- Ese Nico del que ella hablaba, ¿es la misma persona del pasillo? ¿El Chico Lindo de tercero A?

\- ¿Chico Lindo? - me puse un tanto nerviosa con el adjetivo empleado, pero no quise referirme al asunto -, pero sí, era la misma persona.

\- ¿Y son amigos?

\- Eso creía... - creer en ello era lo que más me avergonzaba, ocultando mi cara entre mis manos por un instante.

Levanté la vista cuando ella rio con soltura, ahora siendo mi turno de estudiarla. Era tan hermosa, tan segura de sí misma, que no parecía ser apenas un año mayor que yo, si es que estaba en 4° año. Aún sonriendo con sutileza, se llevó una hebra de cabello celeste hacia atrás y pensé que, como nunca, me hubiera gustado haberla conocido antes y volverme su amiga; fuese como fuese. Quería aprender a tener la misma fortaleza que ella reflejaba en sus ojos y su mirada cuando me hablaba o simplemente miraba al cielo que se colaba por la malla que protegía los cultivos.

\- Entonces, Adara, si él es tu amigo y no tienes idea de quiénes son esas, ¿qué es más importante?.

\- No entiendo...

\- ¿En qué prefieres creer: en la opinión de tu amigo o la versión de unas chicas en el baño que no conoces?

Me sentí tan avergonzada que no supe qué responderle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento tanto por la tardanza! Pero es que me demoré mucho en pensar en un título UwU
> 
> \- Opus Clavicembalisticum: La pieza más difícil jamás compuesta en la historia de la música; es tan larga que dura más de cuatro horas (aunque esa información la dio Adara). Es súper difícil de tocar, es larguísima y está por pedazos en youtube y otros portales musicales. A mí, personalmente, no me mata, pero había que agregarla porque, bueno, es Sorabji <3
> 
> Que tengan buen fin de semana <3


	11. Segundo movimiento - Danse Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: Muchos pensamientos vagos, tortuosos y propios de la adolescencia. Un joven con complejo de rey y otro designado como caballero andante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deben odiarme por la demora, lo sé <3 Pero me encuentro haciendo algunos cambios en la historia y fue mucho cortar y pegar =.= Además, he estado escribiendo otras cosas, así que necesité organizarme un poco esta semana, pero por eso subiré dos capítulos de una vez! :D
> 
> Título:  
> \- Camille Saint-Säens: Opus 40 ~ Danse Macabre 
> 
> Música de este capítulo:  
> \- Dvorak: Op. 11 ~ Romance para piano y volín

 

-Ada, vas a llegar tarde a clases – mi tío dejó la escoba a un lado y me miró fijamente con aparente desinterés -. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, es que antes llegaba demasiado temprano, eso es todo.

\- Pero a ti siempre te ha gustado llegar demasiado temprano… - volvió a estudiarme y agregó –. Hoy es viernes, ¿saldrás con tus amigos después?

\- No, vendré directo a la tienda. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

\- Hoy no volveré – anunció, cuando estaba casi fuera de la cocina.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde…? – su expresión me lo dijo todo -. ¿Es Antonio?

\- No, eso se acabó – su semblante parecía un poco dolido y, aunque me entristecía verlo así, una parte de mí estaba contenta que esa relación por fin hubiese terminado -. Sólo saldré con el grupo, nos emborracháremos y me quedaré en casa de alguien, para que no te avergüences de tu tío.

\- ¡Jamás me avergonzaría de ti! – exclamé, recordando las palabras de la chica del baño y odiando a Nicolás con más ganas que antes.

\- Lo sé, por eso eres mi sobrina favorita.

\- ¡Soy tu única sobrina! – ahora sí iba a llegar tarde a clases.

\- Con más razón – me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó con cariño, cosa que no hacía muy seguido. Su tacto cálido hizo que me saltaran lágrimas de los ojos –. Yo sé cuándo te pasa algo.

\- Tío…

\- No voy a presionarte, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

\- Sí, pero ahora voy súper atrasada.

\- ¿Te llevo? – me soltó, mirando el reloj de pared de la cocina

\- No es necesario.

Nos miramos durante un instante: yo tratando de aparentar inocencia; él, escudriñándome a ver qué podía intuir con mi reacción. Finalmente suspiró y me deseó un buen día mientras yo me calzaba la mochila a la espalda y salía por la puerta de la tienda hacia la calle.

Ya era viernes y todavía no nos hablábamos con Nicolás ni con ninguno, pues suponía que, al enojarme con uno, debía hacerlo con todos los demás. Me había dedicado a ser implacable con todos quienes, desesperados, buscaban una razón para mi alejamiento: Sebastián había intentado hablar conmigo en los recreos, Tristán me había llamado e incluso Félix había dejado caer la pelota de básquetbol cerca de la sala de música sólo para saber cómo estaba.

Nicolás ni siquiera lo había intentado. Después de esa vez, ni siquiera se había acercado a mí, aunque nos encontrásemos en los pasillos. Era tanto mi enojo que no me atrevía a decirle nada, también, y en parte, por mi propio orgullo herido por los comentarios que había generado en el baño. ¿De verdad esas chicas pensaban que yo quería algo con él?

Por otro lado, las palabras de Fátima me habían causado una impresión tan grande que, aunque ya no estuviese tan enojada con los demás, me sentía avergonzada por haber dejado el tiempo pasar y por tenerlos preocupados por mi culpa. Era una señal inequívoca de que, realmente, no había cambiado nada en este último tiempo.

A pesar de estar en cursos distintos, Fátima se había transformado en lo más cercano que he tenido a una amiga: hablábamos en los descansos, almorzábamos juntas (bueno, yo almorzaba; ella me decía que comía en casa, así que me acompañaba en silencio) y me contaba algunas cosas de su vida: que era hija de una bailarina de un país cercano a Turquía, sin especificarme cuál, que era hija única y que se había cambiado de colegio en último año por diversas situaciones, entre problemas familiares y una depresión que le había hecho anticipar su salida del Liceo Francés de niñas. Entonces, una noche, escuchó un Dj set de Björk y eso la alivió más que meses de psiquiatra y pastillas. Comenzó a mezclar música y recién a principios de agosto había tenido su debut. Por eso se había teñido el cabello.

Verla tan motivada con lo que ella quería me hacía recordar mis propios intereses, así que me dije a mí misma que tenía que volver a centrarme en mi objetivo y en mi postulación al conservatorio lo antes posible. Los chicos habían sido divertidos, tanto como componer, aprender a tocar teclado y sentirme parte de un grupo, pero todo eso ya había terminado para mí.

Llegué a la parada de autobuses en el preciso momento en que la máquina se detuvo, subiéndome por los pelos y teniendo que sujetarme de uno de los fierros para no caer. Fui arrastrada por la masa y quedé situada en un rincón junto a una ventana, en el único lugar que me pareció respirable. El aceleró su marcha cuando llegó a la avenida y me sumí nuevamente en mis pensamientos: debía hablar con el profesor Rodríguez sobre la partitura, si elegir a Islamey o a Stravinsky, o quizás a…

El bus se detuvo un par de veces más hasta que casi fue imposible que más gente siguiese entrando. El maletín de un sujeto me golpeó en la rodilla y me incliné para ver si la media estaba rota o no. Entonces me levanté y me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba, haciendo suficiente fuerza con el brazo para dejarme un espacio decente y no sentirme aplastada. Sus ojos evadían los míos con una sensación que asumí como culpabilidad, aunque su expresión parecía molesta por la fuerza que tenía que hacer para que yo pudiese estar cómoda. Iba a darle las gracias, pero entonces me miró de reojo y soltó un bufido, corriéndome la cara… ¿En serio?

El bus viró en una calle y su antebrazo perdió fuerza, haciendo que Nicolás se acercase más a mí, hasta casi quedar pegados. Por un instante sentí su torso asfixiando el mío, su pierna doblada entre las mías y su hombro enterrado en mi cuello, hasta casi hacerme devolver el desayuno. Inmediatamente se apartó cuando puse mis manos contra su pecho para apartarlo, con expresión alarmada y se inclinó, para que yo pudiese volver a respirar.

El bus paró y él aprovechó el momento de arrastrarme hasta las puertas de bajada, accionando el timbre para bajar al paradero, justo el más cercano a nuestra escuela. Yo no podía dejar de toser y él me dedicó una mirada rápida más de una vez mientras me ayudaba a descender de la escalera hasta la calle. Sin embargo, una vez puse un pie en la acera, Nicolás soltó su agarre y me dejó ahí, apurando el paso por el callejón hasta la escuela sin volverse ni una sola vez.

 

* * *

 

Me bajé de la estación a toda prisa y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, aunque la doctora que me atendió me recomendó que no hiciera ninguna fuerza física, al menos por una semana más. A pesar de ello y con una jaqueca en ciernes, yo detestaba llegar tarde a clases, especialmente si teníamos laboratorio práctico de química.

La razón de mi bochornosa demora, que me había impedido asistir a historia en la primera hora, fue porque esa mañana tuve una última revisión de mi herida, ya casi cicatrizada en su totalidad. La doctora quitó los puntos y en vez de una cosa fea y sangrante se había transformado en una línea un tanto irregular, ligeramente plateada, que se deslizaba desde el párpado hasta casi la mitad del costado de la frente, atravesando mi ceja. Habían bajado la dosis de medicamentos, que me dejaban idiota, y mi madre pareció feliz con la noticia, siempre preocupada de que pudiese recaer de nuevo por algún tipo de dependencia extraña por la cual ya no tenía que temer, aunque ella no lo entendiese.

Mostré el justificativo médico en la portería y me abrieron la reja, ingresando y atravesando el patio hasta el pasillo de los laboratorios, aún con el documento en la mano. Toqué la puerta y, ante la mirada molesta de la ayudante de laboratorio, argüí un montón de excusas sobre mi tardanza y agitando el papel frente a su nariz.

\- Bien, siéntate con la que está allá – ladró, tras leerlo.

Avancé por el estrecho pasillo, saludando a mis compañeros al pasar hasta llegar a la única persona sola de todo el laboratorio. Fátima estaba ocupada leyendo el instructivo cuando me acerqué hasta su puesto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parecer tranquilo y agradeciendo en secreto a los dioses por la oportunidad de volver a estar cerca de ella con alguna excusa real. La saludé con lo que yo supuse era un tono neutral y sus pestañas, largas y perfectamente curvadas, se elevaron del papel hasta mí, devolviéndome el saludo y prosiguiendo la lectura. A diferencia del otro día, ella parecía no demostrar la más mínima atención en mí, y tal indiferencia provocó en mí una extraña sensación de vacío.

\- Veo que te quitaste el parche – musitó, en una segunda revisión visual.

\- Sí, fui al hospital para un último chequeo, por eso llegué tarde.

Comenzamos a sacar los materiales solicitados, inmersos en ese mismo silencio, el cual se prolongó durante casi la mitad de la clase. A veces intercambiábamos miradas fugaces, pero cada uno volvía a lo suyo por un rato antes de volver al mismo juego.

\- Eres amigo de Adara, ¿verdad? – preguntó de pronto, midiendo agua en una probeta.

\- Sí… - tuve que volver a anotar el número arrojado por la pesa por la desconcentración -. ¿Sabes qué le pasa? Desde el lunes está rarísima con todo el mundo.

\- Ella no está enojada contigo – e inmediatamente hizo un gesto de culpa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Sabes por qué está enojada con los demás?

Nuevamente silencio ahogado por el murmullo de voces, vidrios entrechocando y lápices rozando el papel. Me atreví a mirarla disimuladamente otra vez, pero esta vez ella no lo evadió, contemplándome tan fijo que sentí mis mejillas acaloradas por la intensidad de su contacto.

\- No sería correcto que te lo dijera, ella confió en mí después de todo, aunque acabo de decirte algo que no debería.

\- Ah… Ok…

\- Pero me molesta verla en ese estado de lamentación, así que podría decírtelo, sólo porque ya no soporto la situación.

 Derramé la sal por todo el mesón, intentando recogerla al instante y observando que Fátima tomaba un poco de ella y se la echaba sobre el hombro izquierdo. “Es supersticiosa”, pensé, cuando pescó un poco más y la tiró sobre el mío.

 - ¿Podría… - bajé la voz hasta que se hizo casi un susurro, obligándola a inclinarse y acercar su rostro al mío -, invitarte un café y hablarlo?

\- No tomo café – se apartó para volver a echar agua en la pipeta.

“¡Qué estúpido!” me dije, mordiéndome la lengua de pura rabia y frustración. Había actuado sin pensar y quizás que pensaba ella de mí.

\- Pero un té me encantaría – sonrió, pero no esas sonrisas artificiales que le dirigía a los profesores o a los demás compañeros, cuando se presentaba o acertaba una respuesta en clases. Era una sonrisa real, y era sólo para mí.

 

* * *

 

_Sebah⁓ ha iniciado un chat privado con Tristán_

Sebah⁓: Lo sé todo!!!!!

Tristán: ¿Sabes todo qué? Estamos en clases…

Sebah⁓: Sé porque Adara está enojada.

Tristán: ¿Ah?

Sebah⁓: Por eso, como el caballero andante que eres, te comando la misión de ir y hablar con ella para solucionar las cosas.

Tristán: ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y quién eres tú, el Rey Arturo?

Sebah⁓: Yo soy el mayor de todos ustedes, así que me deben obediencia absoluta. Especialmente tú, porque ahora quieres seguir el camino de la música gracias a mí.

Tristán: Ok, ok… Hablaré con ella esta noche…

_Sebah⁓ ha compartido un enlace._

Tristán: ¿Eye of the Tiger?

Sebah⁓: Para inculcarte valor, joven caballero andante. Ahora ve y trae a Adara de vuelta, o nuestro grupo se irá a la mierda. Yo hablaré con Nicolás.

Tristán: ¿Nicolás? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? ¿Por qué no lo hacemos al revés: tú con Adara y yo con él?

Sebah⁓: Porque los designios del destino son misteriosos… Y porque tú te llevas mejor con ella que todos los demás.

Tristán: Hoy estás de muy buen humor

Sebah⁓: Es que los dioses me han sonreído :D Me cuentas  cómo te va.

Tristán: De acuerdo, rey Sebastián. Parto en misión…

 

* * *

 

Sabía que ya no podíamos darle más vuelta a esto, así que, a pesar de la petición de Sebastián, pensé que lo mejor sería abordar a Nicolás primero y oír su versión. No es que no creyera en lo que fuera que Adara pudiese contarme, pero al menos iría a verla con una idea más clara.

Lo abordé apenas sonó el último timbre de la tarde, después del práctico del taller de música, mientras hablaba con unos compañeros sobre una fiesta esta noche en casa de alguno de los idiotas con los que le gustaba juntarse cuando no estaba con nosotros. Me situé detrás de él, incómodo por la situación, porque ellos me miraban de esa manera insultante y desagradable que me daban ganas de devolverles en forma de trompazo en la nariz.

\- Nicolás – me anuncié.

\- Tristán, voy a salir ahora con ellos, así que hablamos más tarde – me sonrió con su liviandad acostumbrada, tan tranquilo que me hizo dudar sobre si Adara estaba exagerando con la situación. Quizás era ella con quién debía hablar primero, para comprobar la versión de Sebastián.

Me volví hacia la primera fila del auditorio, pero su asiento ya estaba vacío. Últimamente había notado que ella se iba muy rápido, así que miré por la ventana hacia la salida, viéndola desaparecer por el portón de la reja hacia la calle. Ya no iba a ser posible alcanzarla por el momento, así que volví, me despedí de mi amigo y crucé el patio rumbo a la salida y la estación de trenes.

Media hora después, caminaba por el callejón que daba a la tienda del tío de Adara, aún con una enorme sensación de inseguridad. No podía evitar recordar el almuerzo del martes cuando Félix, irritado, nos había dicho que ella nos controlaba como quería y que lo mejor era alejarse del drama, ahora que Sebastián estaba bien de su lesión y que podía volver a tocar. Después de todo, y como el menor de los Vera había dicho en forma tajante, “el trabajo de Adara había terminado”.

Ella estaba sentada, con los brazos apoyados en el mostrador, al parecer estudiando, por su expresión concentrada y la cantidad de libros y cuadernos que se apilaban a su alrededor. La vi suspirar con exageración y justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de irme, sus ojos chocaron con los míos, así que me dejé de estupideces y abrí la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – frunció el ceño y regresó a sus libros. Esto iba a estar bueno.

\- Venía a hablar contigo…

Nos miramos durante un rato: sus pupilas avellanas fijas en las mías, decidiendo si recibirme o no. De fondo comenzó a sonar una melodía en violín y piano que no conocía, melancólica y triste, interrumpido por el pitido de la tetera en la cocina a su espalda.

\- ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó, sacando dos tazas -. Sólo tengo instantáneo.

\- Me da igual eso – mentí, sentándome en un taburete frente a ella. Acercó una caja de leche abierta y un azucarero mientras depositaba agua caliente en la taza frente a mí.

\- Sé que estás mintiendo, porque nunca te lo tomas cuando tengo instantáneo.

Me sonrió con malicia y yo me atreví a devolverle el gesto, comenzando a beber el asqueroso café a sorbitos, el cual aguanté estoicamente. Ella hizo lo propio, estudiando la tienda con demasiada determinación mientras inclinaba la taza, evitándome a toda costa. La melodía se hizo algo más intensa y Adara pareció sonreír con ello.

\- Me encanta Dvorak, aunque no conozco muchas composiciones. Me gustaría conocer a alguien que tocase violín para hacer un dueto y…

\- Adara – le interrumpí, dejando la taza sobre el mostrador -. No hace mucho que somos amigos, pero hemos aprendido a confiar en el otro, ¿no es así?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- ¿Tú de verdad crees que nosotros hablaríamos mal o cosas indebidas de ti?

\- Ah, te enteraste - murmuró, dando paso a un silencio muy largo. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero ella prosiguió -. Yo… simplemente no puedo soportar que estén hablando, cuando pensé que éramos amigos.

\- Pero, ¿qué fue lo que ellas dijeron? ¿Pudiste corroborar que fue Nicolás el que lo hizo?

\- Él se burló de mí y todavía no puedo entender la razón. No me importa que hablen sobre mí, porque sé que no soy bonita y que estoy obsesionada con el piano. Pero mi tío… - se quedó callada, conteniendo su enojo. Entonces esto era por su tío… Por la mierda, Nicolás.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Ellas lo dijeron…

\- ¿Dijeron que era gay? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Sé que no es malo – me dirigió una mirada furiosa -. Es más, si lo hubiesen dicho como un insulto, me habría reído en sus caras, pero no: dijeron que “era raro”. ¡Raro! Cuando yo era niña y estaba en el ciclo básico, una niña me preguntó por qué vivía con mi papá. Yo les dije que era mi tío, y que él me quería mucho… Pero después llegaron sus madres, diciendo que él era raro y un mal ejemplo para mí y los demás. Yo no tenía idea, pero un día llegué al colegio con él y salió el inspector, diciendo que yo estaba expulsada por culpa de su comportamiento indebido y antimoral. Cuando llegamos a casa se puso a llorar y me pidió disculpas. Nunca lo había visto llorar así y desde ese entonces que odio, no, detesto esa palabra.

\- Eso es horrible – reconocí, aunque aún me costaba ver a mi amigo hablando de esa forma sobre alguien, menos si no lo conocían bien.

\- Yo todavía no entiendo por qué él quiso salir conmigo ese día, Tristán, pero lo pasé muy bien con Nicolás. Me di cuenta que no era un imbécil conquistador como suponía y… - se sonrojó. Su gesto me hizo sentir extraño y vulnerable por un momento -, no quiero creer que dijo algo así.

\- Bueno, raro no implica gay, ¿sabes? Quizás lo usaron para lastimarte…

\- Nicolás no ha intentado disculparse.

Ese era un buen punto. Él podría haber solucionado las cosas muy fácilmente, pero ni siquiera se había acercado a Adara para saber por qué ella lo había tratado así esa mañana. Además, sabía que él era orgulloso y tampoco reconocería su error, si es que lo había cometido.

\- De todas maneras, Tristán, creo que sólo les he traído problemas desde que entré al grupo – sonrió, excusándose – y lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas como están. Ya estamos a mediados de agosto, en cuatro meses saldremos de clases y Sebastián se irá.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sé que no le caigo bien a Félix, que Nicolás salió conmigo para burlarse de mí, que a Sebastián le quito tiempo, que fui antipática contigo. Soy muy consciente de como he actuado con todos ustedes – bebió un último trago largo, evitándome a toda costa.

\- Pero nos ayudaste con la canción y la grabación.

\- Y siempre se los agradeceré, de verdad. Fui muy feliz durante todo el proceso y el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como amigos, pero me di cuenta que la situación es incómoda para todos. Ustedes se esfuerzan por tratar conmigo, yo no tengo habilidad para tratar con ustedes.

\- Pero…

\- Sebastián ya está bien de su herida, a mí me inscribieron en el grupo como compositora, así que no es necesario que los ayude, aunque podemos juntarnos de vez en cuando me necesiten y…

\- ¡No tomes decisiones tan apresuradas! – exclamé, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ahora sí, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, un poco intimidados por mi explosión repentina. Me bajé del taburete y crucé el mostrador, quedando frente a frente con ella. Ella era tan baja que me miraba hacia arriba.

\- ¡Siempre exageras todo, ya estoy harto!

\- Bien… - ella frunció el ceño, recuperando su carácter habitual -. Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas?

\- ¡Porque vine aquí a hablar contigo!

\- Bueno, ya lo hiciste; ahora puedes irte – trató de escabullirse, pero yo la tenía acorralada en el pequeño espacio.

\- ¡Siempre haces lo que quieres, sin importarte el resto!

\- ¡Por eso me voy, porque sólo les causo problemas!

\- ¡Deja de tirarte al suelo! Quieres tener amigos, ¿no? Dices que no nos necesitas, que estás bien así, pero es mentira.

\- ¡Tú no me conoces! – exclamó, apuntándome con su dedo índice. Hubiera sido tan fácil tomárselo y doblarlo que me asusté de haber pensado así -. ¡Siempre te haces el distante, cuico de mierda, pero al final sólo eres un niño mimado!

\- ¡Y tú también, y quisiera ayudarte, porque para eso están los amigos!

Ahora estábamos tan cerca que no me había percatado que había avanzado contra ella hasta dejarla atrapada en un rincón contra la pared. Eso, sumado a mi último argumento, pareció desconcertarla, porque recogió su mano y la bajó, junto con su cabeza.

\- Si quieres dejar de causar tanto drama, como dices, entonces enfrenta las situaciones, en vez de guardarte las cosas. Si te dolió tanto lo que Nicolás hizo, ¿por qué no le preguntaste en vez de gritarle e irte?

\- Porque siento que no puedo confiar en ninguno de ustedes – fue apenas un susurro, pero estábamos tan cerca que podía oírla claramente.

\- Te dije que…

\- Sé lo que dijiste, pero no es tan fácil.

\- Tienes que hablar con él.

\- Yo sólo quiero llevarme bien con ustedes – y se apoyó en mi pecho, suspirando de cansancio. Me estremecí ante su repentino contacto y temí que fuera capaz de oír los latidos de mi corazón, pero por suerte no fue así -. Quiero ser una del grupo.

\- Entonces habla con él y con los demás.

\- Félix me odia.

\- Félix odia a todo el mundo menos a su hermano y las pelotas de basquetbol.

\- Nicolás se burló de mí.

\- No creo que haya tenido malas intenciones al pedirte salir. Sólo quería integrarte, pero algo debió haber sucedido entremedio. Estoy seguro que él está arrepentido por lo que pasó.

\- Sebastián es demasiado bueno.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tú también… Perdona por lo de cuico, sé que lo odias.

\- Perdona por gritarte y por decirte que te tiras al suelo.

\- Es cierto… Mi tío dice que soy así por el piano.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El tío de Adara, con expresión enojada (o al menos eso parecía) entró por la puerta que daba a la casa, encontrándonos así, con ella apoyada sobre mí y yo a punto de abrazarla de vuelta. Apenas oímos su voz nos separamos lo más posible, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y dispuesto a disculparme, pero él parecía divertido con la situación.

\- Tío, Tristán vino a…

\- A hablar con ella…

\- No es necesario abrazarse para hablar.

\- Es que…

\- ¡Me sentí mal y me apoyé en él, para no caerme!

\- ¿En serio? ¿Necesitas que me quede a cuidar la tienda?

\- ¡No! Yo…

\- O mejor, Tristán, ¿por qué no la llevas a la cama? – pareció relamerse de risa ante esta última palabra.

\- No, yo tengo que irme – mi corazón latía tan rápido por lo absurdo de la situación que no sabía que hacer -. Adiós, Rodrigo, gracias por el café.

\- ¿Qué café? – tuvo que apretar los labios para no desternillarse de la risa cuando choqué con él para correr a la puerta.

\- Adara, trata de hablar con él y me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí… - ella parecía recompuesta de la situación y ahora me miraba, curiosa por mi reacción.

\- Bueno, adiós – farfullé, saliendo de la tienda y cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que oí como la campana se estremecía.

 

* * *

 

Ya era miércoles y ella aún no me dirigía la palabra.

El calor de agosto había llegado con tal fuerza que parecía plena primavera, encerrados en una sala sin aire acondicionado y vestidos como si fuera invierno, sudando e intentando concentrarnos en la clase de música, mientras el profesor nos enseñaba distintos tiempos musicales para nuestro proyecto de final de semestre. Para mí era imposible prestarle atención a sus indicaciones, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del auditorio, oyendo de vez en cuando el rumor del lápiz sobre el papel y un murmullo perdido a mis espaldas.

¿Qué había hecho yo para que la situación fuera tan grave?

Le pregunté directamente a Javiera qué había pasado en el baño ese día, pero ella me dijo que no la había visto entrar y que solamente había repetido lo que yo mismo dije esa noche del sábado en la fiesta. ¿Qué había dicho? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero estaba furioso con Adara, conmigo mismo y con aquel día que sólo quería borrar de mi mente para hacer como si nunca hubiésemos salido ni haber llamado a Sebastián ni partirme la cabeza pensando en ella.

Porque esa tarde, mientras caminábamos a la estación después de mi plan fallido, la luz del sol impactó directamente en su silueta y sus ojos de pronto brillaron de una manera que nunca había visto; nunca había notado que sus ojos no eran enteramente castaños ni verdes, sino una mezcla de ambos. Después todo se había vuelto confuso y yo no quise saber nada más de ella hasta el viernes, que nos topamos en el autobús y la había aplastado sin querer. Su fragilidad me revolvió el estómago y tuve que salir corriendo de ahí para no decirle algo indebido, especialmente porque el lunes me había dejado claro que no quería saber nada más de mí.

Una estudiante del paralelo subió a la tarima y comenzó a cantar en un registro tan alto que me obligó a volver a la realidad, al calor, a su presencia sentada en la primera fila, mirando con atención a la chica y anotando algo en su cuaderno. Un haz de luz se colaba por la ventana superior y caía tan cerca de ella que por un momento temí volver a ver el mismo brillo dorado sobre su cabello negro y sus ojos avellana, pero negué inmediatamente con la cabeza, apartando ese pensamiento y recordando la razón real de mi acercamiento, sentado a mi lado.

Tristán repasaba los apuntes de la clase, mirando al escenario de vez en cuando, en donde la cantante había parado tras no poder alcanzar una nota demasiado alta, escuchando las indicaciones del profesor Rodríguez, sentado en el piano. No parecía turbado ni desesperado por mirar a Adara como yo me sentía en este momento. En la mañana los había visto saludarse con normalidad, sonriéndose al encontrarse en el pasillo mientras que a mí me ignoraba olímpicamente, como yo también lo había hecho con ella. Era como un baile estúpido, en el que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder un ápice de su orgullo, sabiendo que los demás estaban preocupados, y de todas formas sin hacer nada para remediarlo.

\- Recuerde tomar aire por la boca sin emitir sonido, señorita Gutiérrez – aconsejó el profesor, segundos antes que el timbre de la tarde sonara -. Antes de que se vayan, quería informarles que la dirección del colegio me ha pedido, como profesor de música, un acto especial en el que espero que todos ustedes quieran participar, por el aniversario del colegio.

\- ¿Es obligatorio?

\- Si quieren tener una nota máxima en la asignatura que elijan, por supuesto que sí – nos sonrió a todos, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo -. Recuerden que el festival es en unos días más, después de las pruebas parciales.

\- ¿Vas a participar? – me preguntó Tristán, que guardaba sus cosas en la mochila con lentitud -. Esa nota podría servirte en biología.

\- No sé…

 Volví a mirar de reojo a la primera fila, pero ella ya se había marchado. Por una fracción de segundo consideré la posibilidad de disculparme por lo sucedido – aunque sinceramente no pensaba que fuera tan grave -, pero desistí inmediatamente de ello. Después de todo, sólo había repetido las palabras de los demás.

Salimos a la calle y elevé los ojos hacia el cielo, apenas teñido de rojo a pesar de la hora, anunciando la proximidad de la primavera. A pesar de ello, el clima había cambiado súbitamente y tuve que sacar mi bufanda de la mochila para anudarla a mi cuello mientras caminábamos.

\- Septiembre se acerca demasiado rápido - murmuró mi amigo, con el rostro serio -. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

\- Nuestro demo – una brisa fría comenzó a correr repentinamente -. ¿Cuándo lanzan la preselección?

\- Creo que a principios de mes, Sebastián tiene toda la información, así que le preguntaré apenas puedas.

\- ¿Qué harás… - comencé, mirando las nubes comenzando a cubrir el ocaso – si no quedamos?

Su mirada fue fija y su expresión confusa, supongo que meditándolo seriamente mientras avanzábamos a un paso excesivamente lento. Suspiró con cansancio, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose derrotado de pronto.

\- No sé; sinceramente no quiero pensar en eso ahora – los lentes se le habían deslizado por el puente de la nariz, así que se los acomodó -. Prefiero pensar en los parciales que vienen antes del aniversario y estudiar.

\- ¿Y si nos juntamos el fin de semana?

\- Me parece buena idea. Mi mamá tiene libre, pero si vamos a estudiar, no nos molestará.

\- Creo que la he visto sólo una vez en la vida.

\- Mientras menos, mejor, créeme.

Llegamos al cruce de caminos y él se despidió, siguiendo de largo hacia la estación mientras yo doblé hacia el paradero de autobús, con el estómago encogido y la garganta seca, esperando algo que no sabía cómo definir.

“¿Y si ella…?”

Pero ni siquiera terminé de formular la pregunta en mi cabeza pues la parada estaba vacía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas explicaciones que quizás no vienen mucho al caso, pero bueno.
> 
> \- Sobre Fátima y los Dj Sets de Björk (Si no la conocen, por favor escúchenla): Fátima es un personaje especial para mí. Ya la conocerán con más calma conforme pasen los capítulos, pero ella representa lo difícil que es, para muchas mujeres, situarse dentro de la música, especialmente la electrónica. Hace un tiempo que Björk viene buscando temas nuevos y ha recibido muchas críticas por la naturaleza de sus canciones. Al respecto, ella publicó una carta abierta donde establece que todos podemos hablar de todo, y que el tema de las mujeres no está relegado sólo al amor o la emocionalidad por tu hijo/pareja/etc. Así que sean como Björk, por favor!
> 
> Nos vemos~


	12. Segundo movimiento - Clair de lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: buenos amigos, una reunión de estudio, una pizza vegetariana y una calle iluminada por la luz de la luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción para este capítulo:
> 
> \- Claude Debussy: Clair de lune (Sé que es un tema suuuuuper repetido, pero, junto a Rachmaninoff y Stravinsky, él es uno de mis compositores favoritos de la vida. Eso me hace pensar que soy más expresionista y vanguardista que clásica, a pesar de todo mi estudio de la música de cámara. Se vendrán muchos capítulos con su música en el futuro, así que denle una oportunidad si es que aún no lo han oído).

_Félix – Gato Jazz ha ingresado al chat._

Félix – Gato Jazz: T.T

Tristán: Félix, ¿qué te pasó?

Félix – Gato Jazz: Tienen que ayudarme U.U

Nicolás (No disponible): ¿Qué?

Félix – Gato Jazz: Hoy el entrenador me dijo que si no mejoraba mis notas, iba a quedar fuera de la selección de basquetbol…

Nicolás (No disponible): O.O Son tan malas?????

Félix – Gato Jazz: No, pero la nota mínima que exige el entrenador es 6,0 y yo estoy en la quemada… Estoy súper urgido…

Tristán: ¿Ya tienes tu calendario de parciales?

Félix – Gato Jazz: Es horrible, pero si, lo tengo.

Tristán: ¿Por qué no estudias con nosotros el fin de semana? Nicolás vendrá a mi casa. Va a estar mi mamá, pero no pasará nada grave si sólo estudiamos.

Félix – Gato Jazz: ¡Gracias, son los mejores amigos que tengo! T.T No quiero pedirle ayuda a mi hermano, porque está muriendo de tanto estrés entre las clases, la planificación del aniversario del colegio y todo lo demás…

Tristán: ¿Entonces seremos nosotros tres?

Nicolás (No disponible): A menos que Seba quiera estudiar con nosotros.

Félix – Gato Jazz: No creo que pueda, pero le preguntaré…

Tristán: ¿Invitamos a Adara?

Félix – Gato Jazz: Pero, ella no es como inteligente?...

Nicolás (No disponible): A mí me da igual :)

Tristán: Ok, le diré

Nicolás (No disponible): Lucía me está llamando. Hablamos más rato <3

Félix – Gato Jazz: Sayonara ⁓

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – Magdalena me sonrió con interés, apoyando los codos en la mesa y despegando la vista de su libro de texto.

\- Con mis amigos. Nuestros parciales serán muy pronto y Félix no puede bajar sus notas o no le permitirán jugar.

\- Félix… ¿es el que tiene un hermano? – cuando asentí, ella me miró con mayor interés -. ¿Por qué nunca me los has presentado?

\- Simplemente no se ha dado la oportunidad, Magda, pero me alegra que quieras conocerlos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, son tus amigos después de todo! – rio y se levantó de la silla -. ¿Quieres un café? Prepararé la cafetera.

\- Gracias… - aproveché de escribirle a Adara en ese momento para avisarle de nuestra reunión, suponiendo que vendría. Recibí un brillante “NO” de color rojo brillante y escarchado en movimiento y luego vi que volvía a escribir. Entonces me envió un gatito levantando el dedo del medio y tuve deseos de patearla -. Pendeja de mierda…

\- ¿Quién? – depositó la taza frente a mí y el olor fuerte me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Una chica del grupo que se peleó con Nicolás, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿El que estaba en tu cocina la otra vez? – asentí y Magdalena pareció aún más intrigada -. ¿Por qué?

\- Cosas de adolescentes… - llegó un nuevo mensaje, así que deslicé el dedo por la pantalla: “sólo si me ayudas con inglés”.

\- ¡Cómo si tú fueses tan adulto! – me revolvió el pelo y se rio aún más fuerte. Su mamá asomó la cabeza por una de las puertas de la cocina, con el ceño fruncido -. Ups, perdón.

\- Tú entras a la universidad el próximo año – señalé, volviendo a mi cuaderno, tras responderle a Adara afirmativamente.

\- Pero soy una niña por dentro y lo sabes – me abrazó y cargó su cuerpo contra el mío. Era tan delgada que no se sentía tanto, pero me sacudí sólo para molestarla -. Tú eres el adulto de la relación.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Siempre tan calmado y razonable; prácticamente tuve que arrinconarte contra la pared cuando nos volvimos novios. ¿Podrás soportar tener una novia universitaria el próximo año? – su tono se hizo más serio cuando enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, bajando la voz hasta hacerla un susurro apagado.

\- ¿Tú podrás soportar un novio en el colegio? Tendrás mucho de donde elegir – su mano buscó la mía y dejé de escribir para sujetársela.

\- ¡No bromees con eso! ¿Dónde encontraré otro pelirrojo huraño como tú?

\- En un año, quizás no te gusten los pelirrojos huraños.

\- Cuando dices esas cosas siento que no te intereso en lo más mínimo – sus manos se aflojaron de mi cuello y cruzó la mesa para volver a sus estudios.

\- Lo siento, Magdalena, no quería decir eso – me apresuré a decir, intentando alcanzar su mano. Ella pareció molesta sólo unos instantes antes de volver a reír con ganas, para mi sorpresa -. ¿Me estabas tomando el pelo?

\- Siempre – y sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial cuando agregó -. Es lo bueno de tener un novio menor que yo.

 

* * *

 

Ahogando un suspiro de frustración, salí del andén rumbo a la boletería para tomar el autobús que me dejaría en casa de Tristán. Traía la mochila llena de cuadernos y libros de texto, la cabeza adolorida y el estómago encogido por la idea de estar con ellos después de mi negativa a hablar con Nicolás todavía, aunque ya casi habían pasado dos semanas. Fátima aún me miraba extraño, aunque sin juzgarme mientras hablábamos, contenta de tener compañía, pero al mismo tiempo irritada por mi actitud infantil hacia la situación. De igual manera, los demás se habían acercado a mí (a excepción del ya nombrado) lentamente, en especial Sebastián y Tristán, sin intención de cortar relaciones conmigo.

Lo que más me extrañaba de todo esto era mi obsesión de estar pendiente de él casi todo el tiempo. Me era odioso y desagradable, porque no me reconocía a mí misma cuando mis ojos se desviaban casi inconscientemente hacia él cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos o estábamos juntos en la clase de música. Cuando me pillaba mirándolo o yo a él, inmediatamente desviábamos la vista, para luego volver a estudiarnos un segundo antes de seguir nuestro camino, como un rito. A pesar de ello, él no se había acercado a hablarme.

Iba a subir la escalera a la parada de autobuses, cuando oí una voz a mis espaldas, llamándome. Me volví para encontrarme a Félix, con su bolso de entrenamiento a un lado y la mochila al otro, extendiendo su brazo, para llamar mi atención. No supe decir si su expresión era de alegría o fastidio, pero me acerqué a él de todos modos, algo feliz por habérmelo encontrado y así dejar de pensar en cosas desagradables.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó, acomodándose el bolso pesadamente.

\- A tomar el autobús – le extendí los brazos -. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

\- Eres tan pequeña que lo arrastrarías así que estoy bien – su expresión burlesca de siempre no me afectó como antes, quizás porque no parecía haber ese odio cotidiano en su mirada -. Si tomas el bus por allá, te darás mil vueltas. Conozco otra ruta más cercana a su casa. Ven conmigo.

\- Gracias.

Tomamos otra de las numerosas salidas de la estación, cruzando una concurrida rotonda y un paso nivel, para terminar en una parada desconocida bajo el puente de la carretera. Esperamos en silencio, contemplando el día soleado, pero frío de agosto, sin tener mucho más que decirnos además de comentar el clima y el estado de la calle. Aún era temprano y por su cabello húmedo, adiviné que había venido inmediatamente después de entrenar, admirada por su dedicación, como si fuera un aspirante a músico. Ese pensamiento me envalentonó y me atreví a abrir la boca, pero él se adelantó, evaluándome una última vez antes de hablar.

\- Nunca hemos hablado mucho – comenzó entonces, con un tono evidentemente nervioso -, mi hermano es bueno con las palabras, pero…

Se rascó la cabeza y sus cejas se juntaron, ceñudas, seguramente pensando qué decir, mientras yo reprimía un suspiro de alivio por su sinceridad.

\- No tienes que decir nada, Félix – se sintió como si pronunciara su nombre por primera vez, a pesar del tiempo que nos conocíamos -. Yo sé que no soy muy agradable tampoco.

\- En eso nos parecemos – me sonrió con astucia y pareció más joven de lo que solía aparentar -. Es sólo que ha habido situaciones que me han forzado a ser así y me es difícil dejar de lado los prejuicios.

\- Te entiendo.

\- Así que no es que me caigas mal, yo soy así – se encogió de hombros -. Y con respecto al problema que tienes ahora con Nicolás – sus ojos se tornaron duros otra vez y yo me estremecí -. He oído cosas de mi hermano y debo decir, aunque odio meterme en este tipo de situaciones que, si involucras a todo el mundo, ya no es correcto, ¿me expreso bien?

\- Lo haces – me sentí aún más avergonzada y quise hundirme en el pavimento -. No puedo hacer otra cosa que pedirte disculpas por eso, te prometo que lo solucionaré muy pronto.

\- Seguramente fue culpa de Nicolás, pero tú eres más lista que él, así que supongo que sabrás como resolverlo, ¿no?

\- Viéndolo así… - le sonreí, azorada -. Gracias, Félix.

\- No quiero que el grupo tenga problemas – recalcó rápidamente, subiéndose al bus que llegaba en ese momento -. Eso es todo.

\- Entiendo – asentí, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida.

El trayecto en sí era corto, pero se hizo eterno entre nosotros, que comenzamos tímidamente a compartir información, demasiado superficial todavía para empezar a llevarnos bien. Juré que sonrió en un momento y me sentí mejor, segura de lo que tenía que hacer una vez llegásemos a casa de nuestro amigo.

Ni siquiera alcanzamos a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió apresuradamente, como si Tristán hubiese estado esperando por nosotros con atención. Se veía cansado y ojeroso, más pálido de lo usual y me pregunté si, quizás, habíamos llegado demasiado temprano a su casa y necesitaba un par de horas de sueño extra

\- Traten de no hacer ruido – nos susurró al entrar -. Mi mamá llegó del turno hace poco y está durmiendo.

Asentimos y avanzamos de forma inconsciente hacia la biblioteca, pero él negó con la cabeza y señaló las escaleras, susurrándonos que lo siguiésemos en silencio. Subimos arrastrando los pies por la alfombra al segundo piso y ascendimos otro tramo más hasta llegar a una habitación blanca, amplia e iluminada por un tragaluz en la ventana, pintado con el estilo vitral del art decó. Decorada con sobriedad, contaba con una mesa en el centro, un sillón claro en forma de L y varios estantes con libros de ciencia, biología y medicina, terminando con un escritorio estilo Luis XV con la tapa baja, seguramente de alguna madera noble por el color rojizo que adquiría bajo la luz natural que impactaba desde el techo.

\- Es el estudio de mi mamá, pero dijo que podíamos usarlo para estudiar y no molestarla mientras duerme – avisó, elevando su tono de voz un poco más -. La biblioteca en cambio, queda justo bajo su habitación y la habríamos molestado.

\- Es enorme – exhaló Félix, mirando las nubes proyectadas por el vidrio superior.

\- Eres tan cuico – reí, y él me dio una mirada sucia antes de sonreírme.

\- Nicolás me envió un mensaje avisando que llegaría más tarde – mencionó, tras revisar su teléfono despreocupadamente -, así que podemos empezar ayudando a Félix con las asignaturas que le complican más.

\- Son los mejores amigos del mundo mundial.

Nos sentamos juntos, con el menor de los hermanos Vera frente a nosotros, sacando nuestros apuntes del año pasado y comenzando a revisar el temario de química, que a mí se me daba bastante bien y que acordamos que le enseñaría yo, mientras Tristán sacaba de una carpeta un montón de guías y pruebas del año pasado, guardadas en perfecto estado y alcanzándoselas al baterista, junto con un temario bien confeccionado que, de seguro, había hecho la noche anterior. Lo revisé rápidamente, sin poder evitar sentir envidia por la relación entrañable entre ellos.

\- ¿Puedo ir a buscar té? – le pregunté al dueño de casa, después de un rato explicando las reacciones de la tabla periódica y la manera de sacar los moles de los elementos.

\- Recuerda no hacer ruido – puso un dedo frente a sus labios para enfatizar el silencio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Bajé las escaleras con lentitud, apenas rozando la alfombra con los pies para no molestar a la madre de Tristán, que debía estar agotada por su extenuante trabajo. Entré a la cocina, en el mismo estado impecable de siempre, llenando el hervidor y accionándolo mientras me dirigía a la ventana, mirando el cielo y la reja de entrada, viendo gente paseando con perros o haciendo ejercicio.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así, hasta que el interruptor se accionó con un chasquido, anunciando que el agua estaba hervida. Iba a volverme para sacar una taza, cuando una silueta se acercó al portón del exterior y sentí que mi estómago se encogía por la expectación, sin saber exactamente por qué. Oí su voz lejana desde la calle y la puerta se abrió mientras él ingresaba y se perdía camino a la puerta principal. Tragué saliva y cerré la puerta de la cocina antes de darme cuenta de mi estúpida reacción y me regañé por mi impulsividad. “No puedo ser tan tonta, dejaré la puerta abierta”, pero mi mano no se movió de la manilla y decidí apoyarme en la madera para oír lo que sucedía en el pasillo del recibidor.

Oí los pasos de Tristán, presurosos a abrir la puerta y luego el saludo usual entre ellos, ahogando la voz lo más posible luego de la misma advertencia que él nos hiciera a nosotros cuando llegamos.

\- ¿Quiénes vinieron al final?

\- Sólo Félix y Adara; Sebastián está muy ocupado, muriendo con todo lo que tiene que hacer.

\- Pensé que ella no vendría… - susurraron algo más que no alcancé a oír y me vi tentada de abrir la puerta sólo para escucharlos mejor.

\- Sólo discúlpate de una vez, ¿quieres? Se acerca la fecha de los resultados y no quiero…

Perdí nuevamente el hilo de su conversación cuando se alejaron, seguido del sonido de sus pasos en la escalera. Suspiré y hasta ese momento no había notado que había contenido la respiración todo lo posible para que no me descubriesen, así que apoyé la frente contra la muralla de azulejo, golpeándome para volver a guardar la compostura.

Me acerqué al hervidor y lo rocé con el dorso de la mano, volviendo a suspirar para deshacerme de la ansiedad que había sentido en ese momento, tan impropia de mí, desconocida y desagradable. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿En qué momento había empezado a importarme tanto su presencia?

\- Ya está fría…

 

* * *

 

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando cerramos el cuaderno de historia, la última materia que nos faltaba por revisar antes de centrarnos en nuestros propios estudios, demasiado ocupados en ayudar a Félix, que parecía tan agradecido que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar de la emoción por nuestra dedicación. Mientras yo terminaba de explicarle a Félix el proceso de Independencia de América Latina, Adara fruncía el ceño y hacía un puchero frente a su texto de inglés, sacándome una sonrisa que esperé que nadie hubiese notado. Suspiró y se arrimó junto a Tristán, señalando el problema sin resolver.

\- No bromeabas cuando me dijiste que eras pésima para los idiomas.

\- Soy lentísima; mi tío me dijo que me costó casi un año aprender a hablar español, sólo lo más básico, cuando llegué.

\- ¿Español? – Félix desvió la vista del mapa conceptual que había hecho y la miró -. ¿No eres de aquí, Adara?

\- Pensé que lo sabían – dijo distraídamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿De dónde eres? – ahora fue el turno de mi amigo de preguntar, obviamente tan intrigado como todos.

\- Mi mamá se fue a estudiar a Italia, allá conoció a alguien y nací yo – volvió su atención al libro, dando el tema por cerrado.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – me atreví a preguntar. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y pareció extrañamente nerviosa, desviando la mirada y ¿sonrojándose? Tal inocencia en su expresión hizo que mi estómago se revolviera inexplicablemente.

\- ¿De verdad quieren saber eso? Bueno… - tomó aire y adoptó un rostro inexpresivo, como si lo quisiera contar mecánicamente -. Mi mamá no tomó buenas decisiones cuando estuvo en Italia; terminó emparejándose con un compositor muy talentoso, pero que tampoco era muy inteligente, al parecer. Mi tío estudió interpretación en cuerda frotada aquí, pero se especializó como lutier en Verona, donde se encontró con mi mamá. Al parecer a ella no le estaba yendo muy bien y él se ofreció a criarme mientras mi mamá encontraba un trabajo estable. Al parecer, eso nunca pasó, porque sigo aquí, así que…

\- ¿Por eso tu apellido es italiano?

\- Sí, es el apellido de mi padre biológico. Traté de cambiármelo a Aguilar, pero mi tío no me lo permitió – frunció el ceño y trazó unas líneas distraídamente en un cuaderno abierto, que resultó ser mío -. En fin, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Y planeas volver a ver a tu mamá algún día? – insistí. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los míos.

\- ¿Para qué? Mi tío se ha hecho cargo de mí todos estos años y me hace muy feliz. No siento esa necesidad de conocer mis raíces ni saber de dónde provengo, porque mi tío es todo lo que necesito. Él me crio como si fuese su hija, me dio un techo, educación, comida y música – dijo esto último con una sonrisa y no pude evitar sentirme enternecido con ello. “La música, siempre la música…”

\- Ok, esto se puso demasiado denso y necesito un descanso – cortó Félix, estirándose cuán largo era en el sillón -; y con descanso me refiero a comida.

\- Podemos encargar pizzas, aprovechando que mi mamá salió con unas amigas – propuso Tristán, lanzándome su teléfono para hacer la llamada.

Ella nos había ido a visitar en la tarde para saludarnos y saber cómo estábamos, vestida elegantemente y con una apariencia impecable, pero con unos ojos fríos que se detuvieron demasiado tiempo en el cabello largo de Félix, mi industrial de la oreja derecha y las botas gastadas de Adara, siendo especialmente fría con ella cuando la chica se presentó, al principio inconsciente del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. No pude evitar preguntarme si la consideraba una amenaza para su hijo cuando evaluó su vestido de encaje violeta y su aspecto, hasta lograr que la pianista se sintiera azorada por la calidad de su ropa y su apariencia. Tristán frunció el ceño y desvió toda la atención hacia él para preguntarle de su salida y su hermana, mientras la otra permanecía con la cabeza baja. En ese momento, llevado por mi propia impetuosidad, acerqué mi mano a la suya y rocé su meñique con el mío, obligándola a mirarme con sorpresa. Le di una sonrisa de ánimo y ella me devolvió el gesto con agradecimiento, si bien seguía algo avergonzada por lo sucedido. Mis ojos se desviaron a sus dedos, largos e irregulares, seguramente por los años tocando piano, de piel fría ante el contacto, pero entibiándose luego cuando mi dedo permaneció unido al suyo, quizás por demasiado tiempo.

\- Acuérdate de pedir una pizza sin carne – me rogó Félix, sonriendo de manera extraña cuando nos miramos tras mi extraña regresión -. Pero con extra queso.

\- De acuerdo, conejo…

\- ¿Eres vegetariano? – quiso saber Adara, dejando de lado los estudios definitivamente.

\- Hace un año. En mi equipo lo odian, pero una vez leí que, en un país por ahí, se comían a los perros y a los gatos. ¿Te imaginas a mi pobre Pirata, hecha carne mongoliana o algo así? Eso sí, como huevo, queso, mantequilla y esas cosas, porque de otro modo, mis padres me volverían loco.

Bajamos todos juntos hasta el primer piso: Adara y Félix fueron a la cocina a sacar platos y vasos, mientras Tristán y yo salíamos hacia la reja, muertos de frío por el cambio de temperatura entre su casa y el viento frío que corría de noche por su sector.

\- Parece que Adara y Félix se llevan bastante bien – le comenté, una vez cerramos la puerta y avanzando hacia el exterior.

\- No sé, llegaron juntos en la mañana – Tristán saludó al repartidor y deslizó la tarjeta por la máquina que él le alcanzaba -, pero me alegra que se estén llevando bien. Ahora sólo faltas tú.

\- No empieces.

\- Deberías hablar con ella – me entregó las cajas de pizza, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvo todo pagado.

\- Ya me lo has dicho – respondí, receloso.

\- Aunque hoy interactuaron con más normalidad.

No era del todo cierto. Cuando llegué a su casa y me avisó que Adara también estaba ahí, me sentí incómodo y repentinamente ansioso, incluso pensando en una excusa que me sacara de ahí, si bien era consciente que estaba ahí para estudiar y ayudar a Félix; y si ella había aceptado estar ahí, era porque no le parecía tan desagradable estar conmigo después de todo.

Ella venía de la cocina, con una taza en la mano cuando entró al estudio del tercer piso, cruzando inmediatamente la mirada conmigo. Entonces la desviamos, pero, como hacíamos en los pasillos del colegio, volvíamos a encontrarnos, conteniendo la respiración mientras ella se acercaba y me saludaba con un tono de voz demasiado bajo. Yo le devolví el saludo y me quedé allí, sentado frente a ella y sin articular ninguna otra palabra que no fuese relativa al estudio, hasta que pasó lo de la madre de Tristán, donde había interpretado un acercamiento por su parte, si es que no estaba viendo cosas que no eran.

\- No tendría problema en disculparme si supiera exactamente lo que pasó – me calenté las manos con la tibieza de las cajas de pizza, empezando a morir de frío -. Javiera y su amiga comentaron lo que dije en esa fiesta, pero no recuerdo qué fue lo que dije.

\- Ya has tenido ese problema antes, cuando se te va la lengua por andar impresionando a quién no debes – su regaño me tomó por sorpresa, algo avergonzado por su certero comentario.

\- Estaba molesto con ella y conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Me quedé callado. No podía decirle la verdad: que había intentado darle celos para que saliera con ella, pero que en realidad era yo quién había salido perjudicado al verla en un momento que no fuese nuestra típica relación de colegio. Lo peor de todo es que Tristán de verdad no parecía afectado por esto y me di cuenta que yo me había metido en esto solo, mientras la miraba de reojo en las clases de música o a través de la ventana del pasillo cuando practicaba en el piano. Sin darme cuenta, su presencia o ausencia se había hecho tan importante que a veces me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando en ella, sin quererlo ni por asomo, recordando su expresión cuando tocaba o la forma en que se llevaba el cabello tras la oreja cuando quería decir algo que la incomodaba.

\- Por ser tan idiota.

\- ¿Tú o ella? – se rio cuando le dirigí una mirada mortal.

Estaba casi entumido cuando volvimos a entrar a la casa, agradeciendo la temperatura cálida del interior. Entramos en la cocina y depositamos las cajas de pizza sobre la encimera, que Félix revisó hasta encontrar la suya, chorreando queso y champiñones mientras se llevaba el primer trozo a la boca. Nosotros lo imitamos y comenzamos a comer en silencio, tan muertos de hambre que no atinábamos a hablar de nada mientras engullíamos sin parar.

\- Tengo que irme pronto – dijo ella de pronto, después de tragar.

\- ¿Eh? Pensé que ibas a quedarte toda la noche – Tristán le alcanzó una servilleta, que ella agradeció después de llevársela a la boca.

\- No sabía que podía quedarme y no pedí permiso – tomó otra rebanada, sacándole los pimientos antes de comérsela.

\- ¿No puedes llamar a tu tío? – insistió.

\- Está tocando en el bar y si no me encuentra en casa, le dará un infarto – dejó el borde de la pizza sobre un plato vacío y se limpió las manos con el trozo de papel antes de dejarlo junto a los cubiertos -. Gracias de todas maneras por invitarme. Espero que te haya servido, Félix.

\- Les dedicaré a ustedes nuestro próximo triunfo – farfulló, llevándose el cuarto trozo de pizza a la boca.

Ella le sonrió y se levantó de la silla, alcanzando su abrigo colgado en el perchero, que se calzó con rapidez, envolviéndose luego con una bufanda negra que enrolló hasta tapar su barbilla. 

\- Nos vemos el lunes – sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse.

\- ¿No te da miedo caminar hasta la parada a esta hora? – le pregunté.

\- No, soy una tortuga ninja – rio, señalando su enorme mochila cargada de libros.

\- Sí, claro – me levanté tras ella, bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigos, que parecían sorprendidos por el gesto -. Iré a dejarla.

\- No es necesario… - comenzó, pero ambos asintieron.

\- Me parece una buena idea.

\- Y por favor, avisa cuando llegues, así no me preocupo – terminó el bajista, dejando apenas el trozo de pizza para mirarla.

\- Tengo la misma edad que ustedes, ¿saben?

\- Sí, pero mides la mitad de nosotros – remató el menor de los Vera, arrancando risas de todos nosotros.

\- No me tardaré – terminé de acomodarme la bufanda y la miré, divertido por su expresión furibunda -. Vamos, tortuga ninja.

\- Ok…

Salimos a la calle fría e iluminada apenas por la luna llena y los faroles apostados cada cierta cantidad de metros, envueltos en un silencio incómodo que no sabía muy bien cómo superar, mientras ella caminaba con la cabeza gacha y los audífonos puestos; yo con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos atentos en el cielo nocturno.

Llegamos a una esquina y cuando noté que empezaba a cruzar sin mirar, la retuve por el brazo para hacerla retroceder en el momento en que oí el motor de un auto acercándose. Ante el contacto de mi mano, ella dio un sobresalto que me hizo dar un respingo a mí también, sin atreverme a soltarla inmediatamente.

\- Gracias, no lo oí – musitó, tras quitarse un audífono con lentitud.

\- Obvio, te salvé la vida – comenté, forzando un gesto dramático. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera fue capaz de sonreír -. Adara…

\- Entonces has pagado tu deuda – musitó, volviendo a avanzar pesadamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hablas mal de mí, pero luego me salvas la vida.

\- Eso…

\- Está bien, ya no estoy enojada contigo – la luz de la luna iluminó su silueta de tal manera que su cabello adquirió un brillo azuloso, mientras sus ojos parecían vidriosos, no de llanto o tristeza, sino algo más que no supe descifrar -. Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Llegamos a la parada, aún presas de ese silencio opresor y forzado como única solución posible ante el ánimo que nos embargaba tanto a ella como a mí. Dejó su mochila sobre uno de los asientos de plástico y deslizó una mano por su cuello para aligerar la carga. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que debería haberme ofrecido a llevarla por ella.

\- Siento mucho haberte hecho daño, Adara – comencé, mientras ella me daba la espalda y sin saber bien qué estaba pensando -. Me comporté pésimo contigo, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

\- Es mi culpa también, supongo – se abrazó a sí misma y no supe si fue por el frío o la tristeza -. Me dejé llevar por ustedes sin saber realmente cómo tratarlos. Fui ingenua y torpe, demasiado apasionada y desconfié de ti y todos los demás. Fátima tiene razón en eso.

\- ¿Fátima?

\- Ella me dijo que, si eres mi amigo, tengo que confiar en ti – entonces se volvió para mirarme y sentí como si mi corazón se detuviese por un instante -. Quiero confiar en ti… y en todos ustedes – se apresuró a decir, con voz atropellada.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que podrás confiar en mí?

\- Bueno, me salvaste la vida – ahora si sonrió y me sentí aliviado de pronto, como si me quitase un peso de encima -. Ahora yo estoy en deuda contigo, mi salvador.

\- Estás siento demasiado irónica.

\- ¡Claro que no! Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo un poco, para saber qué se siente.

Las luces del bus acercándose a la parada iluminaron su rostro y cegaron mi visión por unos instantes, pero creí verla sonreírme una vez más con genuina alegría antes de extender el brazo para hacerlo parar. Las puertas se abrieron y se acercó a ellas, subiendo lentamente y volviendo la cabeza para dirigirme una última mirada, cálida, pero extrañamente nostálgica cuando suspiró.

\- Nos vemos el lunes.

\- Nos vemos – repetí sonriéndole, sin apartar la vista de ella mientras el bus se alejaba y se perdía en la siguiente calle.

* * *

 

La mañana del lunes fue la primera del año en la que sentí el polen de la primavera escocerme la nariz junto a la calidez del viento tibio que bajaba desde la cordillera revolviéndome el cabello mientras caminaba hacia la estación de trenes tras bajar del autobús.

\- Tienes la nariz roja, Rodolfo – bromeó Nicolás cuando nos encontramos en la calle de la escuela, justo bajando de la parada en ese momento.

\- Comenzó el período de drogadicción – me reí, tragando un antialérgico y bebiendo agua para minimizar los síntomas.

\- Ustedes los cuicos tienen un extraño sistema inmune – prosiguió, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa que no le había visto en varios días.

\- Pareces muy feliz. ¿Acaso pasó algo bueno entre la mañana del domingo y hoy?

\- No, ayer tuve que ir a trabajar a la cafetería de mi madre y fue horrible – su expresión se ensombreció, como siempre que hablaba de ella, así que preferí cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nada en particular – por la forma en que cerró los ojos y elevó los hombros, intuía que había algo más, relacionado a esa noche cuando llegó de dejar a Adara. Me pregunté si estaba pasando algo entre ellos y no pude evitar sentirme feliz, a pesar de una extraña sensación en el pecho que atribuí a la taquicardia de los antialérgicos.

\- ¿Ese nada mide un metro y medio, toca el piano y vive con su tío?

\- Ja – dijo, algo ofuscado -. Es sólo que ya volvemos a hablar con normalidad y estoy más tranquilo, eso es todo.

\- Ya que aprendiste la lección, no vuelvas a cagarla así y piensa mejor lo que vas a decir; o júntate con gente mejor, lo que suceda primero.

\- Sí, fue divertido ser el chico fiestero y amistoso, pero supongo que esa etapa ya terminó para mí.

\- ¿No más falsos amigos?

\- Quiero poder confiar en mis amigos, como lo hago con ustedes – me sentí estúpidamente halagado con aquel comentario y no pude evitar sonreír -. Quiero aprender a confiar en ella también.

\- Ella ya es parte del grupo, a su manera.

Llegamos al colegio y atravesamos el portón, subiendo la escalera tras saludar a los hermanos Vera y a uno que otro compañero al pasar. Dejamos las cosas en la sala y empezamos a conversar sobre el examen de hoy, cuando de pronto lo vi mirar intensamente hacia el pasillo, de una forma que nunca le había visto. Seguí su mirada y vi a Adara, conversando alegremente con una chica alta y de cabello teñido, que sonreía y asentía mientras la oía hablar. Mientras la otra le respondía, ella giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la nuestra de pronto, sonriéndome y saludándome con la mano al pasar. Luego miró a Nicolás y habría jurado que sus reacciones fueron las mismas: desviar la vista hacia abajo, luego volver a mirarse fijamente, hasta que ella desapareció de nuestro campo de visión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lectores de mi corazón <3
> 
> Hoy, lamentablemente, no hay nada que explicar (a menos que a ustedes no les haya quedado algo claro), pero el otro día una amiga me preguntó en qué grupo me inspiré para hacer a "Lado B". Si bien ya les había explicado qué canción me inspiró para crear esta historia, no tenía un grupo existente que me hiciera pensar en ellos, así que me puse a escuchar un montón de bandas, entre anime, rock, pop, etc. Después de una extenuante búsqueda, debo decir que, creo, que Imagine Dragons los representa bastante bien. No todas las canciones y tampoco ES el estilo exacto, pero cuando escuché Radioactive o Warriors, podía verlos perfectamente tocando música y rockeando en el escenario.
> 
> ¡Ah! Quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero empecé a trabajar como guionista hace muy poco, así que he tenido que ocupar mi tiempo en el trabajo <3 Subí el capítulo 9 súper a la rápida y tiene tantos errores que preferí subir sólo uno, mejor revisado, que dos a la rápida. Pero ya me puse al día con todo y seguiré actualizando los días lunes y viernes :)
> 
> Nos vemos~


	13. Segundo movimiento - One of the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: Hormonas adolescentes, música electrónica y unos zapatos muy incómodos (alerta de romance en el horizonte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del título:
> 
> \- Katy Perry: One of the boys (no por la letra, más por la esencia de la canción) 
> 
> Música para este capítulo:
> 
> _ Claude Debussy: Arabesque (sólo mencionado, pero bueno, por si quieren escucharlo igual)  
> \- Lykke Li: Follow Rivers ~ Magician Remix~ / I know places (no mencionada directamente, pero lo sabrán llegado el momento)  
> \- Katy Perry: I kissed a girl

El sonido de sus risas me distrajo de mi lectura, obligándome a levantar los ojos a pesar de que Mongolian Chop Squad sonaba fuerte a través de los audífonos. Dejé de tararear Full Moon y dejé inconclusa la narración de Sinclair, para verla atravesar el patio hacia mí, acompañada de Tristán, sin saber por qué de pronto me sentí tenso y nervioso, especialmente cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos y la bolsa del almuerzo se le cayó de las manos, debiendo detenerse para recogerla mientras Tristán la esperaba.

Reemprendieron la marcha hasta sentarse junto a mí, uno a cada lado. Como en los últimos días, nuestra interacción aún era algo cordial y tímida tras nuestra reconciliación, si bien a veces no podía evitar buscar el límite para probar cuánto era capaz de aguantar mis bromas, sin poder evitarlo. Ella siempre me respondía de forma mordaz, pero había veces, como ahora, cuando estábamos cerca y en relativo silencio, que los dos nos volvíamos algo torpes sin pretenderlo y no éramos capaces de interactuar con normalidad, de modo que volvíamos a la rutina de las bromas para hablarnos, libres de la tensión.

\- ¿Qué era tan divertido? – cerré _Demian_ y lo dejé a un lado.

\- Estaba bajando la escalera cuando me encontré con Tristán, que había terminado su último parcial.

\- Fue brutal, ¿qué respondiste en el ejercicio de la fotosíntesis?

\- No sé, soy pésimo en biología, por eso salí tan rápido de la prueba. Espero tener un azul, aunque lo veo lejano en el horizonte – me volví hacia ella, que reía con ganas -. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

\- Nos encontramos a Félix en el segundo piso, tan feliz que abrazó a Tristán hasta casi levantarlo del suelo, ¡incluso lo hizo dar una vuelta! – hizo girar su dedo índice para enfatizar el gesto, ante la incomodidad de mi amigo, que se revolvió en la banca.

\- Eso fue vergonzoso – admitió el otro, acomodándose los anteojos con un gesto turbado -. No me había dado cuenta que Félix estaba más alto que yo hasta que me levantó.

\- Es que juega básquetbol y come tanto, estoy impresionada.

\- ¿Y por qué estaba tan feliz? – pregunté, empezando a perder la paciencia, sin saber por qué.

\- Había salido recién de su parcial de matemáticas y dijo que era igual al examen que Tristán guardó del año pasado, así que cree que salió todo perfecto. Estaba tan feliz por subir su promedio, que no podía creerlo – terminó por responder ella -. Yo estoy segura que voy a bajarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te fue muy mal?

\- En sociales fui un desastre. Odio educación cívica.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Oh, Adara, no debiste decir eso – le aconsejó Tristán, cruzado de brazos.

\- Señorita Bellini, me parece inmoral que no te guste la educación cívica – le reprendí, tocando su mejilla con mi dedo índice hasta hundirlo ligeramente y logrando que ella se enojara y me diera un manotazo para apartarme -. La educación cívica es parte del deber moral de cada ciudadano, para comprender como funciona su gobierno y de ese modo ejercer sus derechos civiles…

\- Te dije que no debiste decir eso – repitió mi amigo, riendo por lo bajo.

\- Ok, ya entendí, Nicolás, ya basta – frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesta, pero divertida.

\- Si quieres puedo enseñarte el apasionante mundo de la cívica – le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Sea lo que sea que te está ofreciendo, no aceptes, Ada – dijo Sebastián al llegar, sentándose en el último rincón libre de la banca y estirándose de piernas y brazos -. Estoy muerto.

\- ¿También saliste de un parcial?

\- No, los terminé ayer – le respondió, sonriéndole -. Estaba en reunión del consejo estudiantil, para organizar los últimos detalles de la semana de Aniversario del Cuarteto Latino.

\- ¿No puedes adelantarnos nada? – le pregunté, pero él negó inmediatamente.

\- Es información clasificada. Catalina me mataría si difundiera algo.

Catalina Arrau era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; una chica de mal carácter y que nunca había visto sonreír en mi vida, pero diligente y práctica, además de sumamente responsable. Este era su segundo año como presidenta y, la verdad, las cosas nunca habían funcionado tan bien desde que ella era quien presidía todas las organizaciones, actuando además como puente entre los profesores y los estudiantes. Yo sólo una vez intenté hablar con ella, y fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no iba a lograr nada.

Félix llegó a los pocos minutos, aún con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro y expresión risueña. Se sentó en el suelo sin pensarlo e inmediatamente empezó a comer, pues tenía entrenamiento a la misma hora que nosotros teníamos música.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – farfulló, tragando con dificultad.

\- De la semana de aniversario. Tú hermano no quiere decirnos nada – le acusé, de modo que su mirada fue reprobatoria.

\- No es que a mí me emocione mucho ese día – Tristán frunció el ceño, con expresión sombría y haciendo a Adara asentir con una extraña complicidad.

\- Yo igual, nunca he sido muy buena para participar. El año pasado, de hecho, estuve enferma y falté, por suerte, pero dudo que pueda zafarme esta vez.

\- Nunca, pero nunca ocupes a Tristán para ninguna actividad deportiva – al parecer los hermanos recordaron algo al mismo tiempo que yo, porque empezamos a reír con tanta fuerza que el bajista se puso rojo de vergüenza y me pegó un codazo en el costado.

\- ¿Recuerdas… la carrera… de tres pies? – Félix tuvo que tomar aire entre las palabras para poder terminar la pregunta.

\- Creo que fue lo más chistoso que he visto en mi vida – Sebastián se limpió una lágrima.

\- Ya basta…

\- No sé para qué es peor: si para el día deportivo o para componer letras de canciones.

\- Igual no soportarías una carrera a larga distancia – parecía enfadado, así que Adara rápidamente cambió el tema de conversación.

\- Yo tengo las piernas tan cortas que no puedo correr ni 100 metros sin morir – se encogió de hombros y me sacó la lengua -. Así que no te preocupes, Tristán, estoy segura que debes destacar en otras cosas.

\- Los conozco lo suficiente como para no tomarlos en serio, pero gracias.

\- Si nos separan por niveles estaríamos juntos – ella se llevó un brócoli a la boca distraídamente -. Sé que no va a pasar, pero aún así… Hasta se llevarán a Fátima.

\- ¿Quién es…? – mi amigo no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, porque Sebastián se atoró con su almuerzo, con las mejillas coloradas y una expresión tal que me dejó sorprendido -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí…

\- Por cierto, Sebastián, ¿ustedes son compañeros de salón?

\- Sí, ella se sienta adelante – intentó sonreír, pero logró una mueca extraña, por la cual ninguno se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿La viste? Tengo que ir a hablar con ella – se levantó del asiento y se acomodó la falda plisada color gris.

\- Estaba en el salón hace un rato, pero la vi bajar hacia el aula de música.

\- ¿No vas a almorzar con nosotros? – Félix aprovechó para ocupar el espacio vacío que ella había dejado.

\- Lo siento, pero nos veremos en música – nos sonrió y se alejó caminando hasta que se perdió dentro del edificio lateral, rumbo al pasillo de talleres.

\- Sebastián, debes contarnos quién es esa chica – le dije, sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

\- Ah, Fátima es… - enrojeció hasta las orejas y su hermano lo escudriñó con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido, demasiado sobreprotector, como siempre -, es una compañera que entró este año, quizás la han visto por su pelo teñido de color turquesa.

\- Y, ¿te gusta? – siguió Tristán, pero no fue necesaria una respuesta, porque, al menos en ese sentido, Sebastián era como un libro abierto para nosotros -. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Es que ustedes no la han visto… - suspiró y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo, sólo para molestar -. Ella es totalmente inalcanzable…

\- ¿Por qué? – Félix se terminó una manzana, la que tiró al basurero con una puntería envidiable. Parecía escéptico ante esta chica de la cual su hermano parecía haberse enamorado y lo miraba cada vez más ceñudo mientras el otro hablaba.

\- Es inteligente y muy madura, sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida y yo siento que estoy aquí, consumiendo oxígeno y transformándolo en dióxido de carbono.

\- Pero, Sebastián, tú también eres inteligente y muy adulto – le animó Tristán, palmeando su espalda -. Además, has hablado con ella y todo, ¿no?

\- Una vez tomamos un té.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Eso es algo!

\- Sí, pero nada más – suspiró -. Es muy reservada y no sé si en realidad está interesada en mí o sólo es educada.

\- Adara podría sacarle información – sugerí, mirando a Sebastián de reojo. Él negó energéticamente ante dicha propuesta.

\- No me parece correcto.

\- Como quieras.

\- Sea como sea, Sebastián, no deberías deprimirte por eso – prosiguió su hermano -. Muy posiblemente ella no te merece.

\- Ni siquiera la conoces.

\- No importa, es mi deber de hermano menor estar pendiente de ello.

Los cuatro nos reímos y nos quedamos en silencio un momento, cada uno pensando. De pronto, Sebastián nos miró con atención, aún sonriendo después de todo.

\- Deberíamos juntarnos a tocar.

 

* * *

 

Estábamos tendidas en el suelo de su habitación, escuchando su último remix de una cantante pop que sonaba en todos lados y que hasta yo podía reconocer; sin embargo, Fátima había transformado la canción hasta hacerla casi irreconocible, partiendo del coro y añadiéndole un montón de ritmos y bajos extra. Sinceramente, aún no entendía mucho de qué se trataba la música electrónica y, al principio, la escuché por ser amable, pero lo cierto era que poco a poco me había llamado la atención, tanto como ella comenzaba a interesarse por la música de cámara que había aprendido a oír de mí, si bien ella practicaba ballet hace años de manera informal, como ella había recalcado.  

Durante la semana me había oído tocar en la sala de música cuando nos reuníamos a conversar, siendo la primera en escuchar mi interpretación para la postulación al conservatorio, con una expresión indescifrable, pero que esperé fuera positiva. Luego toqué el _Arabesque_ , de Debussy y ella se vio más relajada, agradeciéndome por dejarla escucharme. Después de ello y felicitándome por mi interpretación, me había ofrecido conocer su casa el viernes tras los parciales, de modo que después de clases nos fuimos a su casa, escuchando música electrónica y empezando a conocernos mejor, lo cual me hacía increíblemente feliz; especialmente después de la relación inestable que había tenido con los demás.

El departamento donde Fátima vivía quedaba por la misma ruta de la casa de Tristán (y a unas cuadras, me atrevía a decir). Una vez abrió la puerta fue un alivio encontrarlo lindo y espacioso, pintado de blanco y en el piso exacto donde la luz llegaba sin quemar de calor durante la tarde. Tuve miedo que fuera frío y minimalista, como la casa del bajista, pero este se parecía más a la mía, atiborrado de fotos, jarrones y otras cosas, que me hicieron suspirar de alivio cuando nos encerramos en su habitación y corrió a encender su portátil.

\- Ni siquiera suena a la cantante, sea quien sea – le dije, recordando que había oído la canción alguna vez en el centro comercial, mientras mi tío se tapaba los oídos y su humor empeoraba a cada segundo -. Es como crear una canción nueva.

\- De eso se trata – su cabello, de un color celeste muy claro, se extendía sobre la alfombra blanca, enrollándolo entre sus dedos de uñas pulidas y pintadas al estilo francés, perdida en su propio ritmo con tal vehemencia, que no podía evitar mirarla con admiración.

\- ¿Tienes una página web donde subes esto?

\- Sí, pero no es muy conocida todavía – se rio, aunque parecía determinada -. Algún día podré crear mis propias canciones y no ocupar las bases de alguien más.

\- Pensé que querías ser DJ.

\- Eso también, pero supongo que todos soñamos con componer finalmente y poder aspirar a ser artistas.

\- Esa es una palabra complicada – le concedí, reflexionando al respecto, mientras la música cambiaba a otro remix, también teniendo como base una canción pop femenina.

\- Es difícil llamarse artista.

\- O muy fácil… Yo no podría decir eso de mí jamás.

\- Adara, oí tu interpretación y debo rebatir lo que acabas de decir.

\- Yo sólo toco la partitura que alguien más compuso, pero tú quieres crear música de la nada – le sonreí -. Eso es llamarse artista.

\- Bueno, cuando cree mi propia canción, podrás decirme artista.

\- Es un trato.

Nos reímos y otra canción empezó a sonar, obviamente no de ella porque la complejidad de los bajos y las bases era completamente distinta. Me contó que era una cantante sueca que cantaba en inglés, y era una de sus ídolos en la música, porque lo que juntaba con ese dinero, lo ocupaba para contribuir a organizaciones no gubernamentales relacionadas con la liberación de países aún colonizados por grandes potencias mundiales. Como me dijo en una ocasión, trataba de escuchar sólo a mujeres, porque la industria pop electrónica, al igual que todas las demás, estaba mayormente ocupada por hombres sabidos y resabidos, que al final eran todos lo mismo, mientras que las mujeres eran más experimentales y atrevidas con la variedad de ritmos electrónicos que existían.

\- Las cantantes y las compositoras electrónicas son más difíciles de encontrar y son todas muy distintas – me explicó, gesticulando furiosamente con sus manos al hablar.

\- Eres tan rara – me burlé, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

\- Mira quién habla. Sebastián me comentó, muy reservadamente, por cierto, que cuando te conocieron le decías ruido a cualquier cosa que no fuera clásico.

\- Selecto, de cámara, docta, pero no clásica – insistí, aunque ya sin la irritación inicial. Luego fruncí el ceño, recordando a los cuatro -. No puedo creer que Sebastián haya dicho eso de mí.

\- ¿Es cierto que eras intratable? – sus ojos castaños pintados de negro me miraron con curiosidad inocente, así que lo dejé pasar.

\- ¿De verdad dijo intratable? – me sentí inmediatamente avergonzada.

\- Sebastián nunca diría algo malo de otra persona – sonrió para sí misma y me vi tentada de preguntarle cómo se habían hecho amigos -, pero dijo que el principio fue… Difícil.

\- Oh, sí, supongo. Pero nos hemos hecho amigos, creo, y las cosas han sido mucho más fáciles desde entonces.

\- Me alegra. Él es una buena persona.

Sonó una canción en guitarra, sin bases ni ritmos repetitivos, sin sintetizadores ni voces transformadas; sólo la voz desnuda de la cantante y un coro atrás, muy suave. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la melodía y tratando de entender la letra lo mejor posible, mientras el viento tibio que se colaba por la ventana me hacía sentir más adormilada que de costumbre.

\- Deberíamos hacer juntas el proyecto final de música – dejó salir, después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Eh? – me alcé, apoyándome en los codos para verla mejor. Ella parecía muy seria al respecto.

\- Ya sabes lo que dijo el profe, componer una canción.

\- Yo… - no había pensado en eso. Estaba tan enfocada en mi propio proyecto, que había utilizado las clases de música para estudiar la partitura y estudiar hasta que mis dedos temblaban, acalambrados de tanto tocar. Sabía que el profe Rodríguez se daba cuenta -después de todo, era el único que sabía-, pero no me decía nunca nada y me dejaba seguir tocando en la sala de música, centrada en mí, como siempre -. Me gusta la idea, ¿qué podríamos componer?

\- Podríamos buscar algo en el punto medio, entre lo clásico y el techno – enfatizó los dos últimos términos, obviamente mal empleados, y nos reímos juntas con ganas.

\- Obvio, ¿qué podría salir mal?

\- Eres tan rara, Ada – ella tuvo que sentarse para seguir riendo y la imité, apoyándome en el respaldo de la cama cuando me llegó un cojín bordado con espejos en plena cara.

Oímos la puerta del departamento abriéndose y Fátima se levantó, acomodándose el uniforme y arreglándose el cabello para recibir a su padre, como cada día. Él se asomó por la puerta entreabierta tras entrar a su departamento, saludándonos al pasar, como debía hacer siempre con su hija, reparando en mí casi cuando se estaba yendo a su habitación. Pensé que él también sería de ascendencia extranjera, pero se veía como cualquier persona de aquí. Fátima debía ser igual a su madre entonces, porque no se parecía en nada a él.

\- No sabía que teníamos invitadas hoy, Fa – le dijo, después de saludarla.

\- Es mi amiga del colegio, papá.

\- ¿Del colegio? – su rostro se iluminó inmediatamente.

\- Nos conocimos en el taller de música – agregó -, Adara es pianista.

\- Eso es mucho decir, apenas una aspirante – miré la hora en el reloj de pared en la habitación y me erguí como pude, con la falda completamente arrugada -. Ya tengo que irme de todos modos, mi tío me debe estar esperando. Mucho gusto, señor Díaz.

\- Igualmente.

\- Iré a dejarte abajo – le sonrió a su padre antes de salir de la habitación y calzarse los zapatos en la entrada, costumbre que habían aprendido de su madre.

Ya en el ascensor, Fátima se miró en el reflejo del espejo, acomodándose nuevamente el uniforme y el cabello, aunque se veía perfecta tal cual era. Luego me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar, pero de la cual no me sentía cómoda.

\- ¿Sabes, Adara? Eres muy bonita.

\- ¿Eh? – nadie me había dicho eso jamás… Excepto mi tío, claro, que no contaba, porque las familias nunca te dicen abiertamente que eres fea.

\- ¿Me dejarías arreglarte el cabello y maquillarte un día? – pasó su mano por mi flequillo y de pronto sonrió con malicia -. ¿Te gusta alguien?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, pero no puedo evitar ser hija de mi madre. Ella me enseñó a estar siempre lista para encontrarte con quien sea, cuando sea. Por eso soy tan vanidosa, no puedo evitarlo.

\- En mi caso es todo lo contrario. Si bien las amigas de mi tío siempre me ayudaron en ciertos momentos, pero yo no sabría verme como tú, aunque quisiera – fruncí el ceño, sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

\- Ya me has ayudado bastante al ser mi amiga – llegamos al primer piso y salí, cada vez más incómoda con la conversación. Por eso me gustaba más juntarme con chicos, que te ven como uno de ellos y no se preocupan si eres bonita o no.

\- El otro día me comentaste que no puedes ponerte delineador.

\- Es cierto…

\- Y que sentías que tu ropa era aburrida.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- Y que no tenías ninguna figura femenina en tu vida, por razones que desconozco y que debes contarme en el futuro.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándola de soslayo.

\- ¿Te parece si el fin de semana salimos juntas? – preguntó, apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

 

* * *

 

_Tristán ha entrado al chat._

Tristán: ¿Cómo están?

Niels Bohr†: Muerto… Es viernes y mi cuerpo lo sabe, pero aún no me repongo de todo lo que estudiamos en la semana… Esta noche no hay fiestas para mí DX

Félix (No disponible): Secundo la moción. Intenté salir a jugar un poco, pero estoy echado en la cama, con la gata encima y no quiero hacer nada…

_Félix (No disponible) ha enviado una foto_

Niels Bohr†: Loco, Pirata está muy gorda XD

Félix (No disponible): Calumnias!!! Está llenita de amor :3

Sebah⁓: Creo que deberíamos retomar los ensayos y empezar a crear canciones nuevas.

Tristán: Qué? Te parece poco con el colegio, estás a punto de entrar a la universidad, más todo lo que tienes que hacer y quieres que compongamos más? Cuándo dormirás?

Niels Bohr†: No lo sabes todavía? Dicen que no duerme XD

Sebah⁓: Dejando las bromas y las referencias musicales de lado, creo que es necesario… Cuando conversamos lo de hacer el grupo, era porque todos queríamos dedicarnos a la música de alguna manera… O lo hicieron por sacarme del hoyo en el que estaba metido en ese momento?

Tristán: ¡Claro que no!

Félix (No disponible): Nopes.

Niels Bohr†: No O.O

Sebah⁓: Entonces… debemos hacer algo. La fecha de la selección se acerca y sé que después de eso hay una preliminar antes de la final.

Niels Bohr†: Yo creo que tienes razón, pero ahora es difícil, especialmente por ti. Lo que si debemos hacer, si es que quedamos seleccionados, es tener la letra lista.

Félix (No disponible): Tristán estaba trabajando en ello…

Tristán: No sé por qué me piden que lo haga, si después se burlan de mis composiciones *enojado*

Sebah⁓: O sea que has escrito algo????

Tristán: … ¬¬

_Adara♪ ha ingresado al chat_

Adara♪: Hola

Félix (No disponible): Llegaste tarde O:

Adara♪: Fui a casa de Fátima después de clases

Sebah⁓: Qué hicieron?

Adara♪: Pues, no mucho… Pero me mostró esto

_Adara♪ ha compartido un vídeo_

Tristán: O.O

Niels Bohr†: QUÉ???

Sebah⁓: “I kissed a girl”????? ;O;

Adara♪: Sí, Fátima hizo un remix de esta canción y… OH ._.

Félix (No disponible): XDDDDDDDDD

Niels Bohr†: Eso demuestra que nuestra musa clásica es mucho más inocente que TODOS NOSOTROS, incluido Tristán…

Tristán: ¬¬

Sebah⁓: Ya, no la molestemos más

Félix (No disponible): Al menos te gustó su labial de cereza?

Adara♪: Estoy súper enojada con ustedes ahora mismo, así que me reservo la respuesta :P

Niels Bohr†: El que calla, otorga U.U

Adara♪: Quién habla? Seguramente tú has probado los labiales de todo el sexo opuesto del colegio ¬¬

Félix (No disponible): Ay, Ada XDDDD

Tristán: Adara, estábamos hablando de juntarnos para ensayar.

Niels Bohr†: Podríamos vernos mañana… Tienen algo que hacer?

Félix (No disponible): Sería perfecto, no tengo entrenamiento mañana temprano.

Sebah⁓: Yo igual estoy libre :)

Adara♪: Yo no…

Niels Bohr†: Qué tienes que hacer mañana? Es sábado!

Adara♪: No les importa…

Félix (No disponible): Te enojaste? T.T

Adara♪: No me enojé

Tristán: De verdad no puedes?

Adara♪: Y aunque pudiera, Sebastián ya está recuperado y tiene la partitura, no me necesitan J

Niels Bohr†: De verdad no nos dirás?

Adara♪: Tengo que irme al bar ahora, pero hablamos después. ¡Éxito mañana!

_Adara♪ ha abandonado el chat._

Félix (No disponible): La reina del drama nunca se aleja por mucho tiempo XD

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Nicolás? – oí su voz lejana, perdida entre el ruido de música, risas y otras cosas, revolviéndome el estómago mientras sostenía el celular con el hombro y mi oreja -. ¿Pasó algo?

Suspiré, echándome en la cama durante un momento para cuestionarme por qué la había llamado, si ella había dejado claro que no se nos uniría mañana. Había sido casi inconsciente el mirar la pantalla y apretar el botón verde, aunque ahora me sentía inquieto y nervioso, mientras la música de fondo se desvanecía, al igual que los aplausos. De seguro había salido de allí para hablar conmigo y ese pensamiento me hizo sentir aún más acalorado. De todas maneras, como ya la había cagado, no me quedaba otra que seguir con el juego.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a decirme dónde irás mañana? Estamos todos muy preocupados por tu seguridad

\- ¿Por qué? No es que vaya a lanzarme en bungee o algo así.

\- Pero si estuvieras en un peligro mortal, sabríamos donde encontrarte.

\- Bueno, en dieciséis años me las he sabido arreglar sola, así que no creo que haya mucho problema ahora – suspiró largamente y se quedó un momento en silencio antes de proseguir -. Aún no te perdono del todo, ¿lo sabes?

\- Me gusta probar los límites.

\- A veces demasiado. Es que no te entiendo, Nicolás.

\- Yo tampoco – reí y ella soltó un bufido, sin saber si era de risa o frustración. Esperaba lo primero, si bien preveía lo segundo -. Adara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- De verdad lo siento. Por lo que pasó y por todo lo anterior.

\- Ya te disculpaste, no es necesario volver a hacerlo.

\- De todas maneras…

\- Está bien – me pregunté si estaba sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono -, pero igualmente no voy a decirte dónde voy mañana.

\- Lo sé, me dejas con el corazón lastimado.

\- Tendré que vivir con esa carga – ahora sí rio y eso me hizo sentir algo mejor -. De verdad mañana debo levantarme temprano, pero los llamaré si es que me desocupo temprano. Buenas noches, Nicolás.

\- Buenas noches, Adara.

 

* * *

 

Fue casi terapéutico volver a tocar después de tanto tiempo. Obviamente puedes practicar en tu casa, más todavía si tienes a tu hermano tocando batería, pero todos juntos se sintió distinto y especial, como si lo esperásemos, ansiosos de volver a reunirnos.

No había tenido mucho tiempo de estudiar la partitura de Adara, pero era fácil de entender, así que los errores fueron mínimos mientras tocábamos, esta vez estableciendo las partes vocales, que íbamos rellenando con ideas que se nos iban viniendo a la mente, teniendo que parar de vez en cuando para poder reírnos en paz, hasta que tuvimos la letra prácticamente lista, algo aliviado por ello y porque las aptitudes compositivas de Tristán habían mejorado bastante.

Después de comer, hablamos de componer algunas canciones nuevas y Nicolás nos mostró algunas melodías en las que había estado trabajando desde hacía poco, pero que aún eran muy iniciales. Para sorpresa de todos, sacó una vieja guitarra acústica y se detuvo a afinarla antes de proceder.

\- ¿Qué te dio por tocar desenchufado? – le preguntó Félix, después de oír la melodía de nuestro guitarrista.

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros, dejándola a un lado y tomando la eléctrica, rasgándola distraídamente -. La encontré mientras ordenaba y mi papá me dijo que era de él y que podía ocuparla si quería.

\- Esa canción… - Tristán miró a Nicolás fijamente -, es como…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lenta – terminó por decir, sin poder encontrar un adjetivo mejor.

\- Ah, bueno, es sólo algo que se me ocurrió, pero no tenemos que trabajarlo ni nada – se encogió de hombros como si no le importase, pero se veía molesto.

\- A mí me gusta – él sonrió ante mi comentario, intentando apoyarlo -. ¿Tienes letra?

\- Ustedes saben que no me gusta cantar – volvió a acomodarla -. Además, les dije que es algo muy inicial e incoherente.

\- Entonces, tiene letra – Félix forzó un dedo por las cuerdas tensadas, de tal forma que, con un chasquido, una de ellas salió disparada al romperse, rozando el rostro de Nicolás, que se echó hacia atrás justo en el momento antes de que le cortara la mejilla.

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó mi hermano, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo más.

\- Mira qué eres idiota – le regañé -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no fue nada – se pasó el índice por el rasguño, comprobando que estuviese todo en orden -. Las cuerdas estaban demasiado tensas, así que no es nada terrible.

\- Lo siento, Nico, te compraré cuerdas nuevas – lo zamarreó por los hombros hasta que el otro rio, apartándolo con las manos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos ahora? – todos me miraron sin comprender -. A comprar las cuerdas, digo. No es demasiado tarde y la tienda del tío de Adara debe estar abierta todavía.

\- ¿Quieres ir hasta allá? – Nicolás no parecía muy convencido -. Hay una casa música en el centro comercial a quince minutos de la casa de Tristán.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ir a un centro comercial una tarde de sábado, a fin de mes cuando todo el mundo está pagado? – le preguntó éste, que odiaba tener que ir.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Vamos en la camioneta. Manejando no deben ser más de veinte minutos – me ofrecí -. Realmente quiero escuchar tu canción, Nicolás.

\- Me siento halagado – pero en realidad parecía todo lo contrario, pues se levantó del sillón lentamente -. ¿Tenemos que ir hoy? Félix puede ir el lunes que…

\- Vamos – lo tiré de la manga del sweater, sin entender su reticencia.

Salimos de la casa mientras Tristán le avisaba a Sara que saldríamos durante unas horas. Ella nos despidió de la puerta con una impagable expresión de alivio que nos hizo reír, especialmente cuando ella murmuró algo así como “por fin podré descansar de su puta música”, antes de cerrar.

Lo bueno de que todos estuviesen encerrados en los centros comerciales era que las calles estaban relativamente vacías, así que nos demoramos menos de lo planeado, jugando a “¿conoces la canción de la radio?”, que habíamos inventado Félix y yo, cuando éramos más pequeños y que fue lo que comenzó con mi intensa investigación musical, terminando en mi lema “una canción para cada ocasión” que siempre los hacía reír, especialmente cuando el tema era particularmente malo.

Estacionamos en el callejón y nos bajamos, Nicolás con la guitarra en su funda para comprobar las cuerdas, mientras Tristán le dedicaba una mirada curiosa al ver el rostro algo nervioso de su amigo. Nos miramos y sonreí, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Me situé a su lado mientras avanzábamos los últimos metros y lo miré de reojo.

\- Te lo dije.

\- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño.

\- Nada...

Las luces estaban encendidas y el cartel aún decía “Abierto”, así que abrimos la puerta e hicimos sonar la campanilla, llamando la atención del tío de Adara, que en ese momento le mostraba un violoncelo a un chico cercano a nuestra edad. Nos sonrió al vernos y llamó con un grito a su sobrina, seguramente en el segundo piso, porque oímos pasos sobre nuestras cabezas y otro grito de vuelta.

\- Adara bajará pronto. Llegó recién, junto con una chica que es como el Anticristo de la música – comentó, tras pedirle al muchacho que esperara en el taller del sótano.

\- ¿Anticristo? – lo miré sorprendido.

\- Les agradezco que la hayan hecho más sociable, pero… - frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de fastidio -. Como sea, no dejen que le guste la música electrónica, por favor.

\- Escuché eso, tío.

Adara bajó la escalera y nos miró con sorpresa al vernos a los cuatro reunidos en su tienda. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que estaba distinta a su apariencia de siempre y nuestra reacción pareció afectarla, porque se quedó recluida tras el arco del pasillo, mirándonos con desconfianza.

\- ¿Puedes atender a tus amigos mientras yo reviso si tengo en bodega un violonchelo para Fabián? – le preguntó, antes de desaparecer tras el otro chico.

\- ¿Vienen a comprar y no a molestarme?

\- Félix rompió una cuerda de la guitarra de Nicolás – le dije, intentando sonar lo más inocente posible.

\- Soy un bruto que no sabe hacer otra cosa que aporrear las baquetas – se excusó mi hermano.

\- Ok, ya voy… - pero aún parecía dudosa. Noté que sus ojos volaron hacia el guitarrista, que en ese momento parecía fascinado con los violines apoyados contra una repisa. “Conque eso es” pensé, debiendo toser para disimular la risa.

Suspirando, entró a la tienda, sin dejar de estudiarnos con desconfianza mientras se plantaba frente a Nicolás, estirando su mano. Él pareció no comprender, hasta que ella le señaló la funda con un gesto obvio.

\- Soy nula con la guitarra, pero veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Qué cuerda es?

\- Es la primera, un mi4 – torpemente, el guitarrista sacó su instrumento y lo depositó contra la encimera, de modo que Adara estudió las cuerdas con atención, llevándose el cabello, anteriormente enredado y ahora ondulado y suave, tras una oreja.

\- ¡Son muy viejas! ¿De cuándo no las cambias?

\- Era de mi papá y la desempolvé hace poco, así que debería decir que nunca.

\- Ya veo. Hace años que las guitarras acústicas no ocupan este material – se volvió para recoger una escalera plegable, que apenas podía arrastrar, así que mi hermano se ofreció a llevarla hasta un mueble alto que estaba al otro rincón de la tienda -. Gracias, Félix.

\- ¿Prefieres que me suba yo? Vas a tener que llegar hasta el último escalón para llegar apenas a la mitad.

\- Jamás encontrarías la caja de cuerdas con el sistema de “organización” de mi tío – hizo comillas con los dedos y miró hacia arriba -. ¿Alguna marca en particular, Nicolás?

\- No en realidad… - parecía que toda su confianza se había ido a otro lado y se había vuelto un poco indeciso y malhumorado de pronto.

\- Ahí voy – subió hasta casi el final y empezó a revisar caja por caja -. ¡Por fin! Te recomiendo que cambies el juego completo o el sonido será muy diferente. Tenemos éstas, que son de bronce fosforo, especial para guitarras acústicas. Es normal confundir el tipo de cuerda correcto, pero el nylon es sólo para las guitarras melódicas y…

Mientras bajaba, su pie se deslizó por uno de los escalones y resbaló, ante nuestra estupefacción, sin atinar a hacer nada y viéndola caer en cámara lenta, hasta que Nicolás se adelantó y abrió los brazos para recibirla. Ella se aferró a su cuello mientras él la estrechaba por la cintura, hasta volver a depositarla en el suelo, con algo de torpeza por parte de ambos.

\- Gracias – musitó ella, con un hilo de voz y la cara tan roja que bajó su rostro para que no la viésemos.

\- De nada – él también parecía un idiota, sin atreverse a mirarla cuando sus manos la soltaron.

\- ¿Estás bien, Adara? – me acerqué y ella sonrió, moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia.

\- Sí, no fue nada – pero parecía tan turbada que trastabilló hasta el mostrador, donde la guitarra aún descansaba. Con una mano temblorosa, revisó las cuerdas antiguas y las nuevas, asintiendo al final -. Éstas deberían funcionar.

\- Entonces nos llevamos esas, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a caer – se burló Félix, aliviando la tensión del momento.

\- Son estos estúpidos zapatos que compré hoy junto a Fátima.

\- ¿Por eso no te juntaste con nosotros hoy?

\- Me encanta estar con ustedes, pero he descubierto que me gusta ser una chica – declaró, pasando el juego de cuerdas por la caja registradora antes de recibir el monto de mi hermano.

\- ¿Eres una chica? ¡Quién lo diría! – bromeó Tristán, aunque volvió a mirar a su amigo de reojo, que se había quedado rezagado.

\- Sorprendente, ¿verdad? – envolvió el paquete en una bolsa de papel con el nombre de la tienda y miró a Nicolás una vez más para extenderla hacia él -. Aquí está, gracias por su compra.

\- Gracias a ti – él le sonrió, más seguro de sí mismo -. Estás bien, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, me preocupas más tú, que tuviste que sujetarme – de pronto su expresión cambio, fijándose en la marca aún fresca de su mejilla -. Esa no fui yo, ¿cierto?

\- No, aunque es tentador que me rasguñes, Adara – la broma no causó el efecto deseado, porque ella se volvió a sonrojar en vez de frenarlo, como solía hacer. Esto hizo que él volviera a adoptar esa expresión insegura, riendo de vergüenza mientras tomaba su guitarra y las cuerdas -. Hum, bueno, ya nos vamos. Estamos muy ocupados con las canciones nuevas y, ahm, eso.

\- Sí…

\- Entonces, buenas noches – prácticamente nos empujó fuera de la tienda y cerró la puerta de golpe, suspirando luego, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos.

Nos subimos a la camioneta en silencio, todos esperando decir algo, abriendo y cerrando la boca intermitentemente hasta que Nicolás, aún sonrojado hasta más no poder, nos miró ceñudo y evidentemente molesto.

\- ¡¿Por qué me dejaron decir esa wea?!

Entonces todo fueron risas y bromas que se prolongaron durante toda la noche, la mañana siguiente y por lo menos un buen tiempo después de empezada la semana siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lectores de mi kokoro:
> 
> Lo siento, de verdad lo siento si esto se está volviendo demasiado romántico, pero así es la vida de la música :P
> 
> \- Mongolian Chop Squad es un grupo que aparece en el súper mega maravilloso anime llamado Beck. Mi favorita es Full Moon on the water, cantada por Koyuki, porque es tan romántica y bella que dan ganas de morir. También me encanta Follow Me, así que pueden buscarlos como Beck, si no los conocen.  
> \- Demian es un libro de Herman Hesse, que aquí, al menos, es muy común leer más o menos a los dieciséis. Si no lo leyeron en su juventud, no tiene el mismo brillo, pero a mi me gustó mucho cuando tenía la edad de los protagonistas (especialmente el final <3 )
> 
> Nos vemos el lunes ~


	14. Semana de aniversario - Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: Una canción de amor, una separación amistosa y el inicio de un gran problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene una semana de aniversario, así que no todos los capítulos tendrán nombres musicales. Paciencia, que todo tiene un propósito en la vida.
> 
> Música en este capítulo:
> 
> Rachmaninov: Liebesleid - Arreglo del vals de Fritz Kreisler.

El sol aún no salía cuando, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, abrí los ojos después de una noche inquieta en la cual sentía que no había logrado descansar nada, suspirando e incorporándome de la cama con la espalda adolorida y una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si me ahogara.

Me duché y vestí en silencio para no despertar a mi tío que, como siempre, se acostaba tardísimo trabajando en su taller o preparando sus clases para la universidad. Sin saber cómo, me encontré de pronto sentada en la mesa de la cocina, envolviendo la taza con las manos y la mirada perdida en el diseño del mantel tejido que ya debíamos poner a lavar, mientras mis pensamientos se me resistían, volviendo una y otra vez a la noche del sábado, cuando sus manos me atajaron por la cintura y mis brazos envolvieron su cuello con demasiado apuro.

Dejé la taza en el lavaplatos sin beberla, me abrigué y salí en el momento en que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de lila, rosa y naranja. Septiembre había comenzado particularmente frío y tuve que meter las manos a los bolsillos para que no se helaran excesivamente y me dolieran, lamentándome por dejar los guantes en casa. Troté al paradero para entrar en calor y casi ni tuve que esperar el autobús, lo suficientemente vacío a aquella hora como para poder sentarme y disfrutar el viaje, aunque no sabía qué iba a hacer durante las dos horas que faltaban para entrar a clases, cosa que pensé cuando me paré frente a la reja cerrada del colegio, con las luces aún apagadas y sin rastros del inspector.

No tuve que esperar demasiado. El hombre de mantenimiento llegó puntualmente a las 6.30 y abrió la reja, un tanto sorprendido de encontrarse tan temprano con una estudiante, pues ni siquiera los hermanos Vera habían llegado todavía. Agradeciendo su amabilidad, me despedí del funcionario y corrí hacia el pasillo de los talleres mientras me restregaba las manos y los dedos para entrar en calor, agradecida de que la puerta corredera estuviese sin llave.

Abrí la tapa del piano y me senté, con el estómago aún revoloteando por el recuerdo de su voz y la calidez de sus manos cuando me había sujetado. Sin quererlo, había hundido mi nariz en su cuello y el olor de su piel era algo que nunca había percibido antes, a pesar de vivir con mi tío. Obligué a mis manos a detener un ligero temblor que se apoderó de ellas y me quedé allí, sin saber qué tocar; no tenía deseos de seguir ensayando la canción para mi proyecto futuro, pero consciente que septiembre se acercaba demasiado rápido.

Volví a levantarme y abrí el archivador de partituras, buscando desesperadamente algo, sin saber exactamente qué. Mis dedos volaron por los títulos resabidos, hasta que reparé en un cuadernillo desgastado por el uso que yo misma le había dado hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando estaba en primer año y recientemente descubría al que se había transformado en mi compositor favorito.

\- Rachmaninov…

Volví a sentarme y abrí la partitura del liebesleid, una adaptación del vals de Fritz Kreisler que yo adoraba, sin bien la versión no podía igualar el original en violín. Apreté el pedal y toqué las primeras notas, sin saber por qué de pronto me ardían los ojos, a pesar de no sentirme triste ni particularmente mal. ¿Cuántas razones existían para querer llorar?

Toqué el piu vivo y el leggiero con menos ánimo del esperado, pero lo compensé con una variación en la velocidad de notas para reforzar las notas hasta el crescendo, hasta que sentí mis yemas doblarse contra las teclas en el cantábile. No recordaba haber tocado de esta manera antes y el graziosso e dolce fue todo menos eso, demasiado apasionado y marcado como para volverse ameno y grácil.

Fue un alivio cuando la partitura al fin terminó, sin poder dejar de tocar, pero sin acostumbrarme a este nuevo matiz que nunca me había escuchado antes, si bien no erré nota alguna y me ceñí a las instrucciones. Tanto mis dedos como mi rostro estaban acalorados y sentía las piernas débiles por haber pisado el pedal con demasiada fuerza, así que volví a sentarme mientras contemplaba una vez más el arreglo musical, sin comprender por qué había tocado de esa manera, como si tocara a un romántico o al siempre complejo Stravinsky, que me esperaba en la mochila con una muda amenaza del tiempo inexorable que corría sin detenerse.

Cuando me creía enamorada de Diego, el joven integrante de El Club de la Serpiente, me había sentido como si tocara a un neoclásico; armoniosa, equilibrada, serena y simétrica, aspirando siempre a la perfección y segura de mis capacidades de interpretación. Después me di cuenta que era admiración por su capacidad para improvisar, así que seguí manteniendo mi interpretación impecable sobre un pentagrama claro y definido. Ahora, en cambio, era como si estuviese intentando descifrar a un vanguardista o las últimas composiciones de Beethoven, pobladas de notas, bemoles, sostenidos y manos entrecruzadas que no era capaz de llegar a un assai o un interludio que me diera paz. Tocar así todo el tiempo me dejaba agotada y en un estado casi febril, sin atreverme a fallar ni una sola nota o sino todo se desarmaría y el esfuerzo sería en vano. Me sentía temerosa, insegura y asustada, como si no fuese lo suficientemente buena intérprete. Con Nicolás era un poco lo mismo: no me sentía lo suficientemente bonita o divertida para… ¿qué? No tenía que ser hermosa para ser su amiga, pero entonces…

\- Entonces, nada, Adara. No te creas lo que no eres – me dije, recobrando la compostura y volviendo a tocar desde el principio, justo como decía la partitura.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Ya están en el panel las listas con las alianzas! – gritó Alicia casi en mi oído, evidentemente feliz por tener una semana libre de clases. Casi al instante llegó su mejor amiga y delegada del curso Camila, ajustándose las trenzas con aire triunfal.

\- Debo decir que el consejo estudiantil, tu hermano incluido, no fue muy ocurrente este año – se cruzó de brazos y me miró con actitud desafiante, como solía hacer cada vez que podía.

\- ¿Para qué te quejas conmigo entonces?

\- ¿No vas a ver la lista? ¿O tu hermano te dijo todo?

\- No, Sebastián es demasiado responsable para hacer algo como eso – la miré, empezando a enojarme por su actitud. Ella se sonrojó y se ocultó ligeramente tras su amiga, repentinamente tímida -. Me voy a almorzar.

\- ¡Recuerda que tenemos el discurso del director en el gimnasio! – me gritó Camila, antes de que saliera del pasillo.

No había llegado a la escalera cuando me topé con Tristán, que conversaba animadamente con Adara. Nos saludamos y terminamos el trayecto juntos hasta llegar a nuestra banca de siempre, después de pasar a revisar la agrupación de los equipos para celebrar el aniversario de este año, separados por elemento: fuego, agua, tierra y aire.

\- Es bueno estar todos en el mismo equipo – señalé, una vez empezamos a comer -, así no habrá que conocer a nadie.

\- Habla por ti – declaró la pianista, con voz evidentemente molesta. Como pertenecía al curso B, ella estaba con el grupo agua, mientras nosotros, del curso A, habíamos quedado como fuegos.

\- Puedes ser una infiltrada y boicotear a tu alianza desde dentro – Tristán rio ante mi broma y ella me miró aún más enojada mientras masticaba una rama de apio, así que le ofrecí uno de mis sándwiches en son de paz -. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nicolás?

\- Ah, dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes del discurso del director, pero que nos encontraríamos allí.

\- ¡Este es el mejor pan que he comido en mi vida! – irrumpió Adara de pronto, después de tragar.

\- ¿No habías probado las dotes culinarias de Félix? Si nos hubiésemos conocido antes, habrías ido al cumpleaños de Sebastián y comido los más extremos nachos con queso de tu vida.

\- En realidad, eran quesos con nachos flotando sobre la grasa – corregí, recordando esa noche -. Lo peor es que la torta vino inmediatamente después y los cuatro queríamos vomitar de llenos que estábamos.

\- ¿Y de quién es el siguiente cumpleaños?

\- Mío, en octubre. Luego Nicolás, en diciembre y Félix en marzo.

\- Es chistoso que seas el más pequeño.

\- Sólo en edad, creo que ya los rebasé a todos en altura, incluido Tristán.

\- Pensé que eso nunca pasaría cuando te conocí. ¡Eras tan bajo en ese entonces! – recordó, a pesar de mi evidente incomodidad, pues no me gustaba mucho volver a aquella época.

Sebastián llegó corriendo en ese momento, con la respiración entrecortada mientras se enderezaba la corbata torpemente y se calzaba la chaqueta para lucir el uniforme completo, algo arrugado por la carrera. Llegó hasta nosotros mientras recuperaba el aliento, aunque no ocupó el sitio que Adara le había dejado.

\- Félix, ¿te queda algo de comer? Estoy famélico y debo correr a preparar todo para el discurso de apertura.

\- No te envidio, hermano – le arrojé el último sándwich disponible y le dio una mascada en menos de un segundo, tragando a toda velocidad.

\- ¿De verdad no puedes sentarte? – insistió Tristán.

\- Catalina va a cortarme la cabeza si me demoro demasiado y he estado toda la mañana ocupado con los preparativos y la organización de toda la semana – sin embargo, ocupó el último lugar entre Adara y yo, suspirando con alivio. Aceptó gustoso el termo que ella le ofreció y dio un trago largo para pasar la comida -. ¿Viste que quedamos todos juntos?

\- Viva por ustedes – replicó la otra, cruzándose de brazos y desparramándose en el asiento.

\- Lo siento, Ada, no pude hacer calzar de ninguna manera las alianzas para que quedásemos juntos – le palmeó la cabeza de la misma manera que hacía conmigo cuando se disculpaba por algo.

\- ¿Tendremos más clases en la semana?

\- Sólo durante la primera hora. Después de las diez de la mañana, todo será relativo a las celebraciones – sacó de su bolsillo un papel que desdobló, evidentemente revisado una y otra vez -. Mañana comienza con la reunión de cada equipo, para luego, a las dos, las presentaciones respectivas y las primeras competencias. El miércoles es el día deportivo, el jueves la competencia de conocimiento y el viernes culmina con el concurso de talento, en el que espero que todos participen – recalcó, terminando de leer.

\- “Sebastián Vera, por favor acudir de forma inmediata al gimnasio, a menos que no sienta interés alguno por su vida” – la voz irritada de la presidenta del consejo se oyó a través de los altavoces apostados por todo el colegio. Ante la mención de su nombre y la amenaza que vino después, mi hermano se levantó de un salto y terminó lo que quedaba del pan antes de tragarlo forzosamente y despedirse -. Nos vemos en un rato.

\- Nosotros deberíamos ir también – Tristán comprobó la hora en su reloj antes de empezar a guardar las cosas de su almuerzo -. Sino, entrar será imposible.

Nos levantamos y, tras subir a nuestras salas a dejar nuestras mochilas, nos dirigimos al lugar fijado para el discurso, que ya comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes. Adara se despidió de nosotros con pesar y se dirigió al sitio indicado por el mapa para su curso, mientras Tristán y yo avanzábamos dificultosamente entre la multitud, que se había detenido abruptamente y comenzaba a quejarse por algo o alguien que estaba atochando el paso.

\- ¡Vamos, niño bonito, muévete! – le gritó Andrés, el capitán del equipo de básquetbol, provocando risas entre los presentes.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! – un chico delgado y pálido intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, transportar una cámara de video y un trípode que se veía demasiado pesado para su cuerpo enclenque, que apenas podía sujetar y arrastrar de manera un tanto penosa.

\- Permiso – me separé de Tristán para avanzar lo suficiente y quedar frente al chico, que reconocí como el que siempre iba a los partidos a grabar y que se dejaba ver en los eventos como estos, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Le quité el trípode de las manos y él me miró un tanto sorprendido y a la defensiva a través de unos grandes y horribles anteojos -. ¿Dónde necesitas que lo lleve?

\- ¡Ah! – algo turbado, señaló una esquina junto al escenario improvisado, dirigiéndome hacia allí seguido por su presencia. Me sonrió cuando deposité las cosas en el suelo y tras un tímido “gracias”, empezó a programar la cámara con evidente destreza, acomodándose las gafas frecuentemente, demasiado grandes para su rostro delgado.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?

\- No, gracias, Félix – me miró hacia arriba y volvió a curvar sus labios con timidez.

\- ¿Me conoces?

\- De los partidos de básquetbol, cuando me toca ir a grabar – aclaró, tras terminar de ajustar el objetivo de la cámara.

\- ¡Ángel, aquí estabas! – una chica de cabello teñido de rojo se acercó a él, con las manos en las caderas y un cuaderno de notas en la mano -. Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

\- Ya está todo arreglado – me miró una vez más. Sus ojos eran claros y grises, con una expresión naturalmente triste -. Gracias otra vez.

\- Sí, adiós.

Me alejé de allí y caminé hasta las gradas, donde me encontré con el resto de mi curso y me senté en el primer sitio que encontré disponible, lejos de mis amigos. Terminé cerca de Alicia y Camilia, ubicadas en las gradas superiores y esta última me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva cuando intenté ponerme los audífonos, sacándomelos de un tirón. Me volví hacia ella con ganas de decirle un par de cosas, justo en el momento en que la directiva del colegio entraba por la puerta principal, seguido por los profesores y el consejo de estudiantes, con mi hermano entre ellos, luciendo maduro e impecable como siempre.

El director, de expresión seria, se ubicó tras el micrófono ubicado en el centro del escenario y nos evaluó con una mirada llena de reproche antes de carraspear y comenzar con su aburrido discurso, obligado a escucharlo.

\- Buenas tardes, estudiantes – comenzó, con la espalda erguida -. Este es un año especial para el Cuarteto Latino, ya que se cumplen 105 años desde su fundación, acogiendo alumnos de excelencia, tanto académica como artística y deportiva, brindando a nuestro país los líderes del futuro que necesita.

\- Bueno, ya no tanto, ¿no? – le murmuró la presidenta del curso a otra compañera, que asintió distraídamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – levanté la cabeza, también susurrando.

\- ¿No ves las noticias, Félix? – Alicia se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído -. Hace dos semanas salieron los resultados del examen de medición de desempeño escolar y el Cuarteto Latino bajó en su posición. Antes siempre estaba dentro de los primeros cinco, pero esta vez quedó en el puesto número siete.

\- Bueno, pero eso aún es bueno, ¿no? – alguien nos chistó, pero no prestamos atención.

\- Si fuera desplazado por otros colegios de excelencia no sería tan terrible – prosiguió la presidenta, que frunció el ceño sin mirarnos -, pero son colegios privados, de comunas carísimas y con mucho presupuesto, con una educación de elite a la que no podríamos acceder, aunque quisiéramos.

\- Vaya… - volví a posar la vista en el director, resaltando a los personajes importantes del país que habían estudiado en el colegio. Si realmente era así no había nada que hacer, pero eso explicaría el reciente humor de los profesores y la extrema complejidad de las últimas evaluaciones.

\- Todavía hay aquí muchos estudiantes de buenas familias que vienen por el prestigio, pero si ahora hay escuelas privadas que proveen la misma educación… - mi compañera de curso no terminó la oración, chasqueando la lengua. Hecho esto me tiró un mechón de pelo, suavemente -. ¡Por eso tienes que prestar siempre atención e informarte, Félix Vera!

\- Ok, ya entendí – me zafé de su agarre y busqué con la vista a mi hermano, sentado en la primera fila frontal al escenario, junto con el resto del comité estudiantil. ¿Él sabría de esto?

\- Es por esto, queridos estudiantes, que debemos honrar la tradición de este prestigioso colegio, celebrando así su natalicio y dando comienzo al festival de aniversario – terminó, sin que hubiese escuchando la mayor parte del discurso y aplaudiendo por cortesía, aún desconcertado por esta última información, algo inquieto, pero esperando que ni significase nada grave.

 

* * *

 

Abrí la puerta con un chasquido que esperé que no interrumpiera el discurso del director, cuya voz se oía por el eco del gimnasio hacia el exterior, sin poder evitar llegar tarde. Me deslicé por el espacio suficiente para que pudiera pasar y me deslicé entre los asistentes hasta situarme junto a Tristán, que había reservado un puesto en las gradas para mí cuando le envié un mensaje avisándole de mi retraso. Después de saludarlo revisé entre el mar de cabezas en busca de su cabello castaño o algún rastro de ella, sin éxito; ella había dicho la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – me susurró mi amigo, inclinándose hacia mí.

\- Tenía algo que solucionar – respondí. En realidad, ella se había acercado antes que yo pudiera decirle algo, a pesar que yo tenía las mismas intenciones.

\- ¿Algo? – enarcó una ceja.

No quise decirle más; después de todo, había demasiada gente presente como para contarle lo sucedido entre Javiera y yo, pero no es que hubiese mucho por decir tampoco. Ella me había pedido que nos encontrásemos en el patio trasero en la hora de descanso y nos sentamos en el suelo a conversar, como no hacíamos hace algún tiempo.

\- Tú dirás – comencé, inexplicablemente inquieto.

\- Mira, Nicolás, la verdad es que ya no estoy interesada en ti como antes y no quisiera seguir con esta extraña dinámica que tenemos entre nosotros – me soltó, sin ser demasiado delicada, pero agradeciendo la sinceridad -. No es que no me gustes, es sólo que dejó de ser correcto, ¿me entiendes?

\- Sé a lo que te refieres – ella sonrió al ver mi expresión tranquila y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro -. ¿Es por alguien que tomas esa decisión?

\- ¿Por qué los hombres piensan que, si los dejamos, es por otro hombre? – me empujó con suavidad y rio -. Es sólo que ya no quiero.

\- Es muy comprensible y valorable – asentí.

\- Además, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa entre tú y la chica del piano – agregó, ante mi total sorpresa y sobresalto, riendo cuando vio mi expresión.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Vamos, Nicolás, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Cuando la miras, pones esa expresión lamentable que te hace menos atractivo.

\- ¿Lamentable? – me crucé de brazos y suspiré -. Te equivocas, sólo somos amigos y compañeros musicales, pero nada más.

\- Si tú lo dices… - sus ojos se elevaron hacia el cielo y nos quedamos un momento en silencio -. Gracias por no hacerlo difícil.

\- De nada.

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? – asentí y ella palmeó mi hombro.

Luego de eso ella se levantó y me dijo que se iría a casa, pues no tenía ganas de quedarse a escuchar el discurso de apertura del director. Se despidió de mí y se alejó, mientras yo me quedé ahí, reflexionando sobre la veracidad de sus palabras.

No es que Adara me gustase, pero me hacía sentir inseguro y nervioso cuando me miraba de aquella manera, como si siempre estuviese dudando si creerme o no, o en aquellos momentos en los que se burlaba de mí. Intuía un ligero interés por su parte cuando nos mirábamos en los recreos, pero no quería creerlo, atribuyéndolo a la simple curiosidad, pues me parecía imposible que ella pudiese pensar en mí de esa manera.

Y, sin embargo, cuando sus brazos se deslizaron por mi cuello y la aferré por la cintura, me sentí súbitamente desprotegido y vulnerable. La busqué entre los presentes y la encontré casi de inmediato unas filas más abajo en las gradas de al frente, con expresión aburrida y un tanto amurrada, la mirada perdida y el cabello revuelto, más parecida a esa “loca del piano” que a la chica que se había transformado en nuestra amiga con el paso de los días. Noté el cable que subía de su blusa hasta su oído y, por la forma en que movía distraídamente la mano derecha, supuse que estaría escuchando algo que ensayar en el futuro, tan dependiente de la música que llegaba a parecerme incluso cómico, especialmente cuando unas compañeras suyas la miraron con burla. Con un suspiro que involucró todo su cuerpo, se quitó el audífono cuando las oyó, avergonzada, y sus ojos recorrieron con nerviosismo el gimnasio hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. A pesar de la distancia existente entre nosotros, noté que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se reacomodaba en su sitio con evidente nerviosismo, sin poder evitar preguntarme si aquella actitud se debía a lo sucedido el sábado o a algo más.

¿De verdad la estaba mirando con “expresión lamentable” en ese momento, como había dicho Javiera?

Tuve que apartar los ojos cuando oí los primeros aplausos y un profesor nos instó a levantarnos de nuestros asientos, aplaudiendo torpemente antes de que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se adelantara con paso ágil ante el micrófono y comenzara a explicar la dinámica del aniversario de este año, el último de su vida estudiantil, al igual que en el caso de Sebastián.

\- Para finalizar, estimados compañeros, me gustaría que nos levantáramos de nuestros asientos para cantar el himno del Cuarteto Latino y así dar inicio a la semana de aniversario – su voz fue más una orden que otra cosa y todos obedecimos casi al mismo tiempo con un murmullo apagado de pies y el crujido de las gradas.

Ella cantó el primer verso, con voz grave y ligeramente desafinada, seguida por todos los demás en al comenzar el segundo. Tristán me evaluó un momento, deteniéndose antes del estribillo y volviendo a acercar su cabeza a la mía.

\- ¿No cantas tu versión del himno?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esa que inventaste en primero medio, ¿lo recuerdas? Pasaste toda una tarde con Félix inventándola.

\- Tendrías que cantármela – su expresión azorada me hizo reír.

\- Siempre estás molestándome – a pesar de su queja, parecía contento y eso no hizo más que subir mi ánimo.

\- Es que eres una fuente inagotable de diversión – entrechoqué su hombro con el mío y se ladeó un poco -. Y, volviendo a tu pregunta, simplemente ya no me parece tan divertido cantarla.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Es que acaso estás madurando, Nicolás?

\- Claro que no, es sólo que me he juntado demasiado contigo.

Esto era algo que quizás sólo yo sabía, pero Tristán hacía una mueca extraña con su boca cuando estaba especialmente contento: sonriendo de lado, pero como si se resistiera a sonreír al mismo tiempo, mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia un lado y su mano rascaba la piel del cuello. No lo hacía muy seguido, porque siempre se las estaba dando de serio y maduro, pero en ese momento pareció olvidarse de su fachada habitual, porque evitó mirarme en el momento que su cuerpo respondía por su cuenta. Era un conocimiento implícito que significaba que él y yo éramos, realmente, los mejores amigos.

 

* * *

 

_Sebah⁓ ha ingresado al chat._

Sebah⁓: Tengo noticias sobre el concurso!!!!!

_Tristán, Aristo – Félix, Nicholaus Krebs† y Adara♪ han ingresado al chat_

Tristán: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya dieron los resultados?

Aristo – Félix: Quedamos???????

Sebah⁓: No, todavía nada…

Adara♪: ¿Entonces? O.O

Nicholaus Krebs†: Sólo nos estás generando expectativas, Seba. Eres igual de dramático que nuestra musa clásica

Adara♪: ¬¬

Nicholaus Krebs†: :P

Sebah⁓: Los resultados del demo son el sábado a medianoche!

Tristán: ¿¡De verdad?!

Sebah⁓: Me acaba de llegar un correo de la organización. A las 00.00 del sábado (es decir, viernes en la noche) van a subir los resultados de los seleccionados a la semifinal del concurso.

Nicholaus Krebs†: Eso significa que habrá una segunda selección???

Sebah⁓: Antes no aparecía en la información de la página, pero le preguntaré al profe Rodríguez mañana en la mañana. Después de todo, es el encargado de nuestra alianza.

Adara♪: ¡Se llevaron hasta al mejor profesor! Los detesto U.U

Aristo – Félix: Pobre, Ada, sola contra el mundo XD

Sebah⁓: Félix o.ó

Adara♪: Búrlense si quieren…

Nicholaus Krebs†: Como sea, opino que deberíamos juntarnos el viernes en casa de alguien y ver los resultados todos juntos

Sebah⁓: Les parece si nos vemos aquí? Nuestra casa es la que queda más cerca del colegio y tras el cierre del aniversario, quedaremos molidos.

Adara♪: Yo no tengo problema, hablaré con mi tío :)

Tristán: Entonces ya está arreglado

Nicholaus Krebs†: Chicos, tengo que irme. Lucía llegó con dolor de cabeza del colegio y no se siente muy bien. Nos vemos mañana!

_Nicholaus Krebs† ha abandonado el chat_

Tristán: Sara me comentaba que en el consultorio donde está haciendo la práctica hay un brote de gripe, así que espero que no sea eso.

Sebah⁓: Ojalá… Lucía pasa enferma en invierno y este año había aguantado muy bien.

Adara♪: Lucía es la hermana menor de Nicolás, ¿verdad?

Aristo – Félix: Sí… y un dolor de cabeza…

Sebah⁓: Es sólo porque tiene una especie de enamoramiento contigo XD

Tristán: Lucía puede ser muy histriónica, como su hermano…

Adara♪: En fin, ya que cambiamos el tema, volveré al piano.

Aristo – Félix: Nos vemos mañana, rival

Adara♪: Ja

_Adara♪ ha abandonado el chat_

 

* * *

 

Como estipulaba el enorme cartel en el panel de anuncios, esta semana teníamos clases sólo durante la primera hora y luego vendrían los concursos de aniversario, lo que significaba que las clases eran, en su mayoría, una pérdida de tiempo, dado el nivel de desconcentración general y la emoción por las futuras competencias. Si bien hoy era la presentación de los equipos y el desfile, muchas compañeras habían traído bolsas con disfraces, papeles, máscaras y miles de cosas de color azul, que se mostraban entre ellas con risitas mientras el profesor intentaba hacer su clase, sin éxito.

Alguien de 4° año pasó por la sala antes que iniciaran las clases, anunciando que tendríamos la primera reunión como equipo a las 10.00 en su salón del cuarto piso. Personalmente, no sentía deseos de asistir, sabiendo que iba a estar sola el resto del aniversario, pues las actividades incluían el almuerzo y no tendría oportunidad de ver ni al grupo ni a Fátima, que anoche me avisó que había llegado a su casa jaquecosa y con tos, amaneciendo con fiebre y sumamente resfriada, aprovechando de ausentarse durante esta semana sin clases para recuperarse.

Sonó el último timbre de clases, observando al resto de mis compañeros levantarse y comentar, ansiosos lo que sucedería esta semana. Nadie me miró, me esperó o me dijo que le daba gusto verme ni que diéramos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Suspiré, sintiéndome un poco esa “Ada-rara” de la que solían burlarse, apretando los puños antes de deprimirme demasiado. Negué con la cabeza, fruncí el ceño con decisión y tomé mi teléfono al salir del salón, caminando hacia las escaleras y divisando a Tristán, acompañado de Nicolás, apoyados en la puerta de su salón, sin reparar en mí hasta que los llamé por su nombre. El de anteojos me sonrió y me saludó con un gesto de la mano, mientras el otro inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios que me retorció el estómago de nervios.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó el bajista.

\- Reunión del equipo – puse tal expresión de fastidio que ambos se largaron a reír -. De verdad ahora lamento más que nunca no ser del mismo curso que ustedes.

\- ¡No hablen con el enemigo! - Félix vino subiendo la escalera, seguido de su hermano, con una expresión tal de cansancio que estaba casi irreconocible, tan cansado que me dieron ganas de enviarlo a la enfermería a dormir.

\- ¿El enemigo? – él se excusó con una carcajada que no me permitió estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando apoyó su mano en mi cabeza, denotando aún más nuestros treinta centímetros de diferencia.

\- Estarás bien, Ada, sé que encajarás perfectamente con ellos – me animó Sebastián, aunque sabía que lo decía por ser amable -. Si quieres, puedo dedicarte una canción de ánimos.

\- Gracias, pero estoy perfectamente bien – le guiñé un ojo al grupo y me despedí con la mano, mientras subía la escalera -. Nos vemos después, rivales.

Subí hasta el 4° piso y entré en la sala del último año, repleta a más no poder de estudiantes de los cuatro cursos medios. Avanzando como pude, encontré una mesa desocupada en un rincón más o menos tranquilo y me acomodé ahí, esperando pasar lo suficientemente desapercibida durante el resto de la reunión y de la semana.

\- ¡Empecemos la reunión! – gritó el tipo de la mañana, estruendosamente -. Como ya todos saben, hoy a las 14.00 tenemos la presentación del equipo, así que sería bueno hacer una coreografía y algún grito que…

“Debería haberme hecho la enferma este año también” pensé, desoyendo las indicaciones del organizador designado, que empezaba a anotar un organigrama en la pizarra, mientras todos gritaban y opinaban sin esperar su turno. Deseé ir a la sala de música y me pregunté si alguien se daría cuenta de mi ausencia; después de todo, en este tipo de eventos necesitaban gente con habilidades deportivas y con ganas de participar; yo no tenía nada de eso, así que era como decir que era totalmente prescindible.

Me deslicé de la mesa suavemente, mientras unas chicas de 2° y de mi curso salían al frente, anunciando que tenían una coreografía en mente. Avancé hasta la puerta, haciendo como que prestaba atención y abriéndola con delicadeza, lista para escabullirme.

\- ¿Por qué no hablamos de los otros días? – preguntó un compañero mío, que una vez había escondido mis partituras en primero medio y casi me hizo llorar cuando no las pude encontrar por ninguna parte -. Mientras las chicas organizan el desfile, podríamos adelantar esos otros temas.

\- El viernes es el show de talentos, así que quisiera saber quién se ofrece para representarnos ese día. El tema de este año es… - se detuvo para leer el papel – “boys & girls bands”, ya sea música o coreografía. Además, las reglas indican que deben participar, por lo menos, dos personas de niveles diferentes, así que escucho sugerencias.

La sala se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, mientras todos pensaban en alguien que pudiera participar. Unas chicas levantaron la mano, ahogando risitas y comentarios entre ellas. Él les dio la palabra al señalarlas con el plumón y una de ellas se adelantó, roja de tanto reír.

\- Nosotras queremos postular a Víctor para cantar.

\- ¡Ah, sería un honor! – dijo un chico bien parecido, sentado al fondo del salón. Yo no recordaba haberlo visto en las clases de música, pero siempre me sentaba adelante, así que tenía una pésima visión del resto. Además, no a todos los estudiantes les agradaba el profesor Rodríguez, por extraño que eso fuese.

\- Víctor, ¿estarías dispuesto a representarnos?

\- Por supuesto – les guiñó un ojo y todos aplaudieron, como si fuera la gran cosa. ¿Realmente cantaba tan bien?

\- Bien, tenemos a Víctor, pero nos falta un acompañamiento, ¿alguien que sepa tocar, bailar o quiera cantar con él?

\- Tenemos una compañera que toca el piano – dijo un compañera que se sentaba al lado mío, muy resuelta, mientras yo imaginaba mil maneras de tirarla por la ventana.

\- ¿Quién es? – un par de manos me señalaron, obligándome a soltar la manija de la puerta y pensar en algo rápido que inventar. El chico de 4° pareció emocionado de pronto-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿De verdad tocas el piano? ¿Quieres participar?

\- Esas son muchas preguntas… - musité, sintiéndome acosada.

\- Ella es Adarrara, ¿verdad? – una chica se inclinó hacia otra, preguntándole demasiado fuerte y dejando que todos oyeran el sobrenombre que tenía el curso reservado para mí.

\- Es Adara realmente, sin marcar la “r” – me oí a mí misma decir, elevando el tono de voz.

\- ¿De qué curso eres? Te ves muy pequeña – dijo otra chica, posiblemente también de último año.

\- ¿Podríamos escucharte?

\- No he dicho que sí todavía – intenté hacerme oír ante el mar de preguntas con el que comenzaban a ahogarme -. Es difícil llevar el piano al gimnasio techado, así que lo veo improbable.

\- No hay problema, el concurso de talentos será en el auditorio – rectificó el organizador, leyendo el papel que tenía en su mano.

\- ¿Sólo tocas música clásica? – preguntó el que cantaría, evaluándome con interés.

\- Sí – “¿para qué corregirlo?” me dije -, es súper aburrido, así que creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa.

\- Víctor, ¿podrías cantar con ella? - el organizador se fijó en el otro, obviándome completamente.

\- Yo creo que sí – me sonrió y yo me sentí morir de desesperación por lo inverosímil de la situación -. Habría que ver cómo toca.

\- No puedo tocar nada después de 1900, odio la música moderna, así que… - me encogí de hombros, buscando otra excusa, como que iba a morir y me quedaban tres días de vida, o algo así. De paso, le pedí perdón a la Diosa de la Música por utilizar tantos términos errados.

\- Bueno, entonces estamos listos con el show de talentos, pasemos al evento deportivo de mañana miércoles…

“¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?”


	15. Semana de aniversario - Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Esta historia, a fin de cuenta, es una historia romántica. Nada más les digo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es difícil, muy difícil, escribir prácticamente al mismo tiempo sobre un mismo personaje con dos personalidades tan distintas. Hacer al Sebastián del spin off y después escribir sobre este fue lo más difícil de todo, pero espero que haya conservado su esencia de hermano mayor adorable <3
> 
> Vengo a anunciarles, con algo de pena, que a partir de esta semana sólo podré actualizar una vez a la semana porque entré a trabajar en un lugar que no conoce de horarios laborales. Así que nos veremos sin falta los viernes, pero espero tener tiempo para publicar dos veces a la semana... Haré todo lo posible U.U

Como cada aniversario, el primer día de iniciados los juegos, las salas y el patio se llenaban de risas, gritos y gente como nunca antes, volviéndose dicho evento una especie de catarsis adolescente. El primer acto, tras el discurso del director, era la presentación de los equipos y nuestras compañeras siempre eran más organizadas y apasionadas que nosotros, que finalmente nos subyugábamos a sus dichos y acciones con la cabeza baja, esperando que nos molestaran lo menos posible. La reunión de los cursos había sido especialmente estridente y, casi al unísono, los cuatro nos ofrecimos a pintar los carteles para desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible, comprometiéndonos a participar el viernes en el concurso de talentos como condición.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que el tema de este año son boy y girl bands, Sebastián? – me saqué los lentes antes de ponerme a pintar, de modo que tenía que prácticamente pegar la nariz al cartel para verlo correctamente.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, fui parte de la organización – terminó de dibujar una penosa llama roja en la esquina de un cartel. Se veía extrañamente desanimado y lo atribuí al cansancio por todo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque intuía que había algo más.

\- Entonces, ¿tendremos que disfrazarnos de los Backstreet boys o algo así? – Félix levantó la mirada, sulfurándose antes de tiempo -, porque si es así, me niego rotundamente a hacer el ridículo.

\- Con eso no se refieren necesariamente a una banda de pop. Imaginación, por favor.

\- ¡Podemos ser un grupo glam! – dijo Nicolás, maniobrando el pincel rápidamente para rayar la mejilla del menor de los Vera sin que se diese cuenta -. Ganaremos por la pena de subir al escenario vestidos así.

\- No le rayes la cara a Félix – le advirtió el mayor.

\- ¿Me rayaste? – se pasó la mano por la cara, furioso a más no poder mientras el otro no podía dejar de reír. Se contagió con la carcajada y apuntó con su brocha a mi camisa blanca -. ¡Atención, Tristán!

\- ¡Nico⁓! – un grupo de voces femeninas nos detuvieron en el acto de una posible guerra de pintura, volteándonos todos en su dirección.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas, señoritas? – el aludido sonrió, sin desconcentrarse por el piquete de pintura fresca en la cara mientras trataba de adoptar su mejor sonrisa a las chicas apoyadas en la ventana del pasillo, todas de nuestro equipo, mirando con evidente interés lo que hacíamos.

\- ¿No te gustaría ser el rey fuego de nuestra presentación?

\- Me encantaría, pero me encuentro bastante ocupado – señaló los carteles para enfatizar y no pude evitar reír por lo penoso de su situación, recibiendo una mirada severa de su parte -. Además, participaré en el concurso de talentos, así que sería injusto para los demás.

\- ¡Por favor!

\- De verdad no puedo...

Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado del patio, seguramente pensando en una excusa convincente, cuando su expresión se volvió severa. Lo seguí, intrigado, y vi a Adara sentada al piano, hablando con alguien que no conocía. A pesar de la distancia, podía intuir que no estaba contenta con lo que sucedía, por la forma en que negaba con la cabeza y hundía los hombros, especialmente cuando el otro salió de la sala de música y la dejó sola frente al piano, con expresión amurrada.

\- Odio a ese tipo – lanzó de pronto Sebastián, frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer los cuatro habíamos notado lo que había sucedido y eso me hizo sentir aliviado de una manera inexplicable, porque significaba que no me estaba preocupando demasiado.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Nicolás trató de sonar lo más desinteresado posible, pero lo conocíamos demasiado como para hacernos los desentendidos.

\- Es Víctor Núñez, del 4° B; vocero de su curso. Hizo de todo para intentar hacer carrera e ingresar al Consejo, pero como Catalina también lo odia, no le permitió formar parte. Es el típico líder carismático sin fundamentos y que alega porque puede, además de tener ese discurso facilista de prometer cosas que no pueden cumplirse.

\- Tan revolucionario, hermano – Félix rio por lo bajo y volvió a apuntarme con el pincel cargado de pintura roja, tapándome con otro cartel que quedó totalmente salpicado.

\- Pero es en serio. El colegio se demoró años en construir el auditorio en el que tenemos clases de música, ¿crees que en tres meses podríamos tener una piscina olímpica techada? ¿En un colegio de excelencia, que recibe casi todo el dinero del Estado?

Negó con la cabeza, dando un nuevo suspiro de fastidio antes de volver a su trabajo. Habíamos olvidado completamente a nuestras compañeras, que insistieron un poco más antes que mi amigo se levantara y sacudiera su uniforme, volviéndose hacia ellas con su actitud habitual.

\- Me encantaría acompañarlas, señoritas, pero…

\- Nicolás debe reemplazarme porque estoy en misión de espionaje ahora mismo – le dirigí una mirada significativa a mis amigos y me dirigí hacia la sala de música, sintiendo el peso de los ojos de nuestro guitarrista fijos en mi espalda. Adara, con la tapa del piano cerrada y la mejilla apoyada en la mano, miraba distraídamente hacia la pared, frunciendo el ceño y los labios en una mueca chistosa que me hizo reír hasta que se percató de mi presencia.

\- Tristán, ¿no tienes que trabajar? – enarcó una ceja al mirarme.

\- Por supuesto, pero tu cara de tragedia me trajo hasta aquí – me encogí de hombros y apoyé los brazos en el marco de metal -. ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya terminó la reunión de tu equipo?

\- No, pero… - su molestia aumentó y exhaló una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir -, por alguna razón que desconozco, debo participar en el concurso de talentos del viernes y tengo que tocar una canción que nunca he escuchado en mi vida.

\- ¿Qué canción? – me trepé por la ventana para sentarme a su lado. Aunque ella se movió un poco más lejos de mí, nuestros brazos aún se rozaban de vez en cuando, si bien no parecía preocuparle excesivamente, incluso cuando su mano izquierda se posó accidentalmente en mi derecha.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, pero me la enviaron – sacó su teléfono y me acercó un audífono, que me coloqué en la oreja mientras ella le daba play a la canción. Quise sacármelo casi inmediatamente (y sabía que ella también, por la cara que puso cuando la melodía comenzó), pero estábamos tan cerca que no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente, en especial cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia mí.

\- No puedo imaginarte tocando esto – solté.

\- ¿Cierto? Ni siquiera sé dónde buscar la partitura… – elevó su rostro justo al tiempo en que yo bajaba el mío y nuestras narices casi se rozaron. Ella dio un brinco hacia atrás y con ello quitó el audífono de mi oído -. ¡Perdón!

\- No fue nada – pero tenía el corazón a mil y tuve que mirar hacia el otro lado para que ella no me viera -. Y con respecto a la partitura, ¿no has buscado en alguna base de datos? A veces incluso en Youtube hay gente que reescribe las canciones.

\- ¿En serio? – sus ojos brillaron de emoción y me extendió el celular -. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso, por favor? El idiota de Víctor Núñez me dejó sola y no quiero pedírselo a él.

\- Y, ¿por qué no mejor olvidas todo esto? No te ves contenta.

\- Porque… - sus mejillas enrojecieron y desvió la vista. ¿Acaso había un interés personal y por eso lo estaba haciendo? -. La verdad es que nunca me he llevado muy bien con mis compañeros de clases y me emocionó la idea de poder hacer algo, ¿sabes?

\- Entiendo – le sonreí -. Entonces, te ayudaré.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- ¿Te parece si nos juntamos aquí mientras es la presentación? Buscaré la partitura de tu canción y nos veremos aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no tendrás problema por ello? Digo, ahora somos “rivales” – y usó sus dedos para hacer las comillas al citar a Félix.

\- Yo me encargaré – le sonreí y volví sobre mis pasos hasta donde mi grupo me esperaba; excepto Nicolás, que parecía absorto pintando una sección del lienzo que ya no necesitaba más pintura.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión de espionaje? – preguntó distraídamente Sebastián.

\- Bien, Adara participará en el concurso de talentos del viernes con una canción pop.

\- ¡¿Pop?! – mi mejor amigo levantó la vista de su labor -. ¿Pop como…?

\- ¿Grupo de chicas con poca ropa o peor, de chicos con poca ropa? – la expresión de terror de Félix me dio deseos de reír.

\- Pop de moda, con mucho auto tune, filtros de voz y que se roza con otros estilos, pero que sigue siendo esencia pop. De hecho, no sé cómo Adara va a tocar eso.

\- No hay que denigrar a un estilo musical, especialmente a este que es tan… masivo – el mayor de los Vera admiró su pésimo trabajo como pintor, sin lamentarse demasiado por el resultado -. Hay grandes éxitos que hemos cantado sin vergüenza, como David Bowie o Depeche Mode.

\- Sí, pero no es ese pop genial de los ochenta, ni siquiera el pegadizo de los noventa. Es como… nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace entonces? – le expresión de genuina curiosidad de Nicolás, me dio una idea, así que me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras volvía al trabajo.

\- ¿Sabes qué canción es? – Sebastián me miró con ese brillo especial en sus ojos y supe que había tenido la misma idea que yo.

\- La he escuchado en todas partes, pero no sé cómo se llama – la tarareé y todos asintieron con un “ah⁓”, para luego hacer gestos de desaprobación en distintos niveles.

\- Así que pidió ayuda para buscar las partituras mientras son las presentaciones, pero en realidad ustedes saben que yo no soy muy bueno con eso. ¿Podrías tú, Sebastián? Eres el que mejor lee partituras de los cuatro.

\- Me encantaría, Tristán, pero sería muy mal visto que el secretario del consejo estudiantil se fugara de las actividades oficiales para ayudar a una compañera que ni siquiera es de nuestro equipo – se giró hacia su hermano -. A ti ni siquiera te lo preguntaré, porque no lo harás, así que, Nicolás, sólo nos quedas tú.

\- ¿Yo? – frunció el ceño -. ¿Por qué debería ir yo?

\- Porque Adara es nuestra amiga y sería terrible que tuviera que recurrir a Víctor, porque es un conquistador más cargante que tú, que sólo recibes amor; él lo sale a buscar y puede ser muy persistente – lo dijo al pasar, pero Sebastián sabía perfectamente el efecto de sus palabras, elegidas con tanto cuidado como las canciones que nos dedicaba -. Además, ¿te imaginas que a Adara termine por gustarle el pop y nos abandone?

Frunciendo la boca, Nicolás suspiró y aceptó a regañadientes, mientras el mayor de todos nosotros me sonreía y me guiñaba el ojo por mi buena idea.

 

* * *

 

Abrí el cuaderno de clases en la sección de contactos, tan nervioso que tuve que dejar el teléfono en la mesa para que no se me resbalara mientras pasaba las hojas hasta dar con su nombre. La confianza que había sentido hace menos de una hora se había esfumado, reemplazada por esta incómoda sensación que no hacía más que reafirmar las sospechas sobre mis propios sentimientos.

Realmente había sido una coincidencia que tuviese que llamarla, por entrar a la sala de clases justo en el momento en que estaban hablando de ella como una posibilidad en el concurso de conocimiento del jueves. Al no encontrarla en la sala y confirmar su ausencia en la lista de hoy, la organizadora de nuestra alianza me preguntó si podía comunicarme con Fátima para saber por qué había faltado, como secretario del consejo de estudiantes y representante de Cuarto A; yo, estúpidamente, había dicho que sí.

\- Idiota de mí – me dije, mientras daba con el número de su casa y comenzaba a marcarlo en mi teléfono -. Además, ¿qué le voy a decir? “Hola, Fátima, soy Sebastián Vera, tu compañero de clases. ¿No sabes quién soy? Por supuesto, si soy invisible. Por cierto, creo que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…” – me sonrojé sólo de decirlo y tomé aire para tranquilizarme antes de oprimir el botón verde y escuchar el timbre en espera.

\- ¿Hola? – murmuró su voz somnolienta, después de cuatro tonos.

Corté antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, sin atreverme a hablar con ella. Luego me percaté que había sido realmente estúpido, porque en vez de llamarla desde el teléfono fijo del colegio, lo había hecho desde mi celular, así que obviamente, ella me llamó de vuelta.

“Toma aire, Sebastián”, me dije y contesté.

\- Perdón, Fátima, pensé que estabas durmiendo y…

\- ¿Sebastián? – la emoción de que me reconociera inmediatamente me dejó sin palabras unos instantes. La oí toser un par de veces, no fingidas (podía diferenciarlas perfectamente bien desde que tuve que aprender cuando Félix estaba realmente resfriado y no era sólo flojera por faltar a clases) -. Lo siento…

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¿Estás bien?

\- Bueno, no mucho – escuché que sorbía por la nariz al hablar y me sentí pésimo por haberla llamado -. Mi alumno de las tutorías estaba muy enfermo y de seguro me contagié.

\- Hay un brote de gripe, la hermana de un amigo también está enferma – recordé lo que nos comentó Nicolás por el chat la noche anterior.

\- Es el clima de septiembre; hace tanto frío en la mañana y tanto calor en la tarde.

\- Sí, es tan molesto andar cargando bufanda, abrigo y todo eso.

\- Lo sé, ¡me siento como una tortuga en la tarde con la mochila tan llena!

Nos quedamos ambos en un silencio sumamente incómodo, sabiendo que ella estaba esperando la razón por la cual la había llamado, pero sin saber cómo formulársela, menos ahora que sabía que estaba realmente enferma. Ella volvió a toser y aproveché esa instancia para envalentonarme.

\- Siento haberte llamado tan abruptamente, pero la organizadora de las alianzas quería saber si podías participar en el desafío mental del jueves. Estuvieron viendo las calificaciones de todos y, bueno…

\- La verdad es que no soy muy dada a participar en esas cosas – su respuesta era más que obvia, especialmente porque nadie había querido acercarse a ella durante este año, incluyéndome.

\- Es muy comprensible, además estás enferma y tienes que recuperarte – me apresuré a decir, deseando cortarle el teléfono lo antes posible -. ¡Nos vemos!

\- Ah, ok… - ella pareció un poco confundida y pensé que cortaría, pero de pronto volvió a hablar -. ¿Es cierto que Ada va a participar en el concurso de talentos? Me mandó un mensaje, pero no acabo de creérmelo.

\- Sí, algo así me comentó Tristán.

\- ¿Con “Live once”? – por el tono en que lo dijo supe que tampoco le agradaba esa canción -. ¿Tú participarás también?

\- Sí, con mis amigos.

\- ¿Y ya decidieron qué harán?

\- Aún no conversamos nada concreto.

\- Ya qué el equipo de Adara hará un cover tan pop, ustedes deberían tocar algo indie y ruidoso para contrarrestar, estoy segura que les iría mucho mejor – sugirió, de repente más animada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con ruidoso?

\- No grunge o metal, pero algo propio de un adolescente molesto.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – no quería atosigarla, pero su idea sonaba interesante. Además, era la conversación más larga que había tenido con ella en mi vida y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- La verdad es que no conozco mucho del tema, pero te prometo que iré a apoyarlos ese día.

\- Ok, hum, gracias… - alguien tocó la puerta, salvándome de mi propia elocuencia y estupidez -. Entonces, nos vemos después.

\- Nos vemos.

La llamada finalizó y apagué la pantalla del teléfono mientras Catalina entraba a dejar unos documentos al archivador, con su rostro serio e inexpresivo de siempre. Reparó en mí antes de salir y algo la obligó a volverse nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

\- ¿Contento? – no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que me toqué las mejillas.

\- Te ves raro si sonríes aún más de lo que ya lo haces. Deja de sonreír o te echaré del consejo por desacato – me dio una última mirada molesta y cerró la puerta de golpe.

 

* * *

 

A pesar del ruido que se sentía desde el exterior, el pasillo de los talleres artísticos se encontraba en una extraña quietud y silencio tales que me provocaban más ansiedad que calma en ese momento, mientras esperaba a Tristán, apoyada sobre en el marco de la ventana. Los carteles de colores, banderas y globos decoraban la cancha exterior como si de una fiesta se tratase, acompañado de cantos, gritos y música que me era ajena y desconocida, tanto así que les volví la espalda y me senté frente al piano, liberando un suspiro y abriendo la tapa, donde me recibió el destello de las teclas blancas y negras deslizándose por las ocho escalas y media del Yamaha. Sentí el ruido de pasos acercándose y me giré hacia la puerta corredera cuando se abrió.

\- ¡Llegaste tarde! – le regañé, pero no era Tristán quien estaba parado en la puerta, sino Nicolás, que me miró de una manera extraña cuando ingresó la sala. Incluso los ruidos del exterior se desvanecieron y sólo quedamos él y yo, alejados de todo.

\- Tristán no pudo venir – se excusó, volviendo a sonreír como siempre -, así que espero no decepcionarte con mi presencia.

\- No lo haces – se sentó al lado mío en el banquillo, pero la sensación fue totalmente distinta a cuando lo hizo su amigo. Sentía que el espacio no era suficiente para los dos, pero al mismo tiempo no quería perder el contacto con su hombro. Luego me sentí idiota por pensar eso y me corrí hasta quedar casi en el borde -. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

\- No puedo creer que vayas a tocar esa canción para el festival escolar, siendo que hace un par de meses atrás decías que nosotros tocábamos ruido.

\- Bueno, es culpa de ustedes por enseñarme que existían otros estilos musicales – él me sonrió -. Sin embargo… - él me miró con curiosidad, así que proseguí -, es distinto a tocar con ustedes.

\- Por supuesto, nosotros no te obligaríamos a tocar algo así.

\- No es sólo por eso, después de todo accedí más o menos a hacer esto, y si bien la canción es pegajosa y divertida, está como… vacía.

\- Dicen que el pop es un estilo vacío.

\- No sólo porque sea tonta o superficial, pero mi tío dice que la buena música tiene alma y debe dejarte una impresión aquí – toqué con mi índice su torso y él se echó hacia atrás ante el contacto. Preferí hacer caso omiso de ello, aunque me sentí pésimo por dentro -. A veces escucho música tan hermosa que me hace llorar, sin saber por qué, pero es por el alma, ¿sabes?

\- Te entiendo.

\- Espero que algún día alguien escuche mi música y sienta eso mismo que siento yo, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo que no produzca nada.

Los vítores del patio subieron de volumen y el vidrio de la ventana vibró un momento, distrayéndonos de la conversación. Giré la cabeza hacia Nicolás y él parecía meditar mis palabras con atención por la expresión seria en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos claros.

\- Si aplicáramos el concepto de alma la música, la verdad es que yo estaría bastante cagado – se rio, pero sonó inexplicablemente triste.

\- ¿Por qué? Una canción con alma no se refiere sólo a la música de cámara, sino a lo que realmente te produce algo.

\- ¿Cómo tu amiga electrónica?

\- Fátima es diferente – alegué, a la defensiva -. Ella carga su música de significado y resistencia, es tan apasionada en lo que hace, que no puedes dejar de notarlo cuando la escuchas.

\- Pero, Adara, la música electrónica es mezclar pistas de alguien más y reproducirlas.

\- ¿Ahora no estás siendo tú el prejuicioso musical? – le dije, alzando una ceja. Él asintió, visiblemente avergonzado y sacó su teléfono para revisar algo.

\- Jaque Mate, musa clásica. Ahora centrémonos en tu partitura que acabo de encontrar.

\- ¡Qué rápido! – me incliné para contemplar la pantalla y estudiarla, sorprendida por su simpleza. Era simplemente un arreglo que se repetía hasta el coro, donde cambiaba ligeramente para volver al inicio -. Es increíble que contraten a cinco personas para componer esto, existiendo personas que son capaces de crear toda una obra sinfónica.

\- Una vez leí que Beyoncé tiene hasta siete compositores.

\- ¿Quién? – él se largó a reír y me sonrojé, avergonzada por no saber la razón de su carcajada.

\- ¡Ay, Adara, a veces eres como una extraterrestre musical! – se divirtió a mi costa un poco más antes de acomodar su teléfono en el atril.

\- Discúlpame por ser tan ignorante – susurré, fijando los ojos en la pantalla y contando el ritmo antes de tocar la conjunción de notas, que sonaron aburridas una vez hube completado el ciclo completo hasta el coro.

\- Creo que estás siendo demasiado precisa, ¿no puedes tocarlo un poco más suelto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con suelto? Ni siquiera te dice cómo tienes que tocarlo, pero debe ser un andantino, ¿cierto? Después de todo es pop.

\- No te centres en eso, sólo escucha la canción y trata de reproducirlo en el piano. Piensa que en el teclado sonará mucho más actual.

Lo intenté un par de veces más, frustrada por las burlas de Nicolás y mi incapacidad para tocar la melodía debidamente pues, en sus propias palabras, “sonaba rígido”. Mientras mi enojo aumentaba, él resolvió por buscar la canción y reproducirla para que la oyese, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho por lo menos unas diez veces en lo que llevaba del día.

\- No entiendo qué estoy haciendo mal.

\- No haces nada mal, sólo estás demasiado acostumbrada a la música de cámara para tocar algo así.

\- ¿Con ustedes fui igual? – esperé su respuesta con algo de miedo, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y suspiré de alivio sin que se percatase de ello.

\- ¡Nada de eso! – nunca antes había visto ese tipo de expresión en su rostro y sentí un revoloteo en el estómago -. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, de no haber sido por ti, no habríamos podido participar en el concurso. Independientemente de los resultados, siempre estaremos agradecidos contigo por lo que hiciste.

Nuevamente la sala se sumió en un silencio extraño cuando la canción se detuvo y la pantalla se apagó, como si todos los otros ruidos se hubieran apagado a nuestro alrededor y sólo quedásemos nosotros, demasiado cerca como para no reparar en el otro. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y me estremecí cuando noté que su pupila escondía un brillo dorado en el que nunca antes había reparado. Su rostro adoptó una expresión seria y tragó saliva ruidosamente, sin dejar de mirarme y pensé, por un segundo, que se estaba acercando imperceptiblemente a mí, sin saber si debía responder a esa distancia o quedarme quieta y esperar lo que sea que sucediera. Su teléfono sonó con estridencia justo en aquel momento y él se levantó de golpe para cogerlo y darme la espalda, mientras yo recuperaba el juicio justo en el momento prejuicio para no lamentarme por una posible tragedia.

\- Papá, ¿pasa algo? – frunció el ceño y sus hombros se tensaron mientras hablaba -. No te preocupes, me voy ahora mismo a casa. Nos vemos.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunté, una vez él hubo terminado de hablar.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana al colegio, al parecer está enferma y se siente demasiado mal para volver sola a casa – me miró de soslayo, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza -. Lamento tener que dejarte sola, pero si quieres podemos vernos mañana.

\- No hay problema – sentí la boca seca e hice como que miraba el teléfono para no tener que verlo a la cara -. Gracias por tu ayuda y espero que lo de tu hermana no sea nada grave.

\- Ojalá – no pude evitarlo y lo miré una vez más, sonriéndome de una manera distinta, auténtica, como esa tarde en que salimos por primera vez. Quise devolverle el gesto, pero él se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo más, quedándome sola y suspirando de alivio por su partida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? – apoyé la frente sobre las teclas, que emitieron un sonido extraño, desafinado y disonante, justo como mi mente en ese momento.

 

* * *

 

_Tristán ha creado un chat privado para Sebah⁓, Aristo-Félix y Nicolás (No disponible)_

Tristán: Nicolás…

Aristo-Félix: No lo he visto conectado al chat ni al Facebook en toda la tarde.

Sebah⁓: Yo lo llamé hace un rato y está ocupado con Lucía… Su papá no está y no quiere tener que comunicarse con su mamá, pero no sonaba muy contento.

Tristán: Lo de Lucía debe ser grave entonces, pero quiero saber cómo le fue con Adara.

Aristo-Félix: Bien jugada esa, Tristán, te luciste XD

Tristán: Gracias ;)

Seba: Cambiando de tema, ¿vamos a su casa entonces?...

_Tristán, Sebah⁓ y Aristo-Félix han abandonado el chat_

 

* * *

 

El timbre del departamento sonó repetitivamente, obligándome a salir de la habitación de Lucía y abrir la puerta después de una tarde larga y tediosa de fiebre, compresas frías y ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, pues me sentía cansado y con una jaqueca a punto de taladrarme la cabeza. Por otro lado, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, sentía que entre Adara y yo había quedado pendiente algo más que una lección de música, sin poder sacarme de la mente el recuerdo de su expresión cuando nos miramos fijamente y creí intuir que había algo ahí que no quería reconocer; o, mejor dicho, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

La puerta sonó con más fuerza y abrí, esperando que no fueran los molestos vecinos del departamento de arriba. Tristán, Sebastián y Félix estaban allí, con bolsas de comida y, aunque no se los dije, su presencia me emocionó, especialmente cuando mi mejor amigo me estiró una bolsa de medicamentos que nosotros no podíamos costear por el momento, suspirando por dentro cuando revisé los nombres en las cajas. No es que fuésemos pobres ni nada, pero del grupo yo era el que más se tambaleaba en el aspecto económico. Tanto Lucía como yo estudiábamos con beca de excelencia, más la de alimentación y mantención económica, dinero que nuestro padre guardaba en una cuenta de ahorro, por si no seguíamos becados al entrar a la universidad. Haberme comprado la guitarra eléctrica significaron meses de trabajos parciales, juntando cada moneda posible, aunque aún no reunía lo suficiente para comprar un amplificador nuevo, pues el actual era una antigüedad que mi papá había reparado en el trabajo y cuyo dueño nunca se interesó en retirar.

\- Sara escribió la prescripción para cada uno, pero me dijo que en el consultorio donde está haciendo su práctica han llegado muchos niños con fiebre y vómitos, así que pensó que podía ser lo mismo. Si mañana sigue mal o la temperatura no ha bajado de los 39°, dice que puedes llevarla allí.

\- Gracias – los hice pasar, ya ni siquiera estresándome por el estado del departamento, que antes me esmeraba tanto por intentar ordenar cuando Tristán y Félix iban a visitarme, hace ya varios veranos. La mesa de centro era un revoltijo de cartulinas de colores, purpurina, hilos y timbres, que se mezclaban con las fotocopias y documentos de los muchos trabajos de papá, que cubrían marcas de tazas en la madera que una vez fue oscura.

\- Trajimos bebidas isotónicas, para que no se deshidrate – Félix me pasó una botella de líquido azul, así que fui a encargarme de mi hermana primero, mientras ellos se acomodaban en los sillones del salón.

\- Lucía – murmuré, incorporándola de la almohada una vez entré a su habitación, oscura y silenciosa a excepción de su tos ocasional -, tómate esto y te sentirás mejor.

\- ¿Saliste a comprar? No me gusta que me dejes sola – destapó su cara enrojecida, mirándome con sus acusadores ojos vidriosos por la fiebre.

\- No fue necesario, mis amigos vinieron y trajeron todo esto, así que tómate esta pastilla y bebe un poco de agua.

\- ¿Están todos aquí? – era tan vanidosa como yo, así que inmediatamente se llevó el rubio cabello (natural en su caso) a un lado, peinándolo con los dedos para que se viese más ordenado -. ¿Puedo ir a saludarlos?

\- Si te hacen efecto, puedes levantarte un momento.

\- Está bien, pero deben despedirse de mí antes de irse – después de tomar el jarabe, las pastillas y un sorbo de la botella, volvió a recostarse, tras mirarme con una severidad impropia de una niña de su edad y sabiendo que tenía una especie de enamoramiento con todos ellos.

\- Les diré.

El salón estaba mucho más ordenado cuando volví, con los lápices guardados en su estuche, los papeles apilados en un montón y los cojines del sillón, mullidos y acomodados correctamente. Los tres estaban viendo un programa en la televisión, así que les ofrecí té mientras llenaba la tetera de agua, pues las noches aún estaban frías.

\- Trajimos comida china también – sólo entonces noté que Félix se había atiborrado la boca con rollos primavera. Su hermano se levantó y añadió -: Te ayudaré con los platos.

\- Gracias – tras volver y ponerlos en la mesa, los cuatro nos sentamos. Yo estaba muerto de hambre, así que me sentía aún más agradecido por su repentina presencia en mi casa, si bien estaba seguro que se debía a algo más -. ¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor de su visita?

\- Primero que todo, saber cómo estaba Lucía – Tristán apartó un pote desechable de vegetales, que le alcanzó a nuestro baterista -. Segundo, ¿pudiste ayudar a Adara al final?

\- No crean que no sé lo que están haciendo – respondí, frunciendo el ceño mientras Félix tosía de tanto reír -. Sea como sea, aún me cuesta pensar que quiera participar con esa canción.

\- Bueno, no es tan raro si piensan que hace un par de meses ni siquiera quería ayudarnos – apuntó Sebastián, que dominaba los palillos mejor que nadie y tomaba un wantán con precisión -. Ahora en cambio, es capaz de ayudarnos a componer.

\- Además de hacerse amiga de tu amor no tan secreto – agregué, logrando que se sonrojara hasta el cuello y las orejas.

\- ¿Tú crees que nos cambie por el éxito y la fama de un género con muchos adeptos? – Félix pareció turbado en preguntar esto último, pero lo atribuí a los dos arrollados que se había metido a la boca.

\- No lo creo; ella misma me dijo que la música sonaba vacía.

\- Pero igualmente, no la veo aceptando tocar algo así en el piano – prosiguió Tristán.

\- Para tocar pop estás obligado a tocar en teclado – aclaró nuestro experto.

\- ¿En serio? – su hermano menor frunció el ceño -. Aún recuerdo cuando dijo que tocar el teclado de mi hermano la ponía enferma.

\- Eran otros tiempos…

\- ¿Qué pasa si ese estilo de música le gusta y abandona nuestra banda? – solté, sin poder evitarlo, para sorpresa de todos los demás.

La pregunta quedó dando vuelta entre nosotros, terminando de comer lo que quedaba en la mesa con el ruido de la televisión de fondo y cambiando de tema abruptamente por otros temas más amables. Tuve que levantarme un par de veces al escuchar a Lucía toser desde el corredor (así de pequeño era el departamento), y cuando llegó mi papá del trabajo, todavía parecíamos molestos y taciturnos, aprovechando de burlarse de ello mientras colgaba su abrigo y dejaba su morral en el suelo, sin pudor alguno por mis amigos presentes y su desorden.

\- ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes que tienen esa cara de funeral?

\- Los dramas propios de la adolescencia, señor Valentino – respondió Sebastián, encogiéndose de hombros. Mi papá rio con su comentario y se acercó a nosotros para robar lo que quedaba de comida.

\- ¿Lucy está bien, Nico?

\- Sí, papá, la hermana de Tristán nos envió medicamentos y dijo que podíamos llevarla al consultorio donde trabaja si seguía sintiéndose enferma.

\- Gracias, chicos – les sonrió a mis amigos -. Iré a ver a mi hija.

\- Nosotros debemos irnos ya, es bastante tarde – Sebastián se levantó del sillón y empezó a echar las cajas vacías en una de las bolsas, dejando las intactas en la cocina.

\- ¡Gracias por venir! – la voz de papá se oyó desde la pieza de Lucía, mucho más tranquilo cuando la oí a ella reír por algo que él había dicho.

\- Los iré a dejar abajo.

El edificio tenía el ascensor malo, para variar, así que bajamos los cinco pisos a pie, muertos de frío por el viento nocturno que mantenía el cielo nocturno despejado y poblado de estrellas. Apuramos el paso hasta la estación de metro para dejar a Tristán, pues los hermanos Vera vivían a unos quince o veinte minutos caminando desde el departamento.

\- Bueno, ¿qué haremos nosotros para el concurso de talentos? – preguntó Félix, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

\- No hemos pensado en ello – Tristán se subió el cierre de su chaqueta.

\- Podemos tocar cualquier cosa, mientras esté dentro de las normas – no les dije que debía ser algo lo suficientemente bueno como para derrotar al idiota que había presionado a Adara a tocar una canción tan mala.

\- Tengo una idea – Sebastián sonrió, pero no de la forma generosa que solía hacer, sino como si realmente tuviera algo entre manos, divertido de su propio plan.

\- Suéltalo, Vera – lo golpeé con el hombro y él rio con ganas mientras entrábamos en la estación, recibiendo un golpe de aire caliente y reconfortante.

\- O sea, no es realmente mía, pero… - se puso colorado otra vez (no por el frío) y lo escuchamos con verdadero interés.

Y, si todo salía de acuerdo a su plan, la victoria estaba asegurada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo romántico porque así es la vida <3 A veces leo las cosas que escribo y tengo que sacar tantas referencias amorosas porque soy una lectora empedernida de shojo <3 Mi autora favorita es Io Sakisaka y, si la conocen, quizás reconocerán algunas escenas de mis personajes inspiradas en los suyos.
> 
> Con respecto a la canción de Adara, no se me ocurre muy bien cuál podría ser, así que inventé un título al azar. ¿A ustedes se les ocurre alguna? Busco de esas que escuchas en la radio y no puedes quitarte de la cabeza jamás :P
> 
> Por último, recuerden que tengo mi página de facebook (https://www.facebook.com/Csofiaov/) y ahora un instagram (https://www.instagram.com/c.sofiao/) donde subo los dibujos de mis personajes, inspiración y otros, por si quieren darse una vuelta. 
> 
> Gracias por leer~


	16. Semana de aniversario - Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: Muchas disculpas por parte de su autora, pero el trabajo me consumía y recién tuve tiempo hoy para terminar el capítulo. No he dejado de pensar en ustedes, mis lectores, durante estas tres semanas de ausencia ;o;
> 
> Ahora sí...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La autora se inclina chorromil veces*
> 
> ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! De verdad no quería dejar esta historia por tanto tiempo, pero he tenido tanto trabajo y otras cosas que no he podido tener tiempo de nada ;o;  
> Pero ahora sí, he vuelto en gloria y majestad, para subir un capítulo y retomar la historia. ¡Espero que les guste!

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de la llegada de la primavera era que podía correr con luz natural y no sintiendo que era el único idiota que se ejercitaba cuando aún era de noche. Mientras ascendía por la avenida para dar la tercera vuelta a la manzana, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de violeta y celeste, al tiempo que los primeros rayos del sol alcanzaban a las nubes vaporosas y planas de la mañana, obligándome a detenerme un momento para apreciar el paisaje. Dejé que mi respiración agitada por la carrera se tranquilizara hasta que pude respirar normalmente, sin embargo, tuve que volver corriendo a casa por el frío que se colaba por la capucha del polerón y me helaba las orejas y el cuello con el sudor helado.

\- ¡Levántate, hermano! – exclamé, tirándome sobre él una vez estuve bañado y listo para ir al colegio. Él rezongó un rato antes de asomar la cara de entre las sábanas y abrir un ojo con torpeza.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado…? ¿Qué hora es? – bostezó y volvió a cubrirse la cabeza para reconciliar el sueño.

\- ¡Hoy es el día deportivo, así que apúrate! – lo sacudí un par de veces más y me sorprendió oír un bufido de mi gata, tapada con una manta a los pies de Sebastián -. Perdón, Pirata.

\- Con ella si eres amable, ¿cierto? – se incorporó y estiró los brazos con ganas antes de apoyar los pies en la cama y arrastrarse al baño. A los pocos minutos bajó a la cocina, vestido con el uniforme deportivo mientras yo terminaba el desayuno.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan cansado?

\- Porque estoy en cuarto medio, tengo que dar el examen de admisión a la universidad en tres meses, organizar el resto de la semana de aniversario, buscar una canción para nuestra presentación del viernes y los resultados son esa misma noche, así que estoy tan nervioso que no puedo dormir – se sentó con un suspiro y alargó la mano para robarme una tostada que no iba a comer de todos modos -. También…

\- ¿También? – hizo una mueca extraña, como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero aún dubitativo.

\- Lo del viernes tiene que salirnos bien – terminó, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Alguna razón en especial? – oímos el bocinazo de papá en la reja y nos levantamos raudos para llegar a la puerta.

\- Sólo… tenemos que hacerlo bien – su voz sonó tremendamente insegura cuando abrió la puerta y me dieron ganas de reírme en su cara (como siempre que hacía alguna estupidez), pero me contuve porque parecía realmente abatido con el tema, prefiriendo no insistir.

Una vez llegamos al colegio, él partió al cuarto piso para adelantar sus labores de secretario aprovechando que Catalina aún no hacía su aparición, así que yo subí a mi sala, donde descansaba el papel con las inscripciones en los eventos de hoy. Obviamente, en la reunión del día anterior todos me habían pedido a mí y al resto de los integrantes del equipo que nos inscribiésemos para el torneo de básquetbol, así que nuestros nombres estaban ahí. Una estrella decoraba el mío, sin saber por qué ni quién la había dibujado, pero dejé el documento en su lugar y dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa, para bajar luego al patio, donde los funcionarios terminaban de instalarlo todo para celebrar el evento al aire libre.

\- ¡Te ves tan animado para ser tan temprano, pequeño Félix! – sorpresivamente, Nicolás me sacudió el cabello y se sentó en una banca al lado mío. Se veía pálido y ojeroso, a pesar de su buen ánimo, reprimiendo un bostezo antes de cruzarse de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu hermana? – él sonrió ante mi pregunta, visiblemente aliviado.

\- Los medicamentos de Sara surtieron efecto y Lucía ya no tiene fiebre, aunque está muy resfriada.

\- ¿Por eso tienes esa cara de muerto? – Tristán se sentó a su lado, con expresión de muerte porque odiaba cualquier tipo de deporte en general.

\- Si uno de los dos tenía que dormir, prefería que fuera mi papá, así que me quedé despierto hasta como las tres de la mañana – apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, que pegó un salto para apartarlo, haciéndonos reír por lo exagerado de su reacción.

“Buenos días, estudiantes – desde los altavoces llegó la voz inexpresiva de Catalina -. El primer evento de hoy es fútbol mixto. Los primeros equipos en participar serán Fuegos vs. Tierras, así que deben presentarse en la cancha a las 09.00. Repito…”

\- Ella da tanto miedo, no sé cómo Sebastián puede trabajar con ella – Nicolás saludó a un grupo de compañeros al pasar. Una chica se volvió para pedirle que firmara su cinta del cabello, pero él se negó, como nunca antes había pasado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Vas a tener mala fama con esa actitud.

\- Lo sé, pero es tiempo que otro estudiante joven y perseverante me reemplace. Después de todo, me hice conocido por mera casualidad.

\- ¿Acaso te cansaste de ser popular? – Tristán enarcó una ceja, evidentemente escéptico.

\- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros como si eso fuese suficiente respuesta, terminando con su guiño de ojo habitual de “no quiero seguir hablando de esto”.

Divisamos a Adara sentada en las gradas, usando falda y blusa mientras leía unas hojas con el ceño fruncido, suspirando alternativamente y corrigiendo con un lápiz que se notaba que había sido mordido varias veces. Aprovechando que el evento aún no empezaba, me senté a su lado para molestarla.

\- Ada, ¿no deberías tener puesto el uniforme deportivo? – le dije, tras reparar en su aspecto.

\- Tengo un permiso especial del colegio para no hacer deporte – nos enseñó sus manos, pequeñas, pero de dedos largos.

\- Pero hoy es el día deportivo, ¿de verdad no vas a participar en nada?

\- Imagínate que estoy haciendo algo en equipo – dijo eso último con un dejo de burla en su voz –, me caigo y me fracturo un dedo. Son dos meses de recuperación, más la terapia y aún así, nunca queda igual. ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera volver a tocar el piano? Además, al colegio no le importa nada si soy capaz de patear una pelota, pero no tocar significaría un prestigio menos para ellos – terminó, cruzándose de brazos con expresión triunfal. Estaba seguro que los tres pensábamos que era una creída.

\- Es esa disposición a la fatalidad la que te hizo ser así de trágica, ¿sabes? – se burló nuestro guitarrista, sonriendo con sorna.

\- Cuarteto Latino, promocionando el sedentarismo en sus estudiantes desde tiempos inmemoriales – me crucé de brazos y miré hacia la cancha, divisando a mi hermano que, en ese momento, terminaba unos arreglos mientras hablaba con el muchacho de la cámara, que asentía y sonreía con ligereza. Unos idiotas del equipo de fútbol que pasaban por ahí parecieron decirle algo, porque Sebastián frunció el ceño y pareció que iba a decirles algo, pero el otro se encogió de hombros con resignación antes de irse al otro extremo de la cancha, despidiéndose vagamente con la mano.

Mi hermano nos divisó y caminó hacia nosotros, aún demasiado molesto como para hablar, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en las gradas junto a Adara que, a pesar de su cinta azul en el cabello, se había acomodado al lado de Tristán en vez de ir con el resto de su equipo, al lado contrario de la cancha.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntamos casi al mismo tiempo y atropelladamente.

\- No puedo creer que existan personas tan idiotas en el mundo – pateó el suelo furiosamente antes de tranquilizarse lo suficiente.

\- ¿Te dijeron algo? ¡Ya verán! – me paré para ir a enfrentarlos, después de todo les sacaba como quince centímetros, pero él me dio un tirón de la chaqueta para volver a sentarme.

\- Primero, no necesito que mi hermano de quince años me proteja.

\- Tu hermano de quince años que mide un metro y ochenta centímetros – recalqué, para su molestia.

\- Segundo – continuó, haciendo caso omiso del comentario -, no me dijeron nada a mí directamente, sino a Ángel.

\- ¿Todavía siguen con eso? – Tristán se cruzó de brazos y lo miré, sin comprender sobre qué hablaban. Advirtiéndolo, me devolvió la mirada -. Félix, todo el mundo conoce lo que pasó con Ángel el año pasado.

\- ¿El chico de las fotos? ¿Qué pasó con él? – lo señalé y el bajista suspiró con expresión de fastidio.

\- No sé en qué colegio estudias, realmente.

\- Tiene la cabeza llena de pelotas de básquetbol, gatos y hermanos mayores – rio Nicolás, intentando revolverme el cabello.

\- Sucedió a finales de noviembre del año pasado, así que es comprensible que no sepa nada. Seba lo sabe porque es el secretario del colegio y lo sabe todo sobre todos, pero tú…

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. A pesar del tiempo, la última semana de noviembre, justo después de los exámenes finales y antes de los recuperativos, mi hermano y yo faltábamos a clases para conmemorar la muerte de Gustavo. El año pasado se me había hecho especialmente difícil, incluso más que los anteriores, y esos días se volvieron más negros que otros, siendo imposible para mí venir a clases.

\- En fin – sin ser consciente de ello, Adara cortó los recuerdos abruptamente, agradecido en silencio por su interrupción -, el año pasado unos imbéciles empezaron a molestar a Ángel por verlo de la mano con un chico fuera del colegio, que algunos dicen que también era del Cuarteto Latino, pero que nunca pudieron identificar. Le sacaron fotos, lo hostigaron y molestaron. Llegó un punto tan incontrolable que el colegio tuvo que intervenir, no directamente, claro está.

\- La directiva emitió un comunicado de apoyo para cualquier estudiante que se sintiera “vulnerado” – Nicolás hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos -, pero fueron sólo palabras, especialmente porque el año escolar estaba terminando y luego el tema simplemente se olvidó. Todos pensaron que Ángel se iría del colegio, así que fue una sorpresa para todos verlo este año, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Nuevamente nos callamos, en tanto el partido daba comienzo en la cancha con el pitazo inicial del profesor de educación física, que hacía de árbitro. Sin pretenderlo, mis ojos buscaron al chico rubio hasta que lo encontré concentrado en su enorme cámara, con la lengua apretada entre los dientes mientras cambiaba de lente lo más rápido que podía para no perderse un momento del partido.

“Qué profesional”, pensé, “para ser capaz de tomarle una foto a aquel que te maltrata o habla mal de ti y no hacer nada al respecto”.

 

* * *

 

Después de la forzada victoria de nuestro equipo en el partido de fútbol, nos trasladamos al gimnasio, en donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo de básquetbol. Félix sonreía con expresión ansiosa y cuando ingresamos, todos juntos menos Adara que debía volver con su equipo, fue como si acompañásemos a una celebridad, especialmente cuando saludó al capitán y al resto de su equipo, que lo recibió con esa típica afabilidad deportiva y fraternal al ser el más joven, pero ya increíblemente talentoso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sebastián? – Tristán me ofreció una botella de agua y una barra energética, recordándome que no había tenido tiempo de comer en todo el día, así que prácticamente la devoré antes de responderle.

\- Estaba pensando… ¿En qué momento Félix creció tanto? – sentí que se me apretaba la garganta y los ojos comenzaron a arderme, sin razón aparente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero últimamente me emocionaba por todo y lloraba demasiado -. Hace dos años, no, un año, ¡seis meses!, era aún un niño tímido y enclenque.

\- Es la pubertad, Seba – Nicolás apoyó una mano en mi hombro -. Con Lucía empieza a pasar lo mismo y me aterra que entre en la adolescencia.

\- Sara no reparó en mí hasta que cumplí los catorce. De repente le asustaba dónde iba, con quién me juntaba, a qué hora iba a llegar. Aún es un fastidio de hermana mayor.

\- Sí, pero, ustedes lo recuerdan, ¿verdad? Cuando dijo que iba a entrar al equipo de básquetbol en primero y nos reímos en su cara.

La voz de otro miembro del consejo sonó por los parlantes, anunciando el comienzo del partido entre el equipo fuego y el agua. Al oírlo, la sonrisa de mi hermano se acrecentó cuando ingresó a la cancha y extendió los brazos para hacernos señas cuando sus compañeros de curso gritaron su nombre, más acostumbrados a sus dotes deportivas que yo. Y no era que no quisiera verlo jugar – generalmente los partidos interescolares eran los días sábado, cuando tenía que ir a las clases de preparación universitaria -, pero es que a veces sentía que se transformaba en otra persona, especialmente en esos momentos que no podíamos compartir, cuando nuestros intereses no eran los mismos… ¿O era yo, que tenía complejo de hermano mayor? La idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza al verlo saltar, correr, driblear la pelota con total libertad, riendo al encestar y recibiendo los saludos energéticos de sus compañeros de equipo, de curso y de toda nuestra alianza.

\- Ah, quiero ser famoso como Félix – se quejó Nicolás, después de unos minutos de empezado el partido.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú ya eres famoso – Tristán le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- Eres como esa comida de gato; ocho de cada diez compañeras te prefieren – acoté, riéndome ante mi propia comparación.

\- Pero Félix se ve tan fresco y lleno de vida – justo en ese momento anotó y Luciano, un amigo suyo y compañero de curso, lo abrazó -. Me siento viejo y oxidado a su lado.

\- Tenemos apenas un año de diferencia, Nicolás, no empieces con tus mierdas… Además, Félix se está esforzando porque no es muy brillante en la parte académica y necesita una beca para entrar en la universidad.

\- Voy a dejar de estudiar y ponerme a jugar algo entonces – apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y me miró de soslayo -. ¿Qué tenemos después de esto, Seba? Tú lo sabes todo y lo que no sabes lo inventas.

\- A ver… - revisé el papel que aún descansaba en mi bolsillo -. Está el partido de voleibol a mediodía, luego receso para almorzar y a las 14.00 empiezan las competencias de velocidad. ¿Seguro que no participarás, Nico? El año pasado tuviste muy buenos resultados en la carrera de 100 metros.

\- Pero el año pasado estaba interesado en esa niña de cuarto año cuyo nombre no recuerdo, así que debía impresionarla con algo – pareció algo incómodo al reconocerlo por la forma en que frunció su boca y sus cejas.

\- ¿Y este año no hay nadie a quién quieras impresionar? – ahora fue el turno de Tristán de codearlo.

\- Claro que no, ya les dije que soy un hombre reformado.

\- Sí, claro…

La victoria del equipo fuego fue aplastante, especialmente cuando, al último minuto, Andrés se lució con una clavada, justo en el momento en que Catalina ingresaba al gimnasio. A pesar de los esfuerzos de mi compañero, ella no estaba prestando atención, demasiado ocupada en regañar a Erika por no estar cubriendo la semifinal de fútbol, y el pobre la miró con tristeza entre el jolgorio de su triunfo, mientras todos sus compañeros lo abrazaban para celebrar tan buen final. 

\- ¡Félix! – me levanté para hacerle una seña y se acercó, secándose el sudor de la frente con su muñequera y sentándose a mi lado.

\- ¡Estoy muerto! – se terminó de beber hasta el fondo una botella de bebida energética y luego nos miró, especialmente contento por haber derrotado al equipo contrario. Desde el otro lado, Adara nos hizo señas de apoyo y unas chicas la miraron con evidente desagrado, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

\- ¿Te toca jugar de nuevo? – Tristán le tendió otra barra energética.

\- No, ahora juega el otro equipo, me toca más rato – (o eso interpreté, pues tenía la boca llena de cereales y jugo).

\- Mi turno a cargo de los juegos es hasta las tres de la tarde. Luego de eso, deberíamos ocupar el tiempo relativamente libre y ensayar un poco.

\- ¿En la sala de ensayo? – asentí -. ¿Y estás bien dejando el teclado por una segunda guitarra? Si quieres te enseño los acordes principales.

\- La segunda guitarra es fácil, Nicolás, y he estado practicando bastante – quería volverme un músico más versátil, así que el profesor Rodríguez me había enseñado a tocar lo básico.

\- Entonces me adelantaré yo – él se levantó y se estiró antes de despedirse -. Con la enfermedad de Lucía no he tenido tiempo ni de escucharla, así que aprovecharé que no participaré hoy para practicar un poco. ¿Nos vemos más rato?

\- Sí, nos vemos en la banca a la hora de siempre – contestó Tristán distraídamente, poniendo esa expresión nerviosa e incómoda que revelaba un mensaje de texto de su novia.

\- Sigo muerto de hambre, ¿podemos almorzar ahora? – Félix se agarró de mi brazo con actitud suplicante luego que nuestro guitarrista se marchara.

\- Son apenas las once de la mañana, hermano, y tienes que jugar más rato, así que no.

\- Eres demasiado estricto – frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, evitando mirarnos.

Los ojos me volvieron a arder por unas repentinas ganas de llorar, pero sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza, porque ahí estaba mi hermano menor, de vuelta conmigo.

 

* * *

 

Comenzaba a ser problemático que hubiese sólo una sala de música en todo el colegio.

La puerta corredera sonó con un golpe seco que no atendí inmediatamente, hasta que la oí ahogar un gesto de asombro. Levanté la cabeza de la guitarra y, cómo no, ella estaba ahí, con las manos aún sujetando el umbral y mirándome de esa manera extraña que adoptaba cuando estábamos solos, como si en grupo se sintiese más protegida que conmigo.

\- Perdona, no sabía…

\- No, tranquila, yo sólo estaba practicando para el viernes – traté de sonreírle con normalidad, pero no supe si el resultado fue correcto.

\- Oh, ¿qué tocarán? – sinceramente interesada, Adara cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en la silla del piano, que aún tenía la tapa cerrada.

\- Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte – me encogí de hombros y ella me lanzó un manotazo débil, que esquivé sin mucha dificultad -. Y en todo caso, Ada, no creo que conozcas la canción si te la dijera.

\- Te sorprenderías; últimamente he estado escuchando música contemporánea a espaldas de mi tío.

\- Sólo tú puedes decirlo como si fuera un logro – ella se rio y empecé a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción que habíamos elegido, más lento que la original por estar aún aprendiéndola.

\- ¡La conozco! – su rostro se iluminó y me obligué a tener los ojos fijos en los acordes -. Últimamente suena mucho en la radio, aunque no es propiamente pop.

\- A Seba se le ocurrió que podíamos jugar a ser estudiantes enojados y tocar algo de moda, pero rockeándolo un poco.

Aún con esa expresión alegre en su rostro, comenzó a tararear la canción, deteniéndose casi instantáneamente para carraspear y llevarse una mano a la garganta.

\- Es muy baja para mí.

\- Es porque está adaptada al registro de Tristán, déjame… - experimenté un poco hasta dar con el tono correcto para que Adara pudiese cantar. Su voz era más bien un susurro, suave y con mucho aire, aguda sin ser desagradable, pero indudablemente poco trabajada, pues desafinaba en las partes más fáciles y su tono tenía algo de caprino cuando intentaba mantener las notas. Aún así, con su poca experiencia y todo, me sentí extrañamente cautivado y alargué la canción hasta que no quedó más que el rasgueo final y una última nota que se sostuvo en el aire entre nosotros para volver a un silencio tenso, sin embargo no del todo incómodo.

\- Es tan obvio que ustedes ganarán el viernes – murmuró, después de un rato. Tenía las mejillas apoyadas en sus palmas y los ojos cerrados cuando habló.

\- ¡Qué poca fe te tienes! – me detuve para mirarla cuando, de pronto, ella abrió la tapa del piano y sacó unos papeles poblados de rayas, notas al azar y otras cosas que no supe identificar.

\- No es cosa de tenerse fe, pero… - ella me dio una última mirada y luego comenzó a tocar la misma canción de ayer, pero de una forma completamente diferente. De seguro había estado toda la noche trabajando en ello, por lo hundido de sus ojos y la sombra verde bajo éstos, pero especialmente porque sentía que había intentado dotar de alma a una melodía vacía al probar con arreglos distintos, cambios de tono y notas que antes no estaban ahí.

\- ¿Estás tocando “Live Once”? No se parece en nada.

Los dos nos volteamos hacia la entrada de la sala, donde el tipo de cuarto había hablado de pronto, interrumpiendo su melodía abruptamente. Sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas, quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras sus ojos lo miraban con algo que interpreté como enojo y pesar al no reconocer sus esfuerzos, mientras yo apretaba disimuladamente los puños de rabia contenida por su falta de tacto.

\- Hoy en la mañana dijiste que tenías la canción dominada – la vi sobresaltarse cuando él puso un pie en nuestro taller.

\- Sí, pero la sentí muy simple si íbamos a tocarla en teclado, por eso pensé que sería mejor hacerle un arreglo para que fuera más completa.

\- Sí, pero eso lo haré yo cuando cante.

Ella parecía realmente avergonzada con la situación, especialmente porque yo me encontraba ahí, en apariencia indolente mientras aquel tipo la increpaba por su “poca habilidad” musical, sin darle oportunidad a ella de defenderse. No entendía por qué era tan importante para Adara intentar encajar en un grupo de personas que no apreciaba su talento ni valoraba su esfuerzo, conteniéndome al máximo para no darle con la guitarra en la cabeza cuando él le dijo que “tenía que reevaluar su permanencia en el concurso del viernes”. Abrí la boca para defenderla, pero ella me miró seriamente y negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su ondulado cabello negro y volviendo a posar su mirada en el imbécil de cuarto.

\- Ok, lo haré mejor la próxima vez – declaró, aún con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, pero con voz firme -. Podemos practicar juntos después de almuerzo.

\- No, participo en la carrera de 100 metros, así que tendrá que ser después de terminado el torneo – volvió a adoptar su falsa sonrisa, para luego reparar en mí -. Tú eres Nicolás Valentino, de tercero, ¿no? No sabía que también tocabas música clásica.

\- Claro, especialmente porque la guitarra eléctrica es muy clásica – alcé una ceja con la mayor hostilidad posible.

\- ¡Quién lo diría! – y salió de la sala con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado, dejándome pasmado por su desagradable forma de ser.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? No te mordías la lengua cuando nos conocimos, pero con él—

\- Con ustedes puedo hablar de música libremente, porque vamos al mismo grupo, tenemos el mismo profesor y más o menos los mismos intereses. Pero, ¿sabías que hay un montón de estudiantes que, sabiendo tocar o cantar, no quieren tomar el electivo de música porque piensan que es una pérdida de tiempo? Víctor canta increíble, es un tenor ligero realmente bueno, pero dice que los “músicos se mueren de hambre” o que el profesor Rodríguez tiene a sus alumnos favoritos y al resto no los valora en lo más mínimo. Dicen que el arte no sirve para nada, pero escuchan música todo el día, ven películas, ocupan una polera de Van Gogh, ¿de dónde crees que sale eso?

\- Adara…

\- Por eso quiero demostrarles a todos esos idiotas de lo que los músicos estamos hechos – a pesar de la solemnidad de sus palabras, me sonrió al decir esto último, como si existiese cierta complicidad entre nosotros. Le devolví el gesto y me quité la guitarra del hombro, apoyándola en la pared para volver a contemplarla, justo en el momento en que se llevaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja para despejar su rostro y retomar el ensayo.

\- Sin duda eres una musa clásica, Ada – se detuvo una vez más al oírme.

\- No es clásica, es…

\- Lo sé, tan sólo te estoy molestando – me dirigió una mirada fulminante desde su posición -. Me voy a almorzar, ¿vienes con nosotros?

\- No puedo, ya me regañaron por celebrar un tiro de Félix durante el partido de básquetbol – sacudió la cabeza -. Tanta energía, me hace sentir vieja y oxidada cuando lo veo jugar.

Ella no entendió cuando comencé a reír con fuerza ante sus palabras (no iba a decirle tampoco que habíamos replicado lo mismo con apenas unas horas de diferencia), así que volvió a su instrumento, sin despedirnos cuando yo salí de la sala y me dirigí luego a nuestra banca, donde Tristán y los demás comenzaban a comer.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de ensayar?

\- Alguien más necesitaba ocupar la sala – me senté entre Sebastián y mi amigo, que me miró de una forma extraña e inquisitiva mientras abría mi vianda de comida -. ¿Qué?

\- Nada…

\- Por cierto, Seba, ¿quién va a participar en la carrera de 100 metros?

\- ¿Ahora desperté tu interés? – se rio y sacó un papel manoseado del bolsillo -. Déjame ver… Es un chico de segundo, Francisco Carvajal.

\- Es el personaje más pajero de la historia – declaró Félix, con la boca llena de comida y expresión de fastidio. De seguro no era su compañero favorito.

\- Y, ¿es rápido?

\- Prácticamente lo obligaron a entrar para llenar el cupo, pero no tiene mucho interés en correr – el mayor de los Vera entornó los ojos después de hablar -. ¿Por qué de repente estás preguntando tanto?

\- Por nada – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros como si nada y terminando mi almuerzo con rapidez -. Tengo algo que hacer, ¿nos vemos en la súper pista improvisada y pintada con tiza?

\- Ve a resolver tus cosas – declaró, haciéndome un gesto con la mano como enviándome a la aventura, así que les hice una reverencia y partí hacia el edificio central, rumbo a una sala de clases del segundo piso.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Qué calor hace! – Félix se lanzó a mi lado sobre las gradas más cercanas a las sombras de los árboles, suspirando ruidosamente -. Y ni siquiera ha empezado la primavera.

\- Es el calentamiento global – le respondí, quitándomelo de encima -. Morirán las abejas, se derretirán los polos, nos quedaremos sin recursos y moriremos, como en esa película que vimos el otro día.

\- ¿Interuniversal? – Seba sonrió, pues a diferencia de nosotros, que nos quedamos dormidos a las dos horas de empezada, él la había visto completa y disfrutado, sólo porque el compositor era uno de sus favoritos.

\- ¿Vieron las noticias ayer? El presidente de Estados Unidos dijo que el calentamiento global era una patraña porque allá estaba nevando – el menor de nosotros pareció realmente ofendido por ello, frunciendo las cejas con severidad y demostrando una vez más ese ahínco ambiental que los demás no poseíamos -. Me parece tan enfermo.

\- ¿Y tú? – Sebastián rio y le desordenó el cabello de su hermano, que le había llevado varios minutos poder reunir en una cola mal hecha.

\- ¡Déjame! – lo fulminó con la mirada y retrocedió un poco para mirar a su alrededor.

Adara apareció en ese momento, aún usando el uniforme convencional y destacando entre el resto de miembros de su equipo, tanto por su ropa como por su tamaño, pero especialmente porque era la única que no estaba usando nada azul como los demás. Con expresión taciturna y algo aburrida, se sentó justo frente a nosotros y al reconocernos, su rostro se iluminó de tal forma que su sonrisa me hizo sentir incómodo como nunca, debiendo desviar la vista para luego volver a verla de reojo. Estaba ocupada en su teléfono y casi inmediatamente después que ella enfocara nuevamente sus ojos en los míos, mi teléfono vibró.

 

_Adara♪: Tristán, ¿de verdad no vas a participar en nada?_

_Tristán: ¿Me ves cara de deportista? ¿Son acaso mis lentes o mis músculos los que te hacen pensar que participaré en algo de este día?_

 

La escuché reír a pesar de la distancia.

 

_Adara♪: Entonces somos dos nulos deportivos_ _:)_ _Me hace sentir menos mal por no estar participando el día de hoy._

_Tristán: ¿No estabas tan orgullosa de tu permiso especial?_

_Adara♪: Es bueno a veces, pero otras no tanto… ¿Qué harías tú si pudieras?_

_Tristán: No es que sea taaaan malo en deportes (de hecho, soy bueno en carreras de larga distancia), pero me gustaría poder encestar al aro sin tener que romperme los lentes cuando la pelota rebote en mi cara… ¿Y tú?_

_Adara♪: Mmm…_

 

Levanté la vista hacia ella y realmente lo estaba pensando, con los ojos entornados hacia arriba y una pierna moviéndose furiosamente.

 

_Adara♪: ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. No es que mi tío me prohíba hacer deporte, todo lo contrario, siempre me dice que salga a correr o el banquillo del piano no podrá soportarme un día, pero siento que los juegos en equipo son extraños._

_Tristán: ¿Por qué?_

_Adara♪: ¿No es raro confiar en alguien de tu equipo sin conocerlo realmente? ¿Cómo sabes que su objetivo es el mismo que el tuyo?_

_Tristán: Es lo mismo que en una banda de música, ¿no crees?_

_Adara♪: O.O Ilumíname con tu sabiduría, porque yo estoy perdida._

_Tristán: Me refiero a… O sea, el vocalista o el guitarrista siempre son los que más destacan, pero al final el objetivo es crear una melodía, un disco o un concierto. Al final es un objetivo en conjunto y lograr algo entre todos. Lo mismo pasa con el deporte._

_Adara♪ ha abandonado el chat._

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que somos como un equipo?

\- ¿Eh?

Su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, pues no habían pasado más de unos segundos desde que le respondiera y de pronto estaba frente a mí, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, de seguro por lo que le había escrito. Y allí, tan cerca, recordé la pregunta que insistentemente me hizo mi amigo en el último tiempo.

\- Bueno, podríamos decir que sí, somos un equipo – traté de sonreírle con total sinceridad ante su expresión ilusionada.

\- ¿De verdad?

“¿Ella te gusta?”

\- ¿Qué hace Nicolás ahí?

Al oír su nombre ella giró la cabeza de forma brusca y exagerada, haciendo rebotar su espeso cabello negro hasta dar con él, que se estiraba distraídamente en la improvisada pista de 100 metros dibujada en donde hasta hace pocos minutos se hubiera disputado la final de fútbol. Nos saludó desde el tercer carril y luego miró con desagrado a su compañero situado a la derecha, el tipo de cuarto que Sebastián, Adara – y al parecer Nicolás – odiaban, pues de otra manera no me explicaba su reacción ni por qué estaba allí participando después de la negativa de la mañana.

Entonces, casi imperceptiblemente, los ojos de mi mejor amigo se encontraron con los de la pianista durante un segundo, en el cual ambos evadieron su mirada para luego volver a encontrarse antes de separarse definitivamente.

\- ¡Rómpela, Nico! – gritó Félix, emocionado con el giro de los acontecimientos.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – Sebastián rio para sí y le ofreció un asiento a Adara, entre él y yo -. ¿Te nos unes, Ada?

\- Lo siento, ya he recibido suficientes alegatos por juntarme con ustedes hoy. Deséenle suerte a Nicolás por mí. – nos sonrió y cruzó nuevamente hacia su lugar, seguida de soslayo por él.

\- ¡Ya va a empezar! – el menor de los Vera apretó los puños y le deseó un último grito de suerte a nuestro amigo, que elevó el pulgar como señal de haberlo oído, guiñándonos el ojo antes de reclinar el cuerpo hacia adelante y apoyar las manos en el suelo.

Una voz desconocida carraspeó por el altavoz antes de gritar:

\- En sus marcas… Listos… ¡Ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la nota de hoy quería hablarles un poco de la música que utilizo para escribir, si bien ya he comentado más o menos qué grupos o compositores identifican a cada personaje, la música de fondo es fundamental para guiar correctamente una historia.  
> Personalmente, In love with a Ghost es una compositora electrónica ambiental que me gusta mucho para escenas felices o de colegio. Está en youtube y Spotify, así que pueden oírla ahí. Mis canciones favoritas para escribir son casi todas, así que hacer una lista es un poco largo.   
> Por otro lado, me encanta la música de Shigatsu wa kimi no uso, que sí, es musical también y me han llegado algunos comentarios de que ambas historias se parecen un poco, pero la música, especialmente las escenas entre Nicolás y Adara, las pienso mucho con su banda sonora. Mi favorita es, por lejos, Uso to Honto.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto. Quiero subir lo antes posible los otros capítulos para ponerme al día.
> 
> Saludos~ <3


	17. Semana de aniversario - Parte IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: ¡el penúltimo capítulo de este arco!

El disparo resonó en el aire como un trueno y los cuerpos de todos los corredores se echaron hacia adelante prácticamente al unísono, alargando sus torsos lo más posible antes de darle protagonismo a las piernas, que daban largas zancadas como si estuviésemos saltando. Ninguno de nosotros tenía técnica más que lo que habíamos visto en las clases de deporte o en la televisión, pero teníamos claro el objetivo en la meta, dando todo de nosotros para ser los más rápidos y llegar primero. Quizás ellos querían el primer lugar, eso no me importaba realmente, pero tenía que llegar antes que Víctor Núñez.

Lo vi en su rostro, la forma condescendiente con la cual miró a Adara cuando hablaba con Tristán y los demás. Había fruncido el ceño y arrugado la nariz como si nuestra musa clásica y amiga, con su pelo revuelto, su escasa estatura y su uniforme, fuese algo negativo, inútil, desechable tras sacar provecho de su habilidad. Luego ella me miró y me prometí que, aunque no ganase el primer lugar, al menos llegaría antes que aquel estúpido que se atrevía a despreciarla.

Pero el bastardo era rápido y pronto había pasado a los otros participantes, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa triunfal mientras avanzaba a toda prisa por su pista. Tan sólo quedábamos él y yo y sus piernas eran considerablemente más largas que las mías y no se demoraría nada en adelantarme. Podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi oído, el ruido de sus pisadas contra la gravilla…

\- ¡Tú puedes, Nicolás! – de entre todos los gritos de apoyo su voz se destacó entre todas, obligándome a volverme por apenas un segundo para buscarla entre la mancha borrosa de rostros. No pude encontrarla, pero sabía que era su voz cuando gritó con todas sus fuerzas -. ¡Aplástalo!

Sabía que los demás también gritaban mi nombre, así que reuní mis últimas fuerzas para impulsarme con los brazos una vez más e inclinar el torso hacia adelante para dar un último salto justo antes de llegar a la meta y sentir la cinta tensionada contra mi pecho cuando crucé primero.

Los gritos fueron ensordecedores desde que desaceleré hasta que me detuve, un par de metros más allá por no poder frenar inmediatamente, sintiendo manos en mi espalda, palmadas, gritos de ánimo, saludos y vítores por doquier. Recibí las felicitaciones con alegría, especialmente de mis mejores amigos cuando corrieron hacía mí, pero mis ojos buscaban nerviosamente a la dueña del grito que me impulsó hasta la victoria.

Entonces la encontré, siendo increpada por un par de chicas con la cara pintada de azul, al parecer molestas por apoyarme. Ella, sin embargo, en vez de responderles o incluso oírlas, miraba en nuestra dirección, sin poder decir a ciencia cierta si era a mí o a todo el grupo, sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes.

Tuve que volver la vista, sintiendo por fin el peso de la carrera sobre mis hombros y comenzando a respirar más agitadamente que antes, debiendo incluso apoyar una mano en mi pecho para comprobar que mi corazón no se saliera por la forma en la que palpitaba, frenéticamente y de tal forma que dolía.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste para correr tan rápido? – preguntó Félix de pronto, con tono exaltado.

\- Déjalo respirar – le regañó Sebastián, que sin verlo podía adivinar que me estaba estudiando con la mirada -. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nicolás?

\- Sí, es sólo… Es sólo el cansancio – jadeé, limpiándome el sudor de la frente con el dorso de mi brazo. Tristán me alargó una botella de agua, que bebí ruidosamente hasta acabarla.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? – ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño y evaluarme tras sus anteojos de marco grueso.

\- Sí, estoy bien – me volví una vez más para mirarla, pero ella ya no estaba en la cancha ni en las gradas. Tenía que agradecerle su apoyo, sin embargo, sentía que ella se había metido en demasiados problemas por relacionarse con nosotros.

Una mano pesada cayó sobre mi hombro, no con la amabilidad de quién celebra una victoria, sino con el peso palpable del enojo. Me volví para encontrarme con Víctor, que sonreía como si nada, si bien su gesto parecía sólo una máscara que no llegaba a sus ojos inexpresivos y opacos.

\- Te felicito, Valentino.

\- Gracias – respondí, devolviéndole el gesto con el mismo fastidio en mi voz.

\- Las tienes a todas encantadas, ¿no? – murmuró al pasar, sin esperar una respuesta y alejándose para juntarse con el resto de su equipo. ¿Se habrá referido a Adara? No podía ser posible, después de todo…

\- ¡Qué antipático! – se quejó Sebastián, cruzándose de brazos -. No te preocupes, Nico, lo dice de envidioso.

\- Sí, claro – eché una última mirada al resto de la cancha y las gradas, sin éxito. Lo más probable es que ella hubiese vuelto a la sala de música o a su salón, pero no quise hostigarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Después de todo, tenía el resto de la semana para agradecerle por su intervención.

\- ¿Vamos a practicar? – propuso Tristán. Sus ojos me evaluaban nuevamente con ese mismo ahínco que me era desconocido -. Después de todo, sólo nos queda un día antes del concurso de talentos y Nicolás puede presumir después de su primer lugar, a quién sea que haya querido conquistar.

\- No quería conquistar a nadie – intenté que no se notara el reproche en mi tono de voz, pero creo que no fue exitoso, por la forma en que mi amigo parpadeó.

\- Lo siento, eso fue rudo de mi parte.

\- Te perdono la envidia de mi fabulosidad – me burlé, para apaciguar los ánimos.

\- Sí, por supuesto… - suspiró y se acomodó los anteojos -. ¿Qué estás buscando, Nicolás?

\- Nada…

 

* * *

 

\- Ada, ¿qué te pasó?

Mi tío no parecía muy sorprendido, pero la voz de Francisca resonó en la tienda con un gesto de asombro ahogado cuando me vio entrar con la mancha de la pelota de fútbol embarrando mi blusa blanca y la falsa salpicada de tierra y suciedad. Suspiré y me forcé a sonreír, acercándome a ella para saludarla, mientras Rodrigo me evaluaba de esa forma extraña que suponía un interrogatorio cuando estuviésemos solos.

\- Fue sólo un accidente – me senté a su lado, pero la presión en el costado me obligó a permanecer de pie y recibí una nueva mirada por parte de mi tío -. Unos chicos estaban jugando a la pelota y ya sabes que siempre estoy soñando despierta, así que no me di cuenta.

\- ¿Por eso llegaste tan temprano?

\- Sí, de la enfermería me mandaron a casa.

Era verdad, al menos en parte. Después de la victoria de Nicolás en la carrera de 100 metros, estaba tan distraída que no vi la pelota hasta que la sentí presionándome las costillas, debiendo arrastrarme como una idiota hasta la enfermería para recuperar el aliento. Los chicos se disculparon y parecían realmente afligidos por lo sucedido, pero el hecho que fueran de mi equipo me hizo pensar y luego reprenderme por crear dramas donde no los había, pero de todas maneras escéptica por el accidente que me tenía ahí, de vuelta en casa.

Y después me preguntaban por qué no practicaba ningún deporte…

\- Entonces, ¿estás bien? – Francisca apoyó una mano en mi espalda y asentí, logrando que sonriera con alivio -. Por cierto, Rodrigo, ¿ya le contaste a Adara?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No es nada tan importante – fue su turno de suspirar, de ese modo trágico tan parecido al mío.

\- ¿Nada importante? Tu tío va a participar en la música para una película – me sonrió con verdadera emoción.

\- ¿Es en serio? – dejé el punzante dolor de lado cuando me incliné sobre el mostrador, para estar más cerca de él -. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Puedo ir?

\- La reunión con la compositora comienza esta sábado y claro que puedes ir, pero sólo si te comportas.

\- Siempre me porto bien.

\- Sí, claro – rio para sí y dirigió su atención a la trompetista y amiga -. Tengo unos trabajos que corregir, así que cerraré temprano.

\- ¿Me estás echando?

\- Educadamente, pero sí, te estoy echando.

Ella sonrió de esa manera dulce y maternal que me encantaba cuando se despidió de mí, acariciando mi cabello y acomodándolo tras la oreja antes de salir de la tienda con paso lento y cansado. Con parsimonia y en silencio, mi tío cerró las cortinas, barrió el piso y puso el candado en la puerta, mirándome luego con su escepticismo habitual. Señaló el piso de arriba y subí tras él hasta que llegamos al baño.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Me llegó una pelota en las costillas, eso es todo.

\- Déjame ver.

\- No…

\- Adara Bellini, déjame ver – la severidad de su rostro y la gravedad de su tono me obligaron a levantar la blusa y la camiseta para revelar un cardenal enorme en el costado derecho, más grave de lo que había pensado. Rodrigo palideció un instante mientras se colocaba sus anteojos para apreciarlo mejor -. Pero, ¿qué…? ¿Te están molestando de nuevo?

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondí, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a él y su frente surcada por la preocupación. Odiaba cuando adoptaba esa expresión, más si era por mi culpa.

\- Iré a traerte hielo – se quitó las gafas y se pasó una mano por la cara -. ¿De verdad fue un accidente?

\- Sí, me pasó por estar mirando donde no debía - me bajé rápidamente la ropa y me apoyé en el borde de la tina, con los brazos cruzados -. Ni siquiera me duele tanto.

No agregó nada más, pero él sabía que estaba mintiendo por la forma en que se encogió de hombros. Lo vi desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta y escuché sus pisadas descender hasta la cocina y volver, estirándome la bolsa congelada, que acepté sin reparos. No sé si fue peor el contacto frío sobre la piel o el dolor por la inflamación, pero no hice sonido alguno cuando la apoyé sobre mis costillas.

\- ¿Segura que esto fue lo único que te pasó?

\- Si me estuvieran molestando, te lo diría. ¡Sólo estaba distraída!

\- ¿Distraída con qué? – enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió sardónicamente -. ¿O con quién?

\- ¡Con nadie! – bramé, dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver mis mejillas coloradas -. Es por esa partitura nueva que me pasaste, me tiene muy emocionada, pero aún no puedo sacarla bien. Es en lo único que pienso últimamente.

\- ¿Te refieres a Stravinsky? – sonrió, algo más relajado que su expresión de preocupación inicial -. Es que el Pájaro de Fuego me recuerda mucho a ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – lo miré ansiosa en espera de su respuesta.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste que tocar a Rachmaninov prácticamente sin haberlo ensayado antes? Fue el año pasado, ¿cierto?

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes, tuve muchos errores! – me cubrí la cara con las manos, rememorando ese momento no sólo por mi pésimo nivel de interpretación, sino porque había sido una desconsiderada con los que se habían vuelto mis amigos.

\- Pero lo hiciste de todas maneras. Recuerdo cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ti, los susurros de admiración por interpretar una pieza tan compleja siendo tan joven y recordé…

Pensé que iba a agregar algo más, pero se mantuvo silencioso, adoptando un brillo triste en su mirada y cuya razón no supe identificar. ¿Acaso se había acordado de su hermana, de su familia, de su juventud? ¿O era algo más que yo desconocía de su vida, como tantas otras cosas que él nunca me había contado? Esperé que dijera algo más, pero él simplemente bufó, con una sonrisa apagada que me dejó aún más inquieta que antes.

\- Por eso eres mi pájaro de fuego, Ada, puedes hacer lo que sea; no lo olvides.

No quise insistir y lo dejé salir del baño, pero la expresión ensombrecida de su rostro me dejó con el pecho oprimido y deseos de interrogarlo hasta que me contase lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Llegaría el momento en que sería capaz de confiarme su pasado y revelarme la razón de su angustia? ¿O siempre me vería como una niña y mantendría su vida oculta de mí?

“Pero ya tengo más que suficiente con mis propios dramas como para meterme en los de alguien más”, pensé finalmente, revisando el moretón por última vez antes de arrastrarme a mi habitación y querer dormir hasta el día siguiente, cuando ya todo estuviese en paz.

Lamentablemente no fue así…

No había que ser adivina para darse cuenta de la hostilidad de sus miradas cuando entré a la sala del 4° B al día siguiente en la mañana, después de la primera hora de clases normales. Intenté no tomarle mayor importancia mientras avanzaba hacia un puesto vacío y me acomodaba en un rincón, teniendo cuidado de no reclinarme demasiado para no sentir el pinchazo en las costillas. El cardenal que al principio estaba rojo e inflamado, al día siguiente era de un espantoso color violáceo que hizo a mi tío palidecer cuando lo vio. “¡Tan exagerado!” pensé, apoyando la espalda en el muro con los brazos cruzados y mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Félix se abalanzaba contra la espalda de Tristán, mientras Nicolás y Sebastián reían, sentados en nuestra banca de siempre. Sentí deseos de estar ahí abajo con ellos en vez de aquí, encerrada en el cuarto piso sin poder colaborar en nada.

\- Bellini, te estamos hablando…

Me volví hacia adelante, desconectándome de ellos para retornar a la sala y a los organizadores de la alianza que me miraban con rostro serio y miradas reprobatorias, mientras Víctor Núñez extendía la mano para pedirme algo que desconocía. Repitió la orden, de la misma manera socarrona y desagradable de antes, sin poder dar crédito a lo que me estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué?

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Fátima Díaz?

Me volví ante la mención de su nombre, tan ocupado con mis actividades diarias que no me había dado cuenta que hoy había venido a clases, a pesar que su cabello era perfectamente distinguible entre los demás. Pero hoy nos habíamos saltado la primera hora de clases para ensayar y voluntariamente decidimos perder algo de tiempo en el patio y sacar un poco la vuelta antes de volver a la reunión de la sala, donde se decidían los concursantes para el concurso de conocimiento de hoy. Habían insistido un montón a Tristán, pero él alegó que debía seguir ensayando para mañana, así que habían ido descartando buenos promedios hasta tener un delegado para cada curso, exceptuando cuarto. El nombre de Fátima había surgido como algo natural, pues a pesar de ser transferida en último año, se había vuelto la mejor alumna de la clase y una de las mejores del nivel… Como si hubiera algo más que sumar a su persona…

\- Fátima, ¿te gustaría participar en el concurso de conocimiento? Has estado ausente casi toda la semana y nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda.

La busqué con la mirada hasta encontrarla sentada contra una mesa, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, con el cabello peinado en dos trenzas y una mascarilla blanca cubriendo su boca, dándole un aire algo dramático a su apariencia. A pesar del resfrío, sus ojos al descubierto estaban correctamente delineados y sus pestañas se veían tan largas que debían echar aire cuando pestañaba.

\- ¡Hey! – me susurró Nicolás al oído, inclinándose hacia mi hombro -. Esa es la chica que te gusta, ¿cierto?

\- N-no… - pero debía de estar rojo como un tomate, porque se cubrió la boca para reír.

\- No lo molestes a mi hermano, Nico, o iré a buscar a la chica que te gusta a ti – amenazó su hermano menor, a mi otro lado.

\- A mí no me gusta nadie – sentenció, con actitud altiva.

\- ¿En serio? – finalmente Tristán se incluyó en la discusión, acomodándose los anteojos con fingido desinterés.

\- ¡Cállense! – les advertí, intentando ponerme serio sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¿Y bien, Fátima? – la organizadora era una chica de tercero con expresión de mosca muerta que me desesperaba.

“De verdad sabe cómo llamar la atención”, no pude evitar pensar, cuando todos los rostros se volvieron hacia ella, que esperó un par de segundos antes de bajarse la mascarilla lo suficiente como para revelar su boca.

\- No – se hizo el silencio después de su seca respuesta.

\- ¿No quieres meditarlo antes?

\- No voy a participar – volvió a cubrirse la boca y tosió un poco antes de volver la vista al frente. No había culpa ni remordimientos por sus palabras y la admiré por su franqueza -, pero gracias por la invitación.

\- ¡Tu amor secreto tiene mucho carácter! – insistió Nicolás una vez más, aguantando la risa.

\- ¡No es mi amor secreto!

\- Obviamente no, si cuando la miras te quedas con la boca abierta como un idiota – continuó Tristán.

\- No es que te veas mejor cuando recibes una llamada de tu novia – repliqué, a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- ¿De verdad te gusta, hermano? Se ve… tan…

\- Tan, ¿qué?

\- Hum… No sé cómo decirlo, pero ella no es como… - e hizo una curva con sus manos como si delineara una guitarra, un tanto ancha para mi gusto.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – él pareció darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo terrible de su comentario, mirando al suelo con el rostro azorado y mordiéndose el labio.

\- Perdón – sin embargo, su tono no fue sincero, agotando mi escasa paciencia después de una semana tan agotadora.

\- Tengo que salir un momento…

Sin esperar respuesta, abrí la puerta de la sala y salí al pasillo, rumbo a la escalera para despejar mi cabeza de tantas cosas que me abrumaban y que me hacían perder la paciencia. No quería volver a ser el desconsiderado de antes con mi hermano y mis amigos, pero a veces extrañaba ser indolente con todo y todos, como antes de prometerme a mí mismo que mi relación con Félix cambiaría para bien.

No me había dado cuenta que había llegado de manera inconsciente hasta el primer piso, donde se podía oír con claridad un piano tan furioso y desafinado que tuve que ir a comprobar que Adara no estuviese destrozando las teclas, especialmente porque el presupuesto escolar de este año era especialmente escaso como para llamar a un afinador.

\- Adara – la llamé, tras abrir la puerta, con toda la intención de reprenderla. Sin embargo, no era ella la que estaba tocando, sino una chica desconocida con una cara tal de frustración que me dieron ganas de reír antes de ponerme serio -. ¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes que debes tener cuidado con ese piano?

\- Disculpa, es que nunca he tocado un piano de cola antes – dijo, confundida -; menos leer estas partituras tan complicadas.

Me alargó la mano, pero no fue necesario tomarlas para darme cuenta que la letra y el estilo de composición eran de Adara, por la cantidad de rayones y notas superpuestas que hacían de su trabajo algo imposible de leer a menos que ella estuviese ahí. Y esta hoja que me extendía en especial, estaba tan trabajada y borroneada que no podía leerse ni siquiera una sola serie de notas, como si la hubiera borroneado a propósito.

\- Disculpa, ¿esta partitura es tuya?

\- No, estoy reemplazando a alguien que iba a tocar mañana, pero no creo que pueda, especialmente porque apenas empecé a tocar teclado y-

\- La persona que ibas a reemplazar, ¿dónde está? ¿Ella te pasó esto?

\- Bueno, creo que ella se retiró del equipo o algo así – me echó una última mirada extraña antes de seguir intentando con el piano de Adara, sin resultados que valiera la pena narrar.

\- ¿Retirarse? Pero eso ni siquiera está en las reglas – fruncí el ceño y ella sólo pareció más agobiada de lo que ya parecía. Sabía que no debía desquitarme con esa muchacha, así que después de agradecerle, salí de la sala sin despedirme.

Subí inmediatamente la escalera hasta su sala, sin encontrar su mochila negra pintada de notas musicales colgada en su puesto, así que volví a la escalera, cuando me topé de frente con Fátima. La mascarilla había desaparecido y llevaba la mochila plateada y con tachas colgando de un hombro, con evidente urgencia por algo que desconocía. Traía el teléfono fuertemente sujeto en la mano, que no dejaba de parpadear y vibrar.

\- ¿Te vas temprano? – pregunté, por decir algo, ya que el silencio me hacía sentir incómodo.

\- Para ser sincera, iba a buscarte – declaró, evitando mirarme, aunque no parecía nerviosa por ello.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – retrocedí inconscientemente y casi resbalé cuando mi pie no encontró el escalón, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

\- Te lo explico en el camino, ven conmigo – pero se detuvo un momento, volviendo a mirarme -. ¿No tendrás problemas por desaparecer un par de horas?

\- No, claro que no – traté de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, sin embargo, sabía que Catalina sería capaz de cortarme la cabeza y empalarla en la entrada del colegio, así que le envié un mensaje avisándole que había tenido un contratiempo personal, sin esperar su respuesta, aunque mi teléfono vibró furiosamente un par de minutos mientras bajábamos al primer piso y atravesábamos el patio en dirección al gimnasio techado -. ¿Dónde vamos, Fátima?

\- Sólo sígueme – me miró de soslayo y me sonrió con su característica confianza -. Es junto a la bodega de deportes.

Doblamos la esquina y encontramos a Adara sentada en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del gimnasio y abrazando sus piernas, mirando absorta hacia la nada. Mi compañera me dio una extraña mirada en silencio antes de dirigirse hacia su amiga, haciéndome una seña para que la acompañase y me sentara a su lado. La pianista nos miró con algo que interpreté como desconfianza, lo que me hizo sentir algo herido después de considerarla parte de nuestro grupo de amigos.

\- Adara, ¿estás bien?

\- Claro que sí – se encogió de hombros, como si nada hubiese pasado -. O sea, estoy un poco molesta, pero nada más.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté, tratando de hacerme el desentendido, pero recordando vivamente las palabras de la alumna de la sala de música.

\- Me pidieron que me retirara del concurso de talentos y del resto de las actividades del equipo – aún no se atrevía a posar los ojos en nosotros y comprendí que estaba más avergonzada que enojada por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué? Eso no es parte de las reglas, deberías denunciarlos.

\- ¿Para qué? Es una competencia tonta y sin sentido. ¡Y no quería participar con esa estúpida canción después de todo! – terminó, negando con todo su cuerpo -. Lo peor es que le dieron mi partitura a una chica de primer año que no tiene idea.

\- ¿Cuál fue la razón que te dieron, Ada?

\- Que no iba a poder tocar bien por lo del pelotazo de ayer y que era mejor que me fuera a casa.

\- ¿Pelotazo? – repetí, desconcertado -. ¿Cuándo pasó?

\- Justo después que Nicolás le ganara a ese idiota de Víctor Núñez. Iba a ir a felicitarlo, cuando sentí la pelota de fútbol cortándome el aire – se miró el torso instintivamente -. La excusa más absurda que haya oído en mi vida.

\- Pero eso pudo haber sido muy peligroso. ¿Fuiste a la enfermería a que te revisaran?

\- Sebastián, fue sólo un golpe, nada más.

\- Yo creo que fue una excusa para que no pudieras seguir participando – repuso Fátima, frunciendo sus negras cejas en contraste con su tinturado cabello.

\- No es que quiera victimizarme, pero en parte es mi culpa, ¿sabes? – se miró las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y prolongando el silencio por unos instantes -; es decir, no le caigo bien a nadie y no tengo a ningún conocido en mi curso, así que es normal no encajar en ninguna parte. Además, ayer fue demasiado evidente que los apoyaba a ustedes, tanto en el partido de Félix como en la carrera de Nicolás – agregó, con un suspiro final.

\- Es porque somos amigos, ¿no? – ante esas palabras, Adara fijó sus ojos en los míos, como si me estuviera evaluando y poniéndome algo nervioso por la intensidad de su mirada.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Yo pensaba que estaba más que claro – le sonreí y ella me imitó, ligeramente emocionada.

\- Gracias, Sebastián – musitó, apoyando una mano en la mía.

\- Te dije que no tenías que deprimirte por idiotas que no valen la pena, Ada – Fátima la empujó ligeramente con el codo, cuidando de no tocar sus costillas -. Y espero que lo sepas, pero yo también estoy disponible para lo que necesites, incluso para una venganza contra los idiotas que te expulsaron.

\- ¿Venganza? – repetí, censurando la idea inmediatamente -. Pero, eso—

\- No estoy hablando de cortarle los frenos del auto o algo así – se excusó rápidamente, mostrándome las palmas en señal de rendición -, pero demostrarles que Ada no está sola.

\- Lo único que quiero es que mañana barran el suelo con ellos – asentí al notar que su voz sonó similar a una orden -; con eso me siento más que satisfecha.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Mañana será un gran día para ustedes – miré a Fátima sin comprender -. ¿No publican los resultados del concurso a medianoche?

\- ¡Es cierto! – la pianista se cubrió la boca con su exageración habitual -. Tenemos que verlo todos juntos.

\- Mañana, después de la fiesta de cierre de aniversario nos iremos a mi casa y lo veremos ahí – me levanté del suelo cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar como si tuviera epilepsia -. Debo volver a la sala del consejo.

\- Yo me quedaré con Ada el resto del día, así que no te preocupes por ella – apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga y ambas se sonrieron con complicidad.

\- ¡Suerte con todo, Sebastián! – exclamó la pianista, así que me despedí de ambas antes de desandar el camino hasta el edificio.

\- ¡Espera! – me volví cuando oí la voz de Fátima, que corrió hasta alcanzarme.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Tengo una idea para que ganen mañana – dijo, tras recobrar el aliento.

\- Pero tenemos la canción lista y sólo falta practicarla un par de veces – la miré, sin comprender su misteriosa sonrisa, especialmente porque era como ver a otra persona y no la distante compañera de clases que quería ser dj, sino como… una chica normal.

\- Tú debes saberlo, como secretario del consejo de estudiantes, pero el 52% de estudiantes, sin contar sus preferencias, son de género femenino.

\- Sí…

\- Y, como buen organizador, sabes que parte de las votaciones son por aplausos del público, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Fátima?

Ella tan sólo sonrió.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡La peor idea de la vida, realmente! – se quejó Félix, a viva voz. Aún quedaba una hora para que comenzara el concurso de talentos del último día y ahí estaba, sentado, con cara de pocos amigos y dejando que la compañera y amor secreto (o no tanto) de Sebastián, terminara de arreglar su cabello. Ella parecía disfrutar enormemente el proceso, sonriendo para sí mientras sostenía en sus labios un montón de elásticos para atar las pequeñas trenzas que estaba haciendo a un costado -. ¿Estás seguro que debemos hacer esto, hermano?

\- Bueno, Fátima tuvo un buen punto ayer por la mañana – se excusó, intentando no mirarla y fracasando.

\- Ustedes ya son populares, pero vestidos solamente con el uniforme son sólo unos escolares más – añadió ella, terminando de anudar el último mechón restante -. ¿De seguro alguien los grabará y los subirá a su Facebook o a Youtube, ¿no sería mejor empezar a promocionarse, en caso que resulten seleccionados en su concurso?

Sinceramente, a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea, pero ella tenía razón, y lo sabía, por la forma en que curvó los labios cuando terminó con Félix y lo colocó frente al espejo. Nicolás, sentado en un rincón, se rio de buena gana con la expresión de fastidio del menor de los Vera, para luego volver a pegarle tachas a su chaqueta de colegio; temporales, por supuesto.

\- Tuviste una muy buena idea – Adara le sonrió, sentada en una de las mesas del salón. Ayer no la habíamos visto en todo el día, pero Sebastián nos resumió la conversación que había tenido con ella y lo importante que era ganar esta competencia, o al menos al equipo agua -. Todos se ven muy disconformes con el sistema escolar y las normas de presentación.

\- Gracias, Ada – le sonreí, súbitamente nervioso, pero lo atribuí a las gafas oscuras que Fátima me había obligado a usar y viendo borroso con ellas. Tocar iba a ser un acto de memoria kinésica más que otra cosa.

\- Sebastián, es tu turno – musitó la otra chica, señalando la silla. El pobre se volvió de todos los colores y desvió la vista, balbuceando algo que sonó como un “así estoy bien”.

\- ¡Sebastián Vera! – sin avisar, Catalina Lira abrió la puerta de la sala y nos miró a todos con su inexpresividad de siempre -. Te necesito con urgencia en el auditorio.

\- Bueno, yo… tengo que ir, así que… - no terminó la frase y salió disparado al encuentro de la presidenta, dejando a una Fátima algo confundida.

\- ¿Qué traes puesto? – la escuchamos quejarse, desapareciendo su voz por el pasillo, junto con la excusa de su secretario.

\- Entonces he terminado – declaró, evaluándonos una vez más, evidentemente satisfecha por su labor -. Todos se ven muy bien. Aquí tengo más alfileres y parches que pueden usar, si quieren decorar sus chaquetas o sus corbatas – depositó una bolsa sobre el escritorio y cerró su mochila -. Nos vemos abajo, entonces.

Adara fue la única que realmente se despidió de ella, pues Félix aún estaba amurrado, Nicolás seguía cosiendo tachas y yo no supe muy bien a quién dirigirme, obligándome a quitarme los anteojos para volver a colocarme los míos. La pianista contempló por un momento la puerta cerrada antes de pasar la mirada distraídamente por cada uno de nosotros hasta fijarse en mí.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- No realmente; después de todo, no es la primera vez que tocamos en el auditorio.

\- Lo recuerdo – se sonrojó, quizás por vergüenza -. Estoy segura que lo harán muy bien.

\- ¿De verdad no te molesta lo que sucedió con los de tu equipo?

\- No, mi tío estaba más afectado que yo, aunque me molesta que se hayan quedado con mi partitura.

\- Pero, Ada, dudo que hayan podido leerla, así como estaba el miércoles cuando nos vimos en la sala de música - comentó mi mejor amigo, despreocupadamente -. Era prácticamente imposible de leer, ¿no?

\- Puede ser – pareció aún más avergonzada, pero no hizo más que bajar de un salto de la mesa en donde estaba sentada, alisándose la falda y echándose el bolso  a la espalda -. Será mejor que me vaya, debo buscar un asiento adelante o no veré nada.

\- Adiós - murmuró nuestro baterista, sin mirar a ninguna parte en especial.

\- Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Nicolás, viéndola partir. Una vez la puerta se cerró por tercera vez, él suspiró y dejó de coser -. Espero que esto salga bien.

\- Esta es la peor idea que ha tenido mi hermano en la vida – refunfuñó Félix una vez más -. Me duele la cabeza, quiero quitarme esto.

\- Lo hacemos por el grupo, para tener más público – le dije, apoyando la espalda en el muro, extrañamente cansado.

\- Y para ganarle nuevamente a ese idiota de Víctor Núñez – añadió Nicolás, levantándose de su rincón para sentarse a mi lado.

\- O sea, ¿lo hacemos por Ada? – enarqué una ceja y le sonreí burlonamente, pero él no pareció retractarse de sus palabras.

\- Bueno, es nuestra amiga, pero ganar se ha vuelto mi meta personal – me sonrió de vuelta, sellando con eso su justificación.

\- Y lo hacemos por el rock – añadió Sebastián, que entraba a la sala en ese momento -, porque, ¿cómo va a ser posible que una pésima canción pop le gane a nuestro tema?

\- También – le concedió su hermano menor, ligeramente de mejor humor.

\- Y si ganamos esto, quedaríamos en el primer lugar y nos llevaríamos el premio a la mejor alianza – terminó el mayor. Justo en ese momento se oyó por los altavoces que el evento tendría lugar en unos minutos más y que los artistas debían ir a presentarse en el auditorio para su inscripción.

\- Entonces por el grupo, por el triunfo, nuestra amiga y por el rock – terminé, ajustándome los anteojos una última vez.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más y sabrán...
> 
> ¿Quién ganará esta competencia de talentos?  
> ¿Podrán Tristán y los demás vengar a su amiga?  
> ¿Quedarán clasificados en el concurso de bandas?
> 
> Chan chan chan chan~


	18. Semana de aniversario - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: Mucha música, un cambio de personalidad y el desenlace de un resultado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me demoré (9 días según AO3), pero aquí está, por fin. Este capítulo tiene muchas canciones, así que si se me pasa alguna, aléguenme, por favor, para buscarla.
> 
> \- Franz Ferdinand: Take me out  
> \- The Black Keys: Lonely Boy  
> \- She&Him: Stay awhile with me  
> \- Los Prisioneros: We are sudamerican rockers
> 
> Si pueden, lean la última parte con la música de Shigatsu wa kimi no uso, que ocupo demasiado para escribir, en especial las partes emocionantes :x Pueden escuchar esta selección desde el minuto tres, ya que esa canción, es la canción <3 (si ustedes me entienden) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i79M4nKW1Ms&ytbChannel=BlackBird

A pesar que aún faltaban varios minutos para las 12, el auditorio ya estaba lleno de estudiantes peleándose por los asientos disponibles que quedaban, casi al final de la sala. Me alegré por haber llegado temprano y encontrar disponible justo la primera fila durante un instante, pero luego miré al escenario y me reprendí por no estar ahí, preparando una canción y en vez de ello me encontraba sentada junto a un montón de espectadores anónimos.

\- Gracias por guardarme un puesto – Fátima me secó de mi ensimismamiento y sonrió cuando corrió mi mochila para acomodarse a mi lado -. Tuve que ir a presentar el certificado médico y la secretaria no terminaba nunca de llenar la ficha.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – llevó su larga melena a un lado y se inclinó hacia mi asiento, entre preocupada y curiosa.

\- Es una estupidez, pero… - suspiré y elevé los ojos hacia el escenario una vez más -, me hubiera gustado estar ahí, tocando en el escenario.

\- Mi abuela decía que los suspiros evaporaban la felicidad, así que no hagas eso – me regañó, sacudiendo la mano -. Y con respecto a lo otro, Adara, ¿de verdad hubieras preferido participar contra tus amigos que apoyarlos?

\- ¡No me refería a eso! Esta semana ha sido un verdadero fastidio, ¿sabes?

\- Todavía no entiendo muy bien por qué te expulsaron del equipo.

\- Porque, estúpidamente, apoyé a Nicolás en la carrera y todos me vieron. Luego sucedió lo del pelotazo y aquí estoy, sentada en la primera fila.

\- Nicolás es el chico de cabello claro, ¿cierto? – asentí y ella me miró con un extraño brillo divertido en sus ojos -. Ya veo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Él te gusta, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Claro que no! – hablé demasiado fuerte y un grupo de chicos me quedó mirando con extrañeza, así que me hundí como pude en mi asiento -. No me gusta.

\- Lo que tú digas – pero seguía sonriendo, como si supiera algo que yo no.

\- O sea, somos amigos, digo, los cinco, ¿sabes? Nunca había tenido amigos antes, especialmente alguien como tú y es extraño tener una charla de chicas, para variar.

\- ¿Esto es una charla de chicas? Entonces falta el maquillaje, el chocolate y el esmalte de uñas.

\- Tú te maquillas por las dos.

\- Gracias – sonrió con altivez y pestañeó repetidas veces para enfatizar el cumplido -. Es bueno que nos hayamos conocido, Ada; antes me sentía muy sola en este colegio.

\- Pero eres tan linda y tan sociable, ¿de verdad no tenías amigos?

\- Tengo a mis amigos fuera del colegio, por supuesto, además las chicas de la comunidad kurda.

\- Siempre creí que eras de Turquía.

\- No se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo, Adara Bellini – sonrió, pero su tono y su mirada se volvieron duros -. Pero, en fin, supongo que aquí es difícil hacer amigos cuando eres una estudiante transferida en el último año, especialmente si te tiñes el pelo de colores y eres gorda.

\- No eres gorda, Fátima Díaz – repliqué, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Dile eso a la profesora de danza y a mis compañeros de clases. La única persona que no me hace sentir excluida es Sebastián. Es realmente un chico muy amable.

\- Amable, ¿en serio? – quise reír por no darse cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella -. Supongo que sí, Sebastián es muy amable, al igual que todos los demás; excepto por Félix, pero eso es porque es de naturaleza desconfiada. Después de eso es muy divertido y hace reír a todos.

Fátima me escuchó en silencio y apoyó una mano en mi cabeza al final, como si fuera mi hermana mayor. No sabía si me sentía sensible por todo lo que había pasado o no estaba acostumbrada a las expresiones de afecto, pero los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y tuve que restregarme la cara con la manga para que no me viera tan susceptible. Fuera lo que fuera, me aterraba volver a mi estado anterior, cuando el resto pasaba de mí y yo era tan sólo la loca del piano.

Las cortinas negras del auditorio comenzaron a levantarse lentamente y los murmullos sordos se hicieron gritos y silbidos de ánimo, mientras la figura del profesor de música se presentaba ante ellos gradualmente, hasta quedar expuesto. Se veía muy bien, vestido de traje para la ocasión y con su sonrisa de siempre, que hizo reír nerviosamente a varias chicas.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al concurso de talentos, la actividad de cierre de la semana de aniversario! – se oyeron vítores por todas partes e incluso Fátima gritó un poco -. El orden fue definido por sorteo, así que démosle un caluroso aplauso al primer grupo Tierra, estudiantes de 1° y 2° año que nos presentarán una escena de “Romeo y Julieta”.

La sala se oscureció, excepto por unas cuantas luces amarillentas iluminando el teatro. Me di cuenta que habían movido el piano y me pregunté si serían capaz de dejarlo en su lugar otra vez sin desafinarlo. Deseé, con todas mis fuerzas, estar ahí, esperando mi turno para tocarlo, no para jactarme de mi talento, sino porque el piano, como mis amigos, era una extensión de mí misma, como un lenguaje común capaz de comunicar mi espíritu con los demás.

La actuación se basó en la película de Romeo y Julieta de los ’90, con ropa moderna, armas, cigarrillos y escenas bizarras entre mafias italianas. Si bien la actuación no era del todo mala, especialmente la de Paris, se notaba que los chicos sabían poco o nada sobre el tema, así que cuando terminó, los aplausos fueron tibios, aunque amables.

\- ¿No lloraron de emoción con ese final? – el profe puso su mejor cara cuando volvió a salir al escenario -. Sí, chicas, Julieta no tenía más de 14, así que podría haber sido cualquiera de ustedes – las risas fueron un poco apagadas y él carraspeó antes de seguir con el programa -. Bueno, denle la bienvenida al equipo agua, compuesto por un alumno de 4° y una de 1° con la canción “Live once”.

El escenario volvió a oscurecerse y los gritos no se hicieron esperar en cuánto él salió, junto con una chica tan nerviosa que casi botó el teclado al suelo antes de armarlo correctamente en un rincón. Él contó hasta tres y mi arreglo comenzó a sonar, tan similar a mi propia interpretación que me puse a temblar de rabia, hasta que comprendí, por la forma en que la chica movía las manos, que no estaba tocando realmente y todo era un fraude.

\- Es una grabación… - susurré, sin poder creérmelo del todo.

\- ¿Estás segura? – se me había olvidado que Fátima estaba a mi lado y casi pegué un salto del susto por su pregunta.

\- Mírala, ella no está tocando – la señalé, viendo su cara de preocupación y angustia mientras hacía que tocaba el teclado del colegio; tan evidente su falsedad que la luz del parlante permanecía apagada mientras ella movía las manos burdamente sobre las teclas. En cambio, Víctor si estaba cantando, con su talento característico que tenía a todas las chicas de su equipo vueltas locas.

\- Debes decirle a alguien – enfatizó mi amiga, apretándome el brazo.

\- No será necesario, mira la cara del profesor Rodríguez – ella me obedeció y lo buscó hasta encontrarlo en una esquina de la tarima, con el ceño fruncido y expresión seria, mirando atentamente a la muchacha, que probablemente no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Por qué los deja continuar entonces?

\- Seguramente para no hacerlos sentir mal. Sería vergonzoso para ellos que cortaran su interpretación a la mitad, ¿no crees?

Me sentía tan ansiosa que cuando la última nota por fin sonó, me di cuenta que había contenido el aliento durante toda la interpretación; mis manos sudaban y mi pierna se sacudía sin poder contenerla hasta que se hizo el silencio antes de la recepción del público. Al parecer la farsa había sido más evidente de lo que pensaba, porque había varios rostros contrariados en los primeros asientos, mientras al fondo aplaudían y silbaban con todo lo que sus pulmones podían. Desvié mi mirada hacia el profesor de música, que tras la interpretación calmó los aplausos y se posicionó al frente, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre ellos.

\- ¡Bueno, ahora sigamos con los estudiantes de 2°, 3° y 4° año del equipo fuego, presentando un cover de Franz Ferdinand!

Las luces se apagaron de pronto y la sala se volvió un murmullo general por el nivel de producción. Una chica, demasiado cerca de mi asiento, le preguntó a otra en voz alta qué es lo que haría la banda de Nicolás y sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho, reprimiendo mis ganas de voltearme para ver de quién se trataba.

Entonces sonó una guitarra furiosa al tiempo que un foco, de luz amarilla, lo iluminaba a él, que sonrió al público con su habitual coquetería antes de perder protagonismo cuando los otros instrumentos se sumaron casi al mismo tiempo tras ese disonante acorde, muy diferente a la canción que él había tocado el otro día en la sala de música y pensando que me había engañado. Volviendo al concurso, era extraño ver a Sebastián como segunda guitarra, pero parecía dominarla bastante bien mientras Félix, en la batería, golpeaba las baquetas previo a la entrada de Tristán.

 

_“So, if you’re lonely, you know I’m here, waiting for you…”_

 

Lo había escuchado antes cantando, incluida esa vez en que le había enseñado cómo respirar adecuadamente, pero viéndolo así, con el uniforme alterado por Fátima, el cabello ordenadamente desordenado y el reflector sobre si figura, parecía como si fuera otro Tristán al que solía conocer, sintiendo un revoloteo en el estómago cuando su boca se acercó demasiado al micrófono y miró distraídamente hacia el público, al tiempo que colocaba el bajo justo en una posición que lo hacía ver… Indescriptiblemente otro.

Entonces pateó el suelo y la melodía se tornó más ruidosa, casi molesta, pero al mismo tiempo conectando con los espectadores que empezaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la batería de Félix, al tiempo que el vocalista y bajista pateaba el suelo y daba así entrada a la guitarra rítmica de Nicolás, que por instantes robaba el protagonismo de Tristán para hacer vibrar las cuerdas en los momentos precisos en los que necesitaba destacar, cruzando miradas cómplices entre ellos antes de verterlas a su instrumento o hacia el público, que comenzaba a contagiarse con el rock y a corear la canción.

 

_“I say don't you know_

_You say you don't know_

_I say, take me out!”_

 

Contagiosa y fácil, la resistencia se hizo poca y pronto gran parte de los estudiantes bailaban, cantaban y hasta saltaban con ellos, haciéndome sentir, de alguna manera, orgullosa de mis amigos por el efecto que habían producido en el auditorio, especialmente cuando se avecinaron los últimos acordes, momento que Nicolás aprovechó para adelantarse con todo y barrer las cuerdas de manera teatral, cayendo de rodillas en el borde del escenario. Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar y creí que nuestras miradas se encontraron justo cuando las luces se encendieron, dando paso a un rugido de silbidos, gritos y aplausos como no había oído en las otras interpretaciones.

\- ¡Gran interpretación, chicos! Alex Kaprano estaría orgulloso.

Siguió hablando, pero no podía escucharlo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, emocionado, ansioso y acongojado por un sentimiento que me era desconocido, pues en nada se parecía a la plenitud de tocar el piano o de oír una composición nueva. Era algo más, que de alguna manera sabía que les pertenecía sólo a ellos, que tenían la oportunidad de tocar entre amigos y con una soltura muy distinta a la que yo había presenciado semanas atrás, cuando los ayudé a componer su demo.

\- Fátima, necesito ir tras bambalinas – me levanté de la silla sin esperar su respuesta, aunque creí verla sonreír cuando me lancé al pasillo y posteriormente a la escalera lateral, que subí en dos saltos, encontrándome con ellos justo cuando se despedían del escenario para dar paso al siguiente acto.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, pensando qué decir y cómo hacerlo, sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar el enredo de emociones que carcomían mi pecho cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Avancé torpemente hacia ellos, que me miraron con evidente confusión en sus rostros, debiendo mirarlos nuevamente para comprobar que esos cuatro chicos volvían a ser los compañeros de siempre.

\- Son increíbles – quise exclamar, aunque sólo salió un hilo de voz, que ellos recibieron alegremente para luego felicitarse entre ellos por su buen trabajo.

\- Estuvimos geniales, ¿verdad? – Félix no esperó mucho más para comenzar a soltarse el cabello, adoptando una divertida expresión de alivio al desarmar las trenzas que Fátima había peinado con tanto ahínco.

\- Me da risa que Tristán se transforme cuando está ante el público – Nicolás soltó una risita y se quitó el instrumento del hombro, pasando distraídamente sus dedos de guitarrista por la piel y el hueso de la clavícula. No supe por qué tal acto me secó la boca y tuve que apartar la mirada.

\- No empieces con tus mierdas, divo del escenario – se cambió los anteojos y de pronto volvía a ser el malhumorado de siempre.

\- Pero quedé muy sorprendida con tu interpretación, Tristán, tu técnica vocal ha mejorado mucho.

\- Es gracias a lo que me enseñaste – su sonrisa se hizo algo insegura, siendo su turno para desviar los ojos hacia otro lado. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

\- Y me gustó mucho tu guitarra rítmica – me giré hacia el mayor de todos, que me sonrió con su franqueza habitual, relajando mi respiración acelerada y poniendo en orden mi mezcolanza de emociones.

\- Gracias – Sebastián dejó la guitarra a un lado, aunque de pronto pareció algo turbado. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí y me preguntó, en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que sólo yo pudiese oírlo -. ¿Fátima dijo algo?

Su expresión turbada me hizo reír y rápidamente olvidé la razón de porqué había ido a hablar con ellos.

 

* * *

 

A pesar que llevábamos prácticamente cinco años juntos, cuando por fin bajamos del escenario hacia los palcos, las miradas que recibimos de nuestros compañeros de curso fueron distintas. Quizás no tanto en el caso de Nicolás, que había utilizado antes sus dotes musicales para impresionar a sus posibles conquistas, o a Félix, que era ya bastante conocido por su desempeño en el básquetbol, pero en mi caso, al menos, lo sentí muy diferente a la forma en que antes se habían fijado en mí, acostumbrado a ser dejado de lado por el resto de ellos. Una chica que estuvo sentada a mi lado todo el semestre anterior, sin reparar en mí, me sonrió de lado y se llevó el cabello hacia el hombro cuando me crucé con ella y sus amigas, que luego soltaron esas risitas exasperantes que sólo había oído cuando mi mejor amigo pasaba frente a ellas.

\- Es el poder de la música, Tristán – se burló él, ante mi vergüenza.

\- No me interesa – me quité su brazo de encima y me volví hacia Sebastián, esperando encontrar apoyo en él. Sin embargo, él no pareció fijarse en la situación, ocupado como estaba en buscar a alguien con la mirada.

\- ¡Así que sabes hacer algo más que driblear la pelota, Félix! – el capitán del equipo apareció de la nada, agarrando al baterista por el cuello.

\- ¡No me molestes, Andrés! – se quejó, intentando zafarse sin resultados. Extendió los brazos hacia su hermano y clamó por ayuda. Sólo entonces el aludido fijó sus ojos verdes en nosotros, riendo con la situación.

\- Estoy reforzando lazos entre capitán y jugadores – insistió, revolviéndole el largo cabello que cayó desordenadamente sobre su frente -. Y tú, Seba, ¿a quién buscas?

\- A nadie – respondió, un tanto exaltado -. Estaba contemplando el auditorio lleno, no estoy acostumbrado.

\- Ninguno sabía que podían tocar tan bien, muchachos. Hay algunos que están pidiendo que toquen más tarde, en la fiesta de cierre. Porque asistirán, ¿cierto?

Nos miramos entre nosotros, sabiendo que hoy en la noche entregaban los resultados del concurso. Habíamos prometido pasar la noche en la casa de los hermanos Vera para ello y éramos conscientes que las fiestas del colegio solían demorarse en terminar.

Catalina Lira se acercó en ese momento, ajustándose los anteojos sin marco y deteniéndose apenas en la escalera mientras anotaba unos resultados en un papel. Andrés liberó inmediatamente a Félix, que parecía sumamente ofendido por el trato, cruzándose de brazos como el niño inmaduro que solía ser.

\- Sebastián Vera, ¿no me digas que no vas a participar en la fiesta de cierre?

\- Pero, Catalina, como te comenté en repetidas ocasiones, debo tomarme libre esta noche porque—

\- Entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer, pero eres parte del Consejo de Estudiantes así que espero verte aquí a las 19:00, puntualmente.

\- Es que—

\- Debo irme – levantó la vista y sus ojos escudriñaron a nuestro grupo -. Pero antes, me gustaría contar con ustedes esta noche, ¿es posible? Quedé gratamente satisfecha con su interpretación.

\- ¿Por qué usas palabras tan complejas? – la interrumpió Andrés, con verdadero interés.

\- Para expresar grandes ideas, señor Jaque – cerró la carpeta de golpe -. ¿Entonces?

\- Ehm… - Sebastián nos miró a todos, esperando una respuesta. Más por lástima que otra cosa, asentimos al mismo tiempo -, claro, Catalina.

\- Los funcionarios instalarán un escenario provisorio en el patio, donde será la fiesta. Los espero – y tras sonreírnos con frialdad, salió disparada hacia un destino incierto.

\- Ella me aterra – Nicolás frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia el grupo.

\- Yo considero que es bastante funcional – comenté, encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Ustedes no ven su potencial – Andrés se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla -. Ella es increíble.

\- No, es increíble que a ti te guste desde séptimo básico y que aún no le digas nada – apuntó el mayor de los Vera.

\- Estoy esperando el momento perfecto – rio y se fue, no sin antes tomarle el pelo a Félix un poco más.

\- Ya que vamos a tocar esta noche, ¿qué canción podemos escoger? – Nicolás cambió el tema abruptamente -. Tenemos un repertorio no muy largo, pero deberíamos escoger algo que no sea muy difícil, ya que no hay tiempo para ensayar.

\- Te entiendo, yo iba a verme con Magdalena hoy, pero creo que será imposible – saqué mi teléfono inmediatamente, escribiéndole las razones de mi ausencia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que ella dejara el visto, sin contestarme. Si estaba molesta, no podía culparla; en los últimos días prácticamente no nos habíamos visto, entre sus exámenes finales, el examen de admisión y mis propias responsabilidades, nuestro tiempo compartido era prácticamente nulo.

\- El concurso ya debe estar por terminar – Sebastián revisó a las chicas del equipo aire, coreografiando una canción pop -. Se supone que después de esto no hay más actividades hasta las 21:00, cuando elijan al ganador y empieza la fiesta, así que podemos vernos aquí a las 18:00, ¿les parece?

Asentimos y aplaudimos justo en el momento en que su performance terminó y nos unimos al resto cuando salimos del auditorio rumbo al patio.

\- ¿Será necesario avisarle a Adara? – solté, cuando ella apareció en mi espectro de visión, acompañando a su amiga más adelante.

\- Sólo para evitar un posible y dramático escándalo – apuntó Félix, riendo. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Nicolás me interrumpió.

\- Iré a avisarle, entonces. Nos vemos más tarde.

Se separó de nosotros y corrió hasta quedar junto a las chicas, inclinándose junto a la pianista con expresión divertida. Si bien no sabía que estaban diciendo, ella frunció el ceño y volvió el rostro hacia Fátima, que parecía un tanto incómoda con la situación. Pasados unos minutos, él volvió con nosotros, apretando los labios para no sonreír.

\- Vendrá – pero no agregó nada más.

Unas horas más tarde, bajé de la estación con una sensación de cansancio extremo, sintiendo que el día se hacía eterno por tener que volver al colegio después de haber estado apenas en mi casa el tiempo suficiente para comer algo y cambiarme de ropa. También para pelearme con mi hermana, que había escuchado por parte de Magdalena que no iba a verla hoy para tocar en la fiesta del colegio. “¿Cuáles son tus prioridades?” me gritó desde el otro lado de la cocina, mientras me tomaba un café que me permitiera seguir despierto hasta medianoche.

Mis prioridades… Obviamente, tener buenas notas en el colegio, quedar seleccionado en el concurso de bandas, ganar el concurso, estar con mis amigos, poder estudiar… ¿qué? A veces sentía que el ahínco por participar no se debía tanto a mi pasión por la música como a algo más que aún no podía entender.

Desde la calle llegaba el sonido de esa música antigua y romántica de los ’50 y ’60 que programaban en la radio y que los funcionarios amaban escuchar esos diales mientras trabajaban. La voz de una cantante acompañada de una guitarra eléctrica al ritmo del rock suave de mediados de siglo XX llegaba a mis oídos mientras los saludaba al entrar y avanzaba por el patio hasta el pasillo de los talleres. La sombra del escenario montado se proyectaba contra las ventanas, dando la impresión de ser mucho más tarde de lo que realmente era, a pesar que el cambio de estación alargaba las horas de sol, más cálidos y alegres.

Cuando abrí la puerta corredera, no me sorprendió excesivamente encontrar a Adara, sentada en el marco de la ventana exterior y contemplando como terminaban de montar todo para la fiesta de la noche. Al contrario de otras veces, que sus faldas solían ser más cortas, esta era amplia y llegaba bajo la rodilla, como si hubiésemos retrocedido en el tiempo y junto con la música, ella también perteneciera a una época de rock and roll. Me sonrió de una manera un tanto triste cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y me senté en una mesa a su lado, imitándola.

\- A veces creo que vives aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? – ella rio -. Sebastián y Félix ya llegaron, pero uno fue al cuarto piso y el otro al gimnasio a jugar.

\- No preguntaré cuál – volvimos a reír y mi humor se aligeró cuando se hizo un silencio tranquilo y agradable entre nosotros.

\- Me sentí muy orgullosa de ustedes esta mañana – dijo de pronto. Aún tenía la cabeza en dirección al patio, así que no pude apreciar su expresión cuando habló. Sin embargo, y como la primera vez, el sol comenzaba a proyectarse anaranjado sobre la sala de música, bañando nuestras siluetas de un brillo dorado y onírico.

\- Gracias.

\- De verdad espero que esta noche queden seleccionados en el concurso – agregó, reuniendo los pliegues de su falda para girarse hacia mí -. ¿Estás nervioso?

\- No tanto – mentí -, pero estoy más preocupado por Sebastián. Él realmente quiere esto, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé, sino no habría pedido mi ayuda – la puerta volvió a sonar y ella se giró con una expresión más alegre, aunque aún no entendía la razón de su aparente melancolía -. Justo hablábamos de ti.

\- ¿Tan importante soy? – Sebastián me saludó con un choque de manos.

\- De no ser por tu accidente, no estaríamos aquí – agregó Adara, bajando de la ventana y cayendo con los pies juntos en el piso de baldosa. En ese momento la música subió de nivel, de seguro para probar los parlantes y caballerosamente, él tendió su mano a nuestra pianista -. ¿Qué?

\- ¿No sabes bailar esto? No me digas que en tu casa nunca sonó la radio Oasis.

\- ¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta? – pero accedió, apoyando delicadamente sus dedos sobre los de él, que la hizo girar repetidas veces sin avisarle.

\- “Stay awhile”, de Dusty Springfield – comenzó, mientras bailaba con ella, demostrando una vez más su conocimiento musical -. Compuesta en 1964, con relativo éxito, pero que ha sido recordada con el cover de She&Him, en el año 2013. Si bien la variación musical es mínima, la melancólica voz de Zoey Deschannel la ha vuelto un éxito desde la campaña “que vuelvan los lentos”.

Con suma destreza, la hizo girar una vez más antes de inclinarla (“justo como las películas antiguas”, pensé) y dejarla de nuevo en el suelo, con las mejillas rojas por reír y bailar. A pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar inicialmente sobre ellos al verlos tan cercanos, era evidente que su relación era una buena amistad y nada más. ¿Si yo bailara con ella también se sentiría así?

\- Honey, please wont you stay awhile with me? – cantó Nicolás, entrando a la sala repentinamente.

\- ¿Tú también la conoces? – Adara parecía un poco mareada de tanto dar vueltas, de un especial buen humor cuando se acercó demasiado a él, casi trastabillando.

\- Por favor, es un clásico – estiró su mano para tomar la de ella y de un tirón la acercó la suficiente para apoyar la otra en su espalda y guiarla por la sala.

\- Clásico es Mozart – reclamó, apartándose justo en la estrofa final de la canción y dándole la espalda, para luego alisarse la parte baja del vestido -. ¿No deberían estar ensayando en vez de perder el tiempo?

\- ¿Intentar bailar contigo es perder el tiempo? – él rio, pero de pronto creí ver una expresión dolida en su rostro -. Si quieren puedo ir a buscar a Félix.

\- Lo llamaré – su hermano sacó su teléfono, llevándoselo luego a la oreja durante unos segundos -. No contesta…

\- ¿Llegamos a algún consenso cuando hablamos en la tarde? – revisé nuestra conversación por chat, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sólo ideas, pero hay de todo, desde Soda Stereo…

\- Ese fue Nicolás – le susurré a Adara, que me miró con aire divertido.

\- Hasta Uptown Funk, sólo para que cantes, esto lo leo literal, “I’m too hot, hot damn”.

\- ¡Ese también fue Nicolás! – exclamé indignado, ante la risa desternillada de mis amigos.

\- En mi defensa, debo decir que es una canción muy famosa.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo Félix?

\- De verdad, Seba, yo puedo ir a buscarlo – nuestro guitarrista se levantó del suelo y avanzó hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Iré contigo! Fátima dijo que llegaría más temprano, así que aprovecharé de ir a buscarla a la puerta.

Él la esperó en el umbral, afirmando la puerta para que ella pudiera avanzar, desapareciendo por el corredor. Nicolás me miró de una manera extraña antes de cerrar y sus pasos se perdieron, sin saber qué significó aquello.

 

* * *

 

Lo vi inmediatamente, pero no quise decir nada, a pesar que mi primer impulso fue gritarles por su comportamiento. La habían mirado con desdén y se habían reído, no sé si por haberla expulsado del equipo o por su vestido lila, o por algo más que no podía entender (a veces las chicas podían ser demasiado misteriosas). Fuere como fuere, lo único que atiné a hacer fue apoyar mi mano en su hombro y acercarla un poco más a mi lado, para que ella girara hacia mí y no tuviera que enfrentarse a esas miradas que tanto me sacaban de quicio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, tenías una hoja en tu chaleco – revisó el costado, sin encontrar nada.

\- A veces eres tan raro.

\- Suelen decírmelo – ella sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a contemplar el patio y el edificio central, bañado por la luz del atardecer, con una extraña expresión.

\- ¿Extrañarás el colegio cuando salgas?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? Ni que estuviéramos en último año. Pero… Puede ser; después de todo, conocí a mis mejores amigos aquí y pasamos la mayor parte del día, especialmente desde que decidimos armar un grupo.

\- ¿Es algo que piensan mantener después de graduarse? Digo, la música.

\- No hemos hablado de ello, pero espero que sí – esta conversación se volvía cada vez más extraña, sin saber la razón de sacar aquel tema en particular -. Aunque no lo hemos conversado realmente, supongo que por Sebastián.

\- ¿Por la universidad? – asentí y ella suspiró de pronto -. Yo pensé que no iba a extrañarlo, pero ahora es distinto.

Esperé que continuara, pero no dijo nada más, debiendo completar en mi mente las palabras que no pudo o quiso agregar. El colegio ya comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes, dificultando nuestro paso por el patio y debiendo acercarnos aún más para permanecer juntos. Ella hizo un ademán de ir hacia la puerta a buscar a su amiga, pero algo me impulsó a sujetarla del antebrazo y traerla de vuelta.

\- ¿Me acompañarías a buscar a Félix primero? Luego vamos todos por Fátima.

\- Está bien, la llamaré mientras tanto… - musitó, con los ojos en el suelo y escondiendo el rostro.

En el gimnasio sólo estaba el capitán del equipo, charlando con otro jugador, pero nuestro amigo no estaba por ninguna parte. Cuando le preguntamos, nos avisó que ya había vuelto a la sala de música, así que emprendimos el camino hacia la puerta, inmersos en un silencio extraño desde que me atreví a tocarla de esa manera.

\- Ah… - ahogó un gesto de sorpresa cuando su teléfono vibró y revisó su contenido -. Dice que no podrá venir, porque no se siente bien de su resfrío y mañana tiene que tocar en otro lado.

\- ¿En una fiesta techno?

\- Detesta ese término – me regañó, aunque parecía feliz.

\- Es como tú con la música clásica.

\- No empieces con eso… - iba a decir algo más, pero una voz junto a nosotros nos interrumpió.

\- Disculpa, tú eres el amigo de Tristán, ¿cierto?

Me volví inmediatamente, encontrando a quién menos pensaba hallar en la entrada de nuestro colegio. Aunque sólo la había visto una vez, recordaba perfectamente su rostro porque me había intrigado demasiado que mi mejor amigo estuviese con alguien como ella, pues parecían ser de caracteres tan diferentes que, en ese momento, pensé que él y Adara estarían mucho mejor juntos… No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de arrepentirme por ello.

\- Magdalena... – traté de sonreírle, pero mi mirada se detuvo en la expresión de Adara, extrañamente nerviosa e incómoda. ¿Por qué? -. No sabía que vendrías.

\- Tristán tampoco, es una sorpresa – entonces sus ojos celestes se fijaron en ella, extendiéndole su mano -. Disculpa, no te había saludado, soy Magdalena Laforet.

\- Adara Bellini.

\- La pianista – apuntó, con algo de curiosidad en su voz, viéndola asentir y estudiándola con cuidado, pero rápidamente. Luego sonrió y suspiró con algo similar al alivio, como si hubiera concluido que Adara, con su pequeña estatura y su cabello esponjado, no fueran una amenaza para ella -. Tristán me ha hablado de ti.

\- ¿Quieres que te llevamos donde él? – me ofrecí, para cambiar el tema rápidamente.

\- Por favor – ella sonrió y se llevó el largo cabello castaño hacia atrás, que cayó como una cortina sobre su espalda. Unos chicos la miraron casi extasiados, pero yo me limité a avanzar entre la multitud, asegurándome de tener a Adara lo suficientemente cerca.

“Este día estaba tornándose cada vez más extraño”, pensé, repentinamente agotado y con deseos de irme a casa a dormir. Logramos llegar al patio, oyendo uno que otro comentario proveniente de la novia de Tristán, sobre la cantidad de estudiantes, la edificación e incluso las plantas del patio, haciendo todo lo posible por ser amable e intentando sonreírle de vuelta, sin saber por qué me sentía tan tenso con la situación. La más extraña era Adara, que miraba al suelo y apretaba los labios como si estuviera extremadamente triste, sin entender la razón. ¿Era por la semana de aniversario? ¿Por la novia de Tristán? ¿O sea que él le gustaba?

Respiré con alivio cuando por fin llegamos al pasillo, siendo el turno de mi mejor amigo de transformar su rostro de la calma a una de confusión máxima cuando vio a su novia sonriéndole desde el pasillo, mirándome luego y exigiendo una respuesta. Su gesto, sin embargo, parecía demasiado estudiado, como si guardara algo.

\- Magdalena, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Como me dijiste que no podríamos vernos hoy por tu actividad, pensé que podría darte una sorpresa y de paso conocer a tus amigos. Fue una suerte encontrarme con Nicolás y la pianista.

\- Adara – le corrigió ella, a mi espalda.

\- Claro… - se rascó la cabeza, aún extremadamente contrariado y sin saber muy bien cómo proceder -. Ya conoces a Nicolás y Adara, ellos son Sebastián Vera, en el teclado, y su hermano Félix, sentado tras la batería – ambos saludaron al oír sus nombres.

\- Es un placer, me alegra mucho conocerlos a todos al fin – dejó su bolso sobre el archivador de partituras y repasó la sala con la mirada -. No hay problema si los miro ensayar, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no – Sebastián parecía el único capaz de controlar la situación con su tranquilidad habitual.

\- Esto ya se está llenando, así que debemos decidir rápido. Díganme que pensaron en algo mientras íbamos por Félix, a quién nunca encontramos, por cierto – agregué, mirándolo con reproche.

\- Es lo que le estaba contando a los demás – parecía emocionado cuando sacó un papel doblado de su chaqueta -. Ya anunciaron las fechas de las semifinales de básquetbol. Nuestro primer partido es en dos semanas, contra el Nido de Halcones.

\- ¡Lucha de clases! – exclamé, bromeando como siempre, pero Tristán me hizo una señal de alarma, por la presencia de su novia entre nosotros.

\- Como sea, pensábamos tocar la última que ensayamos en mi casa la semana antepasada, ¿recuerdan Lonely Boy? Se adaptó muy bien al tono de Tristán y es más animada que otras de Franz Ferdinand o algo más latino.

\- Una vez nos perdimos la oportunidad de tocar Soda Stereo. El rock gringo es tan vacío en comparación al latinoamericano – me encogí de hombros y me acomodé la guitarra en el hombro.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, “voces escépticas que cantan de política” – comentó el mayor de los Vera, citando a Los Prisioneros.

\- We are south american rockers – cantó su hermano, desafinando todo lo posible.

 

* * *

 

Los gritos eran aturdidores mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, nerviosos y contagiados por el aire enrarecido y tensionado justo antes de saber los resultados de la competencia, después de una semana de eventos y concursos que ya nos tenían a todos cansados, especialmente a nosotros, los miembros del Consejo estudiantil. Pero Catalina, quizás intencionalmente, se había demorado casi una hora, aprovechándose de la música bailable y la conversación trivial para ganar un tiempo inexplicable, ya que ella era la puntualidad personificada.

Junto al escenario, ya montado e iluminado, el estudiantado del Cuarteto Latino gritaba, silbaba y cantaba a la vez, sin saber si estaban abucheando o vitoreando por el discurso de la presidenta, aún en espera. Por otro lado, nosotros con los instrumentos acomodados a un rincón, esperábamos bajo la escalera de metal, más ansiosos que nunca por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que nos esperaba a medianoche. Apoyada contra una estaca de metal, con el bolso firmemente sujeto y una mirada educada, aunque evidentemente reprobatoria, la novia de Tristán estudiaba detenidamente a nuestros compañeros, desde su aspecto físico, hasta su ropa y su comportamiento, como si pertenecieran a un mundo desconocido. Su actitud, si bien esperable, no había hecho más que irritar a nuestro bajista, que no había cambiado su expresión en toda la velada. Y no porque Magdalena fuera antipática o una novia posesiva – al contrario, ella parecía ser muy inteligente y amable –, pero había algo que nosotros no sabíamos y que no teníamos por qué hacerlo. El único que había intentado animarlo durante un rato había sido Félix, pero había desistido al poco tiempo, por advertencia mía y de Nicolás, que parecía igualmente molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando, si bien podía intuir que su enojo tenía otro origen, pues las miradas que había intercambiado durante la semana con Adara no habían pasado desapercibidas para ninguno de nosotros, especialmente hoy, tan pendiente que incluso había errado un par de acordes en la guitarra durante el ensayo, mientras ella entablaba una conversación trivial, pero fluida, con Magdalena para no dejarla sola.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, más al aire que a alguno de nosotros, subiendo un peldaño para ver mejor hacia el público.

\- No sé por qué Catalina no ha empezado – fruncí el ceño y elevé la mirada hasta encontrarla, de pie sobre el escenario, mirando un papel con su seriedad habitual, aunque un poco tensa. Se volvió hacia mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron el tiempo suficiente como para que hiciera una seña al público y avanzara a mi encuentro. Sus pasos resonaron sobre las planchas de metal cuando se inclinó y se acomodó sus anteojos para que no se cayeran.

\- Sebastián, necesito preguntarte algo – desoyó los gritos del público y me pidió que me acercara con una señal, así que obedecí por pura costumbre -. Tenía el discurso listo, pero me llegó esta información y tú eres el entendido, así que…

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- El profesor de música escribió un comunicado donde afirma – se acercó más, hasta que su voz se volvió un susurro rápido – que el equipo agua hizo trampa y que ocupo una grabación alterada, pero que la chica del teclado no tocó realmente. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Lo había oído casualmente de una conversación al aire entre Fátima y Adara después del concurso de talentos, pero realmente no había tenido tiempo en ese momento de comprobar la información, aunque dudaba que un profesor estuviese mintiendo, menos el profe Rodríguez. Me volví hacia mi amiga, que en ese momento estaba sentada sobre un parlante, esperando para ayudarnos a montar, con la mirada perdida en el público y ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- No puedo cuestionar la palabra de un profesor, especialmente si se trata de plagio – agregó la presidenta -, pero tú eres el músico del consejo, así que prefiero preguntarte a ti, porque no me dio tiempo de averiguar sobre el asunto.

\- Podría preguntarle a Adara – sus ojos castaños viajaron junto a los míos hacia la aludida -; después de todo, la partitura era de ella, pero como se la quitaron cuando la expulsaron…

\- ¿QUÉ? – de pronto pareció sumamente molesta -. Expulsar a alguien no está en las reglas, ¿qué se creen estos sublevados? Les diré un par de cosas…

\- Catalina, es mejor que no digas nada.

\- ¿Por qué? Tienen que aprender una lección.

\- Piensa en el acoso escolar. No querrás que pase lo mismo del año pasado, ¿cierto?

Ella frunció el ceño, de seguro rememorando ese correo electrónico que habíamos recibido de parte de la familia Salgado por el caso de su hijo y que esperábamos nunca más en la vida volver a recibir, aunque la directiva apenas nos había oído cuando pedimos que las reglas de convivencia escolar fueran transformadas. Volvió a exhalar con fuerza y asintió lentamente, para luego tachar algo de un papel que sujetaba en su mano izquierda.

\- De acuerdo, pero necesito tiempo para comprobar esto por teléfono, así que, ¿podrían darme diez minutos y tocar ahora?

\- ¡¿Ahora?! – volví la cabeza, calculando cuando nos demoraríamos en montar todos los instrumentos. El resto del grupo pareció adivinar, porque de pronto los cuatro me miraron con alarma -. Además, sólo preparamos una canción.

\- Sé que lo lograrán – le hizo una seña al resto del consejo, para que nos ayudaran a subir los instrumentos. De entre el público salió prácticamente el equipo completo de básquetbol, que subió la batería y la base del teclado con rapidez mientras los otros enchufaban los parlantes y probaban acordes al azar.

\- ¡Suerte! – gritó Magdalena, sonriente. Tristán intentó devolverle el gesto, pero parecía extrañamente nervioso.

\- Hum… – toda su energía de la mañana se había difuminado y parecía otra persona. Nicolás fue más rápido, tocándole el hombro y adelantándose a su micrófono con una sonrisa seductora.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Cuarteto Latino! – lo recibió un grito de vuelta furioso de estudiantes, haciéndolo reír -. Sé que todos quieren conocer los resultados de las alianzas, pero, ¿por qué no amenizamos un poco y bailamos todos juntos? – guiñó un ojo con coquetería y recibió más gritos y silbidos. Se volvió hacia nosotros con una señal de advertencia en sus ojos -. Hemos programado un par de canciones especiales para ustedes, así que…

¡¿Un par?! ¡Sólo habíamos ensayado una!

Su guitarra, tan animada como él, pronto fue acompañada por la batería de mi hermano y mi teclado, mientras Tristán mudaba nuevamente su timidez y reparo habitual para transformarse en el vocalista de nuestra banda. El bajo sonó potente entre sus dedos y su boca se acercó al micrófono para cantar el primer verso.

 

_Well I'm so above you_

_And it's plain to see_

_But I came to love you anyway…_

 

Lo apoyamos en el coro y comprobé, con alivio, que todos parecían bailar y disfrutar del momento que, sin embargo, se hizo demasiado corto, aunque Tristán repitió el coro un par de veces más para ganar tiempo. La canción se vio obligada a terminar y nuestro guitarrista extendió la última nota todo lo que pudo, bromeando un poco al final para alargarla un poco más, sacando varios aplausos con su última performance. Muy a pesar de ello, Catalina todavía no volvía del edificio central.

\- ¡Cántate una en español, Blest! – gritó alguien al fondo.

\- ¡Muy gringo! – exclamó otra.

\- ¡Nosotros sabemos que cantamos harto en inglés! – continuó Nicolás, rasgando la guitarra en notas que parecían no tener conexión -. Pero también tenemos identidad, ¿o no? – esperó los gritos con paciencia y me admiré por el manejo que tenía con el público, ¿o era algo más que lo impulsaba a tener tanta confianza? -. Después de todo, ya saben lo que dicen del rock latino, ¿o no?

_¡Son hermosos ruidos, que salen de las tiendas!_

_Atraviesan a la gente y les mueven los pies._

_¡Baterías marchantes, guitarras afiladas!_

_Voces escépticas que cantan de política…_

 

Félix no esperó otra señal y comenzó a tocar la batería, encogiéndose de hombros cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, resignándome a rellenar con el teclado. Tristán fue un poco más lento, sin haber practicado la canción tanto como nosotros, aunque el bajo era bastante sencillo y se acopló antes de que nuestro guitarrista volviese a cantar, ayudándolo en las segundas voces y apoderándose de la canción totalmente en el primer coro, a pesar de su correcto inglés, y más relajado a la hora del segundo verso, si bien debía forzar la voz para alcanzar el tono de Jorge González.

Los aplausos fueron muy distintos en esta segunda ocasión, más cálidos y cercanos, incluso que en la mañana. Me sentí menos como un intento de músico y más como un estudiante con teclado, pero más conectado que nunca al colegio y lo que ello implicaba como alumno de último año, en especial cuando empezaron a clamar por una tercera canción.

\- ¡Démosles otro aplauso! – vociferó entonces Catalina, corriendo a nuestro guitarrista del micrófono y apropiándose del protagonismo. Él no pareció enfadarse por ello y nos sonrió antes de comenzar a bajar nuestros instrumentos a la velocidad de la luz.

\- Tristán… - Magdalena lo estaba esperando al pie de la escala, con los brillantes de emoción y la nariz roja por el frío. La tensión parecía haberse esfumado un poco entre ellos y todos decidimos mirar hacia otro lado para darles privacidad al reunirse.

\- ¿Qué hora es Adara? – le pregunté apenas se acercó a nosotros.

\- Son las diez y media – guardó su celular inmediatamente y se arrebujó en su chaleco blanco, posiblemente muerta de frío por la baja de temperatura -. ¿Ya nos vamos?

\- Apenas guardemos todo en la camioneta – ella sonrió ante la noticia.

\- ¿No quieres saber quién fue el ganador, Ada?

\- Posiblemente fueron ustedes – miró a Félix con algo similar al enojo.

\- Creo que sería una falta de respeto irnos, así como así – repuse, mientras el discurso de Catalina me llegaba a medias. Experta en retórica, siempre dejaba lo más importante para el final -. Esperemos los resultados y manejamos a casa; no son más de veinte minutos en auto.

\- Está bien. Iré a la sala de música a buscar mi abrigo, ya vuelvo.

\- No será necesario – no habíamos notado la desaparición de Nicolás hasta ese momento, que se acercaba a nosotros con la prenda en la mano. Se la alcanzó con fingido desinterés y ella la aceptó con los ojos pegados al piso.

\- ¿Fuiste exclusivamente a buscarlo? – pregunté, inclinándome sobre su hombro para que nadie más nos oyese.

\- Claro que no, tenía que ir a dejar unos cables – pero sonreía de una manera que me hizo pensar lo contrario.

\- Sin más preámbulos… - anunció la presidenta, después de hablar por casi quince minutos -, anunciaremos a los ganadores, según su desempeño de la semana, el puntaje obtenido y haber seguido las reglas correctamente – sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me puse repentinamente nervioso, rogando porque no dijera nada que pudiera perjudicar a alguien. Ella negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza -. Equipo Tierra, compuesto por 1°, 2°, 3° y 4° C se lleva el tercer lugar, con 178 puntos. Se destaca su participación en las canciones de alianza y la confección de trajes – ellos saltaron, felices y coreando una vez más la canción de su equipo -. Equipo aire, compuesto por 1°, 2°, 3° y 4° D, con 193 puntos, se lleva el segundo lugar. Destacan especialmente por su victoria durante la competencia de conocimientos – era cierto. El grupo D generalmente tenía clases avanzadas y tenían otro sistema de medición, distinto al de los otros niveles. De hecho, no existían artistas en sus clases (excepto dos alumnos de mi nivel, una chica de teatro y otro de plástica).

\- Cuando llegué a primero quería pertenecer a esa sección. Incluso pedí mi transferencia – le contó Tristán a su novia, que asentía a cada palabra -, pero luego conocí al profesor de música y bueno, aquí estoy – ella lo miró de una manera extraña, censurable incluso, pero nosotros no teníamos por qué interferir entre ellos, así que nos mantuvimos en silencio, especialmente porque el primer lugar se estaba disputando entre el equipo agua y fuego, si bien los demás no sabían la información que Catalina había captado a tiempo.

\- Finalmente, con 216 puntos, destacando tanto en el evento deportivo como en la competencia de talentos y un aceptable desempeño en lo demás, el primer lugar es para el equipo Fuego, compuesto por… – los aplausos y los gritos de nuestros compañeros no la dejaron terminar, tan contentos como si esta victoria realmente significara algo más que superioridad moral.

Oímos las celebraciones y Adara nos felicitó por nuestro primer lugar, especialmente en el concurso de talentos donde, si bien esperábamos una buena posición, no el primer lugar. Se sonrió también por las expresiones de decepción del resto de su equipo, que entre las celebraciones gritaban por qué habían quedado en último lugar.

\- El equipo agua no quedó cuarto – aclaró entonces Catalina, con voz extremadamente seria -. Fueron descalificados por no seguir las normas.

“¡Mierda!”, pensé, sin saber si lo dije o tan sólo lo pensé. La miré significativamente, pidiéndole una explicación, pero ella pasó de mí olímpicamente, sin prestar atención a las pifias que llegaban del fondo del patio.

\- No daré más explicaciones, pero ustedes saben perfectamente en qué transgredieron las normas. Si desconocen la razón, pregúntenle a sus compañeros de nivel – se acomodó los anteojos y se despidió, alejándose del micrófono y avanzando hacia mí con aire triunfal -. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, así que no me mires así.

\- Al menos no dijiste nada.

\- El lunes emitiré un comunicado oficial con la razón – ante mi inminente protesta, hizo algo similar al amago de una sonrisa -. Estaba bromeando, Sebastián Vera, yo también puedo ser divertida.

\- Sí, por supuesto – le devolví el gesto y ella se fue.

\- ¡Son las 11.00! – exclamó Félix a mi espalda, sacándome de mis divagaciones al sentir su brazo tironeándome.

\- Sí, ya nos vamos.

 

* * *

 

Es tragicómico que un viaje de veinte minutos, quince si estás muy apurado, puede transformarse en cuarenta minutos si manejas un viernes por la noche, especialmente si hay algo más adelante que no te permite avanzar. Casi atacado de los nervios, mi hermano tamborileaba contra el manubrio y se llevaba la otra mano a la boca, a punto de morderse las uñas, pero desistiendo en el último momento. Los bocinazos repetitivos no contribuían a calmarlo y suspiró por enésima vez cuando sus ojos se desviaron del camino hacia el reloj de su muñeca. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero todos estábamos igual de nerviosos y no sólo por ello; Tristán había ido a dejar a su novia y nos dijo que haría todo lo posible por volver, pero no sabíamos si eso sería cierto, dada la expresión de ella cuando lo mencionó.

\- A este paso, Tristán va a ver la publicación desde su casa antes que nosotros.

\- Lo lograremos – la palmeé el hombro, pero él parecía a punto de querer morir.

\- No sé cómo no pensé en esto – prosiguió, alterándose cada vez más.

\- Sebastián… - Adara se reclinó hacia adelante y apoyó una mano en su brazo, ante lo cual él sonrió débilmente.

\- Además, sin Tristán tampoco tenemos internet móvil – recalcó Nicolás, de brazos cruzados y desparramado contra el asiento trasero. Toda su energía parecía haberse desvanecido y miraba la calle con los ojos entornados y expresión aburrida -. Lo que es ser pobre.

\- No digas idioteces, Nicolás – mi hermano no despegó los ojos de la calle, pero sonó lo suficientemente molesto como para que el otro bajara la vista.

\- Lo siento, papá.

\- Lo peor es que estamos apenas a dos cuadras de casa… - se mordió el labio y apoyó la cabeza en el antebrazo -. Faltan sólo cinco minutos.

No es que los resultados desaparecieran si no los veíamos a las doce en punto, pero después de tanto esfuerzo, realmente lo esperábamos, y mi hermano antes que todos los demás. Como él había dicho aquella mañana, este era su último año para concursar y de no quedar seleccionados, no habría otra oportunidad, ni para él ni para Tristán, que le habían impuesto esa condición para seguir aprendiendo música.

Un policía, después de tantos minutos sin aparecer, hizo acto de presencia en el semáforo, comenzando a mover los brazos chistosamente para desviar el tránsito. Con un renovado suspiro, Sebastián, movió los cambios de la camioneta y esperó a que fuera su turno para doblar, alejándonos aún más de casa. Justo antes que fuera nuestro turno el hombre detuvo el tráfico para que los de la otra calle pudiesen avanzar, aumentando aún más la ansiedad de mi hermano.

De pronto, sus ojos vagos se pusieron en alerta cuando vio, por la calle, una figura corriendo hacia nosotros, sacudiendo los brazos.

\- ¿Es…?

\- ¡Es Tristán! – exclamó Nicolás, señalando lo obvio -. ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¿Habrá ido a dejar a Magdalena y volver?

\- Imposible, son casi dos horas y no demoró más de treinta minutos – sacó la cabeza por la ventana -. ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

\- ¡¿Pueden estacionar en el callejón de ahí?! – gritó, sin responder la pregunta de su amigo y señalando un punto de la calle.

Sebastián asintió y apenas tuvo la señal del policía, dobló hacia la izquierda y se metió a la acera, dejando la camioneta bajo un foco que parpadeó cuando se bajó y cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte. Todos lo seguimos inmediatamente y nos reunimos los cinco en la calle, bajo la luz anaranjada y el viento frío.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

\- Sólo la dejé en la estación y volví caminando, pero como no llegaban nunca, salí a buscarlos – tenía las mejillas rojas y volutas de vapor salían de su boca, mientras su pecho subía y baja por el esfuerzo de correr calle arriba -. Cuando escuché lo del accidente una calle más abajo…

Yo di un respingo y Sebastián retrocedió instintivamente. Percatándose de ello, nuestro amigo cerró la boca de golpe, quizás regañándose a sí mismo por lo que había dicho.

\- En fin... – sacó su teléfono, tecleando rápidamente -. Ya es medianoche…

Nuestras cinco cabezas se agolparon contra la pantalla, esperando ansiosamente para que la página cargase. La primera imagen, en rojo y brillando, anunciaba los resultados de la selección, apretando el botón furiosamente, como si eso la hiciera cargar más rápido.

\- Putos datos móviles… - se quejó, apretando los labios.

\- ¡Se descargó la lista! – exclamé, sujetando el antebrazo de Sebastián con nerviosismo cuando vi el aviso del teléfono. Nuestro bajista abrió la aplicación con rapidez y tuvo que acercar el teléfono a su rostro para mirar el documento, que estaba separado por estilo musical.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Adara parecía tan nerviosa como nosotros, pero se quedó repentinamente en silencio, de seguro por la misma situación.

\- Lado B… Lado B… - mi hermano se apoyó sobre el hombro de Tristán, evaluando la lista junto con él.

\- ¡Ahí! – gritó el otro, señalando el teléfono y bajándolo para que todos pudiéramos verlo. Al final de la lista de rock, con el puntaje justo para entrar, estaba nuestro nombre.

Entonces, sin poder contener la emoción, Sebastián ahogó un gemido y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta que comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, como no lo hacía en demasiado tiempo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí esta parte y la volví a releer para su publicación, pensé en ese meme que está de moda ahora, el de las películas, en que cambian la trama y termina inmediatamente XD Pensé "¿qué hubiera pasado si Lado B no hubiera quedado seleccionado en el concurso?". La verdad es cuando me planteé esa posibilidad como escritora (porque una debe barajar todas las opciones), estaba segura que ellos habrían hecho algo para estar ahí, primero porque en realidad aman la música y sé que deben tocar muy bien, pero también porque, cuando ama lo que hace y hace lo que ama, pelea por su espacio. ¿Se imaginan a Sebastián entrando furiosamente al concurso y rockeando junto a sus amigos? A veces creo que es él el verdadero protagonista de la historia. Sin él, nada funcionaría XD
> 
> Gracias por leerme. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	19. Tercer movimiento - Silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: el comienzo del penúltimo movimiento, entre otros comienzos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay canción que refleje la felicidad que sienten y lo que queda por venir, así que le dejé como el silencio de las partituras, antes de algo importante.
> 
> Espero que les guste <3

Le eché la culpa a los nervios y a su voz incesante mientras Tristán sostenía el teléfono con expresión tensa, aunque en parte también había sido casi un reflejo extender mis dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos, silenciándola en ese instante, cuando ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y desvió sus ojos avellana, chocándolos con los míos, ajenos totalmente a lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor y permaneciendo así por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Luego vinieron los gritos de emoción y el llanto desconsolado de Sebastián, pero aún así no éramos capaces de separarnos todavía, sujetándonos más fuerte el uno del otro sin decirnos nada, hasta que se volvió demasiado evidente y el tecladista abrazó a Adara, agradeciéndole por su ayuda. Sólo entonces sentí el viento frío en mi palma, seguido de un último roce de sus yemas en las mías antes de volver a nuestro estado inicial, como si nada hubiese sucedido realmente y sin que nadie se percatase. Nos felicitamos entre todos, consolamos a nuestro amigo en su emoción y nos subimos a la camioneta, dando un enorme rodeo para volver a casa, en donde la celebración continuó hasta que caímos dormidos en la habitación de Sebastián, excepto ella, que se había acostado temprano en la cama de Félix porque tenía que acompañar a su tío a un ensayo del que no nos contó mucho, embargados por la emoción de haber quedado seleccionados en el concurso.

Somnoliento, adolorido y cansado, a la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que todos cuando los rayos del sol impactaron directamente en mis ojos, colándose por las cortinas azul marino de la habitación de Sebastián. Reprimí un bostezo y me restregué los ojos para comprobar la hora y me desperecé estirando los brazos y chocando con el hombro de Tristán, que ni siquiera se inmutó. De todas maneras, lo miré para comprobar que no se había despertado pues tenía el sueño tan pesado que cuando dormía parecía un cadáver, especialmente por lo pálido e inerte de su expresión, sin soltar si quiera un quejido o incluso moverse.

La única que pareció juzgar mis movimientos fue Pirata, que dormía sobre el vientre de su dueño, ronroneando de placer. Apenas me mostró un ojo verde cuando me quité las frazadas de encima y tanteé en busca de mis zapatos, perdidos bajo la cama, volviendo a enrollarse con un maullido débil y perdiendo total interés en mí. Sebastián se revolvió en sueños cuando golpeé la cama sin querer y terminó por despertar lentamente, asomando la nariz sobre las sábanas cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

\- Buenos días, ¿te desperté?

\- Estaba medio dormido desde hace un rato – musitó, lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a su hermano -. ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sí, gracias – mentí, cuidando de no reflejar la verdad. En verdad me dolía el costado y la cabeza, pero Adara había ocupado la habitación de Félix, así que Tristán y yo nos conformamos con dormir sobre la alfombra -. ¿Y tú?

\- Apenas pude conciliar el sueño de la emoción – confesó, con las mejillas encendidas y algo avergonzado por haber llorado delante de nosotros -. Aún no creo que hayamos quedado.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo siempre tuve fe en nosotros. ¿Desayuno? – le sonreí y señalé el pasillo, a lo que él asintió, levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano menor, aunque igualmente recibimos un bufido de su gata. Salimos en silencio y cruzamos el corredor, si bien no pude evitar que mis ojos se desviaran hacia la otra pieza, vacía y con la cama perfectamente ordenada.

\- Se fue temprano – apuntó él, con una sonrisa burlona -. Iba a acompañar a su tío a esa grabación y la sentí bajar la escalera hace un rato.

\- ¿Lo dices por Adara? No estaba mirando por eso específicamente.

\- Sí, claro – bajamos la escalera y entramos a la cocina. Miré el reloj de pared y él me imitó -. ¿Tienes que irte pronto?

\- Hoy me toca trabajar en la cafetería de mi mamá – respondí, todo lo molesto que pudiera reflejar mi tono.

\- ¿Aún no solucionan las cosas?

\- Nunca lo haremos... Vieja de mierda – recibí la taza que Sebastián me alcanzó y bebí sin comprobar su contenido, casi quemándome la lengua por lo caliente del café.

\- Debe ser tenso trabajar bajo esas condiciones.

\- Es lo peor, especialmente cuando va su marido, que es un imbécil redomado que le hace caso en todo y me mira como si fuese un delincuente, especialmente desde que me decoloré el pelo – saqué leche del refrigerador y enfrié con ella el café -. O sus hijos, pendejos mimados. Ni siquiera saben que también soy su hijo, ¿te había contado? - él negó con la cabeza y me senté frente a él, dando sorbos para acallar mi rabia.

\- ¿Lucía no tiene problemas con ellos?

\- No tanto, pero tampoco dejo que los vea mucho, especialmente cuando ellos tienen celulares y cosas que ella no puede tener. No es que pida mucho tampoco, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que sufra o se sienta menos porque mi papá no puede comprarle todo lo que podría llegar a desear. Prefiero que seamos... ¿cómo dijo el idiota redomado? - había sido un día en que ella me había ofrecido comprar un amplificador nuevo, pero le guardé el dinero que me extendía de vuelta en su bolsillo y le pedí que en ese caso se hiciera cargo de su hija, a quién ni siquiera había llamado por su cumpleaños. Entonces la oí sollozar en la cocina de la cafetería y pensé en disculparme, hasta que oí la voz salamera de su nuevo marido - ¡Ah! Hijos resentidos, criados por un fracasado.

\- Eso debe ser difícil para ti, me sorprende que siempre guardes tan buen humor.

\- Lo hago por mi papá, por mi sanidad mental, pero sobre todo, por Lucía.

\- ¡Eres tan buen hermano mayor! – bebió un trago de té y apoyó una mano en la mesa, tamborileando con los dedos -. Cambiando de tema, y no es que esté obsesionado ahora que entramos al concurso, pero tenemos que terminar la letra, que ya está casi lista y volver a ensayar, quizás una vez por semana o dos veces al mes, hasta fines de noviembre.

\- ¿Podrás con todo? Estás en la recta final para el examen de admisión.

\- Es mi último sueño antes de dejar el colegio, así que lo haré posible de alguna manera – de pronto Sebastián me pareció extremadamente maduro e inalcanzable, a pesar de que hubiera apenas un año de diferencia entre nosotros, aunque era esperable después de todo lo que había sufrido y cambiado desde que lo había visto en ese baño del primer piso, cuando aún se estaba drogando, tan distinto del ahora secretario del consejo de estudiantes, alumno de honor y compositor de nuestra banda de música.

\- Ayer… - sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mí con interés, invitándome a seguir -, Adara me preguntó si íbamos a continuar juntos después de que entraras a la universidad y la verdad es que yo me pregunté lo mismo, porque no hemos hablado de ello seriamente.

\- Ayer Adara estaba un poco rara – lo meditó un instante mientras se terminaba el té e iba por una segunda ración -. Antes de contestar tu pregunta, porque siento que no merece contestación, ¿sabes si le pasó algo en el colegio, además de todo lo que ya sabemos?

\- Sinceramente no lo sé, pero estuvo toda la tarde mirando por la ventana y preguntándome si iba a extrañar el colegio y cosas así. Fue peor cuando llegó Magdalena – entonces me atreví a formular la pregunta que había rondado mi cabeza desde la tarde anterior, lo más casualmente posible, aunque en realidad me estaba muriendo de vergüenza -. ¿Crees que se sintió mal con ella ahí o que Tristán le guste?

\- ¿Vamos a volver a esta conversación otra vez? - sentí el peso de sus palabras y el "te lo dije" implícito en ellas, especialmente porque estaba seguro que él habái visto que nos habíamos tomado de las manos y como habíamos rehuido el uno del otro después, evitando mirarnos o acercarnos demasiado hasta que ella se fue a dormir y pude volver a respirar tranquilo -. Se llevan bastante bien y al parecer se han vuelto buenos amigos, pero de ahí a que le guste, lo dudo mucho. Y aunque así fuera, no es que a nosotros nos importe, ¿cierto, Nicolás? – no pudo aguantar por más tiempo y prácticamente se rio en mi cara, mientras yo trataba de no prestarle atención y ocultando mi rostro tras la taza, que terminé de un trago apurado.

\- No debería haberte dicho nada.

\- No hacía falta que me dijeras nada, pero no agregaré nada más, para no confundirte ni a ti ni a ella - no entendí el significado de sus palabras, pero preferí dejarlo correr para no enfrentarme a una realidad que no quería en aquel momento, prefiriendo disfrutar la emoción del concurso y lo que nos deparaba a partir de ese momento.

\- Como quieras - solté, aunque agradecí su silencio.

\- Y volviendo a tu pregunta anterior… - él sonrió de esa manera tranquila y genuina que era propia de él y su hermano menor -, estoy seguro que lograremos seguir juntos de alguna manera. Después de todo, somos amigos y eso es lo importante – y añadió -, los cinco.

\- ¿Los cinco? – repetí y él sonrió con más ganas. Ese gesto significaba muchas cosas más, pero decidí no preguntarle nada y quedarnos así, terminando el desayuno en silencio con el segundero de fondo sobre nuestras cabezas y unos pasos lentos en el piso de arriba, que luego bajaron la escalera pesadamente.

\- ¿Qué hacen tan temprano conversando aquí? – Félix entró reprimiendo un bostezo, apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de su hermano mayor y aún demasiado somnoliento para actuar con claridad. A su lado, maullando ruidosamente, su gata lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, alternando pasos entre él y su plato de comida vacío -. Ya voy, gata obesa.

Tanteó una caja, que resultó ser la de sus cereales y estuvo a punto de verterla en el plato antes de darse cuenta que se trataba de su comida y no la de su mascota, así que la depositó en la mesa para ir a buscar la de su gata, que ni siquiera lo dejó echar un puñado antes de lanzarse sobre él. Hecho esto, alcanzó la leche que había dejado en la mesa y se echó un puñado de cereal a la boca, seguido de un trago de ésta directamente desde la caja.

\- Félix, ¡no hagas eso! - le reprendió su hermano, con una mirada de censura en sus ojos.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Hay platos en la casa – Sebastián se levantó y le pasó uno, que el menor llenó con ambas cosas hasta el borde, mirándolo como si esperase algo más.

\- Cuchara - demandó, sin mirar a ninguno en particular, pero sabiendo a quién le pedía.

\- Ya voy… - Sebastián se la alcanzó del cajón y sólo entonces el menor de los Vera empezó a comer.

\- ¿Tristán no se ha levantado? – pregunté, para cambiar de tema.

\- ¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta, Nicolás Valentino? - tragó ruidosamente y blandió la cuchara frente a mi rostro -. Sabes perfectamente que podría pisotearlo, poner Metal a todo volumen en su oído, bailar sobre él y aún así no despertaría.

\- Deberíamos ser buenos amigos y molestarlo antes de irme – propuse, más animado que hace un rato.

\- Secundo la moción, apenas me termine esto. ¿Qué opinas, hermano? – Félix giró la cabeza hacia él, expectante.

\- Ya que estamos en una democracia, acepto la propuesta para que sea llevada a cabo inmediatamente - asintió y rio, tan feliz que nos contagió su risa por la solemnidad de sus palabras.

\- Los escuché, traidores - Tristán, con el cabello revuelto y los anteojos torcidos, hizo aparición en la cocina, frunciendo el ceño y aparentemente muy molesto.

\- Arruinaste la sorpresa - aún así Félix no se lamentó demasiado y volvió su atención a su desayuno.

\- El grupo se reúne para tomar desayuno - lo tacleé con el hombro y él alcanzó a agarrarse de la mesa para no caer, aún demasiado dormido. Me miró con odio jurado y esperó la taza de café, a la que no le echó azúcar ni leche, sino que empezó a beberla así tal cual.

\- No estamos todos, pero aún así...

\- Falta el drama - le interrumpió su hermano, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería.

\- ... Aún así - repitió Seba, con un gesto divertido al menor -, les quiero decir una vez más lo feliz que estoy por habernos conocido y ser amigos. Gracias.

Pensé que volvería a llorar, pero se limitó a sonreírnos con calidez, así que llenamos las tazas nuevamente para brindar por nosotros.

\- Por Lado B.

\- ¡Por Lado B! - repetimos los demás, bebiendo hasta el fondo.

 

* * *

 

El oboe tañía un sonido triste y melancólico, llegando directamente a mis oídos mientras mis ojos vagaban entre la figura de mi tío, que apoyaba el violín bajo su mentón para representar la partitura extendida bajo la mesa, y mi propia mano, recordando la calidez que había sentido cuando Nicolás la estrechó con la suya, enfocándome luego en sus ojos castaños que me hicieron estremecer. Aún no podía entender sus razones, pero la facilidad de su gesto, sin parecer turbado o nervioso, me hizo sentir profundamente herida, tanto como aquella vez que me había sujetado por la cintura cuando me resbalé de la escalera o por intentar bailar conmigo la tarde anterior, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos… ¿O era que yo lo pensaba demasiado y, como siempre, estaba exagerando su amistad? ¿En verdad podía pensar que yo podía llegar a gustarle, sabiendo como era y su prontuario anterior?

Mi teléfono vibró y lo saqué, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando recibí una foto de los cuatro, despeinados y aún con cara de estar medio dormidos, alzando su taza de café hacia mí y pidiendo una de vuelta. Tímidamente, para que ninguno de los músicos o mi tío se diesen cuenta, alcé un vaso desechable y le mandé una foto de vuelta.

\- Adara – levanté la cabeza cuando oí la voz molesta de mi tío. Se había llevado el cabello hacia atrás, enredado en un moño mal hecho que dejaba caer mechones sobre su frente y sus ojos azules, que me miraban con evidente reproche -, presta atención.

\- Perdón – él suspiró y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a sujetar el violín entre su cuello y sus brazos. Hoy se había esmerado un poco más en su persona y no estaba usando sus enormes sweaters de segunda mano, sino una camisa blanca ajustada, cuyas mangas había enrollado a la altura del codo, dejando al descubierto sus antebrazos pálidos, tensos hasta traslucir sus venas y tendones cada vez que maniobraba el arco del instrumento.

\- Primeras cuerdas, desde el segundo movimiento, primer adagio, por favor – contó en su mente hasta tres y todos comenzaron al mismo tiempo, mientras el oboe, por respeto, había cesado su cántico para sumarse una vez llegó su parte, empezando a armar la melodía poco a poco.

La melodía era un tanto cíclica, sumando instrumentos cada vez, adquiriendo un tinte más dulce y esperanzador con cada uno, especialmente cuando sonó el primer violín, que mi tío interpretaba sólo como muestra, pero con la misma seriedad que ello implicaba. Me encantaba verlo tocar, especialmente cuando se perdía en la partitura y relajaba tanto su hombro como su expresión, deslizando las cuerdas del arco por sobre las del violín con soltura y gracilidad que jamás vi en otro intérprete. Nunca sonreía cuando tocaba, pero su semblante demostraba tal entrega hacia la música que era imposible no fijarse en él con otra cosa que no fuera admiración, como pude comprobar por parte de los otros músicos, que parecían estudiarlo con especial atención. Juré que escuché un suspiro por parte de la compositora, sentada tras el piano de la sala de conciertos y no pude evitar reír por ello, aunque muy bajito para que nadie me oyera.

Rodrigo me la había presentado como Frida no-me-acuerdo, de algún país nórdico que ya había olvidado. Había sido contratada para una película colaborativa nacional-franco-belga y su estilo era claramente europeo con influencias celtas, que en nada se parecía a la melodía latinoamericana propia, pero cada director toma sus propias decisiones, así que nuestros músicos tenían que adecuarse a su estilo musical, que no por ello dejaba de ser bueno, pues la composición era hermosa, dramática, sumamente emotiva y nostálgica, la que me hacía pensar en un bosque brumoso o el mar en plena tormenta. Esperaba que la película pudiera acoplarse bien a la melodía y que no fuera simplemente una mezcolanza de elementos inconexos, especialmente si el nombre de mi tío iba a aparecer en los créditos finales.

A pesar de las precauciones y de hacer todo lo posible por parecer concentrada, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar la melodía en su totalidad cuando todos los instrumentos se acoplaron en una sola canción, incluido un acordeón al fondo y un órgano portátil con pequeñas intervenciones inocentes en la pieza musical. Una guitarra clásica, casi al final, me obligó a abrirlos nuevamente en el momento en que sus cuerdas me hicieron pensar en aquel otro guitarrista, debiendo salir de la sala de ensayo de la universidad para ir a mojarme la cara en el baño y recobrar la compostura. Recorrí los sinuosos pasillos casi laberínticos de la facultad de música, en donde podía oír el eco que se detuvo del todo cuando ingresé al baño y cerré la puerta, fijando mis ojos en el espejo, el cual me devolvió un reflejo ojeroso y cansino, algo pálido por la falta de sueño, con el cabello enredado y un rostro casi asustado. No pude evitar recordar esa escena de Jane Eyre, en la cual la mujer se mira para recordarse a sí misma que es fea y que no puede competir con la señorita Ingram por el amor del Señor Rochester, por más amable que éste fuera con la institutriz de su protegida.

\- De la misma manera, Adara Bellini – me dije, en voz lo suficientemente alto para oírme claramente -, debes entender que él sólo está siendo amable contigo y nada más.

Me mojé la cara y volví a la sala lentamente, muriendo por un café o algo que me obligase a despertar. La partitura había cambiado y las integrantes del coro comenzaban a ensayar al fondo del escenario, preparándose para su parte, mientras los otros músicos practicaban sus nuevas notas ajenos a los demás. Incluso mi tío, que había cambiado el violín por su violonchelo, repasaba la partitura sin despejar los ojos de ella, guiando su mano y el arco que sujetaba con tanta lentitud y precisión que mi hombro dolió de sólo pensar en la presión que debía estar sufriendo. Su mirada se desconcentró el tiempo suficiente para fijarse en mí y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercase a él.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Yo no sé nada de instrumentos de cuerda.

\- Estoy seguro que si te hicieras el tiempo, podrías retomar el violín – sacó un lápiz grafito de un estuche y transformó un ritmo en otro más lento, volviendo a tocar esa parte con un bufido al final, como si siguiera molesto -. Esta parte no termina de convencerme.

\- ¿Y si…? – tomé el lápiz tentativamente, sabiendo que me estaba estudiando con algo más que curiosidad, así que mi mano tembló cuando lo apoyé en el papel -. Quizás, si acoplas esta corchea a esta, el sonido suene más hilado, ¿no crees? O podrías reemplazar esta negra con un pizzicato de dos notas, para darle más carácter al final de tu parte, si bien arruinaría el concepto musical de la compositora, más tranquilo y acompasado.

\- Componer o hacer arreglos nunca ha sido mi fuerte – parecía ofuscado, pero aún así sonrió cuando escuchó mis sugerencias, si bien no fueron las mejores -. ¿De verdad no te interesa estudiar algo más que intérprete en piano?

\- Estoy muy bien tocando lo que compuso alguien más, gracias – su expresión pareció algo molesta, hasta dolida, pero no dijo nada más -. Con respecto a eso…

\- ¡Retomamos el ensayo! – exclamó la mujer, en un español extraño.

\- Vuelve a tu lugar – gruñó, con toda su concentración puesta en su trabajo.

Sin saber qué lo había molestado tanto, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la última butaca, en donde me recosté y volví a cerrar los ojos, triste y somnolienta.

Cuando desperté, un tanto desconcertada, la sesión de ensayo había finalizado, los músicos conversaban con sus instrumentos guardados en sus respectivos estuches y la compositora conversaba con mi tío, agitando sus platinadas pestañas y apoyando una mano en su brazo. “¡Alerta de tocadora de brazos!”, exclamé, incorporándome de un salto y corriendo hasta allá, como parte de nuestro mecanismo de protección.

Lo habíamos inventado a un par de años, no por mí, obviamente, sino porque, siempre había una o uno demasiado impertinente y que se acercaba demasiado. Por más adulto que fuera, a veces le costaba relacionarse con otras personas, especialmente cuando intentaban coquetearle y había aprendido a reconocer las señales para pedir mi ayuda, así que me adelanté hasta ellos bajando las escaleras a toda prisa hasta posarme junto al piano, justo al lado de ellos.

\- Aquí está ella – me sonrió y me empujó sutilmente hacia la compositora, que parecía apenas un poco desilusionada -. Ella es mi sobrina, Adara.

\- Mucho gusto – solté, confundida. La mujer me sonrió y luego volvió la atención en mi tío.

\- Le estaba contando lo talentosa que eres y que estás participando en un concurso de bandas de rock. Quizás podamos invitarla a casa para que escuche tus arreglos, ¿te parece?

\- Ahm… - ella estaba expectante ante mi respuesta, así que sonreí tontamente, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo -. Sería un placer.

\- Perfecto – siguieron hablando un poco más en algo que identifiqué como inglés y al poco tiempo mi tío me tomó del cuello y me sacó de la sala hacia el patio.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – sentí que sus dedos largos y ásperos me apretaban la piel de la nuca y me zafé.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo, Adara. Vamos al auto – no esperé a que me abriera la puerta y me senté en el lugar del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados. Él se dio la vuelta hasta ubicarse en su sitio, jugando con las llaves antes de hacer arrancar el motor.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido la sesión de hoy?

\- Interesante, pero no es lo que esperaba. Era…

\- ¿Extranjero?

\- ¡Sí! Era una música extraña para una producción nacional. Era buena, eso no voy a negártelo, pero se notaba que era importada, ¿me hago entender?

\- ¿Sabes por qué pasa eso? – salió de la facultad y cruzó la calle residencial hasta llegar a la avenida. Los álamos y plátanos orientales comenzaban a cubrirse de hojas verdes, que traslucían los rayos de sol y proyectaban una sombra verdosa sobre la acera.

\- Hum... No sé. ¿Efectos secundarios de la globalización?

\- En parte, pero también porque hay pocos compositores en este país; a la mayoría le da miedo componer cosas nuevas o se van en busca de algo mejor. No voy a llenarte la cabeza con ingenuidades sobre que la vida de un músico es fácil, porque ya sabes que no lo es, pero creo, sobrina, que deberías considerar en verdad la carrera de composición.

\- Me gusta el piano.

\- Y como compositora, vas a utilizarlo el resto de tu vida, así que eso no es problema. Siento que eres mucho más que una pianista, Adara. Además, te vi mirando el programa el otro día.

Palidecí ante su confesión, porque realmente habría jurado que estaba sola en su despacho esa tarde. Había ido a dejarle unas pruebas que se le quedaron en casa y, mientras esperaba que la secretaria lo llamase para avisarle que había llegado, revisé el programa de concertista en piano por enésima vez, hasta que mis ojos se desviaron al que descansaba más allá, de arreglo y composición. Lo miré sólo un instante, porque la mujer me avisó que mi tío ya venía y dejé todo como estaba.

\- Pero… - conocía su política sobre no tocarnos demasiado, pero rodeé mi meñique en el suyo cuando apoyó la mano en la palanca de cambio -, ¿y si es sólo tu impresión y no soy realmente tan buena?

\- Eso no lo sabes hasta que lo intentes. Sólo tienes dieciséis años, pero prefiero decirte esto ahora – se detuvo cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo, desviando la vista del camino para mirarme mientras estrechaba mi mano -; no hay nada peor que arrepentirse, Adara. Luego te pasas la vida preguntándote qué hubiera pasado si hubieras luchado más o atrevido a hacer lo que querías.

\- ¿A ti te pasó?

Había veces en las cuales sus ojos oscuros se volvían inertes, fríos e incluso hirientes, pero esta vez no fue así. Incluso creí que, por un segundo, se llenaban de lágrimas, pero se apartó de mí para volver al camino y avanzar.

\- Me arrepiento de varias cosas en mi vida a las que he sabido sobreponerme – dijo finalmente, aunque sabía que había algo más detrás de sus palabras -, por eso no quiero que sea así para ti.

\- ¿Hubo alguna que no hayas superado?

\- Sí… Hay una.

\- ¿Puedes contarme? – sentí que mis dedos sudaban, así que aparté la mano y las enrollé en mi falda.

\- Una vez, cuando era joven, se me ocurrió que era buena idea cuidar a la hija de mi hermana – rio y me sacudió el cabello.

\- ¡Tío! – lo aparté de un manotazo y volví a peinarme como pude. Él pareció feliz durante un rato más, pero sabía que me estaba ocultando algo…

¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Rodrigo Aguilar?

 

* * *

 

Como cada mañana, mi hermano y yo llegamos al colegio demasiado temprano, muertos de sueño y cansados después de la emoción de haber sido seleccionados para el concurso de bandas. Producto de ello, Sebastián parecía más feliz de lo habitual y aquella mañana ni siquiera el mal humor de la presidenta estudiantil pudo sacarlo de ese estado, yéndose con ella al cuarto piso con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios, dejándome en el primer piso, solo y aburrido.

Si bien usualmente me iba al gimnasio a pasar el rato o a dormir a mi sala, esa mañana decidí dar un rodeo y pasearme por el pasillo del primer piso para llegar a la cafetería y comer algo antes de empezar las clases, notando que había más actividad de lo habitual. Unas chicas terminaban de colgar unos adornos en los tableros de anuncios, mientras otros iban pegando fotos y recortes como recuerdo de la semana de aniversario.

Me detuve en la sección del día deportivo cuando vi mi imagen en una de las fotografías, saltando justo en el momento antes de lanzar. Quien fuera que había sacado la foto, había captado el momento de ansiedad en que tus dedos dejan ir la pelota y calculan la trayectoria, aún con los pies en el aire y el cuerpo en tensión total. Son apenas unos segundos, pero sin duda los más tensos de mi vida, especialmente cuando creo que no podré encestar y grito a mis compañeros para que se sitúen bajo el aro. Me acerqué para apreciar las otras fotos: la celebración por nuestra victoria, unas chicas saltando, el arquero de otro equipo recibiendo el impacto del balón. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que noté toda una extensión del mural aún vacío, de seguro porque aún estaba siendo llenado.

\- Disculpa… - me volví y me encontré frente a frente con el chico de la cámara, que me sonrió con algo de timidez -, ¿puedes moverte un poco? Necesito terminar esto antes que empiecen las clases.

\- Claro – obedecí y me quedé contemplando su tarea un instante, un tanto ido.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

\- ¿Tú tomaste todas estas? – señalé el montón que descansaba a su lado.

\- Fue el taller de fotografía en general, pero muchas de ellas las tomé yo – admitió, azorado. Era fácil notarlo por la palidez de su piel y la forma en que evitaba mirarme. Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido con mi hermano y los demás y sentí un poco de tristeza por él y esa forma de protegerse del resto.

\- Debo decir que tomaste mi mejor ángulo – bromeé, intentando alivianar el ambiente. Sus ojos celestes viajaron hasta dicha fotografía y la contempló un instante antes de negar y fruncir el ceño.

\- Claro que no, pero es difícil tomar fotos en movimiento. Si hubiera ido por este lado, habría aprovechado la luz de la mañana y en altura se habría apreciado más el movimiento de la mano, además… - hablaba rápidamente, señalando con uno de sus dedos, hasta que se quedó callado de pronto y soltó un bufido, haciendo algo así como el atisbo de una sonrisa divertida -. Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

\- Puede ser – me encogí de hombros y sonreí de vuelta -, pero me gustan tus fotos. No soy muy inteligente, así que no podría apreciar “la luz” y el “ángulo”, pero al verlas es como si contaran una historia – lo miré y su expresión parecía haberse iluminado con mi burda explicación.

Iba a abrir la boca para responderme cuando alguien lo empujó por la espalda al pasar, haciendo que tirara las fotos que aún no pegaba y que éstas volaran hasta tocar el suelo, para su sorpresa y mi enojo.

\- Oh, se te cayeron – un idiota del equipo de fútbol, de cuarto año, se rio por lo bajo en conjunto con sus amigos, igual de estúpidos que él. En vez de agacharme a ayudarlo me volví hacia ellos, apretando los dientes y dispuesto a enfrentarlos, pero Ángel me sujetó de la camisa, captando mi atención.

\- Sólo fue un accidente, no importa – se inclinó para tomarlas y escondió el rostro de mi vista, pero noté una vena azul que surcaba su frente y que parecía latir de pura rabia, a pesar de la aparente calma de su voz.

\- Pero…

\- De verdad – cuando incluso su tono se volvió amargo, desistí, pero grabé en mi memoria las espaldas y las risas de ese grupo para una próxima ocasión.

\- Entonces te ayudaré.

\- No es necesario – terminó de recogerlas apresuradamente, tanto así que se levantó con sorprendente agilidad y se fue hacia la escalera sin despedirse de mí, dejando el mural sin terminar.

Por un instante pensé en ir tras él, pero luego recordé lo que esos imbéciles habían susurrado cuando pasaron a Ángel y pasaron a mi lado. El más cercano, el mismo que había hecho caer al fotógrafo, se había inclinado lo suficiente para susurrar la palabra "fleto" en mi oído.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Felicitaciones, chicos!

\- Gracias, profe.

El profe Rodríguez nos había llamado a los cinco a su oficina unos minutos antes de comenzar el descanso del almuerzo. Con una sonrisa que surcaba su rostro de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillantes, levantó el puño al más puro estilo de los Panteras Negras cuando estuvimos frente a él, respondiéndole con distintos grados de felicidad y agradecimiento. Para mi sorpresa, quien lucía menos emocionado era Tristán, a pesar de lo que esto debía significar para él, guardando la contrariedad de su expresión en mi mente para preguntarle lo que sucedía.

\- Cuando me llegó el correo el viernes en la noche estaba muy feliz, sabía que lo lograrían.

\- ¿Usted también fue notificado? – Adara sostenía un sobre amarillo contra su pecho, seguramente con partituras, por las hojas que se asomaban por él.

\- Por supuesto, soy su tutor en el concurso, así que toda la información me llega a mí. No se angustien por el lugar en el que quedaron, pensando que sólo entregaron el instrumental sin la letra yo diría que les fue muy bien – agregó, adivinando mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué es lo siguiente, profesor? – pregunté, repentinamente ansioso por juntarnos a ensayar y corregir todos los errores de nuestra canción.

\- Bueno, si ya terminaron con su letra, podríamos juntarnos el viernes después de clases para que me muestren la canción completa y ver que podríamos solucionar en el corto plazo. Posteriormente a eso, practicar y practicar hasta que suene perfecta – nos repasó una vez más con la mirada -. Señor Blest.

\- ¿Si, profesor? – el aludido casi pegó un salto de la impresión, concentrado como estaba en algo más que no podía adivinar.

\- ¿Sigues siendo el vocalista del grupo? Porque recuerdo que Sebastián había compuesto la melodía para su registro.

\- Adara ajustó la canción a mi tono de voz, pero no sé… - me miró de soslayo, así que me atreví a levantar la voz, por miedo a que de pronto quisiera retirarse.

\- Tristán ha mejorado mucho en el último tiempo y pienso que es perfecto para nuestra canción; al menos, mejor que yo.

\- Quedé gratamente sorprendido por su representación del viernes en el concurso de talentos. No he escuchado más que buenos comentarios de ustedes hoy en los otros cursos por su presentación de la noche, así que no puedo sentirme más orgulloso.

\- Usted nos ha ayudado mucho, profe Rodríguez – señalé, en nombre de todos.

\- Bueno, les estaré avisando por cualquier eventualidad, ahora vayan a almorzar, excepto usted, señorita Bellini, que dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

\- Nos vemos abajo – nos sonrió y el resto de nosotros salió mientras ella comenzaba a abrir el sobre y depositaba el contenido sobre el escritorio.

\- Todavía no creo que hayamos quedado seleccionados después de tanto tiempo de espera – comenzó Félix mientras bajábamos la escalera -. Ya casi no recuerdo la canción.

\- Ni siquiera bromees con eso – fijé mis ojos en la espalda de Tristán, que se había adelantado a nosotros -. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, muy bien – había intentado tocarle el hombro, pero él evadió mi agarre y se sentó la banca con un suspiro exasperado -. No sabes lo felices que estaban en mi casa, extasiados, de hecho. Obviamente estoy siendo sarcástico – agregó, por si a alguno le hubiese quedado alguna duda.

\- Te llamé ayer, pero no me contestaste – Nicolás sacó su vianda de almuerzo y miró a su mejor amigo con aprensión.

\- No habría sido muy amable si te hubiese respondido, así que preferí no hacerlo. Todo empezó con Magdalena… No me malentiendan, la quiero, pero el viernes, cuando fui a dejarla a la estación, no estaba muy contenta y cuando llegué a casa el sábado para almorzar, Sara comenzó a regañarme por haberla dejado sola, porque ellas son algo así como amigas – parecía tan derrotado que sentí lástima por él, hablando con los hombros caídos y los anteojos deslizándose por el puente de su nariz -. Lo peor es que ella le contó que los resultados del concurso salían esa noche, así que apenas mi mamá volvió de su turno fue a interrogarme y tuve que decirle que habíamos quedado seleccionados.

\- Pero el trato era que podías seguir tocando música, ¿no?

\- Creo que ella esperaba que fallase, como siempre – revolvió los tallarines sin hambre y los dejó a un lado -. Me dijo que estaba desperdiciando mi juventud y que el próximo año me iba a ser más difícil estudiar si tenía mi atención puesta en otra cosa, que si me equivocaba yo iba a ser el único responsable…

Suspiró una vez más y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en las nubes que pasaban lentamente bajo el cielo primaveral. El eco de los jugadores de fútbol en la cancha y las risas de los estudiantes nos llegaban a lo lejos, ajenos a lo que nos estaba sucediendo y lamenté profundamente que las cosas fueran así para él, que había parecido tan emocionado el viernes por la noche, sin poder evitar recordar su expresión de felicidad cuando nos encontramos en la calle.

\- Quizás no sirva de mucho, pero tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional – Félix le sonrió y palmeó su espalda, un poco demasiado fuerte, porque salió despedido hacia adelante.

\- Y mi amor, que también es incondicional – Nicolás sostuvo su brazo y el otro se apartó rápidamente, aunque parecía contento.

\- Gracias por todo.

\- ¡He vuelto! – Adara llegó corriendo desde el patio. Iba a dejarse caer en el espacio libre junto a Nicolás y mi hermano, pero de pronto lo pensó mejor y se sentó en el borde, equilibrándose en la agarradera de metal y mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué tenías que hablar con el profe Rodríguez, Adara? – Félix la miró suspicaz y ella aprovechó para quitarle parte de su almuerzo.

\- Nada importante, sólo unas partituras que no estaba entendiendo bien – le dio un mordisco al sándwich y luego lo devolvió a su dueño -. ¿Cuándo nos juntaremos a ensayar?

\- Mis tiempos son más limitados ahora, pero podríamos acordar un día y horario fijo para organizarme bien – le respondí, mirando a los demás por si se les ocurría una mejor idea.

\- Yo comenzaré a trabajar los fines de semana, pero estoy desocupado en las mañanas y las noches, además del viernes después de clases – Nicolás desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda, en donde Adara masticaba una zanahoria cruda -. Y sino, seguiré tocando con el amplificador del colegio, ni que sonara tan mal.

\- Pero recuerda que no podemos sacarlo del colegio y el nuestro viejo ya chirría demasiado… ¡Ada! – Félix le arrebató el pan de las manos cuando ella se inclinó a robarle otro bocado. Partió la mitad y se la entregó, murmurando algo inaudible entre dientes.

\- Lo otro es buscar un lugar, porque dudo que podamos seguir tocando en mi casa con los ánimos como están entre mi mamá, mi hermana y Magdalena.

\- Pero lo que dices es muy extraño, Tristán – acotó la pianista, pensativa -. El viernes nos sentamos juntas a verlos tocar y ella parecía muy emocionada cuando comenzaste a cantar. Incluso me dijo que nunca había visto esa parte de ti y que le sorprendía mucho.

\- Pero quizás cómo lo dijo.

\- Disculpa, pero, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Tristán frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente, de pronto sulfurado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

\- Hablas como si no confiaras en ella en absoluto, y eso que es tu novia.

\- Me parece que no deberías meterte donde no te llaman, Adara. Quizás ella estaba siendo educada y amable contigo porque su crianza fue distinta a la tuya.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?

\- ¡De pronto tengo mucha sed! Acompáñame, musa clásica – Nicolás la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el edificio, perdiéndose sus siluetas y las quejas de ella tras la pared del edificio principal.

\- ¿Qué se cree? – musitó Tristán, profundamente irritado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – tanto mi hermano como yo nos inclinamos para quedar más cerca de él.

\- Sí, yo… - su semblante se ensombreció y dejó caer los brazos pesadamente a sus costados, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para continuar -. No, no estoy del todo bien.

\- ¿Pasó algo esa noche? De verdad me sorprendió que volvieras tan pronto, pero pensamos que era porque querías ver los resultados con nosotros.

\- No tiene que ver con ella, se alegra dentro de lo posible por el resultado y me deseó suerte, pero ese no es el problema.

\- ¿Entonces?

Suspiró por enésima vez y se miró las manos, entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Parecía que todos nos habíamos contagiado un poco del dramático carácter de Adara, porque Tristán dejó pasar el tiempo, quizás pensando en cómo articular lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿De verdad creen que soy... distinto?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Nada en verdad, es sólo una aprensión estúpida - nos sonrió forzadamente y siguió almorzando.

Sabía que no nos estaba contando la verdad, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para preguntarle. Sentía que de pronto nos íbamos poblando de secretos e inseguridades por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la fe que, si permanecíamos juntos, podríamos salir adelante con todo lo que sucedería.

\- No te preocupes, Tristán, eso nos pasa a todos.

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡Me vas a sacar la muñeca, Nicolás! – exclamó, intentando zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos, sin embargo, no lograron soltar mis dedos y reclamó un poco más hasta que se cansó, acompañándome con un silencioso puchero.

\- Tienes que aprender, Ada, a no meterte donde no te llaman, especialmente con Tristán, ¿o tú crees que a mí me cuenta todo lo que le pasa? – llegamos al principio de la fila de la cafetería, después de un incómodo silencio -. ¿Quieres algo?

\- No, gracias – parecía un poco más tranquila, aunque me dio la espalda mientras pagaba por una botella de agua. Desandamos el camino lentamente, tratando de estirar todo lo posible nuestro tiempo juntos -. A veces pienso que me equivoco al pensar que somos amigos.

\- Al contrario; e equivocas al pensar que no somos amigos – le ofrecí de la botella y ella bebió un sorbo antes de devolvérmela -, pero Tristán es diferente a nosotros.

\- ¿Es porque es cuico? – intenté no reírme ante el comentario, así que desvié la vista hacia el otro lado justo en el momento que pasó un grupo de chicas, que juraron que las estaba mirando.

\- No – respondí, tanto a ella como a la risa de las otras -. Cuando empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos yo le contaba todo sobre mí: la separación de mis padres, tener que mudarnos a un departamento minúsculo, que mi madre estuviese embarazada, lo sola que Lucía se sintió, absolutamente todo. Tristán escuchaba en silencio, sin decir ningún comentario o juicio, pero a los meses me di cuenta que él lo sabía todo sobre mí y yo nada sobre él. Empecé a preguntarle cosas, pero él siempre fue muy reservado y me costó un montón saber sobre él o su familia.

\- ¿No pensaste que era hostilidad o que no quería ser tu amigo?

\- Lo pensé, pero no iba a decírselo, así como si nada, así que esperé a ser más cercanos y luego… Bueno, luego me volví un idiota. Pasamos como medio año sin hablar, pero finalmente volvimos a ser amigos y aquí estamos, tocando en un grupo de música.

Le sonreí, pero ella no me estaba mirando, sino a las otras chicas, que aún miraban en nuestra dirección y reían, posando luego sus ojos en mí con una extraña expresión en su rostro que me hizo sentir repentinamente nervioso.

\- Te están esperando, deberías ir a hablarles – y las miró una vez más para hacerlo aún más evidente.

\- No me interesa hablarles en el sentido que ellas quieren – repliqué.

\- De verdad tienes un alto concepto de ti mismo, ¿verdad? – su tono malicioso me alertó. ¿Acaso estaba celosa o simplemente me estaba molestando?

\- Y a ti te encanta meterte donde no te llaman, especialmente con la vida amorosa de los demás – rechazó la botella y se adelantó un par de pasos. Entonces sentí que la pregunta que había sentido estancada durante el fin de semana brotaba sin poder impedirlo -. ¿Acaso te gusta?

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tristán – se detuvo repentinamente y se giró demasiado rápido para enfrentarme, haciendo que prácticamente chocásemos cuando la tuve al frente. La sujeté de los codos para que ninguno de los dos cayera y nos quedamos así a vista y paciencia de todos.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Nicolás? Él tiene novia, por si no te has enterado.

\- Eso no es impedimento para que te guste alguien – ella trató de zafarse sin mucha energía.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Y, de todas maneras, el patio no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto – musitó, nerviosa por los curiosos que atisbaban y se reían a nuestro alrededor.

\- Bien – la solté de un brazo y ella hizo un ademán de alejarse, pero me incliné hacia ella en un arrebato, susurrándole al oído -: Pero seguiremos hablando de esto.

Terminé por liberarla y ella se apartó rápidamente, con una expresión un tanto asustada que me hizo sentir horrible, pero preferí no flaquear, prosiguiendo mi camino con normalidad y esperando encontrar el momento preciso para saber que sentía Adara por mi mejor amigo.

 


	20. Tercer movimiento - Vibrato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: Un deseo de superioridad y un sentimiento de inferioridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si aún me queda algún lector por ahí, después de un mes de ausencia, pero tuve una lesión que me dejó incapacitada bastante tiempo y recién puedo volver a escribir más o menos normalmente. Si bien voy un poco más adelantada en la historia, le he cambiado varias veces para hacerla más consistente y eso implica un esfuerzo que mi brazo derecho no podía realizar. Eso me dio tiempo para pensar si continuar con esto o no, porque a veces no sé si estoy aburriendo a mis lectores con las aventuras de estos cinco amigos (después de todo, hay muchas cosas que contar todavía). Una vez leí que es importante escribir para uno, pero sin lectores, escribir no tiene mucho sentido, así que en parte mi sueño es sostenido por quienes me leen. Gracias por eso <3
> 
> Hoy no hay música que escuchar, pero el vibrato es una forma especial y hermosa de tocar la guitarra, en donde extiendes la nota a partir de la vibración continua de las cuerdas... Con eso ya saben de quién se va a tratar este capítulo, ¿cierto?
> 
> Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el capítulo 20...

\- Ha llegado el momento de ponerse serios…

Quizás fue la forma en que lo dijo, entornando los ojos y borrando la sonrisa despreocupada de su rostro, pero lo cierto fue que hubo de pronto un silencio general en el auditorio, apenas interrumpido por una tos ocasional. Sebastián, a mi lado, enderezó la espalda y tensó su postura todo lo posible, sin perder de vista al profesor Rodríguez, que se paseaba sobre el escenario vacío en silencio, dándose el tiempo para que sus palabras hiciesen el efecto esperado. Al otro lado, Nicolás suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en su mano izquierda, suspirando ruidosamente en el momento en que su atención se desvió, por un instante, hacia la primera fila, para luego esperar el resto del discurso, como todos los demás.

\- Ahora que el aniversario ha pasado y están los dos cursos reunidos, podemos volver a centrarnos en el proyecto final del curso de música, así que espero que pongan todo de su parte. Sé que los estudiantes de cuarto año estarán un poco ahogados de aquí en adelante, así que les pido que hablen conmigo por cualquier eventualidad que surja.

\- Cómo si eso resolviese algo – se quejó Nicolás, por lo bajo.

\- Ya que los grupos están conformados, quiero que hoy partan con la composición inicial. Deben entregar la partitura la próxima semana, así que pónganse a trabajar desde ya.

Desprovista de reclamos y las risas habituales, la masa de estudiantes se levantó con rapidez, reorganizándose dentro y fuera de la sala, no demasiado lejos por encargo del propio profesor Rodríguez, cuya seriedad no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de nosotros, siendo el tema de conversación de varios grupos que pasaron a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Lo habrán regañado por su conducta hacia nosotros? – se preguntó Sebastián, sentándose sobre una mesa desvencijada junto a un alto aromo en flor -. Esta semana ha estado muy extraño.

\- Quizás sólo está de mal humor – sin interesarse demasiado, Nicolás abrió su cuaderno de música y comenzó a dibujar líneas horizontales para recrear una partitura -. Recuerden que hace clases en otro colegio.

\- Puede ser – me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia y me senté en el único espacio libre -. Entonces, ¿alguna idea para el proyecto?

\- La verdad, he estado escribiendo algo, pero pensando en nuestro grupo y no para el curso – Sebastián asió una libreta negra, algo vieja y desgastada que en nada parecía pertenecerle a él -, pero no me parece justo que utilicemos esas canciones.

\- ¡Has escrito un montón! – la expresión de mi mejor amigo se iluminó cuando empezó a revisar las hojas amarillas, llenas de anotaciones, rayados y notas al azar. La había abierto de atrás para adelante, deteniéndose de pronto y ahogando una exclamación -. Lo siento…

\- No hay problema – sin embargo, la sonrisa de Sebastián parecía triste.

\- Es la libreta de tu hermano, ¿verdad? – él mismo me la alcanzó, sin atreverme a abrirla hasta que él me hizo un gesto.

\- Quizás sea tonto, pero me siento más conectado con mi lado creativo cuando escribo en ella.

\- ¡Ah, esta es buena! – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando leí el coro en voz alta, avergonzado, pero feliz -. ¿Esta es la melodía?

\- Pero sólo la base, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en algo más – me quitó el cuaderno de las manos con firme amabilidad, dejando en claro que ya no quería seguirse exponiendo -. En fin, pensemos en algo antes que la hora termine.

\- Seba, ¿no has pensado en estudiar música cuando salgas de cuarto? - ante su silencio, Nicolás volvió a insistir, con cierta ingenuidad que no dejé de pasar por alto -. Quiero decir, mira todo lo que has escrito, compusiste la canción del concurso y considero que tienes mucho talento.

\- Pero el talento no lo es todo – contestó al fin, con la vista perdida en algún punto del patio -. Dedicarse a la música debe ser difícil y, aunque me guste, no siento que sea tan bueno como para intentarlo.

\- Pero, dime, ¿quién es bueno a nuestra edad?

\- Adara – contestó, mirándolo con una expresión chistosa mientras Nicolás pensaba en una respuesta.

 _\- Touché, Monsieur_ – declarándose vencido, rio con nosotros un instante, antes de volver a ponerse serio.

\- ¿Por qué en francés? - respondió a mi pregunta al mostrarme un libro sobre la caída política de Robiesperre, con expresión de autosuficiencia.

\- Dejando el talento de lado – prosiguió nuestro amigo -, siento que fui tan irresponsable y egoísta en el pasado, hice sufrir a tantas personas que no merezco estudiar música. Sería como abrir esas heridas de nuevo.

\- ¿O sea que no ves la música como una posibilidad porque te estás castigando? – me acomodé los anteojos y me atreví a golpear su cabeza con el lápiz -. Eso es demasiado masoquista, Sebastián.

\- Yo no veo la relación entre ser feliz el resto de tu vida con un error que cometiste porque fue la única manera que encontraste de salir adelante – acotó Nicolás, para apoyarme -. Puede que tus padres hayan sufrido, pero no veo que Félix tenga alguna secuela o sea un chico problemático. Sólo es estúpido, pero no tuviste nada que ver ahí.

\- Gracias por sus palabras de aliento, pero en verdad la música no es una opción para mí – desoyendo nuestras protestas, Sebastián volvió su atención hacia el cuaderno de notas para el proyecto -. Hagamos esto o el profe se enojará más con nosotros.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes que el profesor Rodríguez se acercara a nosotros, con expresión ceñuda y algo cansada, suspirando demasiado y restregándose los ojos ensombrecidos por unas bolsas oscuras.

\- Muy bien, muchachos, ¿qué es lo que tienen?

\- Pensábamos aún en el ritmo inicial – como sólo Nicolás había traído la guitarra consigo, se apresuró a pasar la correa sobre su cabeza y acomodarla a su cuerpo, rasgueando unas pocas notas -. Discutíamos la manera de marcar el ritmo, desprovistos de batería para—

\- No hay que apoyarse únicamente de ella para marcar el ritmo, están demasiado acostumbrados a tocar con el hermano del señor Vera. Deben pensar en la forma de ser consistentes entre los instrumentos que tienen; por eso me pareció buena idea que la señorita Bellini se separase de ustedes – pareció darse cuenta del tono de su voz, porque inspiró y exhaló ruidosamente -. Lo siento, chicos, es el estrés. Me parece que van por buen camino, pero deben tener más confianza en sus capacidades, especialmente si están viendo la posibilidad de estudiar música en el futuro.

No dijimos nada en ese momento, pero Nicolás y yo nos dimos cuenta inmediatamente que el profesor Rodríguez no nos estaba mirando a nosotros, sino que sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en los de Sebastián.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrando con la alerta de un mensaje y lo saqué cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no regañarme, sorprendido por el emisor, sentado a escasa distancia de mí y mirándome alternativamente a mí y a nuestro amigo, ocupado con la corrección de la incipiente partitura.

_“Podríamos preguntarle a la experta…”_

 

* * *

 

Durante toda la semana lo había resuelto más o menos bien, evitando encontrarnos en los recreos y los almuerzos sin que fuera demasiado evidente que no quería verlos; menos si Nicolás estaba ahí. Pero no tenía la valentía de enfrentarme a él después de la promesa que más bien había sonado a amenaza, aunque eso significase estar lejos de mis amigos y de su sonrisa.

Sin saberlo, Fátima se había vuelto mi apoyo de seguridad cada vez que me preguntaban por qué no me reunía con ellos, excusándome y protegiéndome en su compañía, que ella no apreciaba excesivamente, no porque no fuésemos suficientemente amigas, sino porque ocupaba cada espacio libre en estudiar, mezclar música o lo que fuera. Como era extremadamente inteligente, era consciente que algo sucedía, pero se contentaba con sonreírme cansinamente y continuar con su trabajo, esperando quizás que yo tuviera la confianza suficiente para hablarle.

Por eso el viernes, suponiendo lo que no debía, esperaba la seguridad de su compañía para volver juntas a casa, cuando me percaté que su mochila a mi lado ya no estaba ni tampoco ella, buscándola con la mirada sin parecer demasiado desesperada, hasta que recibí un decidor mensaje.

_“Tuve que irme antes. Arregla tu problema, cualquiera que sea, y después me cuentas o.ó”_

Avergonzada y con el peso de la culpabilidad sobre los hombros, terminé de guardar mis cosas lo más rápido posible para salir del auditorio, sabiendo que Sebastián solía tomarse su tiempo en hablar con el profesor y el resto de los compañeros. Además, cada viernes solíamos esperar a que el entrenamiento de Félix terminase, de modo que tenía tiempo a mi favor para huir a casa antes de pensar en cómo tener la confianza para enfrentarme a Nicolás sin cometer una imprudencia.

Lo peor de toda la situación era que, aún sin los consejos de Fátima, me sentía estúpida y vana, como las chicas de las cuales solía burlarme antes, cuando mi vida era solamente el piano y la música. ¿Cómo era posible que yo huyera de un chico sólo porque me inquietaba estar con él?

Llegué a la entrada del colegio sin mayor inconveniente, saliendo a la calle mientras el remordimiento comenzaba a hacer mella en mí; tanto que consideré seriamente la posibilidad de volver al auditorio para cerrar el asunto de una vez por todas. Me detuve antes de llegar a la esquina y tomé aire para desandar mis pasos, pero no fue necesario avanzar demasiado, porque apenas me volví me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Nicolás, seguido de su mejor amigo, que parecía algo incómodo con la situación.

\- ¡Lo siento! – mascullé, tomando una distancia pertinente de ambos.

\- Íbamos a hacerte una broma, pero nos salió al revés – la risa del guitarrista sonó algo forzada, a pesar de su sempiterna sonrisa, tan cálida que sentí un escalofrío en la espalda cuando me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado.

\- ¿Has estado muy ocupada esta semana, Adara? Prácticamente no te hemos visto después del lunes. El miércoles y hoy prácticamente saliste corriendo del auditorio.

\- Sí, he tenido varias cosas que hacer estos días, pero de ahora en adelante volveremos a vernos más. Tenemos que volver a ensayar, ¿no?

\- Es cierto – la expresión de Tristán se ensombreció un poco y lamenté haber mencionado aquel tema, evidentemente más problemático para él que para el resto de nosotros -. De hecho, Adara, queríamos hacerte una pregunta con respecto a la música.

\- ¿A mí? – fue tan sorpresivo que casi choqué con Nicolás otra vez cuando me detuve antes de llegar al cruce de caminos -. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para que podamos hablar? No te quitaremos demasiado tiempo.

\- Tengo que hacerme cargo de la tienda hoy, mi tío tiene una presentación en la universidad – la situación parecía ser realmente seria por la expresión en sus rostros, así que me apuré en añadir -, pero si quieren pueden acompañarme y conversaremos allí.

No tuvimos que esperar demasiado por el bus y el viaje fue excesivamente corto, llegando a nuestro destino media hora antes de lo planeado. A pesar de ello, las cortinas de la tienda ya estaban cerradas y la casa estaba sumida en un silencio frío y nostálgico que me hacía pensar en el color azul cuando entraba por la cocina en vez de la puerta principal.

\- ¿Les acomoda aquí o prefieren ir a mi habitación? Estamos solos, así que no deben preocuparse.

\- Aquí está bien – se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa redonda que usualmente ocupábamos mi tío y yo, conteniendo la risa por verlos allí, tan ajenos y extraños.

\- ¿Sobre qué necesitan hablar conmigo? – puse el agua de la tetera a calentar y ocupé el puesto disponible que quedaba, justo entre ellos.

\- La verdad es que no vinimos aquí por nosotros, sino por Sebastián – comenzó Tristán, acomodándose los anteojos en el puente de su nariz.

\- ¿Le pasó algo?

\- No, no le ha pasado nada, así que tranquila – Nicolás apoyó una mano en mi hombro y me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Él no parecía en absoluto tímido o reticente a tocarme y, por su expresión, obviamente no estaba pensando en nuestra conversación anterior, lo que me hizo sentir aún más estúpida que antes -; sólo queremos pedirte ayuda con respecto a su futuro.

\- Por supuesto – pero me sentía cada vez más confundida.

\- Objetivamente, Adara, ¿crees que Sebastián tenga el talento necesario para estudiar música?

\- ¿Qué? – el bajista debió repetir la pregunta justo en el momento en que el pitido de la tetera anunciaba el agua hirviendo -. No puedo ser muy objetiva, después de todo somos amigos y mi corriente musical es distinta, pero yo considero que sí, podría dedicarse a la música si quisiera.

\- ¿Pero...? - los ojos oscuros de Tristán me escudriñaron, sabiendo que aún no terminaba de hablar.

\- Pero el talento es lo mínimo que necesitas para estudiar música – agregué, arrancando una expresión herida de su rostro -. El talento es sólo una forma de decir que tienes facilidad para aprender algo, pero no que lo dominarás o serás el mejor. La música, como todas las artes, es un ejercicio constante que requiere un compromiso total con tu instrumento. No puedes esperar que el talento por sí mismo sea suficiente.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Antes de proseguir con esto, ¿Sebastián les ha planteado su deseo de estudiar música?

\- No lo considera porque cree que haría sufrir a sus padres con su decisión. De alguna forma muy retorcida, es una especie de castigo no dedicarse a lo que le gusta – sus dedos de guitarrista siguieron el patrón del mantel distraídamente, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de mi mano.

\- Entonces no lo está pensando realmente – deliberadamente la retiré, bajándola para apoyarla en mi regazo -. Quizás esto va a sonar hiriente, pero trato de ser lo más neutra posible. Supongamos que Sebastián se decide y postula a música, cualquiera sea la especialidad. No sé si lo sabían, pero él y yo tomamos las mismas clases cuando éramos niños y no estuvo más de un año, porque no se sintió confiado en comparación a otros estudiantes… ¡No me estoy creyendo! – exclamé, cuando noté que ambos me miraban de manera acusatoria -. Sea como sea, la mayor parte de los postulantes a las carreras artísticas, se han preparado toda su vida para ello. ¿No creen que Sebastián se sentiría mal por todo el tiempo que dejó pasar y que, muy posiblemente, le será imposible recuperar?

Ninguno supo qué responder, meditando la situación con rostros cada vez más sombríos. Me sentía cada vez peor por ello, pero tampoco podía mentirles y decirles que todo sería fácil y perfecto, cuando no lo había sido para mí. Sin querer reconocerlo, habían herido mi orgullo como pianista al pensar que se trataba sólo de talento y nada de voluntad. Era comprensible, ya que no veían la música de la misma forma que yo, pero desconocían los años de ensayos, prácticas y frustraciones que precedían mi habilidad.

\- De todas formas, puedo preguntarle cuáles son sus intenciones – agregué de pronto, tratando de sonar más conciliadora -. Aunque no me parece del todo bien que se metan así en su vida, los ayudaré.

\- Musa clásica, nos ofendes – declaró, llevándose una mano al pecho con actitud de víctima -. Nunca interferiríamos en su futuro.

\- Sólo queremos que sea feliz porque es nuestro amigo – prosiguió Tristán, algo más tranquilo -. Haríamos lo mismo por cualquiera del grupo.

\- Está bien – terminé de beber lo último que quedaba en mi taza -. Le preguntaré el lunes, mañana puede ser demasiado incómodo, dado que vamos a ver jugar a Félix.

\- Gracias, Adara – Nicolás me sonrió, no de esa forma coqueta y falsa que conocía, sino más inocente. Creía haberla visto alguna vez, pero nunca para mí.

\- Iré a abrir las cortinas – me levanté de la mesa y crucé hacia el recibidor, volteando el cartel de la puerta y encendiendo las luces, que incidieron sobre la brillante pintura del piano de cola de la vitrina. Sólo cuando noté el polvo sobre la superficie me di cuenta del tiempo que había estado sin tocarlo, tan pendiente de otras cosas que había olvidado lo más importante para mí. Todo lo demás podía esperar, pero el piano…

Levanté la cabeza para pedirles que se fueran, pero ellos ya habían vuelto a cargar sus mochilas en los hombros, dándome una renovada sensación de alivio el saber que estaría sola y podría volver a mis ocupaciones. ¿Sería necesario limpiar el piano? ¿Dónde había dejado mis partituras? Quizás arriba…

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – Tristán pareció algo apurado, dándole una mirada apremiante a su amigo, distraído con los vinilos revueltos en un estante.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte sola, Adara? ¿A qué hora llegará tu tío? – frunció ligeramente el ceño al preguntarme lo último, dejando un disco de Miles Davis en su lugar.

\- No lo sé, pero ese no es problema para mí; estoy acostumbrada a quedarme sola en la tienda – “no me mires así”. Me adelanté unos pasos y abrí la puerta principal, que sonó con un estruendo al chocar con la campanilla. “No me mires así…”

\- Nos vemos mañana a las nueve en la estación. Sean puntuales, porque el viaje al Nido de Halcones es largo – me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, despidiéndome con la mano cuando cruzó el umbral y puso un pie en la calle, seguido de cerca por Nicolás que, de alguna manera, me miró de una manera algo triste, como si quisiera decir algo más.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan tímida y estúpida, viendo problemas donde no los había y apartándome de mis amigos de esa manera? ¿Valía la pena alejarse por un sentimiento no correspondido? Nunca antes había sido tan feliz, teniendo gente que se preocuparse por mí, que me pidiera consejo, que se preocupara por el simple hecho de no almorzar juntos. “Ya basta de sufrir y victimizarme”, pensé, recordando el mensaje de Fátima, aún sin contestar.

\- ¡Nicolás! – el sonido de mi propia voz me pareció extraño, pero no le tomé mayor importancia, demasiado ocupada en calmar el latido de mi corazón cuando él se volvió hacia mí, aún con esa expresión nostálgica -. Necesito pedirte un favor, ¿podrías quedarte un momento?

\- Claro – centró su atención en Tristán -. ¿Me esperas?

\- No puedo, tengo que volver a casa temprano hoy y ya estoy algo retrasado – miró su reloj de pulsera y se encogió de hombros -. Nos vemos mañana.

Chocaron la mano y, aún en la escalera, el guitarrista siguió con la mirada a su mejor amigo un poco más antes de volverse hacia mí, con gesto interrogante, pero al mismo tiempo inexpresivo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

 

* * *

 

Estrujó sus dedos nerviosamente, sin saber por qué se había quedado callada de pronto, tras llamarme de manera tan repentina. Por mi parte, traté de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible, aunque un cosquilleo en la clavícula me tenía al borde de la impaciencia por su silencio, al mismo tiempo decidido a no presionarla. Ya era bastante sorprendente que me hablase directamente tras una semana en la cual había rehuido de mi mirada todo el tiempo.

\- Yo… - la vi inspirar y fijar sus ojos en los míos. Como cada vez que eso sucedía, me preguntaba cuál era el color exacto, oscilando entre el verde y el castaño claro. Quizás no tenía nombre y era algo exclusivo de ella, como la forma delicada de llevarse el cabello tras la oreja o de alisar su falda cuando se levantaba de la silla, entre otras tantas cosas que sólo yo podía notar.

Al interior de la tienda el teléfono sonó de pronto, sobresaltándose al oír el primer timbrazo. Me hizo una seña e ingresó, yendo tras ella y cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, más nervioso aún al darme cuenta que estábamos solos, rodeados tan sólo por viejos discos e instrumentos colgando en las paredes, nostálgicos y tristes por la sombra de la tarde que se cernía sobre ellos y nosotros.

\- ¿A las seis? – su voz me distrajo y la vi inclinándose hacia delante pesadamente, intentando comprobar la hora en el reloj de pared -. Sí, no hay problema. Tengo quién me ayude a subirlo, así que no te preocupes, tío. De acuerdo, adiós – colgó el auricular y nuestras miradas se encontraron, aún ansiosas y expectantes -. ¿Puedes ayudarme a subir un violonchelo que está en el taller de mi tío? Viene un cliente a retirarlo, pero aún hay que guardarlo en su estuche.

\- Claro.

Su sonrisa fue fugaz al salir del mostrador con un manojo de llaves antiguas, oxidadas y pesadas, estudiando cada una con el ceño fruncido por la poca luz del interior. Oprimí el interruptor a su lado, encendiendo una ampolleta de un voltaje tan leve que apenas podía discernirse del estado anterior, pero de todas maneras me lo agradeció.

Sólo había estado ahí una vez, tan concentrado en otras cosas en aquel momento que no recordaba la amplia habitación pintada de blanco, ladrillo y madera, que rechinó bajo nuestros pies al descender por la escalera. El intenso olor a pintura, barniz y algo más impregnó mis fosas nasales apenas bajamos lo suficiente, notando los frascos ordenados con máxima precisión en un estante no demasiado alto, de seguro por la altura de su tío, algunos centímetros más bajo que nosotros. El resto del taller, profusamente iluminado, se componía de una mesa alta de madera rojiza, herramientas colgadas y perfectamente limpias, además de una serie de vigas desde donde colgaban los instrumentos en diferentes estados de composición, desde los moldes hasta una serie de violines brillantes y con el betún aún pegajoso.

\- Veamos, debería ser este… - se inclinó sobre un número anotado en un papel, comparándolo con las etiquetas de los violonchelos apostados en un rincón hasta dar con uno algo más pequeño que los demás.

\- ¿Todos éstos los construyó tu tío, Adara?

\- Antes tenía stock permanente, pero ahora sólo trabaja a pedido. Esos violines son de un taller intensivo que hizo hace unas semanas, pero no son su especialidad. ¿Podrías sostenerlo mientras busco un estuche tamaño ½? – sujeté el instrumento con cuidado, colocando los dedos justo en el mismo lugar donde estuvieron los suyos para no cometer ningún error, rozándonos sin querer. Intercambiamos una mirada reticente, si bien permanecimos en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué este es más pequeño que los otros? – sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hablar para compensar mi torpeza, incapaz de reconocerme a mí mismo. Nunca fui demasiado impetuoso; siempre dejaba que ellas diesen el primer movimiento y me movía a partir de su interés, pero con Adara no sabía cómo actuar sin cometer un error.

\- Existen varias medidas para los instrumentos de cuerda en general, dependiendo del tamaño del intérprete. El que tienes en las manos suele ser para niños hasta doce años más o menos. No suelen pedirlos mucho, ya que es mejor acostumbrarlos a tocar tamaño ¾ desde el principio, para pasar al 4/4 en el menor tiempo posible y así no derrochar tanto dinero – arrastró consigo el estuche vacío, forrado en cuero negro y de interior azul eléctrico brillante -. ¿Puedes acomodarlo? Tan sólo me falta el arco.

No fue demasiado difícil hacerlo encajar, inesperadamente satisfecho cuando aprecié el contraste entre la madera brillante con la tela suave del interior. Adara se inclinó a mi lado para colocar el arco y cerramos la tapa en conjunto, intercambiando sonrisas emocionadas cuando oímos el “clic” del seguro.

\- ¡Listo! Ahora sólo falta subirlo – asentí cuando ella avanzó hacia la escalera, sujetando el estuche entre mis brazos y apreciando una última vez el taller antes de volver al primer piso.

\- Este lugar tiene algo de mágico, sin duda – comenté, quizás más para mí. Adara, sin embargo, se detuvo en el primer escalón y se giró sobre sus pies, mirándome con sus ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Cierto que sí? Cuando era niña adoraba venir aquí y ver a mi tío trabajar. A veces podía ver chispas salir de sus manos; él decía que alucinaba por inhalar barniz y pintura, pero…

Tan sólo separados por el cuerpo del instrumento, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío que sentí un espasmo al notar que podía sentir lo agitada de su respiración, la hebra de cabello que se deslizaba sobre su mejilla, un lunar oculto en la base del cuello, justo sobre la clavícula y que el primer botón de su blusa había ocultado todo este tiempo. Quizás ella también se había dado cuenta, porque cerró la boca de pronto y me miró con ese brillo anhelante en los ojos, pidiéndome algo sin decirlo.

Apoyé con suavidad el chelo en el primer escalón para liberar mi mano derecha y así rozar su cabello ondulado, sorprendentemente suave al tacto. La experiencia me decía que si ella no rechazaba el contacto, lo siguiente sería sencillo. Al mismo tiempo, hubiera deseado no saber eso y experimentar por primera vez ese roce mezclado con la ansiedad de erradicar el espacio entre nosotros, mientras mis labios se acercaban tímidamente a los suyos, deseando sentirlos por primera vez.

De alguna manera, no me sorprendió tanto que en ese momento la campanilla de la puerta repiqueteara con insistencia, acabando así con el intento de un primer beso. Sin mirarme, Adara subió las escaleras a toda prisa, oyendo su voz más aguda de lo normal al saludar a su cliente.

\- Señora Baraviera, tan puntual como siempre – Adara corrió a encender las luces de la tienda, casi a oscuras por todo el tiempo que habíamos estado en el subterráneo. Sonreía con nerviosismo a una mujer de aspecto algo rígido, pero amable, vistiendo un abrigo café y de la mano con un niño un poco menor que Lucía, de cabello claro y aspecto aburrido -. El violonchelo ya está listo y envuelto.

\- Gracias por tu puntualidad, Adara. Y, por favor, dime Ximena, ya no tienes diez años – ¿conocidas? De seguro debía ser una cliente regular, por la forma coloquial en la cual hablaba. Al verme aparecer en el umbral de la puerta me sonrió con afabilidad, respondiéndole con una ligera inclinación de cabeza -. ¿Amigos del colegio?

\- Sí – contesté, intentando establecer conexión visual sin éxito con la pianista, que a pesar de su aparente relajo, apretaba su falda nerviosamente, revelando inconscientemente una parte de su muslo. Tuve que girar la cabeza en otra dirección, cada vez más nervioso.

\- ¡Qué guapo! Cuando yo iba al colegio mis compañeros no eran así – pude sentir mi cara roja de vergüenza, pero me alegró, en parte, que Adara estuviese tan azorada como yo -. ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta el auto y cargarlo?

\- No hay problema.

\- ¿Ese es mi chelo, mamá? – los ojos del niño, curiosos, registraron el empaque negro de arriba abajo varias veces, entre emocionado y un tanto aturdido.

\- Sí, comenzarás la próxima semana con tu profesor.

\- ¿Quién le hará clases a Simón? Espero que no el profesor Beckmann.

\- ¡Oh, no! Hemos recibido demasiados malos comentarios de otras madres, así que una de las chicas nuevas de la sinfónica se ha ofrecido a hacerle clases particulares para que comience, antes de integrarse a los cursos intensivos de verano – le dedicó una mirada amorosa a su hijo antes de repetir lo mismo con ella -. Quiero que sea tan bueno como tú.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, pero yo perdí el hilo de la conversación, sopesando una situación que antes simplemente pasé por alto. Esa chica frente a mí, a la que había estado a punto de besar hace apenas unos minutos, era realmente especial. Y no estaba hablando de su carácter o su facilidad para dramatizar todo, sino que su mundo, sus relaciones, su habilidad; todo era distinto e inalcanzable para mí. ¿De verdad era tan vanidoso como para pensar que con un acercamiento iba a ser suficiente? ¿O que ella podría fijarse en mí? ¿Podía siquiera pensar en llegar a quererla si nos encontrábamos en niveles tan diferentes?

Con un suspiro, decidí alejarme de esos sombríos pensamientos, tratando de encajar una falsa sonrisa durante todo el tiempo que duró aquella visita, hasta que el violonchelo estuvo guardado en la cajuela y el auto de aquella mujer hubo partido. Era casi estúpido pensar que unos instantes atrás estuvimos tan cerca y yo fui tan ingenuo como para pensar que nuestras realidades podían acoplarse. No, ella tan sólo fue lo suficientemente benevolente como para mostrarme un poco de vulnerabilidad, la suficiente para desearla y nada más.

\- Tú eres algo así como famosa, ¿no? – mi voz sonó más maliciosa de lo que creí, esperando que no lo hubiese notado cuando le di la espalda al volver a la tienda.

\- Ella exageraba. En realidad…

\- Disculpa, Adara, pero tengo que irme – sin pensarlo demasiado, tomé mi mochila junto a la puerta, evadiendo su presencia durante los minutos que me tomó calzarme la chaqueta y lo demás.

\- Pero, Nicolás, aún no he podido decirte lo que quería.

\- Me lo dirás mañana después del partido de Félix – me armé de valor para sonreírle una última vez, sin detenerme en contemplar su expresión -. ¡Nos vemos!

El cielo había perdido sus matices anaranjados y las luces de los faroles ya estaban encendidas al momento de salir a la calle, con la vista fija al frente y el viento frío de finales del invierno golpeándome en las mejillas por caminar demasiado rápido, esperando huir de la realidad que se había presentado sin avisar, dándome cuenta de algo que antes no quise aceptar.

“Ella…”

\- ¿Por qué no escuché a Sebastián cuando tuve la oportunidad?

 

* * *

 

_Sólo Nicolás ha ingresado al chat_

Tristán: ¿Qué haces conectado tan tarde?

Sólo Nicolás: No puedo dormir… Y tú?

Tristán: Algo parecido. Ha sido una semana difícil

Sólo Nicolás: Estás bien??? Es por tu mamá???

Tristán: No, no es mi mamá. Tampoco es que ella atenúe el problema, pero no es mi mayor preocupación.

Sólo Nicolás: …

Tristán: Tengo algunos… temas pendientes con Magdalena, desde el viernes anterior

Sólo Nicolás: ¿Sabes? A veces siento que el concurso de bandas nos ha traído más problemas que cosas buenas.

Tristán: Lo sé. Pensé que todo sería más fácil o que mágicamente se solucionaría, pero mi mamá todavía no me habla, mi hermana se divide entre defenderme y darle la razón a ella… Y no sé qué pasa con Magdalena. Durante el concierto parecía muy contenta, incluso ella me propuso que viera los resultados con ustedes

Sólo Nicolás: Creo que es lo más largo que has escrito jamás O.O

Tristán: Siempre te quejas porque no te cuento nada ¬¬

Sólo Nicolás: Lo sé, es sólo el shock, sabes? Has hablado con ella?

Tristán: Sí, hoy estuvo en mi casa y parecía la de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía inseguro y no sé… Creo que estoy pensando demasiado

Sólo Nicolás: Todo es culpa de Sebastián o.ó

Tristán: ¿Por qué?

Sólo Nicolás: De no ser por su obsesión de participar, no estaríamos desvelándonos

Tristán: Y tú, ¿por qué estás despierto? ¿Y ese nick?

Sólo Nicolás: No tenía ganas de buscar otros personajes históricos en este momento DX

Tristán: ¿Entonces?

Sólo Nicolás: Simplemente no puedo dormir. Tiene que haber una razón?

Tristán: No, a veces pasa. Por cierto, qué quería Adara? Parecía era importante

Sólo Nicolás: Sólo la ayudé a subir unos instrumentos a la tienda, como es tan baja…

Tristán: ¿De verdad? Se veía más urgente que eso

Sólo Nicolás: Ella es extraña a veces. Al parecer nuestra musa clásica es todo un prodigio musical

Tristán: ¿Te quedaba alguna duda al respecto?

Sólo Nicolás: No, pero es como si estuviera a otro nivel, sabes? Mi máxima preocupación es tener buenas notas para entrar a la universidad con una beca

Tristán: De seguro para ella es igual, Nicolás, no veo la diferencia

Sólo Nicolás: Cuando estaba en la tienda, entró una mujer que la conocía y dijo algo que me hizo pensar que ella siempre ha sabido qué hacer con su vida. De cierta manera es algo alucinante y no puedo compararme con eso

Tristán: Supongo que dedicarte a un instrumento no sólo porque te gusta, sino en el ámbito profesional debe ser especial, pero no creo que ella sea mejor que tú o el resto de nosotros por ello. Su vida ha sido distinta, eso es todo

Sólo Nicolás: Antes no me había preocupado de ello… Y no porque las otras personas con las que he estado no sean inteligentes o talentosas, pero simplemente eso no me importaba porque no entraba demasiado en su vida, sino hasta cierto punto.

Tristán: ¿Eso lo dices porque Adara te interesa en ese sentido?

Sólo Nicolás: …

Tristán: Nicolás, ya lo escribiste. Y, de todas maneras, no es que lo ocultes muy bien tampoco

Sólo Nicolás: Es… extraño. No lo sé. No es algo que puedas hablar por el chat

Tristán: No, pero de todas maneras le saqué un pantallazo y lo guardaré, para extorsionarte cuando sea necesario.

Sólo Nicolás: Muy gracioso, _Monsieur_ …

Tristán: _Enchanté~_

Sólo Nicolás: Borra esa foto, el historial y hagamos que esta conversación no sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? Ya empezó a darme sueño de todas maneras

Tristán: Entonces, ¿no harás nada?

Sólo Nicolás: Con respecto a qué?

Tristán: ¿No le dirás nada a Adara?

Sólo Nicolás: Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir. Lucía necesita que la ayude con algo así que no sé si podré ir mañana a ver a Félix. Buenas noches

_Sólo Nicolás ha abandonado el chat_

 


	21. Tercer movimiento - Partido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: cuestión social.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ah, qué extraño es volver después de tanto tiempo!  
> Pensé que nunca retomaría esto, pero han pasado muchas cosas y creí que debía darle un final a esta historia (el cual, por cierto, no está cerca ni por asomo).  
> Después de tanto tiempo puede que mi narrativa esté un poco oxidada, así que ténganme paciencia...

El viento de la mañana era aún un poco gélido, pero de vez en cuando se tornaba tibio y suave, meciendo las hojas de los árboles y el cierre de mi chaqueta, que me subí hasta el cuello para no sentir el frío colarse por mi nuca hasta la espalda, adolorida por estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. Miré distraídamente la pantalla de mi teléfono por si alguno del grupo daba señales de vida, pero la aplicación de mensajería aparecía tan vacía como al principio, sin poder evitar preguntarme si vendrían o tendría que apoyar a mi hermano yo solo.

Un suspiro ahogado a mi lado me sacó de mi ensimismamiento cuando una falda de cuadros se sentó a mi lado. Adara se llevó la espesa melena hacia atrás con expresión lenta y cansada, como si le costase demasiado esfuerzo revelar su rostro apagado ante mí.

\- Me alegra que estés sólo tú – musitó a modo de saludo, con expresión repentinamente aliviada.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- No realmente – se deslizó lentamente hasta aplastar su mejilla contra mi brazo -. ¿Puedo sólo quedarme así?

\- Claro – reí ante su ocurrencia y miré la pantalla de mi teléfono una vez más para no tener que mirar a mi alrededor. Ya era lo suficientemente extraño estar sentados en la acera, rodeados por un grupo de estudiantes que nos miraban sin ocultar un atisbo de conmiseración en sus gestos.

Pero suponía que así eran las cosas cuando tus padres ganaban tanto dinero para permitirse pagar la colegiatura de un establecimiento así. El Cuarteto Latino, con sus antiguas bóvedas, sus patios interiores y sus pasillos de pintura colonial descascarada en nada podían compararse al gigante gris de concreto; todo ventanas, metal y muros limpios, sin penes asomados, maldiciones, insultos ni cantos de libertad.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarme por qué Tristán prefería estar con nosotros en nuestro colegio ruinoso en vez de algo como esto. Él simplemente arrugaba la nariz y acomodaba sus lentes cuando se deslizaban por su puente, pero detrás de eso todos sabíamos la respuesta. Él simplemente no era como el resto de chicos aburridos e indolentes, demasiado ocupados en el estatus, en ser parte de una masa acomodada silenciosa, en revisar sus teléfonos y sacarse fotos vestidos con ropa de marca o demostrando lo que sus padres podían comprar.

\- Me gusta lo que tarareas – dijo Adara de pronto. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba cantando para matar el tiempo -. ¿Qué canción es?

\- Ninguna; es decir… - se despegó de mi brazo para mirarme con esos enormes y juiciosos ojos -, es algo en lo que he estado trabajando.

\- Oh, entonces sí es una canción.

\- No todavía.

\- Pero lo será.

\- Eres muy insistente con esto de la música, ¿lo sabías?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – se llevó una mano al pecho, pretendiendo estar ofendida, pero acto seguido sonrió con franqueza -. ¿Me la mostrarás después?

\- Puede ser.

\- Ah, por fin los encuentro – notablemente incómodo y sin mediar en nuestra conversación, Tristán se dejó caer justo entre Adara y yo, suspirando ruidosamente. Había dejado su “ropa de papá responsable” (como le dice Nicolás), reemplazada por un polerón de capucha gris y sus viejas zapatillas de lona, desteñidas y rayadas por Félix la última vez que nos quedamos en su casa.

\- ¿Te quedaste dormido? – preguntó ella, notando lo mismo que yo.

\- No – bajó la cabeza, tenso, cuando un grupo de chicos lo quedó mirando y comprendí, sin poder aguantar la risa.

\- Tranquilo, no te reconocen con la ropa de pobre – bromeé, dándole un golpe en la espalda. Ante tal mención pareció algo alarmado, pero por su expresión contrariada, había adivinado.

\- No es eso, es que… - suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos largos y delgados.

De pronto se oyó una ovación que silenció a Tristán, quien alzó la vista en dirección de los gritos y los aplausos que provenían de nuestro costado: un grupo de adolescentes creídos llegaron juntos, saludando al público y pavoneándose con suficiencia al hacer ingreso a su colegio. Nuestro bajista mantuvo esa expresión ansiosa con la que había llegado al principio, al tiempo que Adara torcía la boca en una mueca para demostrar su descontento; yo simplemente suspiré al verlos cruzar el portón, sin poder evitar pensar si nosotros tres seríamos los únicos que apoyaríamos al equipo del Cuarteto Latino. La perspectiva era algo triste, especialmente cuando estabas tan cerca de ganar una competencia regional por la cual Félix se había esforzado tanto; desde cuidar su alimentación hasta extender sus horas de ejercicio, apenas encontrando el tiempo suficiente para estar con nosotros.

\- Cuicos… - se quejó la pianista, sacudiendo su cabellera negra.

\- Nunca le digas cuico a alguien.

\- ¿Por qué? – Adara elevó los ojos demasiado rápido al escuchar la voz proveniente de nuestra izquierda. Pensé que él se sentaría junto a ella, pero pasó de largo hasta acomodarse a mi lado.

\- Porque eso significa culiao’ y conchetumadre – se encogió de hombros ante mi mirada de reproche -. Es lo que me dijo mi papá esta mañana.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de pituco? – preguntó Tristán, curioso, pero aún decaído.

\- Ah, eso es peor – rio, pero por su piel pálida y las bolsas bajo los ojos demostraban que, como siempre, se estaba esforzando por parecer el Nicolás de siempre -, pero Seba va a regañarme si lo digo, así que mejor me quedo callado hasta que empiece el horario para adultos.

\- Es que estás hiriendo sensibilidades esta mañana – le dirigí una mirada significativa.

\- Estoy seguro de que me has dicho cuico antes – se lamentó Tristán, falsamente.

\- No supe su significado hasta hoy, así que me retracto.

\- Claro…

\- ¡Oh, qué bien que los encuentro! – Erika llegó de pronto, con su ánimo y humor de siempre. Estaba usando la camiseta del equipo de básquetbol del colegio, usando un moño alto que dejaba al descubierto sus enormes argollas que casi llegaban hasta el cuello, meneándose mientras ella corría hasta quedar sin aliento -. Podremos hacer la toma desde aquí.

A su espalda, más falto de aire que ella, Ángel bajó su bolso del hombro con un ruido metálico que demostraba el peso excesivo que cargaba. Nos dirigió apenas una sonrisa tenue, tan frágil como él, antes de neutralizar su expresión al armar el trípode y la grabadora con impresionante rapidez.

\- No sabía que ustedes también vendrían – ella me sonrió ante el comentario.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es la nueva lucha de clases del siglo XXI – le guiñó un ojo a Nicolás y Adara volvió a torcer el gesto, resoplando con rudeza.

\- ¡Ahí vienen!

Cantando a todo pulmón, con voces desafinadas y chirriantes, el equipo de basquetbol del Cuarteto Latino se dejó oír desde la otra calle, con los rostros resplandecientes de juventud y adrenalina. Obviando de manera fabulosa los abucheos y miradas reprobatorias de los estudiantes del equipo contrario, que había venido a animar a su propio colegio, se alinearon frente a la reja de entrada, liderados por Andrés y Luciano; éste último haciendo una enarbolada reverencia cuando un grupo de chicas le silbó, sacando las inevitables risas de mi hermano y mejor amigo. El capitán, por su lado, me guiñó un ojo al divisarnos, sonriendo al momento de señalarnos con gesto victorioso. Félix, a pesar de las risas, parecía evidentemente ansioso y nervioso, casi tropezando con la acera y pegándose demasiado a Andrés, igual a la forma que hacía conmigo cuando le asaltaba la timidez. Después de todo, a pesar de su altura y su expresión de pocos amigos, no dejaba de tener dieciséis años.

\- ¿Estará bien? – se preguntó Adara, parándose de puntillas y sujetando la manga del polerón de Tristán -. Félix se ve algo tenso.

\- Va a estar bien – Nicolás, a mi lado, palmeó mi hombro -. Eso pasa porque eres muy sobreprotector con él; parece un pollito al lado de Andrés – su comentario no pudo evitar sacarme una sonora carcajada.

\- Le pedí que lo cuidase por mí.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer cuando vayas a la universidad?

\- Le insertaré un chip con gps en el cuello.

Nos quedamos un rato animándolos, gritando lo más fuerte posible para acallar los gritos del otro colegio durante unos minutos, hasta que la reja volvió a abrirse y el grupo comenzó a ingresar tras el arco de la entrada.

\- Estabas bromeando, ¿cierto?

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Tristán!

Me volví al oír mi nombre, reconociendo el tono casi inmediatamente y obligándome a forzar mi mejor sonrisa, aunque era pésimo fingiendo. Nicolás era mucho mejor, pero al no conocer al tipo que se acercaba, lo miró con el mismo escepticismo que el resto de mis amigos, quienes se volvieron al oír el tono relajado, pero soberbio, del chico que se acercaba a mí.

\- Odio a este tipo – susurré, para que sólo mi mejor amigo me escuchase.

\- ¿Quién es? Parece que estuviera siempre oliendo mierda.

\- El hijo de un amigo de mi mamá – contesté, deseando no haber oído eso último, pues ahora no podía adoptar una expresión tranquila -. ¿Cómo estás, Pascual?

\- Bien, ¿y tú? – me ofreció su puño de esa forma que tenían los hijitos de papá para saludarse, pero lo obvié, como si no reconociera ese gesto -. ¿Sobreviviendo en ese colegio al que vas?

\- Sí, claro – pareció no percatarse de mis amigos, así que casi inmediatamente me volví hacia ellos -. Mis compañeros del colegio al que voy: Sebastián, Nicolás y Adara.

\- Oh – los saludó, ofreciéndoles una mano bien estirada y fuerte, pero ninguno se detuvo demasiado en ello -. ¿Ustedes son de… por aquí?

\- No, nosotros venimos de un campamento junto al río, al otro lado de la capital – contestó Nicolás, con tal expresión de seriedad que me dieron ganas de explotar de la risa, si bien me mantuve con los labios bien apretados mientras un hombre anunciaba que ya se podía entrar.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió nerviosamente, iluminando con malicia la expresión de nuestro guitarrista, de seguro pensando en todas las mentiras que podía inventar, aunque Félix, su secuaz para este tipo de situaciones, no estuviese para secundarlo.

Justo en ese momento el menor de los Vera emitió un chiflido, acompañado de Luciano, quién aporreó la reja, celebrado por el resto del equipo. Andrés rio, tironeándolos del cuello de la camiseta, aunque sin regañarlos.

\- No entiendo a ese tipo de gente – dijo él, con un tono desagradable y espantado que me hizo sentir avergonzado -. ¿Cómo los aguantas?

\- Oh, ya sabes – fue el turno de Sebastián de hablar -, Tristán es un tipo estoico que se ha acostumbrado a las clases bajas. La droga ha ayudado, especialmente el neopreno.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, es un tipo muy bueno – añadió Adara, en quién no había reparado, de seguro por su pequeño tamaño y su habilidad nata para pasar desapercibida cuando quería -. Pagó por mi último aborto, ¿cierto, Tristán?

Ya no podía aguantarme la risa, bajando la cabeza y haciendo como que tosía. El mayor de los Vera me palmeó hasta que pude contenerme.

\- Bueno, me quiero pegar una buena inhalada antes del partido y afilar el corta cartón, así que nos iremos ahora – añadió, una vez las puertas se abrieron para el público en general.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No – sin poder aguantarlo más, mi mejor amigo rio, divertido por la expresión desconcertada del otro -. Vamos, Tristán.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Pascual! – ni siquiera me volví a despedirme cuando los cuatro avanzamos entre la multitud.

\- Qué encantador es tu amigo, Tristán – resopló Adara, agitando mucho su cabello al caminar.

\- No es mi amigo – respondí rápidamente, defendiéndome -. Es hijo de un amigo de mi mamá. De seguro ella llegará diciendo que me junto con delincuentes o algo así.

\- Entonces, ¿fue malo que dijéramos eso?

\- No – me reí ante la mirada atenta de Sebastián -. Durante un momento me sentí mal porque no quería que me vieran como a los otros chicos que están aquí.

\- ¿Por eso la interesante elección de ropa? Estoy seguro que duermes con ese polerón – añadió Nicolás, con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Es estúpido, pero no quiero que me comparen con ellos…

Tuvimos que cortar nuestra conversación cuando ingresamos al lujoso gimnasio techado, avanzando por las gradas vacías de nuestro lado hasta quedar justo sobre la banca de los suplentes, por idea de Sebastián. De esa forma podríamos gritarles hasta quedar afónicos y se sentirían más apoyados que si ocupábamos un sitio lejano.

\- Tristán – Adara se agarró a mi brazo una vez nos sentamos, quedando yo entre ella y mi mejor amigo -, podrás provenir de una familia cuica, excusando el término, pero en tu corazón eres tan poblacional como todos nosotros.

Le devolví el gesto cuando ella me sonrió.

Abrió la boca para contestarme, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar una estridente música pop por los parlantes ubicados a nuestras espaldas, silenciando todas las voces cuando anunciaron la llegada del equipo local.

Los jugadores del Nido de Halcones, usando zapatillas personalizadas y camisetas auspiciadas por una marca deportiva famosa salió a escena, recibiendo vítores por parte de sus fanáticos, que gritaban y coreaban una canción a todo pulmón. Los jugadores saludaban, como si ya fueran estrellas de alguna liga, si bien sólo eran un montón de niños hijos de papá, con las billeteras demasiado llenas.

Luego, con muchos menos vítores, el Cuarteto Latino entró en escena, adoptando esa misma actitud desenfadada de la mañana. Gritando, sacudiendo las manos y saltando, el equipo completo se acomodó en la banca a nuestros pies, con Félix entre ellos, vestido de verde oscuro y con el cabello tomado en un rodete desprolijo. Unas chicas, que no habíamos distinguido al llegar, le gritaron a nuestro baterista, que les respondió con un saludo y una sonrisa algo tensa.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Félix! – exclamó su hermano, desafinando un poco al mencionar su nombre.

\- ¡Aplástalos! – añadí, sacando risas del chico de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Viva la lucha de clases! – terminó Nicolás, moviendo su puño en el aire y generando miradas reprobatorias de otros sectores.

Sin duda tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo.

 

* * *

 

Inspiré aire con fuerza antes de salir al gimnasio junto con el equipo, deslumbrado por la infraestructura y las luces que me cegaron durante un instante.

\- ¿Nervioso, Félix? – Luciano me palmeó la espalda con demasiada fuerza y me obligué a sonreírle. No esperó por mi respuesta y avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de la cancha.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – me animó Andrés, mucho más condescendiente que el anterior.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque le prometí a Sebastián que me haría cargo de ti – se encogió de hombros y me contempló con su característica calidez, agradecido por ese gesto -. Por lo mismo, durante el primer tiempo te sentarás en la banca.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – sin comprender sus palabras, me quedé un momento detenido en nuestra área, mirándolo fijamente -. ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo mis tácticas, ¿sí? – se acercó a mi oído y susurró -. Eres nuestra arma secreta de tres puntos, así que te reservaré para el final.

Me aporreó una vez más para luego señalar mi lugar, entre el resto de las reservas. Con la cabeza baja y dando grandes zancadas, avancé hasta mi sitio y me dejé caer, aún molesto con la situación. De alguna manera esperaba jugar un gran partido e impresionar a mis amigos; que ya no creyeran que era sólo el hermano menor del compositor que toca la batería porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Alicia se inclinó sobre la grada más cercana, mirándome con curiosidad al igual que el resto de nuestro grupo.

\- Soy su arma secreta – respondí, sin ánimos.

\- Ya verás como te necesitan a los dos minutos de iniciado el partido – reclamó, mirando de reojo al resto del equipo -. Suerte.

\- Gracias – le dediqué una vaga sonrisa antes que ella volviera a su sitio a reunirse con Camila, la presidenta del curso. Por mi parte, mis ojos viajaron a la cancha, donde ambos equipos se presentaban y juraban un partido limpio.

\- Deberías hacerle caso al capitán de tu equipo – musitó una suave voz a mi lado, claramente distinguible, a pesar del bullicio a nuestro alrededor.

Giré el rostro en su dirección, contemplando su figura quizás demasiado delgada hacer una última prueba con la grabadora, demasiado ocupado como para mirarme, pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía. De su cuello colgaba una cámara de esas enormes con lentes intercambiables y muchos botones, la cual sujetaba con una mano mientras terminaba de regular la otra, afirmada sobre el trípode.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – apoyé una mejilla en mi mano, desviando mi atención del juego que comenzaba. A nuestro alrededor todo era gritos y cantos de apoyo, pero Ángel parecía tener su propio ritmo, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

\- Eres algo así como su novato de oro, ¿no? No te dejaría en la banca si no tuviese una buena razón.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- Ah, es que he grabado todos los partidos de este año – respondió, aún inclinado en su trabajo.

Se irguió cuan alto era, lo que no era demasiado en realidad. Debía medir menos que Nicolás y su delgadez tampoco aportaba mucho a su estatura, revelando unos antebrazos muy finos al momento de arremangarse el sweater que estaba usando. Me di cuenta de que, a pesar de ello, sus dedos eran pequeños y redondos como los de un niño, y no huesudos como hubiese imaginado.

\- Sea como sea – añadí, sólo por seguir conversando con él. Noté que seguía de pie, simplemente mirando a los jugadores y me hice a un lado, dejándole algo de sitio en el borde de la banca -. ¿No quieres sentarte?

\- ¿De verdad? – me miró de una forma extraña, tímida y reticente. Parpadeó un par de veces tras los cristales de sus anteojos, fijándose en mí por primera vez.

\- Es una banca, no es que sea exclusiva de los jugadores – un chico de primer año me miró escéptico, pero sólo me bastó hacerle un gesto para que volviera a mirar el juego.

\- Bueno… Gracias – avanzó lentamente y se sentó, evitando por todos los medios acercarse demasiado a mí -. Sólo me sentaré un momento, después tengo que sacar las fotos para el periódico del colegio.

Me permití mirarlo de reojo una vez más, mientras su mirada viajaba atenta a lo que sucedía en el partido: el cabello rubio, claro y ondulado, bajaba por su frente casi a la altura de los ojos, de modo que inconscientemente sacudía su cabeza para no obstaculizar su visión. Cuando eso ocurría, los anteojos se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz, devolviéndolos a su lugar con su corto dedo del medio. Todo en él, incluso aquel movimiento, era lento, suave, ceremonioso, devolviéndome a esa idea de su propio tiempo, como si viviera en una burbuja ajena a todos los demás.

Quizás por eso parecía ser tan tímido. Para que nadie pudiera acercarse demasiado a su realidad.

\- ¡Pero no! – oí que gritaba uno de mis compañeros, mientras todos se levantaban de la banca, haciendo gestos histriónicos. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y el arbitro había tocado el silbato, marcando una falta para nosotros. Inmediatamente me uní a ellos para señalar su error, pero no nos hizo caso, retomando el partido con una ligera ventaja para el Nido de Halcones.

\- Mierda…

\- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó Ángel, totalmente desconcertado.

\- Según el puto árbitro, Julián caminó – repetí el gesto para que él entendiera -, pero es una estupidez.

\- ¿Y es una falta?

\- ¿No habías dicho que habías grabado todos los partidos del año? Deberías haber aprendido algo – solté, a modo de broma. Él, sin embargo, no lo tomó de la misma manera, bajando la vista con pesar y levantándose de la banca como si ésta quemase.

\- Voy a tomar unas fotos por ahí… Lo siento…

Antes que pudiese agregar algo más él se fue, dejándome con una horrible sensación de pesar en medio del pecho por no poder explicarle que sólo intentaba tomarle el pelo.

Sebastián tenía razón: a veces mi forma de ser podía ser realmente estúpida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy no hay nada que explicar, excepto mi ausencia. No es por falta de tiempo libre ni motivación, pero tuve algo así como un bloqueo que me impidió seguir escribiendo. No es que sea malo, de hecho disfruté mucho estos últimos meses, pero ya necesitaba volver y terminar la historia de estos chicos, a quienes tanto quiero.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero les guste que haya vuelto. Lamento que el capítulo sea un poco corto, pero el próximo será de ultra larga duración.
> 
> Nos vemos~


	22. Capítulo 22 - Partido (segunda parte)

Trataba de mirar al frente con todas mis fuerzas, pero me era sumamente difícil con su presencia al lado mío, zarandeando constantemente la manga del polerón de Tristán para preguntarle lo que sucedía durante el partido.

Anoche, dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño, me dije a mí mismo que no volvería a mirarla con segundas intenciones. Después de todo, habíamos conocido a Adara por pura casualidad y aunque nos volvimos amigos, no pasaríamos de eso. Éramos demasiado distintos como para siquiera intentar pretenderla. Sabía que ella caería; nos besaríamos, quizás algo más…

¿Y después qué?

Me atreví a mirarla de soslayo, reclinada hacia adelante con la mirada perdida en el juego y llevando una mano a sus labios distraídamente, mordiéndose las uñas de puro nerviosismo. Sin saber exactamente por qué, tomé su muñeca, alejando el dedo de su boca abierta.

\- Si sigues comiéndotelas no tendrás más uña – repliqué, ante su mirada inquieta.

\- Perdón… - ella rehuyó de mi mirada, encogida en su puesto y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que esa había sido nuestra primera interacción del día. Aislados de los demás era mucho más difícil aparentar que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, aunque, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Puedes tomarme la mano si estás demasiado nerviosa – quise sonar casual, pero al escucharme noté claramente el temblor en mi voz, ansiosa y apurada. Aún así, la dejé caer a su lado, de la manera más tranquila posible.

Adara despegó los ojos del partido y los enfocó completamente en mí, de esa forma que tenía de contemplar a los demás como si viera más allá de la mera presencia física. Luego se enfocó en su diestra, al parecer realmente evaluando mi ofrecimiento, sin dejarme saber que estaba pensando.

Un abucheo general de nuestros amigos y los pocos que habían venido a apoyar al equipo de Félix se levantaron de sus puestos, haciendo gestos de enojo y gritando enérgicamente hacia el árbitro, de pies junto a un chico de primer año de nuestro colegio, de espaldas al suelo y con los ojos contraídos de dolor. El otro, un mastodonte rosado y acuoso, sostenía la pelota con ambas manos en un gesto tal de desinterés que sentí deseos de golpearlo, irguiéndome y vociferando junto con lo demás.

\- ¡Félix! – gritó Andrés, quien hace ya varios minutos había dejado sus sonrisas y gestos altaneros -. ¡Reemplaza a Julián!

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. El muchacho saltó como si fuese un resorte, amarrándose el cabello que comenzaba a estar demasiado largo y salió a la cancha, acompañado por nuestros gritos histéricos.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Félix!

\- ¡Enséñales lo que es ser flaite! – grité, provocando risas de las chicas del curso de nuestro amigo. Al mirar hacia ellas, una me sonrió de esa manera que yo ya sabía porque era la misma forma en que yo lo hacía antes, como queriendo y ofreciendo algo al mismo tiempo. No pude devolverle el gesto y me volví hacia el partido, inusitadamente nervioso.

Félix posó sus ojos en nuestro grupo, esbozando una sonrisa tensa y un saludo tembloroso. Sebastián, el único en silencio de nosotros, le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, hasta que los hombros de su hermano menor se relajaron y su mueca se hizo más real. Una vez más, y como cada vez que presenciaba un acto como ese, me sentí admirado de ese lazo que compartían entre ellos y que, a pesar de nuestra amistad, nosotros no podíamos siquiera atisbar. Luego el mayor se giró hacia nosotros, más tenso aún que quien entraba a jugar abajo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me incliné a su lado, casi apoyándome sin querer en el regazo de Adara.

\- Sí, es sólo… - carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos en el momento que Félix nos daba la espalda, suspirando después y negando con la cabeza.

\- Te las das de seguro y confiado, pero en el fondo te mueres de nervios, ¿no es así?

\- Claro que no – pero la forma en que resopló, casi riendo, me daba la razón -. No quiero que sienta que no hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

\- Lo hará – acotó Tristán, aportando en nuestra conversación repentinamente -. No es de dejar las cosas a medias.

Me volví hacia el juego una vez oímos el silbato del árbitro, acompañado del movimiento trepidante de los participantes. Un par de tipos del otro equipo miraron de una manera extraña al recién llegado, sin saber si era por el color de su piel, su altura o su expresión, aún algo tímida e insegura. Todo cambió, sin embargo, al momento de recomenzar el juego. Rápido y ágil, el menor de los Vera bloqueó a un chico más alto que él, atrapando el balón casi al instante y lanzándolo a su armador, intentando dar vuelta el marcador que los mantenía en la derrota por un estrecho margen. Sus piernas largas le daban ventaja incluso entre sus mismos compañeros, situándose casi inmediatamente en el perímetro de lanzamiento, en donde recibió el balón antes de hacer su primer tiro, que encestó con facilidad.

La celebración en nuestro grupo no se hizo esperar, incluso por parte de Erika y Ángel, que sonrieron con suficiencia a los jugadores del equipo contrario mientras hablaban acaloradamente entre ellos. El mismo tipo de rostro indiferente les dirigió una mirada sucia y cargada de intención, especialmente cuando el menor de los Vera y el fotógrafo cruzaron una mirada alegre antes de volver a lo suyo.

\- ¡Ah…! – oí un extraño sonido, mirando hacia mis amigos. El mayor de nosotros trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, de seguro orgulloso por la anotación de su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué ese tiro costó tres puntos y nos dos? – Adara volvió a remecer el brazo de nuestro bajista, quien emitió un suspiro cansado.

\- Yo le explico, Tristán – me volví hacia ella, que no parecía demasiado convencida -. ¿Ves esa media luna de ahí, la que está pintada de blanco? – ante su asentimiento, proseguí -. Si encestas dentro sólo vale dos puntos, pero fuera de la línea el esfuerzo es extra porque debes tener muy buena puntería, por tanto…

Un estruendoso grito proveniente del otro bando acompañado del silbato nos obligó a poner atención hacia el centro de acción, donde un jugador de rojo había caído, empujado por el otro pivote de nuestro colegio. La falta exigía dos tiros libres y, una vez Tristán le hubo explicado a Adara qué significaba eso, ella rodeó por primera vez mis manos con las suyas, atenta a lo que sucedía más abajo. Lo atribuí a los nervios más que a mi ofrecimiento anterior, pero de alguna manera me hizo respirar tranquilo cuando sus dedos fríos rodearon los míos.

El lanzado encestó el primer tiro y retuvimos el aliento mientras el jugador se preparaba para lanzar el segundo, que falló. Alguien gritó “¡el rebote!” y varios salieron a pelear por la pelota. La cantidad de jugadores hacía que la escena fuese confusa y no notamos cuando alguien, intentando desviar la trayectoria del balón, le dio un manotazo con fuerza desmedida hacia el exterior del perímetro, justo en dirección a nuestro camarógrafo, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse de la impresión.

Lo siguiente sucedió en menos de un segundo y fue demasiado extraño como para procesarlo inmediatamente: Félix, que aún se encontraba en el área de tiro, salió corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, alargando el brazo para desviar el balón y logrando su objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo resbalando contra la madera recién pulida y chocando con Ángel, que aún no era capaz de reaccionar. Sus cuerpos se estrellaron uno contra el otro y dieron a parar al suelo, botando la cámara y el trípode en el intertanto.

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato nuevamente y todos nos levantamos de los asientos; Sebastián el primero de todos, bajando los peldaños de dos en dos hasta el límite que le permitían las gradas, seguido por nosotros, que nos detuvimos frente a la barrera para estar lo más cerca posible de Félix. Él, por su parte, había logrado apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos lentamente, quejándose por el impacto y jadeando por el esfuerzo del partido y el golpe.

El resto de su equipo corrió a su encuentro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, bombardeándolo con preguntas al mismo tiempo cuando logró incorporarse, aún algo aturdido. Su atención, sin embargo, no estaba son sus compañeros, sino en Ángel, que logró sentarse trabajosamente, tanteando el piso en busca de sus anteojos con expresión ansiosa y asustada.

El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose hizo que palideciera, mientras uno de los jugadores levantaba un pie de lo que habían sido sus gafas, de seguro pisándolas cuando todos corrieron a socorrer a su escolta.

\- ¡Mierda, Víctor! – Andrés se agachó para atrapar los fragmentos de vidrio.

\- Lo siento, capitán…

\- No deberías disculparte con él, sino con Ángel – Erika se inclinó para ayudarlo, levantándolo de un tirón.

\- ¿Estás bien? – atinó a preguntar Félix de pronto, aún con la mirada fija en él.

\- S-sí… - pero se llevó las manos a la frente, ahí donde había impactado la quijada de nuestro amigo.

\- Te ayudaré – no supe en qué momento Sebastián había saltado la barrera y estaba junto a la periodista, tomando a Ángel por el brazo -. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? – ante su asentimiento, débil y aún confuso, se dirigió a la chica -. Tú termina de registrar el partido. Vamos, Ángel.

A una advertencia del árbitro todos volvieron a sus lugares, incluso Félix, que después de responder un par de preguntas de su capitán y del árbitro, volvió al juego, sin dejar de seguir a su hermano con la mirada hasta que salieron del gimnasio.

\- ¿Crees que esté bien? – Adara aún mantenía su mano aferrada a la mía.

\- No lo sé – no sabía si le preguntaba a Tristán o a mí, pero me arriesgué a responder, ya que nuestro amigo se había adelantado en la escalera para volver a nuestros lugares. Hice un ademán para dejar su agarre, pero ella casi tiró de mi brazo al volver a aferrar mi palma a la suya.

\- No me sueltes.

\- Nunca lo haría.

 

* * *

 

La luz de mediodía se filtraba y refractaba por el chorro de agua del bebedero, proyectando un arcoíris en uno de los muros inmaculados del gimnasio. Me quedé embobado viéndola unos instantes antes de sentir las voces animadas de mis compañeros acercarse, terminando de lavarme la cara y quitarme el sudor del cuerpo antes que volvieran a invadirme de preguntas.

\- Félix – Andrés me miró con ese gesto de “soy el maduro y responsable capitán” que a veces tenía -, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

\- Creo que les he repetido mil veces que estoy perfectamente – contesté, irritado.

\- Es mejor prevenir que curar. El entrenador quiere revisarte, así que vuelve al gimnasio.

\- Ya voy, mamá – me fui antes de recibir un golpe de su parte, trotando el camino entre el baño y el lugar del juego.

El marcador aún no había sido desconectado, reflejando en grandes cifras rojas nuestra victoria, por una pequeña diferencia, pero al fin y al cabo un motivo de celebración. Tras esto, en dos semanas más sería la final y sabríamos quiénes serían nuestros competidores, pero teníamos esperanzas de lograrlo si seguíamos con un desempeño tan bueno. Mi caída, por otro lado, había enfurecido a mis compañeros, quienes jugaron con una agresividad que no había visto antes.

\- Vera, siéntate – ordenó nuestro entrenador; un profesor de mediana edad que en realidad nunca estaba muy presente en nuestras prácticas.

\- En verdad, no es nada… - pero obedecí y me quité las zapatillas cuando me lo pidió.

\- ¿Te duele cuando muevo así tu tobillo?

\- No – torcí el gesto, recibiendo una palmada en la nuca por mi falta de respeto. Sebastián y Andrés se habían reunido al lado mío.

\- No te comportes como un niño y responde educadamente.

\- ¡Si estuviera mal o algo me doliera lo diría o estaría tirado por ahí, quejándome de dolor! – exclamé, un poco hastiado de la situación.

\- Félix, te conozco – el capitán sonrió, divertido por la situación -. Si estuvieras lesionado, habrías jugado igual y después estarías sufriendo en silencio, así que más nos vale tomar todas nuestras precauciones.

\- Ok, ok…

\- ¡Félix, eres el mejor! – Adara y los demás bajaron hasta el resbaloso piso de madera, desoyendo los gritos de nuestro entrenador pidiendo espacio. Alargó sus manos para abrazarme, pero se contuvo al ver mi aspecto -. Argh, estás todo pegajoso.

\- Si me sigues molestando, te voy a dar un abrazo – bromeé, agitando las manos a su alrededor.

A pesar del barullo generalizado que resonaba en mis oídos por nuestra victoria, no pude evitar buscar a Ángel con la mirada, sin haberlo visto desde el accidente y extrañado de su desaparición, ya que su cámara aún reposaba en un rincón. Necesitaba disculparme con él lo antes posible, así que intenté levantarme, volviendo a ser sentado por el resto de mis amigos mientras terminaban de chequearme. A punto de explotar de furia desvié la vista hasta toparme con Erika, que cruzó sus ojos con los míos. Agité mi mano en su dirección y ella casi dio saltitos hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa tan evidente que me hizo reír.

\- ¡Hey, fuiste todo un héroe! – me dijo, sonriendo y moviendo su cabellera teñida de rojo oscuro -. ¿Te importaría concederme una entrevista?

\- Erika, ¿no deberías entrevistarme a mí, el capitán?

\- Tendrías que haber hecho algo bueno para entrevistarte - negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mí -. Félix, en cambio, fue el protagonista de hoy cuando desvió la pelota de la cara de Ángel.

\- ¿Dónde está él? – solté, señalando la cámara apagada.

\- Ah… - la sonrisa emocionada se borró de su rostro -. Con la caída se pegó en la cabeza, así que fue a refrescarse un poco porque estaba mareado.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – me levanté de golpe, sintiéndome culpable por lo sucedido.

\- Pero no es nada grave, Félix, no te preocupes – ella rio, tratando de quitarle importancia -. Hubiera sido peor si le hubiese llegado un pelotazo en la cara o algo así.

\- Yo estuve con él y parecía un poco mareado, pero me dijo que estaba mejor – añadió mi hermano.

\- ¿Ya viste el aumento de esto? – los trozos de vidrio aún estaban desperdigados en la banca de suplentes cuando uno de nuestros reservas tomó uno de ellos -. Dudo que pueda ver algo.

Justo en ese momento lo vi entrar, restregándose el rostro que aún goteaba agua. Su cabello ondulado y de un rubio muy claro también estaba húmedo ahí donde su nuca se había estrellado con el suelo, encogiéndome con la culpa de haberle dejado alguna lesión. La luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales impactaba directamente contra su figura y me impresionó su apariencia, como si alguien hubiese absorbido el color de su cuerpo: pálido, de ojos celestes casi grises, la voz masculina, pero suave, y demasiado delgado, aunque de hombros anchos, de seguro por acarrear su pesado equipo para todos lados. Hasta su carácter parecía apagado, con esa sonrisa derrotada en sus labios y su forma de andar resignada y decaída.

A pesar de las protestas, volví a calzarme las zapatillas y me acerqué a él, que no había reparado en mi presencia hasta que le hablé, dando un sobresalto y tratando de enfocar en mi dirección.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, gracias – pareció nervioso por dirigirse a mí, haciéndome sentir aún más culpable, como si fuera a golpearlo o algo. O más que nervioso, avergonzado.

\- Siento mucho lo de tus gafas, Ángel – tomé su mano y deposité en ella el marco doblado -. Pero te los pagaré apenas pueda.

\- No es necesario – me arrebató su mano rápidamente, cerrando sus dedos alrededor del metal. Una vena azul, que surcaba su piel traslúcida, comenzó a marcarse en su frente y comprendí que estaba enojado conmigo -. Gracias de todas maneras.

\- No te enojes, Ángel – le reprendió Erika, de pronto junto a nosotros, pero él ya se había alejado hacia la cámara, empezando a guardar los cables.

Lo observé encogido en su rincón, con el rostro concentrado y serio mientras trabajaba, como si mi interacción con él lo hubiera hecho cambiar su humor repentinamente. ¿Por qué se había enfurecido así? ¿Por qué había caído sobre él, por sus anteojos?... ¿O quizás realmente el daño que le había hecho había sido mayor?

Iba a insistir y acercarme a él, cuando Erika me tomó de la muñeca. Pensé que se trataba de su idea de entrevistarme, pero su mirada siguió a la mía hasta posarse en el otro chico, negando con la cabeza.

\- Es mejor dejarlo, Félix – me advirtió, poniéndose repentinamente seria.

\- Sólo quería pedirle perdón.

\- De verdad, es mejor dejarlo tranquilo – me sonrió, aliviando la tensión -. Te recomiendo que esperes hasta el lunes para hablar con él.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Tranquilo, ahora ve con tus compañeros – y se retiró para terminar de ayudar al camarógrafo a guardar sus cosas.

Cuando salí de los vestidores, limpio y cambiado, mi hermano y mis amigos me estaban esperando en la puerta del colegio, conversando animadamente sobre algo. Verlos sonreír me trajo una pacífica calma, corriendo hasta ellos, que me felicitaron con abrazos y choques de manos.

\- ¡Fuiste increíble, Félix, nunca había visto algo así! – me dijo Adara, abrazándome. Tuve que aguantarme la risa por lo pequeña que era.

\- Por supuesto que nunca habías visto algo así – la molestó Tristán -, si jamás habías visto un partido de básquetbol. ¡Tuve que explicarte todo!

\- En fin, hermano, te felicito – Sebastián me acarició la cabeza, debiendo estirar su brazo ligeramente para hacerlo. Lo había superado en tamaño sin darme cuenta y, por un instante, quise volver a ser pequeño para abrazarlo, como cuando éramos niños y me apoyaba a su lado mientras él me leía una historia.

\- Gracias, Seba – le sonreí mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el paradero de buses, desviando la conversación hacia temas menos interesantes. Intencionalmente me alejé hasta quedar a la altura de mi hermano, dejando al resto del grupo avanzar -. Hermano…

\- Dime – sus ojos se posaron en los míos con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ángel estaba bien? Es decir, tú lo ayudaste – se quedó unos instantes en silencio con actitud pensativa.

\- Físicamente estaba bien – determinó entonces, extrañamente serio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- A lo que dije – se encogió de hombros -. Vamos a casa, hermano, debes estar cansado.

\- Sí…

A pesar de su respuesta y su actitud calmada, no podía evitar sentir que no me había dicho todo, guardándose una información importante para sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento lo corto del capítulo, pero pensé que si hacía uno muy largo, iba a bajonear a la audiencia.  
> Nos vemos~


End file.
